Max Steel Reboot
by Shouhei Narumi
Summary: A young girl wakes up in Copper Canyon with almost no memories except one; her name.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The first thing I remember was waking up, sprawled on a very uncomfortable dirt floor. Climbing slowly to my feet I took stock of my surroundings and soon realized that I had no clue where I was or how I had even ended up facedown on the ground. Calling out and getting no response, I found myself utterly alone. At first I felt scared, lost in a strange land and totally on my own. Soon however I heard a voice. Several in fact and they were getting closer and closer. At first I called out, hoping someone would hear me and come to my rescue. But no one responded and I decided to find them instead. Taking off in a sprint I headed forwards, not entirely sure if I was heading towards or away from the voices I could hear but it was the only thing I could think of doing at the time. As I ran, I wondered if the people who owned those voices were friendly or not. For all I knew I could be going from the frying pan into the fire. Of course staying put wasn't really an option either. When I stopped to catch my breath, I discovered I was in some sort of canyon or something. There were rocks and plenty of dirt and sand, though the landscape was completely void of trees. It was at that point someone called out to me.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" The voice was coming from a green and silver robot, hovering a few meters away. When I didn't answer it landed and started walking towards me. Confused and, truth be told a little scared, I started to back away. That's when I heard it call out a warning. Too late I spun around and came face to face with, for lack of a better word, a monster. Taken off guard I just stood there, looking up at it as it roared in my face. At the same time I felt something strike me and I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing I was aware of was a sharp stabbing pain that was coming from my forehead. Without opening my eyes I lifted my right hand and rubbed my forehead, hoping that it would go away. Instead, it flared up and I yelped. That's when I heard someone speak.

"Looks like she's awake. I'll go get Forge." Even with my eyes closed I recognized the voice. My eyes shot open as I sat up suddenly but owner of the voice had already left to get 'Forge', whoever that was. That's when the light hit me and I groaned, holding both hands this time against my head.

"Ow. What hit me? A truck?" I asked the blonde woman standing next to me as I silent hoped my head wouldn't split in two.

"More like the Ultimate Elementor. Not the best idea to face it head on. I'm Katherine Ryan but everyone calls me 'Kat'." She said as I let go of my head.

"I'm Jessie. So that monster's an Elementor'? Whoa, my day just got weirder. Where am I exactly? " I asked looking around. Instead of answering me, Kat stepped back and an older man stepped forward. He looked like he was in his early or late forties, it was hard to work out. However he was clearly in charge.

"N-Tek." He said as he looked down at me.

"What's that?" I asked him and went to stand up. Swinging my legs off of the couch I was lying on, I stood up and almost fell on my face. Feeling like I was going to pass out again I reached out a hand to steady myself as my eyes closed. Someone grabbed me and pushed me back against the couch. "Whoa, bad idea." I muttered as the room spun.

"Two bad moves in one day. I'm impressed." Said the voice from earlier. I opened my eyes to find a young guy, in his late teens staring back at me, a slight smile on his face.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing." I growled slightly as he helped me back to the couch. He just laughed and I glared at him.

"Kids behave yourselves." The older man spoke up as I sat there. "I'm Forge Ferrus and as you can probably see I'm the one in charge around here. Your 'sparring partner' here is Roberto Martinez but everyone around here calls him Berto. He's the one who brought you here after you passed out. I have to get back to work so he can show you around." He said and walked away, followed by Kat. Before she walked away, Kat gave me an amused smile.

"So you're the one who spoke to me before. From a robot. Who, by the way, let me get attacked by a monster." I pointed out and he rolled his eyes.

"Actually I tried to warn you about it. You walked right into it yourself. Oh and by the way, the robot's name is C.Y.T.R.O." He pointed out as I again tried to stand . This time the pain in my head had subsided to a dull ache which I ignored for the time being. Once I was back on my feet I started to walk past him.

"Where are you going?" He asked as I brushed past him.

"How should I know? I don't even know where I am." I said with a shrug. Truth be told I was feeling a little overwhelmed. " And before you say 'N-Tek' I get that. But where is that? And what come to think of it" He frowned as walked over to me.

"Wow you must have really been hit hard if you don't know. We're in Copper Canyon." He explained.

"Sorry not ringing any bells. " I replied and he scratched his chin.

"Maybe you should start by telling me everything you remember." He said and I nodded. He started walking along a corridor and I fell into step beside him. Taking a breath to steady myself, I told him everything that I could remember :from the moment when I woke up in the canyon right up until I passed out and woke up here. The instant I finished speaking he asked me question.

"Are you kidding me?" Shocked by this, I could only stare at him in amazement. Eventually I found my voice.

"What the heck do you mean by that?" I asked, my voice raised as he shook his head. He folded his arms against his chest. "Come on, you just happen to show in Copper Canyon and to stumble across Ultimate Elementor, who we haven't been able to find for weeks now. Then you pretend to have no idea how you ended up there. " He said and I just stood there.

Moments later he was following me this time. Mad, and a little hurt, I had stormed out and now he hurried to catch up. As I raced along I noticed several people walk past in white lab coats. Must be other employees, I thought to myself.

"Hey wait up! What did I say?" He asked and I spun around, almost slamming into him.

"You did pretty much call me a liar to my face and did nothing but stand by and let me be attacked. How's that?" I growled, causing him to cringe. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that several of them had stopped working and were now watching us. I chose to ignore them.

"Yeah, okay. Lo siento." Berto said suddenly, probably realizing that we now had gained an audience.

"You're sorry?." I muttered and he raised an eyebrow.

"You understood me? Wait you speak Spanish?" He asked and I actually grinned at him.

"One or two words I know. Mainly what I've heard on TV or read in books anyway. " I replied and he smiled back at me. "I guess I can forgive you. Besides you still owe me a tour of N-Tek and I'm kind of curious about this 'C.Y.T.R.O' that you mentioned before. Lead the way." With a smile he signaled for me to follow him. As we walked I noticed the white tablet he was holding. It resembled one of those Tablet PC's. Before I time to ask about it Berto announced that we were here.

"Where's here exactly?" I asked him and he waved me towards the huge white and green door a few meters in front of me. I looked it up and down and, after finding no visible doorknob, I turned back to him. Berto just waved me on through. With a shrug I stepped forward, thinking I was about to slam face first into the door. To my surprise the door slid open the instant I moved forward and I found myself inside. Standing just inside the room, my jaw actually dropped in amazement.

"Welcome to my lab." Berto announced.


	3. Chapter 3

Once I had gotten over my earlier shock, Berto gave me a guided tour of his lab. I had to admit that I was pretty impressed. In the center of the room, and taking up almost a third of the floor space, was the largest computer I had ever seen.

"That is one humongous computer. But can it play WOW online?" I commented.

"What's that?" Berto asked me and I just shrugged. "Anyway this computer is impressive but I haven't shown you the best part." While he spoke, he pressed something on the tablet. As I looked on, I felt the floor beneath me shake. Startled I stepped back and heard Berto say something. To my surprise something jumped out of the floor and almost landed on me. With a yelp I leapt back, tripped over my own feet and ended up on my rear. Sitting there, I felt someone take my arm and gently help me to my feet. Begrudgingly I started to thank Berto when I realized that it wasn't him standing in front of me. Instead I found myself looking up at a green and white robot.

"I'd like you to meet C.Y.T.R.O. Also known as a Cybernetic Tactical Robot Operative." Berto explained.

"Wow, now that's a mouthful. Well, thanks for the assist C.Y.T.R.O." I said. He's an impressive piece of hardware, I thought to myself. At that moment something occurred to me. "Can you control him?" I asked.

"Yes, actually I do. With either this tablet," he said indicating the minicomputer in his hand, "or this controller." Berto added, this time pointing to the armband on his wrist. Distracted by my questions, Berto was shocked when I punched him in the shoulder. Not really hard, just enough to get his attention.

"Hey, what was that for?!" He asked, glaring at me.

"You had a robot that you control remotely and you couldn't protect me better?" I said.

"Excuse me? Since when did C.Y.T.R.O or me for that matter, become your own personal bodyguards?" He shot back. As we glared at each other, a voice spoke.

"Guys, Forge wants to see us now. " When we turned around, I saw a young guy watching us.

"And you are?" I asked and he grinned at me.

"I'm Max. And he's Steel." He said, pointing to a small silver robot that was currently hovering beside me, poking my shoulder for some reason.

"I'm N'Baro AksSteel X377. Oh but you can call me Steel."

"Whoa, personal space invasion much." I muttered and Steel flew back to Max.

"I keep forgetting that you humans have a problem with that. My apologizes." Steel said which kind of surprised me.

"What does Forge want anyway?" Berto asked and Max just shrugged.

"Beats me. He just asked us to find you two and bring you to the com room." He answered, heading for the door.

"When does he ever tell us anything?" Steel commented and followed him outside. Berto set down his tablet and left, soon followed by me. I was curious as to what Forge wanted with all of us. Plus I knew that I'd get lost if I didn't follow them.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking a short distance behind the group, I was lost in my own world. So far I had a million questions and not a single answer. Well, maybe not a million. More like two at most and they were nagging at me.

_How exactly did I end up in Copper Canyon? Also, why had Forge asked Berto to give me a guided tour? I mean N-Tek's pretty impressive and all but why? I was a complete stranger to them. It just didn't make sense to me._

Of course I didn't get time to ask anything when Max announced we were here.

"And where would that be?" I asked as I silently resolved to find out at a later date.

"In the Com room, short for the communications room." Berto told me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Thank you for that. I guess I'm not bright enough to work that out myself." I muttered and Berto frowned at me.

"I was only trying to help you." He shot back.

"Excuse me but you basically said that I'm an idiot" I replied, folding my arms against my chest. Berto opened his mouth and started to speak when a voice cut him off mid-sentence.

"If you two are done, I'd like to get this meeting started." Forge said, shaking his head at the two of us.

"Sorry commander." Berto said, looking a little embarrassed. As soon as Forge took his eyes off of us, Berto glared back at me. I ignored him and instead concentrated my efforts on hearing what Forge had to say. I noticed Kat was in the room, standing next to the commander as well as another agent who introduced himself as Jefferson.

"I called everyone here because N-Tek's sensors have just picked up a huge energy blast from somewhere in Copper Canyon. " Forge explained.

"So you don't know where it is? For what I've seen, that Canyon's huge." I replied out. This time Kat spoke up.

"That's why we've been monitoring the energy blasts to see if we can pinpoint its location." Kat explained just as something showed up on the room's computer. Kat turned to the computer and touched the keyboard, bringing up an image of the canyon.

"It's happening again. Whatever it is, it's giving off more energy. Wait a second, that can't be right." Kat said and frowned slightly. Forge stepped forward to check the screen and he looked as confused as Kat.

"What is it?" Steel asked and Forge turned back to us.

"It seems to be the same energy as Turbo energy." He answered and everyone except me gasped.

"What the heck is Turbo energy and why do you all look so surprised?" I asked but all I got were blank looks.

"Kat, you and Jefferson check out the site in your Jump jets and keep me updated when you find the energy source. Max and Steel, you two go with them in case trouble shows up." Forge told them and everyone except Berto and I hurried away. I just stood there, completely lost as Forge asked Berto to check the energy blasts and call him if anything or anyone shows up at the site. Then he, too, ran off to who knows where.

"Okay, what's going on? What's this 'Turbo energy' and why did everyone run off like that?" I asked Berto, who was now bent over the keyboard.

Instead of speaking he stared typing on the keyboard, which was really irritating. Annoyed at being ignored I decided to find out for myself what this Turbo energy was. His back to me, Berto didn't notice me slowly sneak past him. Once I was back in the corridor again, I took off in a run. Of course I had no idea where I was going. All I had seen so far was Berto's lab and the Com Room so how could I find the Jets by myself? Fortunately it didn't take me long to find the hangar as it was kind of hard to miss. Stopping mid step I gave myself a few moments to take in the sight of two massive jets and come up with a plan on how to get aboard without being detected. Eventually I just hopped on board the nearest jet and hoped no one would find I'd snuck aboard. At least not until we were already in the air and too late to turn back. Though if I had known what was going to happen later that day, I would have stayed back at N-Tek.


	5. Chapter 5

Just as I had climbed aboard the jet, I felt it lift off. As the back door started to close I moved inside and tried to find somewhere to hide myself. To my surprise there was nothing to hide behind or in.

"Oh boy." I muttered to myself. It was then I heard a voice. I jumped and spun around, only to find myself face to face with Forge. "Uh oh."

"Why aren't you back at N-Tek?" He asked and I tried to come up with an excuse. When nothing came to mind I just said the first thing that came out of my mouth.

"Oops?" At that Forge rolled his eyes at me.

"You were supposed to stay back at the Com room and help Berto. Why doesn't anyone listen anymore?' He said as I stood there and tried to look innocent.

"Just for the record, you didn't tell me to stay behind." I pointed out and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"It was implied. Fine, since you're here now just stay in the jet and don't touch anything." He told me, motioning me to follow him into the cockpit. As I walked behind him, I grinned. When we entered the cockpit I discovered that Jefferson was the pilot.

"Did you find out what that noise was?" He asked, glancing over for a moment. He seemed surprised to see me but continued to pilot the jet.

"That would be our little stowaway here." Forge said and Jefferson laughed at that, never taking his eyes from the path in front of him. For that I was grateful.

"Hey, who are you calling 'little'?" I grumbled at Forge as he walked over and bent over a computer console. Wandering over I looked down at the screen and tried to make sense of what I was seeing. After about a minute I had absolutely no idea what I was looking at so I asked Forge.

"I'm using this computer to find the location of the energy bursts from earlier." He explained as I watched the computer light up. "Hmm."

"Huh? Did you find something? Come on, don't keep me in suspense." I said. Forge raised an eyebrow at me and pressed a button. Instantly a screen popped up showing Kat's face. She seemed to be piloting another jump jet. When she saw me standing just behind Forge she smiled.

"Kat, any progress on your end?" He asked Kat.

"Nothing yet Commander. It's like the energy's just vanished into thin air. Should we turn back?" Kat asked and Forge sighed.

"Maybe." He said and pressed another button on the console. This time, Max's face appeared on-screen. "Max, Steel any luck?" He asked as I tried to work out just where they were.

"Nothing on our end either." Max replied, suddenly walking into the cockpit and I jumped.

"Whoa! Where'd you come from? We're in the air." I asked as he grinned at my shocked face. It was then I noticed he seemed to be wearing some sort of flight suit.

"You mean us. And we used Flight mode." Steel replied, appearing in front of Max. I had no clue what he was taking about, or where he had appeared from for that matter, but I just nodded like I understood. I'd get an explanation at another time.

It was at that instant that I felt like something bad was about to happen. It sent a chill down my spine and I shivered. "Is something wrong?" Forge asked me and I shook my head.

"I don't know. I just feel like something's going wrong. Not here though, at N-Tek." I replied and Forge scratched his chin.

"Well that explains a lot. What do you mean by that?" He replied and I tried to come up with an answer. It was then I heard Berto's voice. I looked at the console as Berto's face popped up onscreen. He looked worried about something.

"Commander, something's wrong." He said and I could hear the panic in his voice.

"Martinez, what's going on?" Forge asked as Berto glanced behind himself.

"Someone's trying to break into N-Tek but we don't know who it is." Berto told us and that's when the screen suddenly went black.

"Martinez, come in! Darn it! What's going on?" Forge shouted and turned to Jefferson. "Jefferson, head back to N-Tek pronto. Kat, you as well." Jefferson and Kat both gave a slight nod and we were on our way. Forge then turned back to me. "Looks like your hunch was right." He told me and I shrugged.

"I was kind of hoping that I was wrong." I said out aloud as I glanced at the computer screen. It remained blank which didn't help the worry I felt. The trip back seemed to take forever, even though we had only been travelling for about fifteen minutes and as soon as we got back I practically leapt out of the Jump jet as soon as Jefferson landed it back in the hanger. Before I could take off, Forge placed a hand on my shoulder stopping me in my tracks.

"Hold on, wait for us. If someone is trying to break in, you can't just go racing ahead." He said and I frowned.

"Let's go already." I said, shaking him off and taking off anyway. I heard him shout at me as I headed for the com room at a dead sprint. Once I found the room again, I realized it was empty. Raking my brain it occurred to me that Berto was most likely in his lab so I headed there next. By the time I reached his lab I was pretty winded and need to lean against the wall of the corridor to catch my breath. When I could breathe again, I hurried into the lab and found Berto typing away at his computer keyboard.

"What's going on?" I asked him and he glanced up at me.

"Nothing at the moment. Before there was something attacking the outside of N-Tek and now it seems to have disappeared." He told me, looking back at the screen.

"What was it?" I asked as he started typing something else. It was at that moment I heard the sounds of guns firing and something walking around in the corridor. Curious I decided to check out what was making all the noise. As soon as I stepped into the corridor I stopped in my tracks and immediately wished I hadn't bothered. Standing a few feet away and trashing the place was the same monster that I had come across not long after I woke up in Copper Canyon. I just stood there as it roared in anger and that's when I felt its eyes on me. To my surprise it spoke to me.

"You again! This time you won't get away so easily!" It shouted at me and started towards me, sweeping its arm at a group of people in armor and helmets who were firing on it and flinging them into a wall. Scared as I was I stood me ground and faced it, still angry at it for attacking me.

"Being knocked out cold doesn't really count as 'getting away easy'!" I yelled at it and it laughed.

"This time I'll burn you to a crisp!" It said and I could swear its voice sounded different. As it go closer and closer, I started walking backwards. Not looking behind me I tripped over a gun that had ended up near me and almost fell. Surprising myself I grabbed the gun and aimed it at the Elementor. It stared back at me as I held the gun with both hands that had started shaking the instant I had picked it up. The Elementor watched me for a few moments and then started for me again. In a panic I fired and the shot hit the wall beside it. Laughing it raced forward and swiped at me with one of its arms. I cried out in panic and dived under the monster, just missing its claws but dropping the gun in the process. Landing on my stomach I shot to my feet and tried to get away. That's when Max and Steel finally showed up, running past and slamming into the Elementor in some sort of armor. I moved out of the way as they collided.

"Looks like we're late to the party!" Max yelled, sending it flying into the rear wall. "And our invite got lost in the mail."

"Max steel! " It roared and I cringed. It sounded really mad now. While Max and the Elementor fought I decided to take cover and ran into Berto's lab. Berto looked up from his console and asked what was going on.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." I gasped and he seemed puzzled by my explanation. Apparently deciding to find out for himself, Berto moved towards the door. I tried to stop him but I was still out of breath from all the running around I'd been doing and wasn't fast enough. The second Berto stepped outside the lab; Max was sent flying by the monster. Still in the armor suit from before he collided with Berto and they both slammed into the far wall. Completely forgetting about the danger I raced over to see if they were alright. Max was sprawled on the ground, complaining about being thrown around.

"Rushing headlong into a fight without a plan may not have been the best idea." Steel said from somewhere nearby.

"Oh yeah? You didn't exactly have any bright ideas either." Max shot back as he climbed to his feet. "Let's try this again." He then rushed at the Elementor once again. This time, however, he ducked when it swiped at him. Max then smashed his fist into its jaw, sending it flying into the other end of the corridor. Distracted by the fight, I almost forgot about Berto. He was still sprawled on the ground. When I knelt beside him, he slowly sat up rubbing his head

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Ow that hurt." He replied and I helped him to his feet. "Note to self; if someone tells you not to go outside, you listen."

"Come on let's go back to your lab and you can sic C.Y.T.R.O on him, it, whatever." I said as we began to head back. Unfortunately just as we reached the door to his lab, Berto yelled something. I didn't quite catch what he said and was about to ask him to repeat himself when I saw his eyes go wide. As I spun around something crashed into us. Dizzy, I found myself lying face down on the floor. When I tried to move, I noticed that Berto had somehow ended up lying on top of me.

"Hey Berto. Would you mind moving? You're kind of heavy." I said and when he didn't respond, I got worried. After a struggle I managed to free one of my arms and nudged him but he didn't move. "Oh man. Little help here?" Someone then lifted Berto off of me and I could breathe again. As I struggled to sit up, I realized that the Elementor is looming over me, holding a limp Berto in its claws.

"We have what we came for. Time to leave." It said and it lifted off the ground. I climbed to my feet and tried to stop it somehow. Max tried to stop it too but even he was no match for it. We were both sent into the back wall. Before I crashed into it, one of Max's arms shot out and caught me. But the jolt was enough to make me pass out. The last image I saw was the Elementor flying through the air towards N-Tek's main entrance, knocking anyone caught in its path away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Being knocked out cold is never fun and neither is waking up afterwards.

"Hey guys, Jessie's awake and she seems okay." Max said, standing nearby.

"Awake, yes. Okay? Not so much. Why do I keep getting knocked out?" I asked with a groan, struggling to sit up on whatever I was lying on. Looking around the room I noticed Kat was standing not too far away and she walked over.

"You might want to think about not trying to take on the Elementor on your own." Kat said and I nodded.

"Or maybe just start wearing a helmet from now on." Max commented with a laugh. I frowned at that as a sharp pain in my head and back flared up.

"Hilarious. So what have I missed since I've been lying here?" I asked and that's when I noticed that Kat and Max were avoiding looking me in the eyes. "Umm is something wrong?" When they both didn't answer, I started to get worried so I climbed down.

"Okay. I want to know what you're keeping from me and I want to know now." I said, my voice getting louder.

"The Elementor has him." Steel told me and my eyes went wide in shock. Stunned I watched on in silence as Forge walked into the room.

"Any sign of him?" Kat asked him and when he shook his head, I sighed.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked Forge and he shrugged. Frustrated I felt like punching the walls. "Man I feel so helpless! It's my entire fault."

"How is it your fault exactly? Did you set the Elementor on him?" Forge asked me and I shook my head, looking down at the floor. "Then why are beating yourself up?"

"Because he's in trouble and I want to do something other than stand here twiddling my thumbs." I replied and he nodded. It was at point that Jefferson ran into the room holding something in his hand.

"Hey is that..." I started to say before Steel cut me off.

"Yes and with it we might be able to track Berto." He answered and I smiled.

"Awesome! But wait, how will it help?' I asked him.

"Since Berto's armband and tablet are linked, we might be able to hack into his tablet. Then we should be able to track his location." He explained as Jefferson placed the tablet on the table in front of him. As I watched he used one of his arms to type on the tablet. Pretty soon the tablet lit up and Steel moved it over to the computer. Moments later a screen popped up on the computer and I took a step back as an unfamiliar face showed up onscreen.

"Miles Dredd." I heard Forge say behind me.

"Well hello Forge. How have you been?" Miles asked and I realized he could see and hear us.

"Can the pleasantries, Dredd. What do you want?" Forge answered and Miles laughed. It wasn't a nice laugh; truth be told it freaked me out.

When he stopped laughing, Miles looked straight at Forge. "Always straight to the point. As you already know I have one of your employees with me. To get him back I want you to bring me Max Steel." He said and Forge frowned at him.

"You dice, Dredd. Max isn't going anywhere. We don't negotiate with terrorists." Forge answered and I stepped forward.

"I'll go instead." I told them and Forge turned to look at me.

"No, it's too dangerous. The answer is no." He said but I moved over to the computer screen.

"I offer to go in place of Max." I said to Miles before anyone could stop me.

"Why would I want you? You're not from N-Tek so you're of no use to me." Miles replied. I shook my head and said the only thing I could think of.

"I know the secret identity of Max Steel." Everyone just stared at me in amazement. Miles scratched his chin, thinking then looked at me.

"Is this true?" He asked me and I nodded. After a moment he nodded at me. "Agreed. I will hand over my hostage in exchange for…" I gave him my name.

"Jessie. Then you will tell me the identity of Max Steel. I will send the coordinates as soon as I sign off. Meet me there in two hours. Come alone." Miles said and disappeared off screen. Seconds later a map appeared along with what I guessed were latitude and longitude. The instant Miles was gone Forge glared at me.

"Are you out of your mind? It's called a secret identity for a reason!" He yelled at me. Instead of backing down, I stepped forward and got in his face.

"Excuse me but I'm not giving away Max's identity. I just said that so he'd let me take Berto's place. I did have a plan after all." I told him and Forge raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"What are you talking about? What plan?" He asked.

"To rescue Berto. Duh." I replied and told everyone present my plan. When I was done even Steel was impressed.

"It's a pretty good plan. I just hope we can pull it off." He said and I sighed.

"Me too. For Berto's sake.


	7. Chapter 7

Less than half an hour later I was on my way to the meeting site, being flown courtesy of air Max Steel. Even though Dredd had ordered me to come alone, I knew I could never travel the distance on foot in less than two hours. So after a heated argument with Forge, I finally agreed to go with Max and Steel who were to drop me off within walking distance so Dredd wouldn't think I had gone back on my deal. As we flew through the sky over Copper Canyon, I kept going through the details of my plan in my head. I still wasn't sure if it would work. Noticing the worried look on my face, Max turned his head slightly to look down at me.

"You've been quiet ever since we left N-Tek. What's up?" He asked and I tried to smile.

"I'm a little nervous. Just for the record, I've never done a hostage negotiation before." I said and he laughed.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine." He said and I nodded. A few minutes later Steel spoke up.

"The drop zone's coming up. Will you be okay to go on ahead?" I nodded as Max landed and dropped me off.

"Good luck." Max said and took off again. Once he was out of eyesight, I started walking. Much too soon I found myself being watched. Standing a few feet from me was a young man wearing a jet black suit and a blood-red tie, who was waiting for someone.

"So you're the one Dredd ordered me to find?" He asked and I nodded. Instead of introducing himself he instead turned around and began walking back the way he came. I quickened my pace and soon caught up with him, only to overhear him muttering to himself.

"Why did I have to 'fetch' her? When did I, Jason Naught, go from CEO of THI to this? Being Dredd's flunky." Soon we reached a cave and I noticed that he had stopped complaining. Standing just inside Jason called out to someone inside. It was then I heard someone tell us to enter. Turning around Jason glared at me and told me to go on ahead. With a shrug I did what he asked and he fell into step behind me. After about five minutes of walking we came to the wide chamber in the cave where I found Miles Dredd waiting for us. Unfortunately the Ultimate Elementor was there as well. He growled at me and I took a step back, almost bumping into Jason who scowled at me. He shoved me hard enough that I almost fell; only just stopping my fall by grabbing evil-looking grin and walked over to Dredd. I noticed that as soon as he was standing near Dredd, the grin vanished from his face. I could see now that Dredd was clearly in charge and in control.

"So you did come alone and on time. I must say I'm impressed. Not many people would face me alone." Miles said as I looked on.

Close up I noticed he was wearing some sort of black armor that covered him from head to toe, his eyes covered by a sort of red visor. Without seeing his face I had no idea what he looked like yet something about him filled me with a sense of fear. Trying not to show it, I stepped forward and demanded to know where Berto was.

"First you will tell me that identity of Max Steel. Then I will hand him over to you, unharmed." Miles answered, stepping closer to me. I could tell from the tone of his voice that it was an order. To his surprise, and mine, I again demanded to know where Berto was.

"You don't know, do you?" Dredd said to me. Before I had time to react he spun around and ordered the Elementor to put me with Berto. I tried to run but it grabbed me around my waist and carried me to a small cavern, even though I tried to struggle out of its grip. Inside Berto was sitting behind some sort of laser wall. He glanced up when he saw me in the Elementor's grip and his eyes went wide. Ignoring Berto, the Elementor placed its claw on the switch and the laser wall momentarily disappeared. It then threw me to the floor of the prison and the lasers reappeared. With a growl for me, it stomped off.

"What are you doing here?" Berto asked, kneeling down and helping me to my feet. I rubbed my chin and looked up at him.

"What no thank you for rescuing me?" I asked and he indicated the wall.

"No offence but this isn't much of a rescue." Berto answered and I smiled at him.

"It's definitely a rescue. I just have to do one thing to call in the cavalry." I replied. I then pressed down on the hidden tracking device I had concealed in my jacket. It began to make a beeping noise and in less than a minute we both heard the sounds of a battle outside.

"They're here." I said and Berto looked at me, confused. "Just trust me, okay? Help's on its way." I added as I looked at the laser wall. It took longer than I expected but Kat and Jefferson finally showed up.

"Good to see you two are okay." Jefferson said as Kat went to work on turning off the wall. In less than a minute she had succeeded and the lasers flickered and shut off.

"Me too. I wasn't really sure that Dredd would fall for our plan actually. I'm glad it worked." I said, happy that we were free.

"I hate to bust your bubble but what plan?" Berto interrupted as I stretched. Before I could speak I heard Forge call out for backup from somewhere outside the cave. Jefferson ran off to help and Kat told us to stay put until the coast was clear. When she left I turned to Berto.

"The plan I came up with was to rescue you. It's a long plan so that's the short answer. When we get back to N-Tek I'll tell you everythning. Promise." I explained and Berto nodded. Even though Kat told us to wait I couldn't help but be curious about the battle going on outside. Eventually I decided to go and check out what was happening. Heading outside I saw the last minutes of a heated fight between Max Steel and Miles Dredd. Looking on I saw Max in his armor raining blows on Miles Dredd, whose armor was now glowing a bright red. As I watched on Miles sent a beam of energy at Max, who had the wind knocked out of him. Knocked off his feet he rubbed his head. Before he could stand Miles took off, running towards a nearby airship of some kind. From what I could tell, from a distance anyway, it didn't look like it was from N-Tek judging by the design and color. I then mentally kicked myself; of course it wasn't N-Tek's ship, he was their enemy. Max's armor suddenly changed into a sleek new design and he rushed forward. Just as he reached the airship a blast of energy was fired in his direction. Moving to avoid it he could only watch as the airship took off. Shaking his head, he rushed over to help Forge, Kat and Jefferson take down the last of a group of robots shooting at them.

"Max is pretty impressive." I said as I watched.

"Yeah but C.Y.T.R.O is pretty impressive too." He said with a hint of pride in his voice and I looked over to him.

"Of course he is. Where is he now anyway?" I asked him and that's when I saw the robot come flying in. That's when I realized there was another robot on the battlefield. "Wait, who's he?" I said, pointing.

"That's Jason Naught." Berto told me and I stared as C.Y.T.R.O slammed into the second robot, sending him into the Canyon's dirt floor. "He can transform into that form when he wants." As I watched C.Y.T.R.O and Jason started to fight. While I watched Berto moved his arm and I noticed that C.Y.T.R.O was mirroring his movements. For a while, maybe a few minutes, C.Y.T.R.O had the upper hand until Jason managed to tear off one of C.Y.T.R.O's arms. I saw Berto try to get his robot to respond but his efforts became useless when Jason took a swing at C.Y.T.R.O and take the robot's head clean off. C.Y.T.R.O stood there for a moment then toppled face first to the ground.

"Oh man." Berto groaned his head in his hands. "Not again." I tried not to laugh but the look on his face was priceless. He looked up at me with a frown on his face. "Muy divertido."

"Okay I'm sorry." I replied and started walking. Berto followed as I headed for Max. As we walked I saw that the robots that had recently been fighting against N-Tek were now scattered around the landscape in pieces. "Well if you need any spare parts for C.Y.T.R.O or scrap metal, you know where to look." I said and Berto laughed at that.

"So I'm guessing N-Tek came out on top." I commented as Forge joined us.

"Yeah unfortunately Miles Dredd and Jason Naught got away again. Plus the Ultimate Elementor just vanished into thin air." He told me and I grinned.

"How does something that big just vanish? It's like losing an elephant, how do you do it?" I commented and Forge rolled his eyes at me.

"He's done this before." He answered and headed back to the Jump jet.

"So what now?" I asked Berto. It was then Kat and Jefferson joined us.

"Well that was a bust. Need some help with C.Y.T.R.O?" Jefferson asked and Berto sighed.

"I guess so. I'll take him back to the lab and fix him there." Berto said and they went to retrieve him. Kat turned to me and asked if I was ready to head back yet and I nodded. However I hadn't taken more than a dozen steps when I began to feel light-headed. By the time I reached the Jump jet I was barely able to walk in a start line. When Berto noticed that I was walking kind of strangely he called out to me. When I didn't respond he hurried down the ramp and headed for me. Just as he reached my side I stopped suddenly. I thought he asked me something but I wasn't sure as I struggled to stay conscious.

"I feel…kind...of sleepy." I mumbled and that's when my knees buckled. Someone said something to me, probably to ask if I was alright or to call for help but I don't know as I passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

As I was currently out cold the next few hours were kind a blur to me. I remember someone speaking to me when I woke up but I think I must have been pretty out of it. I couldn't tell who was speaking or what they said and I soon passed out again. Sometime later I felt my wrist being lifted, like someone was checking my pulse. Lying there I listened to the voice but I still wasn't quite sure just who it was. The only thing I could work out was that it wasn't the same person from before. I tried to lift my head and began to feel dizzy and a little queasy. Giving up I put my head back down and soon fell asleep. It must have been some time before I woke because the first thing I noticed was how quiet it was wherever I was. I opened my eyes and noticed that I no longer felt dizzy or sick and for that I was grateful.

"Well morning sleepyhead." Someone said and I turned my head slightly to see who spoke. It was Forge who walked over and stood next to me. I slowly sat up, in case I made myself dizzy, and looked up at him.

"Where am I?" I asked rubbing my eyes and trying to clear the fog in my head.

"You're in the medical bay, back at N-Tek. When you fainted we brought you here and we've been waiting for you to wake up. This is the only time you've been able to speak." He explained and I gave him a puzzled look.

"What do you mean? Did I say something before now?" I asked and he scratched his chin. "I don't remember." Moments later Kat entered the room and stood beside Forge.

"You did wake up from time to time. Of course you were pretty out of it so what you said didn't make a lot of sense. Then you passed out again." Kat told me and I blinked.

"What did I say? I sort of remember someone being in the room though I'm not sure who it was." I replied and that's when someone else spoke.

"You were mumbling in your sleep, something about monsters coming after you." Berto told me as he joined us and I blushed slightly, feeling a little self-conscious.

"Whoa I've never talked in my sleep before now. Well I'm just full of surprises." I said and he shrugged.

"Hey you did have a concussion so I'm not surprised. Anyway I'd better get back to fixing C.Y.T.R.O so I'll see you later." Berto said and kind of hurried away.

"That was kind of sudden. Just couldn't wait to get away from me. After coming up with a plan and everything too." I sighed and Forge gave me a pat on the shoulder.

"Don't let it get to you. He's not always the best at comforting people." Forge said. "Anyway I better get back to work. Call if you need anything." He added and left me with Kat.

"So how do you feel?" She asked as I hung my head.

"My head's a little sore and I do feel a little weak." I replied and she nodded.

"That's not really surprising since you've been in and out of consciousness for almost ten hours." She told me and I coughed, my eyes going wide in shock. "Calm down, like Berto said you had a concussion." Kat said and I noticed the amused look on her face.

"Okay, I guess I shouldn't be that surprised. When did I get a concussion anyway?" I asked Kat. This time Steel and Max entered and Steel answered for Kat.

"It was either from the first time you came face to face with the Elementor," He started and I shuddered slightly "or the second time when you, Berto and the Elementor collided head on." Just thinking back to that collision made my whole body ache.

"Please don't remind me. I've been trying to forget that." I told him, shaking my head.

"My apologies though you did ask." He replied as I carefully placed my feet on the ground. Taking a moment to brace myself I stood. Thankfully the dizziness and queasiness had subsided and I was able to move around without feeling like I was going to black out or throw up.

"Now that's a weight off my mind." I said.

"What is?" Max asked me and I told him that I was grateful I wasn't going to a) pass out b) throw up or c) all of the above. I had to laugh when he took a few steps back. Even Kat laughed at that one.

"I don't get it. What was so funny?" Steel asked Max who just shrugged. "Anyway we came down here to see if you were okay. Apparently you are so that's our job done." He said and flew out of the medical bay. Max gave me an apologetic smile and followed him. Kat then turned to me and asked if I was okay.

"Yeah I'm fine. You probably have work or something. I shouldn't keep you." I said, trying to sound cheerful and failing. Kat smiled at me and told me to call if I began to feel dizzy again. After she left I found myself alone in an empty room. "Of course it would have been nice for someone to offer to keep me company." I said out loud. Heaving a frustrated sigh, I decided to go for a walk through N-Tek and clear my head. Of course sometimes the universe likes to give me a good kick in the rear just when I think I'm finally getting some peace and quiet. Why would I say that? Because of what happened less than five minutes later. I had just cleared the doorway and, after looking left than right, decided to head right. As I strolled down the corridor, with no clear destination in mind, I began to hear the sound of fast moving wheels. I stopped and listened carefully but I couldn't figure out just where it was coming from. With a shrug I started moving again only to hear the noise getting closer and closer. Seconds later Berto and Max raced by and I jumped against the wall so that they didn't run me over. Seeing the angry expression on my face moments later, Berto slowed down and eventually stopped, followed shortly by Max.

"Um oops?" Max said as I stomped over to them.

"Thanks for almost running me over." I growled at them and they both cringed at me. Before I could vent my anger at them, Steel showed up.

"What's going on?" He said, hovering between the two guys and me. He looked from me to them and then back again. After a moment he sighed. "What did you do this time, Max?" He asked and Max looked shocked.

"Why do you think it was my fault? Berto almost ran her over too." He replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah like you're so innocent too. Look just leave me alone, okay?" I said and started to walk away from them before an argument could erupt. I hadn't gotten far when Berto hurried over to me. I pretended not to notice as I walked along, still feeling hurt at being left on my own. It wasn't until Berto coughed that I finally stopped and faced him. "What?" I asked with a sigh and that's when I noticed he was holding out a bright green skateboard.

"Want to give it a try?" He asked me and despite myself I smiled.

"Alright." I answered.


	9. Chapter 9

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." I said as I stood next the skateboard, looking down at it warily.

"Just step onto the board. It's not going to bite you." Max said and I glared at him. Berto sighed and tried to help me.

"You just have to step onto the board and find your balance." Berto said as I carefully placed one foot onto the skateboard. I instantly slipped and Berto grabbed my arm to steady me, explaining that I should put both feet on the board at the same time. With a quick glance at Max in case he made some joke at my expense, I did as Berto asked and placed both feet down onto the board. When I was steady I sighed with relief, grateful I hadn't fallen on my rear.

"Now you just need to put your foot on the ground and push off. Slowly." He added as I did as he suggested. The skateboard started to roll forward and I put my hands out to my sides to keep myself steady. As I rolled across the corridor, I couldn't help but laugh.

"This is awesome!" I shouted and Berto laughed. Sadly the fun didn't last long when I realized I had no idea how to stop. Trying to keep my balance and not panic, I called out to Berto. "How do you stop?"

"Oops?" I heard him say out loud. For a moment I thought maybe I could just wait and hope the skateboard would eventually slow down and I could jump down. It was then I discovered two things: the board was speeding up, not down and I was rapidly approaching the end of the corridor. As I was trying to think of a solution that didn't involve falling off or slamming into a wall, Berto shot past me on what I assumed was Max's board. Before I had time to register what he was doing, he jumped off the skateboard and stood directly in my path, his arms stretched out. Just as I was about to collide with him, Berto grabbed me and the green skateboard went rolling into the far wall. Maybe Berto misjudged the speed I was traveling at or it could have been that I was now off balance but somehow we both ended up on the floor, Berto landing on his back and me ending up on top of him. A little shocked at this new development I lifted my head and realized we had locked eyes. Probably a little winded from me falling on top of his chest, Berto didn't try to push me off or even ask if I would move. Staring down at him, I couldn't help but noticed his eyes were a dark chocolate color, just like my own. It was then I realized that Steel was hovering just above us. That's when I heard someone cough and remembered that Max was probably wondering just what we were doing. I'm sure my whole face had gone bright pink as I hurriedly stood and helped Berto up off the floor. Retrieving his board, Berto told us that he had to get back to his lab and quickly walked away. As Max went to retrieve his board, Steel asked me why my face was that interesting shade of pink.

"Um from falling." I said as Max joined us. Holding his board, Max pointed out that wasn't the reason and I glared at him. "You can't leave it alone, can you?" I replied, my face in my hands at this point.

"Admit it. You have a crush on Berto. It's not that big a deal." He said and I eventually looked up.

"Okay, fine. I admit it. I'm sure you've done the same thing with a girl you like." I said and he shook his head.

"Make a fool of myself? Nope, never done that." Max replied and that's when Steel spoke up, his metal arms folded across his 'chest'.

"What about the date you went on with Sydney Gardner? You keep trying to think of something to say to her." Steel told me and Max groaned.

"You just had to bring that up, didn't you?" Max said and I laughed. Now that I was over my embarrassment, I wanted to know just what had happened.

"So you do have a crush on someone. What's she like and where did you two meet? Was it love at first sight?" I teased as he rubbed the bridge of his nose looking a little annoyed at me.

"Okay fine. I'll tell you. Besides you told me who you like so I guess it's only fair. I meet Sydney on my first day at Copper Canyon high school. I was walking past the lockers when a guy tripped me and I fell over, knocking Sydney over as well. I helped her pick up her books and we went to pick up a book at the exact same time. That's how we first met. We even went on a date once and, well…" He stopped and I noticed that he was blushing.

"Did you kiss her?" I asked, and if it was possible Max blushed even more. I nudged him in the side, wanting to know. "Yes or no?"

"Almost. We leaned in and just as we were about to, I heard a commotion outside. The fire and earth Elementors had shown up, looking for me. So I cut the date short and send Sydney to safety in a taxi." Max explained.

"Bummer. Those Elementors are mood killers. What a second, earth and fire Elementors? There are more of those things?" I said, worried that I had only faced one so far.

"Actually the ultimate Elementor is the only one, since all four were somehow fused together." Max explained and I sighed with relief.

"That we know of anyway. He's formed from the fire, earth, water and air Elementors that we faced before. We had all of them locked away here at N-Tek when somehow they escaped and ended up fused together." Steel explained. "Then they escaped and that's why they look the way they do."

"Well at least there's only one so I guess it could be worse. Of course merged together it's still a pain in the rear. "I said and he shrugged.

"You don't know the half of it. So changing the subject, what did you think of your skateboarding lesson?" Max asked me and I smiled.

"Wonderful." I replied and Max rolled his eyes.

"Figured you say that." He said and I giggled. "Okay well I've got to go and meet Sydney and Kirby for lunch anyway so I'll see you later." He told me as he started to walk away.

"Say hi to your girlfriend for me." I called out and he just shook his head as he and Steel left. Laughing to myself I wondered where I should go next. The decision was soon made for me when Kat called out to me. Looking around I saw her waving me over from the doorway of the Com room. When I got there, she told me that Forge wanted to speak to me. While we waited for Forge to join us, she asked how I was.

"Pretty good. My head feels a lot better and I'm not dizzy or anything." I answered and she nodded.

"That's a relief to hear. You were unconscious for so long that we were kind of worried. You did get hit twice in a few days so I'm impressed that you recovered so fast. Now that I think about it, Max was the same when we first met." Kat said.

"What happened to him?" I asked her, being a bit nosey I have to admit.

"The first time Max came to N-Tek his Turbo energy had overloaded. He was conscious for a while and when he woke up Forge explained that he could now generate a powerful energy force." She said.

"Is that Turbo energy? I keep hearing people, and Steel, talking about it but no one will tell me what it is?" I replied as I crossed my arms against my chest in frustration.

"Okay quick science lesson then. Tachyon Unlimited Radiant Bio-Optimized Energy, or Turbo Energy, is the most powerful energy source on Earth. So far the only one who can generate it is Max." Kat told me.

"Okay that I understand. But where does Steel fit into all this?" I asked.

"Steel is an alien/robot Ultralink. He helps Max regulate his energy so it doesn't overload and Steel absorbs the energy to keep him alive. Now that they're Ultralinked the bond is permanent and if they're separated for more than eight hours, Max explodes from too much Turbo energy and Steel shuts down forever from not having enough. The other thing I forgot to mention is that with Steel's help Max can change modes. That's why he can fly and has the different armor suits you've seen so far. Steel attaches to Max's chest and this allows Max to switch modes as well." Kat went on.

As she spoke I realized I could understand everything she said, which kind of surprised me. I wasn't always the best at Science but this I got.

"What about the clothes I see Max wearing sometimes, like the blue jacket with the cool logo on the front?" I asked.

"That's a hologram. He always wears what we call his 'base suit'. It can't be taken off or his power would go out of control." Kat told me." Steel also generates that so no one knows he's Max Steel except for N-Tek."

"Max Steel. Now I get it. I can't believe I didn't figure it out before." I said and Kat smiled.

"That's actually a good thing. He needs to keep a low profile while he's not fighting so no one else will know." She said.

"Though too many people already know now." I heard Forge say as he walked in.

"One more person won't hurt, will it? I promise not to tell." I said and he nodded.

"I'll keep you to your word. Anyway I called you here because I wanted to know if you remember anything from just before you ended up in Copper Canyon." Forge asked me and I tried to come up with an explanation. After a few minutes all I had was a pain in my temple.

"Sorry but it's a total blank. All I remember was waking up on the ground. Before that it's a total blur. Frankly I wish I knew how I got there too." I answered and Forge frowned, scratching his chin. From the expression on his face I could tell he didn't believe me. "I can tell you don't believe me. Berto did the same thing not long after I met him too." I told them.

"It's not that we don't believe you it's just..." Kat began and Forge finished for her.

"It just sounds a little strange. Turning up out of the blue like that." He said and I frowned at him.

"Geeze call me a liar why don't you? I really don't need this after all I've been through so far. If the interrogations of me are done I'm out of here." I said with a growl. When no one tried to stop me I left the room. I had a feeling that he didn't trust me, not completely anyway, so I knew he would ask me again at some point. Hopefully when that time came I would know something myself.


	10. Chapter 10

After leaving the Com Room I was in a foul mood. Instead of trying to help me Forge accuses me of lying, I thought to myself as I wandered the halls of N-Tek. With no idea where I was going I just kept walking and soon found myself outside Berto's lab.

"How did I end up here?" I said out loud. After some hesitation I decided to go inside. As soon as I walked through the door I found Berto standing in front of C.Y.T.R.O. As I watched I noticed he was wearing a wielders mask and using a blowtorch. Deciding not to interrupt I leant against the wall closest to the door and tried to figure out just what he was doing. After a few minutes curiosity got the better of me and I spoke up. Finally noticing I was there, Berto turned off the blowtorch and set it down on the table nearby. Lifting the mask he grinned when he realized it was me.

"Que pasa?" He said and when he saw the unhappy look on my face, he frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked as I sighed for the umpteenth time, looking down at the floor.

"Forge doesn't trust me. He called me a liar and I stormed out on him." I told him. Then to his surprise I looked him straight in the eye. "Do you think I'm lying?" I asked him and he seemed to take a long time to answer. Not looking at me he scratched his chin, possibly thinking about just how to answer. When a full minute had passed and he didn't give me an answer I grew angry.

"I knew it! Is there anyone here who doesn't think I'm a liar?" I complained feeling like the whole world was out to get me. Miserable I didn't notice Berto pat me on the shoulder. When I looked up at him, he smiled back.

"Look I believe you. It's possible that you hit your head before you ended up in the canyon and that's why you can't remember a thing. It makes sense if you think about it." Berto told me and I gave a sad smile.

"Finally someone actually trusts me. Thank you." I said and he grinned. "I'm actually kind of interested in what you were doing when I walked in." I added, pointing to C.Y.T.R.O.

"Would you believe trying to reattach his head?" Berto answered and I started laughing. After a moment Berto joined in. Thankfully I stopped before I got the hiccups, which usually happens when I laugh too hard.

"How's it working out so far?" I asked when I could breathe again. Before Berto had time to respond C.Y.T.R.O's head hit the ground and rolled, ending up against my feet.

"Not so good. It's kind of a two person job." He answered as I picked up the robot's head and handed it back to Berto.

"Need a hand?" I asked and he nodded.

Together we walked over to C.Y.T.R.O and I held his head on. Picking up the blowtorch again, Berto told me to keep my face pointed away from the sparks and pulled the wielders mask over his face again. Taking his advice I kept my face turned away while I held the robot's head steady where its shoulders would be. A few seconds later Berto told me that it was safe as he pulled the mask off and turned off the torch. Placing them on the table beside him, he turned to me.

"How did I do?" I asked as I moved my head to look.

"Great. His head is back on. Thanks for your help." Berto said, holding his hand out for a high five. Grinning I obliged.

"You're welcome. It's nice to be appreciated." I said to him.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Berto asked just as my stomach made its presence known with a loud grumble. I tried not to blush as Berto snorted. "Then lunch it is." He said and I followed.

As we walked side by side I noticed that it was pretty quiet at N-Tek and asked Berto why that was.

"Most people who work at N-Tek have probably gone home by now so it's pretty quiet around here. Which actually works well for me because I can get a lot of work done, without any interruptions." Berto explained and I felt a little guilty. Noticing the expression on my face, he smiled. "I mean like the Elementors or Dredd, not you of course." He added and I grinned back at him.

Eventually we reached a huge room and I found myself in what I guessed was the cafeteria. Like the lab it was huge. As I stared in amazement Berto asked me something. Having missed what he said I asked if he could repeat it.

"I asked what you wanted." He said and asked if they had cheeseburgers here. With a smile he nodded and went to get what I wanted, telling me to sit wherever I felt like sitting. As I waited I chose a table with two seats opposite each other and sat down. Soon Berto returned with two cheeseburgers and two drinks, which he placed on the table in front of me and sat down.

"Thanks." I said and he nodded. As we ate I tried to think of something to say. Of course this time I drew a blank. Thankfully Berto spoke up with a question.

"So what did you do before you ended up in the canyon?" He asked.

"The usual; went to high school, watched movies and listened to music." I answered, pausing to take a sip of my drink. "Also showing off my mad dancing skills." I added as an afterthought.

"Oh really? Bet they're nothing special." Berto replied and as I bristled I came to the realization that he was trying to egg me on. I stood up and leaned slightly towards him, an evil grin on my face.

"Hmm. So you wouldn't mind backing that up by having a dance competition. Winner gets bragging rights." I said and he grinned.

"Fine. If you want to lose that badly." Berto replied as he stood up. Taking back our trays, he returned and handed me a piece of paper. Looking closer I noticed a detailed map drawn on it. "Those are directions to the training room. Meet me there in half an hour." He told me and left me standing there. After a moment I smiled to myself.

This is one dance competition that I can't afford to lose especially not to you Berto.


	11. Chapter 11

Following Berto's very accurate map, I had no trouble finding the training room. Slipping the note into my pants pocket I stepped through the door, only to get a shock. Berto was, of course, in the room but it seemed like we had an audience. Nearby I noticed Max and Steel were watching us.

"I thought this was a competition between the two of us?" I asked Berto, who just shrugged as he typed something on the computer's keyboard.

"It still is. I just thought if it's a competition we're having, we need an audience." He said. Once he finished typing he turned to me, his arms crossed against his chest. "Unless you can't handle that?"

I frowned at him as he smirked." Bring it on, Berto." I said, smiling back. "Like this is going to stop me from wiping the floor with you." With that I walked over to the center of the room and waited for him to join me. Off to the side I saw Max grinning at us.

"Are they sparring?" Steel said hovering beside Max.

"Not exactly. It's a dance contest they cooked up." Max told him and a question mark appeared on Steel's 'face'.

"What's that?" Steel asked and Max told him to watch as Berto finally joined me in the center of the room. Berto then called out to Steel to press something on the keyboard then stood next to me. Moments later the room changed and I was a little shocked. If I hadn't just walked into the training room I would have believed that I had stepped into a dance club.

"It's a hologram." Max called out from somewhere in the room. A little confused I was still going to win.

The instant the music started, a fast dance beat, and I spun around and did a complete 360 on one foot. Amazed Berto just stood there for a moment then he joined in. As we danced I noticed that, move for move, Berto mirrored me. Thinking on my feet I grabbed his hand and spun him around. Taken by surprise Berto slid across the room then, giving me a grin, he slid back towards me and grabbed my hand this time, spinning me around. Laughing, I held on as we spun then we both let go at the same time. With a grin I did a quick couple of steps then joined him in the middle of the floor. Together we danced, almost side by side until I tripped. At that moment Berto caught me and dipped me. Shocked I just let him, finding myself almost nose to nose with him. Caught up in the moment I almost didn't notice that the music had stopped or that the room had returned to normal. Of course the moment was lost when I heard clapping. Lifting me back onto my feet, Berto let go. I looked around only to find that we'd gained three more audience members. It seemed like Kat, Jefferson and Forge had decided to join us.

"Very cool." Max said. It was then I realized that everyone was clapping. I took a bow as Berto looked on, a little shocked.

"Interesting. So that's dancing?" He asked, looking from Berto to me and back. A little out of breathe I had to admit that that was fun. From the grin plastered across Berto's face I'm sure he thought so too.

"That was pretty impressive. Where did you learn to dance like that, Jessie?" Kat asked.

"Pretty much self-taught. Just picked up those moves over the years." I answered, walking over to join my friends. It was then I noticed that Berto was still standing in the middle of the room, lost in thought. Before I could ask if he was okay, he suddenly smiled at me and joined me.

"I have to say that was a lot of fun." Berto said and I nodded.

"Yeah. Great idea by the way." I said.

"So who won?" Steel asked and everyone looked unsure. After a moment Berto spoke up with a suggestion.

"How about we call it a draw? Personally I think we're too evenly matched." He said and I had to agree with that.

"Sure I'm cool with that." I replied and held my fist out. With a grin Berto reached out and tapped his fist against mine. So after our dance battle I realized that Berto was definitely my equal on the dance floor and that made me happy. I just wasn't sure why exactly. For the time being anyway.


	12. Chapter 12

So after our little dance battle I was in a pretty good mood. It didn't last long when we all heard a loud beeping coming from seemingly everywhere. Startled I looked around trying to work out just where all the noise was coming from until Berto hurried over to the keyboard and typed something in. In an instant a map of N-Tek appeared on screen and as I watched on, Berto tapped the map. The map changed and now we could see all the floors of the building in greater detail.

"What triggered the alarms?" Forge asked and Berto shrugged. Soon it became apparent that the danger wasn't in N-Tek but outside in the city when an unfamiliar face appeared onscreen. A

"Molly, what's going on?" Forge asked.

"The Elementor's in the city." She said and as I watched the room she was in began to shake. Molly stayed on her feet, which was pretty impressive, and told us that the Elementor was standing on top of THI. Before she could tell us anything more the screen went black.

"Let's go. Go Turbo, Flight!" Max yelled as Steel merged to the front of his chest. In a bright blue flash of light his outfit changed to what I know called his Flight mode. Before he could leave Forge stopped him.

"Hang on, it might be a trap." He said.

"I know but my mum's in danger. I have to help." Max said and I could hear the worry in his voice. Forge nodded and told Kat and Jefferson to back him up. As soon as they left, Forge turned to me and Berto.

"I want you two to follow me and bring C.Y.T.R.O. We're going as back up." He told us and hurried away, towards the hanger. A little surprised I looked at Berto who just shrugged and followed Forge, leaving me to race after them. By the time we got there Kat and Max had already left. Running into a waiting Jump Jet I found Jefferson already there along with Forge and Berto.

"Took you long enough.' Berto commented and I just rolled my eyes at him.

"You could have waited for me. " I shot back at him.

"Not this again. Jefferson, let's go." Forge said and moments later we were in the air. Using the onboard computer Berto brought up a view of the THI building. Immediately I saw the Elementor and I cringed inwardly.

"Max, Steel. It's up to you two to stop it." Forge said as I saw the other Jump jet fly past us.

"Got it. Let's go, Steel." I heard Max say. Moments later I heard a loud bang as Max and the Elementor collided.

"What's happening at THI?" I asked, looking on.

"Molly, who's the CEO, told everyone to evacuate because of a fire that's broken out on one of the top floors of the building. In actual fact it was because of the Elementor but…" Forge explained.

"You can't exactly say it's because of a giant monster, can you?" I finished and he actually laughed, despite the seriousness of the situation. As I watched I saw dozens of people start to exit the building and move further down the street, out of harm's way. It was then I saw the Elementor take flight. At first I thought it was flying away from Max, only for the truth to dawn of me. It was heading for us! Before I had time to speak something struck the side of the Jump jet and I fell to my knees.

"We've taken a hit!" I heard Jefferson yell and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Well duh, I thought. As Jefferson struggled to right the jet, I felt it shake from further blows. Taking the initiative Jefferson flew the jet towards the canyon, with the Elementor in hot pursuit. Soon I could smell smoke and Forge gave the order to abandon the aircraft. Everyone, except me, raced towards the back of the jet. I hesitated because I obviously had no means to stopping myself from hitting the ground below. After Jefferson and Forge jumped out, I saw a bright green parachute seemingly emerge from their backs.

"Ladies first." Berto said and I backed away from the door.

"No way! I have no parachute. Unless you think I can fly." I said and he seemed surprised by that.

"No worries jump!" Berto replied and then he jumped, leaving me alone. After a moment's hesitation, and who could blame me, I jumped. As I fell I felt someone grab me around the waist and I looked over to see C.Y.T.R.O. "I got you covered." Berto called out and I sighed with relief.

But my relief didn't last long when the Elementor flew at me, knocking me out of the robot's grasp. Thankfully I wasn't far from the ground but the impact did knock the wind out of me. Lying there, I saw Berto land safely and send C.Y.T.R.O to protect me. Unfortunately for Berto, the Elementor sent a massive gust of wind at the robot which picked it and it slammed into the canyon wall. Trying to get his wristband controller to work, Berto didn't notice the Elementor until it was towering over him. When he finally noticed it, Berto jumped back as it swiped at him. It missed and Berto tried to run, only to trip on a rock in his path and sprawl on the ground. I saw him try to stand but his left leg buckled under him. Realizing that Jefferson and Forge were too far away, I rushed forward. As I ran towards the monster I wondered what I was doing. I knew I was putting myself in danger but I didn't care. Before the monster could advance on Berto again, I put myself between it and Berto. As I did I felt an anger like I had never felt before well up in me and I yelled at the Elementor.

"Don't you dare touch him!" I roared surprising myself. The Elementor actually stopped in its tracks and eyed my curiously.

"What did you say?" It said and my eyes narrowed at it. Before it could blink I rushed forwards and leapt at it, smashing my fist into the glowing orb in the center of its forehead. With a roar it toppled forward and ended up face down on the ground. Stunned at what I had done, I just stood there and looked down at my hands. To my disbelief they were starting to glow, a bright green color. As I tried to work out what was happening to me I saw, out the corner of my eye, Forge rush forward and scoop up Berto. As I went to ask what he was doing, I felt something building up inside of me. Whatever it was began to hurt and it terrified me. I tried to call for help as my whole body started to glow green and that's when there was an explosion. I heard a scream, probably my own, and then…nothing.


	13. Chapter 13

Pain. That's all I could feel when I woke up. Though I guess I should be thankful that I could feel anything at all after what happened to me. The next thing I noticed was the sound of voices, one in particular that sounded pretty angry to me. I tried to open my eyes and pain flared behind my eyes. With a groan I rubbed my face and heard someone speak to me. Not sure where I was or how I had gotten to be there, I called out. To my surprise my voice sounded weak. With a cough to clear it I tried again. Again someone spoke to me and I realized it was Berto.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I wondered why he didn't walk over to me. Managing to open my eyes I found myself lying on top of some sort of couch or table. Sitting up and trying to ignore the pain radiating through my body, I climbed to my feet. As soon as I went to take a step forward I fell. Instead of ending up on the floor I smacked face first into an invisible wall. With a yelp I stepped back, rubbing my nose. The pain in my nose seemed to wake me up and I gingerly touched the wall. I walked around, keeping my hands out in front of me as I looked for a way out. Finding none I started to worry,

"Where am I? What's going on?" I asked. Finally I saw Berto and Forge standing a few feet away, watching me.

"You're in the Turbo energy chamber." Forge told me and I stared back at him, confused.

"What are you talking about? Get me out of here!" I called out, starting to panic.

"No can do. You've started to generate Turbo energy. Since you have no control over it we've had to take safety measures. For now, you've been moved to that chamber." Forge explained and the panic I felt before began to disappear, replaced by anger.

"How long will I be here?" I asked, looking at him.

"Until you're no longer a danger to yourself or anyone else in Copper Canyon." Forge answered and as I watched he just up and left. Frightened, I saw Berto staring at me.

"Please get me out of here." I begged and as I watched he slowly shook his head. Before I could ask again, he left too. Alone, I hit the wall with my fist. Eventually I realized that no one was going to help me and I slid down to the floor. Bringing my legs as close to my body as I could, I wrapped my arms around my legs and buried my face into my knees. Trying not to cry, I hoped someone would help me.

Back in the com room, Forge was pacing the floor, while Max and Steel watched on.

"What are we going to do about Jessie?" Max asked and Forge stopped pacing. With a sigh he turned to Max.

"I just don't know. I never thought we'd find another Turbo user." Forge replied and Steel flew over to him, hovering just in front of him,

"What about an Ultralink?" He said and Forge frowned at him.

"You know why we can't do that." Forge said and a question mark appeared on Steel's face.

"So what happens to Jessie? She stays in the Turbo chamber?" Max asked. Before Forge had time to answer, Berto came storming in. Instead of speaking he just glared at Forge. For a full minute there was an uncomfortable silence then Berto finally spoke.

"Why are you doing this to Jessie?" Berto asked, trying to keep his voice even and his temper in check.

"Not this again. If Jessie gets loose and can't control her Turbo energy…well you know what will happen." Forge answered and Berto whirled on him, charging over until he was face to face. A little surprised at Berto's change in attitude, Forge just stared at him. Even Max and Steel looked on in shock, use to Berto's usual calm personality.

"Do you realize what you're doing to her? Instead of trying to help her, you locked her up!" He shouted. For a moment he continued to glare at Forge. Then to everyone's shock he suddenly turned on his heel and walked away. Once he left, Max was the first to speak.

"He's right. We have to help her." He said and Forge moved a hand through his hair.

"I know but she's a danger to herself and others. If she was Ultralinked it wouldn't be a problem but…" Forge answered.

"But you won't let an Ultralink out, in case it turns against us. Even if it can help her. So Jessie stays locked up in solitary confinement." Steel finished for him.

"Look I'm not doing this because I want to. It's for everyone's safety. End of discussion." Forge said. Not sure how to respond, Max and Steel just looked at each other. Taking the silence as an end to the discussion Forge walked out, heading for his office. Once he was out of earshot Steel asked Max what he thought they should do.

"I want to help too but you heard what Forge said. We can't let an Ultralink out." Max replied. "Let's go and see if THI's back to normal. Plus I want to check how mom is." He added and Steel shrugged, realizing that there wasn't anything else they could do now for Jessie. Giving up, Max took out his phone and dialed his mom's number. Waiting for her to pick up, he wondered where Berto had stormed off to. Not surprisingly Berto was currently in his lab. The minute he stepped through the door, he walked straight over to his computer. After a moment's hesitation he tapped a button and an image of the Turbo chamber appeared onscreen. Reaching over he placed his hand on the image and an instant later he could see into the chamber. Inside the chamber, Berto could see Jessie sitting on the floor, looking lost. As he watched she reached out and placed a hand on the wall in front of her. With the other hand she wiped at her eyes. Inwardly cringing he wondered what he could to help her. Eventually he came to the conclusion that there was only one solution to her problem and that was to get her an Ultralink. Unfortunately he had only just left the lab when someone collided with him, almost knocking him to the ground.

"Sorry Berto. " Max said as Berto dusted himself off. "Where are you off to?" He asked and Berto shrugged. "You're going to get her an Ultralink, aren't you?"

"Yeah that's what I'm doing. Go ahead, tell Forge." Berto answered looking Max straight in the face. Instead of answering Max just grinned.

"Are we going to find Jessie an Ultralink or what? I thought that was what we came here for or did the plan change again?" Steel asked. With a grin all three headed for the restricted sector where all the captured and inactive Ultralinks were being kept.

At the same time I was sitting inside what I had decided to call the containment chamber. Sitting on the cold floor I had finally made up my mind to escape. The only thing standing in my way were the four invisible walls that were keeping me separated from everyone. Angry at Forge and the injustice of my confinement I almost didn't noticed the power, or Turbo energy, build up inside of me until my hands began glowing again. I was a little worried at what was happening until I accidently sent a blast of energy at the wall in front of me. To my surprise the wall began to spark and then there was a flash. Carefully I stepped forward and was amazed when nothing stopped me. Happy I moved towards the door of the chamber. It was then I saw Forge and a group of five other N-Tek agents in armor run towards the door and stand in front of it, effectively blocking my escape. Angry I stepped forward and was shocked when all five trained their weapons on me. When Forge stepped forward and ordered me to stay where I was, I was furious. Glaring at him from inside I told him to try and stop me. To my disbelief he too trained his weapon on me, some sort of high tech gun.

"Take one more step and I will be forced to take drastic measures." Forge warned me.

Confused I took a step back. As I did I felt the same energy from before building up again, starting from my hands like before. This time, however, it kept building and soon I had begun to glow a light green color. Afraid I called out for help. As I felt the energy begin to overpower my body, I cried out for help.

"Someone help me, please!" I yelled and was stunned when something shot into the room, a small silver and orange metal ball that smashed through the Turbo chamber's window and almost struck me. Just as the energy was about to engulf me, the energy waves that surrounded me stopped and as I looked on the metal ball unfolded itself, revealing a small robot about the same size as Steel.

"Human, do you want me to stop you from exploding?" It asked as I looked on in confusion. Not sure what to say to it, I nodded instead and as I watched on it moved towards me. Before I had time to register what it was doing, the robot held its arms out and latched onto the spot just under my collarbone. There was a brilliant flash of green light and when I opened my eyes I gasped.


	14. Chapter 14

Instead of my usual outfit I found myself wearing a green and white suit of armor. As I tried to figure out what was going on, I was surprised by a voice.

"You're not going to blow up now." It said and I jumped.

"Whoa! Are you in my head?" I asked and the robot detached itself from me, hovering almost level with my face. As I watched it folded its arms in front of me.

"Now that we're Ultralinked I can speak directly into your head." The robot told me. I just stood there, still trying to get my head around my current situation and the robot sighed. It moved closer as I looked on and eyed me with its single green eye. "I'm Shock by the way. What is your designation?" Shock asked me and I shook my head.

"You mean my name? I'm Jessie. What do you mean by 'Ultralinked'? And why didn't I blow up just now?" I asked.

"It means that we are bonded together forever. Now I'm able to regulate your Turbo energy to keep you from overloading and you, in turn, continue to provide me with the energy that keeps me from shutting down permanently. When I am attached to you I can speak into your head. "Shock explained. Now that the earlier confusion had worn off I felt much better.

"Thanks for your help. I have to admit the suit's awesome. Almost like Max's except its green and white and not blue." I said and Shock nodded, which involved moving downwards slightly in midair. Having completely forgotten about anyone but Shock and me, I was a little surprised to hear Forge speak.

"How did an Ultralink get out?" He asked and I looked up at him. Noticing the worried look on my face, Shock asked what the problem was.

"He wants me to stay in here." I answered and Shock hovered in front of me.

"Do you wish to escape? I can get you out of here." Shock asked and I nodded. Without warning he flew into my chest and disappeared in a flash of green light. "Taking over now." He said. Suddenly I was running at full speed towards the room's entrance but I wasn't moving my body! Instead, Shock was controlling me like a puppet as he made me race through the door, sending the agents and Forge flying before they could react.

"Sorry!" I called out as we raced past and ran down the corridor, passing other N-Tek employees who watched on in surprise. As I ran I saw Max, Steel and Berto looking back at me, eyes wide.

"Where are you going?" Berto called out as I shot past.

"No idea! Ask Shock!" I yelled back and then they were out of sight. Soon we reached the entrance and I saw Kat and Jefferson standing in my path. Before I could warn them I shot forward and smashed my fists and legs into my friends, knocking them down. On the ground they looked up at me in amazement as I kept going. Moments later I found myself outside. But I was still running across the canyon floor at top speed.

"We're outside Shock! You can stop now!" I called out and I was taken by surprise when Shock detached from my chest. Now in control I tripped and tumbled head over heels across the dirt floor, coming to rest face down. "Owww." I groaned, my voice muffled slightly by the ground.

"What are you complaining about?" Shock asked as I lay there. "You're free now." Unable to think of a comeback, I just lay there. I then heard Shock say something and suddenly I was pulled to my feet. Before I could react I was spun around, made to do a handstand and flipped over. Again I landed on my face.

"Hey! What did you do?" I yelled, jumping to my feet and stomping over to Shock.

"I was just checking your vitals." Shock replied, shrugging again. With a growl I went to grab him and accidently sent an energy blast at him, slamming the robot into a nearby canyon wall. He sparked and ended up hitting the ground. Worried I'd hurt him, I hurried over and picked him up.

"Shock are you okay?" I asked and he flew out of my hands, hovering just in front of me. Still sparking, I saw a thumbs up sign appeared on his face. I grinned, relieved and finally took a look around at our surroundings. From what I could tell, we were somewhere in Copper Canyon. "So what now?" I asked Shock, who just shrugged. As I wandered around, trying to get my bearings, I heard a growl. Looking around I flinched and took a couple of steps back when I saw the Ultimate Elementor watching me from above, hovering in midair.

"Oh no. Not you again." I said as it landed. Pointing a claw at me, it growled again.

"Our fight will end differently this time." It said as it stomped towards me.

"Not really a fight. You tried to crush Berto and I stopped you." I replied as I began to back away. Suddenly Shock shot forward and hovered between me and the Elementor. The Elementor stopped and looked at Shock.

"An Ultralink? What are you doing with this human?" It asked as I watched on.

"She called for help and I answered." Shock replied then attached himself to me again. In a flash I was wearing the same armor as before, only this time I had a helmet. "You got a problem with that, tiny?"

With a roar the Elementor attacked me and I just managed to dodge.

"Do you have to egg it on? It's trying to plant us into the ground, if you hadn't noticed." I told Shock as I struck out at the creature. This time my punch had no effect and I was sent flying, hitting the ground with a bang. Seeing stars I struggled to my feet. "Any ideas on how to stop it?" I asked, shaking my head to clear it.

"Hmm, no idea. Wait, try this." Shock said and we were quickly engulfed in a bright green light. When the light cleared I found myself wearing a new suit of armor. It was bulkier then my previous suit and it looked a lot stronger too. "I call this Strength mode." He added as I took a moment to admire the suit. Flexing my arms, I grinned from beneath the helmet.

"Very nice. Well they say the best defense is a good offense. Let's go." I replied as I ran for the Elementor. As I ran I noticed that I was slower in this form. This time when I took a swing at the Elementor, my blow hit hard and sent the monster into the canyon floor. "Yeah, how do you like that?" I shouted as the creature climbed to its feet.

"So you do have some fight in you after all. Bring it on, human!" It snarled and rushed at me from a standstill. With a tremendous crash we collided. Grabbing hold of the creature I tried to throw it as it did the same to me but we were too evenly matched. Just as I thought that this fight would go on forever, I abruptly found myself off the ground. "I win." For the third time today I found myself on the ground, my suit changing back to the original one.

"That didn't work." Shock said as I coughed up dirt.

"Gee you think?" I grumbled, trying to stand. That's when the Elementor picked me up in one of its claws. As it spun me around, it lost its grip and I was sent flying.

"Oops." I heard the Elementor say as I shot through the air. Eventually I felt myself falling and I made the mistake of looking down, only to find myself far above the canyon.

"Any chance this suit comes with a hidden parachute?" I asked as I picked up speed.

"Nope." Shock told me and I gulped. Shutting my eyes tight, I waited for the inescapable collision with the ground. Thankfully that didn't happen as I felt someone catch me in midair and fly me away. I sighed with relief as I flew over Copper Canyon, now in the arms of C.Y.T.R.O.

"Nice timing." I said. "Ditto." Shock added and I giggled.

"Are you okay?" Berto asked.

"Sort of. I've just had the craziest day ever. Not sure about being 'okay'. I just want to go home." I groaned.

"Since we still don't know where your home is, is N-Tek close enough?" Berto asked me and I sighed.

"Fine. I just want to get out of here as fast as possible." I replied, instantly regretting those words as C.Y.T.R.O picked up speed." Whoa!" I yelled in surprise, though it was a lot of fun travelling at that speed. And we did leave the Elementor in the dust so I shouldn't complain.


	15. Chapter 15

By the time we arrived back at N-Tek, the sun had set. As soon as C.Y.T.R.O was hovering a foot or so above the hanger floor, I jumped down. Dusting myself off, I was soon joined by Max, Steel and Berto.

"What happened to you?" Max asked as I stretched my arms.

"Let's see; first I almost blew up, then I escaped from N-Tek only to run into and get clobbered by the Elementor. On the plus side I gained a new friend. Guys, meet Shock." I replied as Shock detached himself from me and hovered in front of me.

"As Jessie explained, I'm Shock and I am now her Ultralink." Shock said his arms crossed in front of him.

"Wait, back up a step. You have an Ultralink?" Max asked and Shock looked back at me for a moment with a question mark on his face.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Shock replied.

"So what happens now?" I asked and Steel shrugged at me.

"I think the best idea would be to see just how well you can use your Turbo powers." Berto suggested and my mouth dropped in amazement.

"Do I have to? I'm too tired." I complained and he laughed.

"Not right now. I meant tomorrow." Berto told me and I grinned. "Max, would you mind training with Jessie?" He asked and Max nodded.

"No problem. I'll have to be in the afternoon because I have class tomorrow." Max replied.

Soon we were on our way back to the Com Room and I was hoping to rest up for tomorrow. Unfortunately I had just stepped inside the room when I took one look at who was already there and turned around, intending to leave again. If Max hadn't grabbed my shoulder, I would have succeeded. I shook him off and crossed my arms in front of me, glaring at the one person I did not want to see.

"Why is he here?" I asked, knowing full well the answer.

"You know why I kept you in the Turbo Chamber; to keep you and everyone else around you safe." Forge told me as I continued to stare at him in anger. Eventually he turned to Max. "Could you tell her not to keep looking at me like that?" He asked Max.

"Maybe you should apologize to her." Max suggested.

"Fine. I'm sorry. There, are you happy now?" Forge asked me and I just nodded, uncrossing my arms. It was then Shock flew towards Forge, hovering in front of him." Who the heck are you?" He asked as Shock eyed him.

"Forge, this is Shock my Ultralink and new friend. Shock, meet Commander Forge." I said as Shock flew back to me.

"How did it get out?" Forge asked, looking at Max, Berto and Steel. Before he could get mad at them, I interrupted.

"Shock's not an 'it'. He's my partner." I told him and he frowned at me.

"Okay, fine. I just want to say that your training starts tomorrow. Max and Steel will run through everything you need to know about your Turbo powers and how to use them. Meeting adjourned." Forge said.

Once we left the room, Max and Steel told us that they had to go home; otherwise Molly would wonder where they were. After saying goodbye they left. When they were gone, Berto turned to me.

"Are you sure you're alright? You just got your powers under control and gained an Ultralink all in the same day." Berto asked me.

"You know that's getting to be a habit. Like I said, I'm fine. A little tired, that's all. By the way thanks for letting Shock out." I said and Berto looked confused.

"Actually I didn't." He answered and it was my turn to look confused.

What about Max? Or maybe Steel?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"To tell you the truth we weren't able to get to the Ultralinks. Before we could even get to the restricted area where they were being kept, one smashed its way out." Berto told me. "I don't know how."

"Is that true, Shock?" I said, turning to my Ultralink. Crossing his arms in front of himself, Shock seemed to be thinking about my question. After a full minute he shrugged.

"No idea. All I can remember is that I felt a huge surge of Turbo energy and that woke me up. Then I heard you calling out for help." Shock answered.

"At the very least I gained a new friend. Plus it is pretty cool having Turbo powers." I answered and Berto grinned. "I just have one more question."

"Yeah what's that?" I asked as I yawned. "Can I go home now?"

"Since we still don't know where you live, that might be a problem." Berto answered.

"Yeah. Any ideas?" I said, rubbing my eyes and fighting off another yawn.

"How about you stay at N-Tek tonight?" Berto suggested and I nodded. "Tomorrow we can work something out."

"Good idea." I replied, pretty much dead on my feet. "I'm just about ready to drop."

"Come on; let's find you a spare office to stay in. Then I'll ask Forge about somewhere more permanent." Berto said as he led Shock and I to an unused office. Inside I saw a computer, desk and chair. Barely able to stay on my feet, I somehow managed to stumble over and slump down in the chair.

"Finally off my feet." I sighed. "Much better."

"Glad I could help. Need anything?" Berto asked as I put my arms on the table and rested my head on them.

"No, I'm good. Thanks." I mumbled and the last thing I heard before I fell asleep was Berto's laughter.


	16. Chapter 16

Of course the morning came sooner than I thought and I was rudely awakened by someone shaking my shoulder. I tried to bury my head under my arm, hoping whoever it was would go away. No such luck.

"Five more minutes." I mumbled and I heard someone laugh. Instead of leaving me in peace, Berto stuck his face near mine.

"Come on, it's after 9 am. You have to get up sometime." He told me, moving back a little as I looked up at him.

"Says who? Besides I don't have training until this afternoon." I grumbled, finally sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Actually Commander Forge asked me to come and get you. He wants to see you." Berto explained as I climbed to my feet and stretched. A little more alert now, I followed him as he led the way. Along the way I noticed Shock wasn't present and asked Berto if he'd seen the Ultralink.

"He's with Forge at the moment." He told me just as we reached a room I'd never seen before. "Here we are."

"Good morning." Forge said as we walked into what I soon found out was his office. Shock was hovering over a computer set into the wall and he joined me once I entered the room

"And you as well." I said, relieved that Shock hadn't disappeared. "So what did you need me for?"

"Straight to the point, huh? Okay, well I wanted to know why you tried to escape yesterday." Forge asked me and my eyes went wide.

"I thought I already explained that to you. I was being held prisoner and Shock came to my aid. End of story." I replied my arms firmly crossed against my chest.

"You weren't a prisoner and you know that." Forge said.

"Could have fooled me. Being trapped behind four walls and then threatened kind of makes me think I'm a captive. Must be annoying that a complete stranger wipes the floor with you and your highly trained agents." I commented, earning a glare of my own from Forge.

"I don't have time for this. Look, I called you here because I wanted to explain more about your powers." Forge said and I grinned.

"Huh, so what do I need to know?" I asked, curious.

"I already know that Kat explained to you the basics of Turbo energy. What you need to know is these important points. You and Shock are now permanently linked. Also if the both of you are separated for more than eight hours, you explode from an overload of Turbo energy and Shock shuts down from too little energy. "Forge told us and I looked over at Shock.

"Whoa then we better stick together." I said and Shock nodded in agreement.

"Secondly, you can't let anyone outside N-Tek know you have Turbo energy or that you have Shock. The third point is that you'll need to get use to your new powers." He finished and I nodded.

"Yeah, last time I couldn't control them I took out a wall." I replied.

"Plus you did almost fry me in the Canyon." Shock pointed out and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I said I was sorry. Wait a second, I just thought of something. How did Berto find me last night?" I asked and Forge smiled at that.

"That's also thanks your Turbo energy. You've been giving off an energy signature since you ran away and that's how Berto was able to find you. Him and the Elementor, actually." As soon as he mentioned the Elementor I groaned, images from the fight I lost the night before flashing through my head.

"You just had to bring that up again, didn't you?" I grumbled.

"Shock can prevent anyone from picking up your whereabouts again. Steel can explain that when he and Max get back from class." Forge said.

"Wait, Max has Steel with him? I thought you said that I had to keep Shock a secret." I asked him.

"Aside from the obvious, they need to be in close contact in case we need them. The same goes for you and Shock as well."

"No offence but how do I stay hidden?" Shock asked and I swear Forge actually smiled.

"In your bag. The same as Max, when he's at school. When you're here, he can come and go as he pleases." Forge told me, producing a backpack from underneath his desk.

"Awesome." I said, taking the bag from him. It was a pretty big sized bag and it was the same color as Shock. "Hey, it matches you, Shock." I added as he examined it.

"It is a nice color, I have to say. " Shock said and I smiled.

"Oh wait. How am I supposed to go outside wearing this suit? While it's awesome and everything, I'll definitely be noticed if I walk around in it." I pointed out.

"No problem. Like I explained the other day, you can't take the suit off. However after speaking with Berto, we came up with a solution. Hold still." Shock told me and as I did as he asked, he attached himself to me again. In another burst of green light, he changed my outfit again. This time, however, I wasn't wearing the green and white suit anymore. This time, I found myself wearing clothes similar to what I usually wear. Now I was wearing a pair of jeans, a white shirt and a light green jacket over the top. As I admired my new look, I noticed that there was a symbol of some kind on the front of the jacket. After a moment I realized that it was the same size and shape as Shock. Once Shock detached himself, he hovered in front of me. From the look on his face, he seemed to be admiring his work.

"Wicked. How did you do that?" I asked, noticing that I was also wearing a pair of sneakers that matched my jacket.

"It's a hologram. So now you can outside and blend in, while still being safely contained in the Turbo suit." Shock told me.

"Nice, so camouflage mode. Okay that's one problem solved. "I said with a grin.

"What's the other problem?" Forge asked me.

"Since Max and Steel won't be here until this afternoon, what do I do in the meantime?" I asked him.

"Pretty much anything you want, as long as you stay within Copper Canyon." Forge told me. "If we need to contact you, we'll call you on your phone."

"My phone?" I said, instantly reaching into my pocket only to remember that I didn't have it. "I think it disappeared at some point because I couldn't find it."

"Actually that's why I'm here." Berto told me and handed something to me. As I took the object from him, I realized that it was a new phone.

"Where'd this come from?" I asked him as I checked it out. The phone itself was fluorescent green in color and about half the size of my hand.

"Your original phone ended up in pieces when your powers overloaded back in Copper Canyon and since we need to stay in contact, I put together a new one." Berto told me as I turned the phone on.

"Very cool. Way more advanced than my old phone. Thanks a lot, Berto." I said as Berto grinned.

"You're welcome. Like Commander Forge said, we need to be able to contact you and this is the best way." Berto replied as I slipped the phone into my jeans pocket.

"Cool. Do you need me for anything else?" I asked Forge, who shook his head.

"Not right now. If something comes up, I'll contact you." Forge told me. After saying goodbye, I left with Shock.

If I had stayed longer I might have heard what Forge asked Berto to do next.

"Keep an eye on her, Berto. I need to know if she's telling the truth about how she ended up in Copper Canyon. "Forge said and Berto sighed.

"With all due respect, I believe her. But I'll still keep an eye on her." Berto replied and walked away.

"I hope she is telling the truth. Otherwise, I don't know what we'll do." Forge said to himself.


	17. Chapter 17

Now that I was free until Max and Steel got back from Copper Canyon High School, I wandered around N-Tek with Shock in tow.

"So what should we do now?" I asked him.

"How about checking out Copper Canyon?" Shock suggested.

"Why do you want to go there? From what I've seen, there's not a lot there." I asked him.

"I was thinking about checking out the site you told me about, where you first woke up." He replied and I stopped walking.

"I suppose so. I'm just worried that the Elementor could show up again." I told him and Shock hovered in front of me.

"Don't worry about it. Now that we're linked we can take him down together." Shock said and I laughed.

"Last time, he was taking us down. You know, maybe we can find some clue to why I was there in the first place. Come on; let's go before I change my mind." I said as we hurried towards the hanger. To my surprise I heard someone call out to me. Stopping in my tracks I turned around and was a little surprised to see Berto hurry towards us. Waiting for him to catch up, Shock and I exchanged a look as if to say 'what does he want?'

"Thanks for waiting. I was actually wondering where you two were heading?" Berto asked me. I hesitated, unsure if I should tell him or not.

"We were on our way to check out Copper Canyon, on the spot where N-Tek found Jessie." Shock told him and I stared at him is disbelief.

"Way to go, Shock." I said, causing both of them to stare back at me.

"Berto asked a question and I answered. Did I do something wrong?" Shock asked me and I shrugged.

"Not really. It's just that..." I began only for Berto to interrupt.

"If you're worried about Commander Forge knowing, I don't have to tell him." Berto said with a grin.

"Thanks for that. Sorry if I sounded like a jerk. "I apologized but Berto just shrugged it off.

"No problem. It isn't like I haven't wanted to do something fun on my own. Just one question, how are you going to get there?" He asked me.

"Good question. To tell you the truth I'm not really sure myself." I had to admit. "I guess I haven't really worked that problem through. " I answered.

"Actually I may have a solution. Hold still." Shock said as he linked to me again. In a flash I was back in my base suit again.

"No offence but I can't see a difference." I pointed out.

"Give me a sec...Okay, try this on for size." Shock said, still linked with me and that's when a green light covered my suit and it started to change. Within moments the light disappeared and I was now wearing a new suit.

"Whoa!" I said as Shock detached and floated in front of me. Instead of my base suit, this suit had wings and armor. An almost exact copy of Max's flight suit, it was a little smaller and green and white instead of Max's blue and white one. "Cool! Flight mode."

"Exactly. I spoke to Steel this morning and he told me about all the modes Max has. So I figured we'd need more than just Base and Strength mode. I'm also thinking about something with some speed in it too." Shock explained as I turned one way then the other, checking out my Flight mode.

"Good idea. Now you don't need a lift." Berto said and I couldn't help noticing an almost sad look on his face.

"Want to come with us?" I asked him and he instantly brightened. With a grin, I wrapped an arm around his waist as Shock linked up with me. "Hold on tight." I added and an instant later we shot out of the hanger via the roof.

"Woohoo!" Berto yelled and I couldn't help laughing at his enthusiasm.


	18. Chapter 18

Close to five hundred feet in the air, I had to admit the view of Copper Canyon was amazing.

"So what do you think of Flight mode?" Shock asked me and I grinned.

"Very cool. Wouldn't you agree, Berto?" I asked and Berto gave me a thumbs up.

"Impresionante! That means 'awesome' by the way." He said and I laughed.

"I have to agree. I never thought I'd be able to fly like this." I replied as I took in my surroundings.

"Well I never thought N-Tek would find another Turbo energy user like Max. You have to admit it's pretty amazing." Berto said as we neared the city.

"If anyone had told me a few days ago that I would gain Turbo powers and join with a Ultralink, I wouldn't have believed them. Probably would have thought they had a screw loose or something." I replied as I hovered over a huge skyscraper.

"It was pretty surprising I have to say. Still it's good to have a new member of N-Tek. Sorry, two new members." Berto said as I flew down and landed on top of the building.

"Thanks. So this is Copper Canyon? It's huge!" I said, standing near the edge and looking over the city below. Shock detached from me, flying

"Yep but you might want to move to a less visible spot." Berto told me and I blushed slightly behind my helmet.

"Oh yeah. I wouldn't mind checking the city out, just not in Flight mode I suppose. Any suggestions?" I asked and Berto thought for a second. To my surprise his eyes suddenly went wide. Before I could ask what was wrong, he grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a pillar.

"What's wrong?" I whispered as he poked his head around the corner for a second.

"It's Toxzon. What's he doing in the city?" Berto said and I looked over at Shock who had a question mark on his face.

"Who's that and should we be worried?" I asked as Berto looked back at me.

"Very worried. He's what you might call a crazy genius. Emphasis on the crazy." Berto explained and I groaned.

"Oh man. Can't I have one day where no one's trying to beat me up?" I asked as Shock linked up with me again.

"Nope. " Berto answered as I walked over to the corner of the building. "We should probably call N-Tek and tell them he's in the city." I was about to agree with that suggestion when Toxzon flew past at the exact moment I poked my head around the corner. I tried to move back in time but I bumped into the wall and the noise alerting him.

"Oops." I muttered and Berto gave me a look as Toxzon turned the corner and landed in front of us. "I think he heard us."

"Us? I think you mean you." Berto pointed out as we moved back.

"Max Steel?" Toxzon said as he walked towards us.

"Excuse me but I'm not Max Steel." I said and Berto stared at me. "What, I'm not?"

"Apparently not. So a girl has Turbo powers as well? Let me guess; you're working for N-Tek too?" He said, stopping inches from me. "Interesting."

"And if I am?" I replied, stepping forward. To my disbelief he turned slightly and started to speak to someone I couldn't see.

A little curious despite the situation, I had to ask "Who are you talking to?"

"To Fishy of course." Toxzon answered and that's when I saw a plastic goldfish floating in one of the tanks he had attached to his suit.

"Oookay then. So what do you two want with us?" I asked him, hoping Berto was staying hidden.

"Seeing as you're not Max Steel, I'm not sure. What do you think Fishy?" He asked the goldfish. "Hmm, yes I see. Okay then that's what we'll do." He said as he turned back to me.

Out the corner of my eye I saw Berto tapping something on his wrist communicator and I secretly hoped he was contacting N-Tek. I wasn't sure if I could take Toxzon on with only two modes plus I wasn't sure what Berto could do without C.Y.T.R.O and I didn't want to put him in danger if I could help it.

"Come with me without a fight and no harm will come to your friend." Toxzon told me and I couldn't help looking a little shocked. Laughing at the expression on my face, Toxzon pointed out what I hoped he wouldn't. "I already knew there was someone else with you, besides your Ultralink of course. I am a genius after all."

"What should we do?" I heard Shock ask, in my head this time, and I shrugged slightly. Toxzon saw this and asked me what I was doing. "Just wondering why you were flying around the city. Were you looking for something?" I asked him, hoping to stall until backup arrived. Toxzon opened his mouth to reply when I heard someone call out to me. When I looked up towards the sky I grinned as I saw Max Steel waving down at me.

"Need a hand?" He called out, landing between Toxzon and me.

"You tricked me!" Toxzon yelled at me and lunged at Max Steel, who instantly transformed from Flight to Strength mode. I moved out-of-the-way as they slammed into each other. Leaving them to their battle, I went to check on Berto.

"Nice timing." I said as I watched Berto.

"Thanks. I called for backup while you distracted Toxzon. Frankly I wasn't sure if he'd arrive in time." He answered as I saw Toxzon take to the air. Moments later Max Steel changed back into Flight mode and chased after him.

"It's a good thing you did. Otherwise I don't know what we would have done." I answered as I watched them circle the building, firing at each other with their unique energy blasts.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Berto told me, standing next to me. When I didn't speak Berto asked if I was alright. With a slight nod, I focused on the battle between my friend and my new enemy. It was then I saw Toxzon fire a yellow gunk at Max, slamming him and Steel into a building nearby. When Max tried to move, I realized he was stuck fast. With a laugh, Toxzon then turned his attention to us. Before Berto could react, I grabbed him around the waist and took flight.

"What are you doing?" Berto shouted as we flew through the air, chased by Toxzon.

"I'm getting you to safety then I'm going to help Max and Steel. Hold on." I said as I flew at top speed. Seeing the park below me I made a split decision and raced towards the ground. As if he knew what I had planned, Toxzon fired blast after blast of the same gunk he used before and I had to dodge constantly to avoid it. Meters from the ground one of his shots hit the wing of my Flight suit and I found myself falling. Unable to right myself, I turned around in midair so that I was facing away from the ground and instinctively pulled Berto closer to me. Seconds later I slammed into the ground, winding myself. Thankfully Berto was fine and he climbed to his feet, helping me up from the ground.

"I really need to stop slamming into things. Walls, monsters, the ground..." I groaned as Shock detached from me.

"Yeah that is a good plan." Shock said, looking just as shaken.

"N-Tek's on its way. In the mean time you should probably help Max and Steel." Berto said and I nodded. Taking a moment to wipe the gunk from the wing, Shock and I flew back to find Max still stuck fast.

"Need some help or do you just gonna hang around?" I asked Max.

"Funny. " He grumbled as I flew over and pulled at the gunk, freeing him and Steel. "Ready to take on a new enemy?"

"What choice do I have?" I replied as I saw Toxzon stop in midair.

"So two against one, huh? Oh sorry Fishy, I meant two against two." Toxzon said and without warning rushed towards us, firing. Splitting up, I watched on as Steel detached from Max and started blasting away at Toxzon.

"What should we do?" I asked Shock.

"I have no clue. Whoa, look out!" Shock said and I spun around just as Toxzon crashed into me, sending us both into a spiral. Toxzon managed to stop his descent but I wasn't so lucky and ended up hitting the ground for the second time today. Dizzy I climbed to my feet and glared at Toxzon as he laughed.

"Yeah real hilarious. Come down here and fight us." I yelled at him.

"Since you asked..." He said and came after me this time. Purely on instinct, I built up a charge of Turbo energy in my hands and launched it at Toxzon who threw up a shield and the energy bounced off. Before I could launch another volley, he flew at me and swiped at my head with a set of yellow claws. I jumped back just in time, feeling the breeze from the near miss. Furious at him now, I felt a surge of energy similar to the one I had when I took on the Ultimate Elementor to save Berto. Unsure, I heard Shock speak into my head again.

"You won't overload, remember? Use that Turbo energy on Toxzon." He told me and I nodded. Before Toxzon had time to dodge I let out a yell and sent the energy at him, sending him slamming into the ground this time. As he climbed to his feet, I built up another charge in my hands and dared him to attack me again. With a growl Toxzon put up his hands. Thinking he was surrendering I smirked at him, only for the villain to fire something at me. I dodged to one side as a blob of some weird purple gunk hit the ground and was taken aback when something began to take form. The gunk soon became a toxic looking monster that roared at me.

"Say hello to my little friend." Toxzon yelled at me and took off, leaving me to face whatever this thing was.

"Don't tell me we have to fight that thing?" I said as it stomped towards me.

"Then I won't." Shock said and I rolled my eyes at him. Bringing my arms up in front of me I readied myself for another battle. Of course I had no idea how to fight a toxic monster so I aimed a punch at it. To my surprise it didn't dodge and just after my punch landed the monster exploded, covering me with a purple ooze.

"Yuck!" I exclaimed as I tried unsuccessfully to remove the gunk from my suit. Soon Max and Berto joined us, who took one look at the grossed out expression on my face and burst out laughing. "Glad you guys think this is so funny." I growled. That's when I had an idea. Grabbing some of the gunk from off my Flight suit I stomped over and wiped it on Berto and Max.

"Hey!" Berto said and I laughed this time. "Why'd you do that?"

"Serves you right for laughing at me." I answered as he and Max stared at me. Steel detached from Max and looked on as the two guys wiped the gunk off of themselves.

"Good one." Shock said, changing our mode back to its base form. Giggling I asked what we should do now that Toxzon had managed to escape.

"Get back to N-Tek and report back to Commander Ferrus. I'll go back to N-Tek with Max and Steel. You and Shock can use the city's entrance." He said, giving me the directions. When they left, I turned to Shock.

"I guess we're on our own again. Should we head back?" I asked him.

"Actually I think we should check out Copper Canyon. That's where we planned to anyway." Shock replied.

"Good idea. Let's go." I said as Shock linked up again. Changing back into our Flight suit, we headed for the Canyon.


	19. Chapter 19

A short time later we were flying over Copper Canyon. From the air I tried to find the spot where I first woke up. Soon I realized that I had no idea where I was going. As if sensing my indecision Shock asked me a question.

"We're lost aren't we?" He asked and I sighed in frustration, stopping in midair and hovering there.

"Yes, unfortunately. I can't for the life of me remember where I woke up. Sorry." I replied as I tried to get my bearings. "Maybe we should just head back before I get us lost."

"If that's what you want to do." Shock said and I nodded. As we flew towards the secret entrance Berto told me about, I kept thinking back to the moment I found myself lost and alone in Copper Canyon. As we touched down in the alleyway, I decided to worry about that problem later. I had some training to do now that Max and Steel were back at N-Tek. Detaching himself from me, Shock took a quick look around to make sure we were alone.

"All clear." He told me, changing me back into my casual outfit.

"Thanks. Now where's that secret entrance?" I said and sent a blast of Turbo energy at the wall to my immediate left. Nothing happened. "Hmm maybe to the right?" I tried again and this time something happened. Watching on in amazement I saw a capsule of some kind with a seat open up. Right on the front of it was a space with a similar shape to Shock. As I sat down I saw Shock attach himself to the gap. The instant he did so, the capsule closed and suddenly shot into the building behind us, instantly picking up speed. I gave a yell as we sped through the entrance, enjoying the rush. All too soon the ride was over and I climbed out, soon joined by Shock. "That ruled!" I said.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself." Berto said as he joined us. "Ready for your training?"

"No problem. After fighting Toxzon and that goop monster, I'm ready for anything." I replied, following him. As we walked I couldn't help thinking back to my fight with both the Ultimate Elementor and Toxzon. Since I had no training before, both fights hadn't gone in my favor. Before long we reached the training room and once inside, I saw Max and Steel standing next to the computer we used once before.

"Ready for a little training session?" Max asked and I gave him a smile, stretching my arms.

"A little or a lot, bring it on." I replied as I watched Berto type something into the computer. He then motioned me to step onto the center of the room. After I did so, Shock linked up with me and changed us back into our base suit.

"Let's see how well you fare against level one. Get ready." Berto said and suddenly I was in the city.

"Whoa! What's going on?" I asked and Berto spoke from somewhere.

"It's a simulation. You're still in the training room." He told me.

"Cool. Now what happens now?" I asked and I soon got my answer when someone landed in front of me. To my surprise I found myself face to face with Miles Dredd. As I took a step back, I called out to Berto. "This is level one?!"

"There's something wrong with the computer! For some reason it activated the wrong training level!" I heard him say as I backed away from Miles Dredd.

"Gee you think? Fix it!" I yelled back as I backed into a wall. I hurriedly scanned my surrounding, looking for a way out. "Any ideas Shock?" I asked.

"Beg for mercy?" Shock suggested and I groaned. With a laugh, Miles attacked me. I ducked down and he missed, giving me an opening to counterattack. Changing into Strength mode, I threw a punch at Dredd. Unfortunately for me, he dodged easily and slammed me into the wall. Seeing stars, I then fired a shot of Turbo energy of him. To my horror he seemed to absorb it.

"Hah! Don't you know that using Turbo energy on me doesn't work?" Miles told me as I shook my head to clear it.

"Apparently not. Would have been nice for **someone** to tell me that before." I grumbled. Trying to figure out a way out of my current situation, I wasn't paying enough attention when Dredd fired a blast of his own energy force, slamming me again into the wall and through it. When I finally came to rest on the ground, I lay there groaning.

"Come on, get up! You have to fight back!" Shock yelled at me. I struggled to my feet and brought my arms up in front of me. As soon as Dredd appeared I tried to fight back, launching a blow at his face. Instead of dodging he brought his arms up and caught my fist.

"Uh oh." I muttered before he swung me around and let go. This time I flew through the building, out the other side and ended up on the pavement. Again I climbed to my feet as Shock detached and fired shot after shot at Dredd. It didn't work and he kept coming for me. All of a sudden he stopped. Before I had time to register what he was doing, I felt an intense pain like my body was being ripped in two. I cried out as I struggled to get away and before my eyes Miles Dredd and the city vanished. Still lying on the ground I took a breath as Shock flew over and asked if I was alright.

"Owww. Not really, no." I said, climbing to my feet. As Max and Steel rushed over, probably to check on me, I stormed past and stopped in front of Berto. He took one look at my expression and kept silent. Instead of yelling at him, I forced myself to remain calm.

"It was an accident." Berto said as he held his hands up in front of himself, possibly in an effort to calm me. With a glare aimed directed at Berto I stormed out of the room, forcing Shock to hurry after me.

"Man I've never seen her so angry." Max said as Berto put his head in his hands with a groan.

"Jessie's going to hate me now and all because of a computer error." Berto muttered.

"Maybe you should go after her and apologize." Max suggested as Berto looked up.

"I doubt it. Not after the beating she took from the training simulation. She didn't even stand a chance against Miles Dredd." Berto said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"There's something I don't understand; why did the computer malfunction?" Steel asked, hovering near the computer keyboard.

"That's what I can't figure out. The only people that used it recently are Jessie and I." Berto answered and that's when Steel coughed.

"Actually that's not entirely true..." He said as both Berto and Max eyed him.

"Meaning?" Max asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was trying to figure out the best way to beat the Ultimate Elementor and I may have caused the simulation to malfunction." Steel told them.

"Steel!" Max yelled as Berto face palmed.

"What? I was only trying to help." Steel said as Berto walked out, most likely to locate Jessie.

"Fine it was an accident. I'd just hate to be in his shoes when he finds Jessie." Max said and Steel had to agree.


	20. Chapter 20

"Jessie, wait up!" I heard Shock call out moments after I had stormed out of the training room. Instead of waiting for him I continued along the corridor, forcing the small robot to catch up with me.

"Hey Shock." I said as the robot hurried to catch up with me.

"Why did you storm out like that?" He asked me as I muttered something under my breath. "Come again?"

"I said that I was angry at Berto about the training simulation and I couldn't stay there a moment longer." I replied as I came to a halt. "Who in their right mind sets Miles Dredd on a rookie? I could have been seriously hurt." With that I took off again and Shock sighed.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it. Give the guy a chance to explain." Shock suggested, once again having to race after his partner.

"Uh huh. Maybe he should apologize to me." I answered just as I heard Berto call out to me. Pretending I didn't hear him, I kept walking. Apparently just as stubborn as me, he hurried after me. Eventually catching up, and keeping pace with me, he again tried to get me to answer him. More than a little annoyed, I finally spoke. "What do you want with me? Are you going to set Toxzon on me now? Or maybe the Ultimate Elementor instead?"

"Look that wasn't my fault, okay? The computer malfunctioned and that's why you were facing Miles Dredd." Berto told me and I spun around. Stepping forward I poked him in the chest with a frown on my face.

"I don't care. You're the Tech expert so you should have checked to make sure the computer was working. No excuses." I growled at him and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Excuse me? What part of 'it was an accident' didn't you understand?" He replied and I glared at him.

"And what part of 'I was frightened out of my wits' don't **you** understand?" I shot back as he glared back at me. Both of us were as stubborn as one another and we continued to glare at each other until someone interrupted us.

"Not this again. When will you two learn to stop behaving like children?" Forge said as he walked over.

"She started it." Berto said, pointing at me.

"No he started it." I said pointing back at him. Rolling his eyes in what I swear was amusement, he stood between us.

"Okay I don't care who started this fight. I just want you two to end it. Then I need Jessie to come with me." Forge said. Crossing my arms across my chest I asked what he needed me for.

"Since your training session went haywire, I've decided to have you and Shock team up with Max and Steel. This way you have someone in the field that can help you control your powers and can back you up for when anything goes wrong." Forge answered and I gave him a nod.

"Okay. So when does my on the job training start?" I asked him.

"I already briefed Max and Steel so when you're ready." Forge said.

"I'm ready now so let's go." I said and he nodded. "Let's go Shock." As soon as Forge had his back turned I stuck out my tongue at Berto. He stared back at me as I gave him a grin and hurried after Forge.

"Interesting comeback." Shock said as we followed behind the Commander. Still grinning at my victory over Berto I was feeling pretty good. Before we arrived at our destination, Forge asked me why I was arguing with Berto earlier.

"It's a long story but the short version is a possible computer malfunction." I replied as we walked along.

"I heard from Max about that. Apparently Steel was trying to find a weakness for the Ultimate Elementor and changed the simulation Berto set up for you." Forge told me and I frowned.

"Does this mean that he was telling the truth?" I asked him and he nodded. "So now I have to apologize to him? Oh man." I complained as we walked into the hangar.

"Don't worry about it now. Right now I need you to focus on finding the Ultimate Elementor." Forge told me as we stopped in front of one of N-Tek's Jump Jets. As I stood there I saw Max and Steel, apparently waiting for us. When they walked over I noticed that Max was wearing his Flight suit.

"Ready to catch the Elementor?" Steel asked me.

"I guess so. Where is it anyway?" I asked and Max just shrugged. "Wait a second, do you even know **where** it went?" When no one answered, I shook my head in disbelief.

"Actually that's where you come in. We want you and Shock to fly around Copper Canyon and see if you can find any clues to its whereabouts while Max and Steel back you up. I'll be keeping in radio contact from here for when something goes wrong." Forge told us and I cringed at that last comment. After he left I looked over at Shock.

"Why do I get the feeling there's something he's not telling us." I said after Shock linked with me.

"Welcome to our world." Steel replied, linking up with Max. "He does that a lot."

"Don't worry about it. You have Max Steel to back you up." Max replied as I tried hide the fact I wasn't completely confident in myself and this plan. Setting aside my worries for now I focused instead on finding the Elementor. Soon I realized that not every plan goes according to, well, plan. As I soon found out.


	21. Chapter 21

Once I was back in Flight mode, the four of us took to the air. Even though I enjoyed being able to fly under my power, my mind kept going back to the earlier incident in the training room. As if he could sense how I was feeling, Shock spoke through my head again. Pretty much use to this now, I listened as he asked me what was bothering me.

"I can't help feeling that I'll be no use in a fight with the Elementor." I said out aloud, completely forgetting that Max and Steel could hear me. Moving his head slightly Max looked over at me.

"You'll be fine." Max said as he flew beside me.

"I don't think so. Think about it; I have only two modes, no battle experience of any kind and I haven't exactly been able to hold my own in a fight so far." I answered as Max focused on the path in front of him.

"I know you're scared and that's fine. We haven't been able to beat the Elementor since Air, Water, Earth and Fire merged together but we keep trying." Steel told me as I struggled to focus on finding the Elementor. It was true; I had my doubts that I'd be any use if we did find our target.

"Yeah I guess it's just nerves. I need to put more effort into finding the Elementor and not my own fears." I replied and Max nodded.

"You can do this." Shock said and I nodded slightly in agreement. After a while I thought I saw something on the ground far below. I stopped in midair which caused Max and Steel to stop as well and join me.

"There's something down there." I said as I squinted, hoping to catch a glimpse of whatever it was. Of course from this high up, I couldn't make it out. Giving up, I dived down towards the ground below.

"Did you see something?" Shock asked me as I got closer and closer to the Canyon floor. As soon as I realized what I was seeing, I stopped suddenly and hovered in midair. Once Max and Steel caught up with me, they could see it two. It was a jet black jet, similar to N-Tek's though something was off about it. For some reason I felt a sense of dread the closer I got to the jet.

"That's not from N-Tek, is it?" I asked Max and Steel, moving closer to it only for Max to grab my arm.

"It's Miles Dredd's. We have to tell Forge." Max told me, releasing my arm and motioning me to follow him. I was almost going to follow when something held me back. Before they could stop me I flew at the jet and, after landing beside it, decided to climb aboard. Checking to see if anyone was aboard and finding no one, I walked up the ramp. Ignoring Shock's voice in my head, I continued inside and found myself alone. Finding the cockpit I walked around and wondered if I could fly this thing. It was then I heard a beeping noise coming from my pocket and I stopped what I was doing to take out my phone.

"Hello?" I said and was instantly greeted by Forge.

"What are you doing? I thought you were looking for the Elementor, not taking Miles Dredd's jet on a joyride?!" He shouted and I held the phone away from my ear. When he finished shouting, I placed the phone against my ear again.

"How do you know where I am?" I asked him and he told me that Steel had called to let him know what I was doing. Silently fuming, I responded that I knew what I was doing and hung up before Forge had time to shout at me again. It was then I realized that I had company.

"Who are you?" Jason Naught asked me, having just walked into the cockpit. When I didn't speak, his eyes narrowed at me. "You're not Max Steel?" He added and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do I look like a guy?" I responded as I looked for a way out. Staring back at me for moment, Jason turned his head and called out to someone nearby. Before I knew what I was doing, I shoved Jason into the wall as I rushed past. Caught off guard he collided with the wall as I made my way outside. But just as I reached the bottom of the ramp, I found Max and Steel fighting with the Elementor. Without thinking I rushed at the Elementor only stopping in time when Shock reminded me that we should change modes. Feeling stupid I changed back into Strength mode and continued towards the monster. This time I was ready for a fight. Seeing me come rushing over, Max and Steel stepped back.

"Are you giving up?" The Elementor asked as its hands began to flare up.

"Nope. Just letting someone else have a shot at you." Max responded as I smashed my fist into it, causing it to fall to one knee.

"Ugh. Who are you?" It asked climbing back to its feet and turning to glare in my direction.

"The name's J-Shock, ugly! You want a piece of me?" I shouted at it and it roared, mad now.

"J-Shock? Really?" Shock asked as I dodged and sweep its feet out from under it. It hit the ground face first with a thud and struggled to its feet.

"What's wrong with that name? I thought it sounded cool." I replied, watching on as Max and Steel changed into Strength mode and smacked the Elementor around for a while.

"I guess it's okay." Shock responded as I ducked a claw swipe and slammed my arm into its knee then followed that up with a roundhouse kick that sent it flying. "By the way we're doing pretty well on the fight front." Feeling a little full of myself I have to admit, I wasn't paying nearly enough attention to my surroundings. It was at that point that started teasing the Elementor and found out too late why that was a really bad idea. Forgetting that the Elementor was four elements and not just one, I was suddenly sucked into a tornado. With a yell I pulled into the air and slammed into the ground, ending up in a heap. Without giving me a second to recover I was again sucked up and smashed into the canyon wall this time. Lying there groaning I saw Max and Steel try to help me, only for the Elementor to send a massive boulder it ripped from the ground at them. This time they slammed into the ground. Struggling to my feet, I stumbled towards the Elementor trying to fight back. It was then I saw a flash of light and something hit me in my shoulder, picking me up and slamming me headfirst into the canyon floor. The force of the blow caused me to return to base mode. Dimly I could hear Shock telling me to get up and I tried to stand, before my legs gave way and I fell to the dirt floor. I felt Shock detach and as I watched, he fired at the Elementor. His blasts of Turbo energy only seemed to make the Elementor angry and as I watched, helpless to do anything, the monster grabbed him and threw him into the canyon wall.

"Shock." I managed to gasp before everything got dark.

When I came to sometime later, I found myself somewhere unfamiliar. Aching all over I tried to lift my head and that's when I discovered that I'd been tied to some sort of table or couch. I struggled for a few minutes but I wasn't able to move and gave up.

"Shock?" I called out and when I got no answer I felt panic set in. Realizing that freaking out wouldn't help me; I forced myself to take a deep breath and calmed myself. At that moment I heard someone speaking to me from across the room. Unable to move my head, I called out to them.

"Who are you?' I asked and I heard an all too familiar laugh. I knew it was Miles Dredd even before he walked over and stood over me.

"I heard that there was another Turbo user in this city but I wouldn't have believed it myself if I hadn't seen you with my own eyes." He said, peering down at me. "Just who are you exactly?"

"Like I'm really going to tell you my name. Are you really that stupid?" I replied and I heard someone laugh in the background. As I watched Dredd turned around and glared at someone, who had the common sense to shut up.

"No matter, you're here now." He said, turning back to me, and I frowned at him from under my helmet.

"What exactly do you want? I'm not Max Steel, just in case you're eyesight's getting bad in your old age." I remarked and as I again heard a laugh, Miles spun around.

"Naught, would you be quiet? Better yet, make yourself useful and leave us." Miles said and with a glare for me, Jason Naught left. As soon as he was gone, Miles turned his attention back to me.

"Again, what is it you want from me?" I asked with a growl and that's when I could swear he was smiling at me, even though I couldn't see his face from underneath the helmet. He raised his hand and suddenly I felt my Turbo energy being ripped from me, exactly like in the training room. I gave a cry of pain and then blacked out to the sounds of laughter.

Meanwhile back at N-Tek, Berto was trying to figure out where I was. Using the communications computer he was trying to pinpoint where I was but it wasn't going well. While he was doing everything he could to find me, Max and Steel were helping Kat and Jefferson search for clues to my whereabouts in Copper Canyon. Even Shock was doing whatever he could to find me.

"Has anyone had any luck finding Jessie?" Forge asked, joining Berto in the Communications Room. Not looking up from the keyboard, Berto sighed in frustration. "We'll find her." He said and Berto finally looked up.

"She only has an hour left to link up with Shock before…" He shook his head, unable to finish.

"I know. Wait a second; can you track her energy signature?" Forge said and Berto face palmed. His hands rushed over the keyboard and soon a green dot appeared on the screen. "Is that where she is?"

"That's where she is! We have to go and find her now." Berto said and Forge placed a hand on the young scientist's shoulder.

"We will, don't worry. Everyone we've located Jessie." Forge said, giving everyone the coordinates. He was about to rush off when Berto told the Commander he was going too. Forge was about to tell him no when he saw the look on Berto's face and instantly softened. "Fine but hurry up. And bring C.Y.T.R.O." He added and Berto nodded, tapping a button on his wristband computer. As soon as he rushed into the corridor, C.Y.T.R.O followed him into the hanger. Once he was aboard, the Jet lifted off and flew up and through the roof entrance. The instant they cleared the entrance the jet picked up speed and rushed towards their designation.

At the same time I woke up feeling weaker than I had ever felt. Getting my bearings I moved my head and noticed that no one was here besides me. I again tried to break free from my bonds and, finding myself unable to get free I lay there. As I lay there I wondered how long it had been since I had linked up with Shock. I soon got my answer when my hands started glowing with a brilliant green light. They were soon followed by green light flashing from my eyes. At first I was a little unnerved by this until my hand brushed against the computer just to my right. As soon as my hand touched it, the computer sparked and with a bang it blew up. Coughing from the smoke escaping from it, I found myself able to sit up and discovered I was no longer bound. I slid off the table and to my feet just as an alarm sounded. Running over to the door, I was confronted by of Jason Naught standing in the doorway. Puzzled he just stared at me.

"How did you escape?" He asked me. I raised my hands and he took a step back when he saw the green glow coming from them.

"With these apparently." I replied and as he started for me, I rushed forward and dodged him. Even feeling weak from whatever Miles Dredd did, I still managed to give him the slip. Before I had time to figure out what was happening to me, I raced along the hallway at a speed I'd never reached before. Confused I kept running until I caught saw a dead-end right in front of me. Already running too fast to stop, I braced myself and closed my eyes. When I didn't collide with anything, I opened my eyes only to slam into someone. Sprawling to the floor, I was instantly helped to my feet.

"Lo siento. Didn't mean to do that." I heard Berto's voice, coming from C.Y.T.R.O towering over me. Dusting myself off I looked up.

"No problem. How did you find me, anyway?" I asked just as I hunched over in pain, green light making my hands and eyes glow again.

"We have to get you to Shock." Berto said as C.Y.T.R.O picked me up and carried me down the hallway, despite my protests that I was able to walk on my own. As we walked he told me why my powers were going haywire.

"Your Turbo energy's overloading so we need to get Shock to regulate it or you'll explode." He told me and my eyes went wide. Noticing the frightened look on my face, Berto told me not to worry.

"It's a little late for that. You just told me that I'm gonna blow up and now I'm supposed to keep calm." I replied grimacing as another wave of Turbo energy coursed through my body. By that point I was beginning to panic and before Berto could stop me, I jumped down. I only managed to get a few feet from him when I fell to my knees, waves of pain rushing through me. It was then I heard Shock call out to me as he slammed into me. Instantly the pain coursing through me dimmed then subsided altogether and I was able to breathe again.

"What took you so long?" I managed as I climbed to my feet and he laughed.

"A thank you would have been nice." He said and I laughed this time. "Berto managed to track your energy signature and that's how we found you."

"Thank you both. Oh and Berto, sorry about before." I said as C.Y.T.R.O walked over.

"That's okay. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. Are we still cool?" He asked and I grinned up at C.Y.T.R.O.

"Sure." I replied." Can we go home now? I think I've had enough excitement for one day. Or one lifetime." I said. Laughing Berto led the way as we left the corridor. Soon we came across a huge doorway and, thinking we were finally leaving this place I hurried towards it. To my disbelief Miles Dredd came through it and stood in our path. Frustrated I growled at him.

"You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" He said as his hands began to glow a dark orange color.

"Wait a second, you have Turbo energy too?" I asked and he snickered.

"More like stolen Turbo energy. "Berto said and I felt angrier than before. "He siphoned it from you earlier. That's what he does." When I heard that I rushed Dredd who side-stepped and grabbed me around the throat. Gasping I struggled in vain to get free. Trying to help C.Y.T.R.O ran forward. But it was at that moment that Jason Naught appeared in his robot form and fired at the robot, which dodged just in time. Clutched in Miles' hand, I found myself unable to breathe. As I fought to break free, Shock detached and fired at Miles who held up his other hand and fired a shot at the small robot. Caught off guard he hit the nearest wall and lay there with a groan. Preoccupied with Naught, Berto couldn't help me and neither could Shock. Trapped by Miles and unable to break free I had almost given up. Lifting me higher off the ground he started siphoning my Turbo energy from me. Dizzy from a lack of oxygen and in pain, I suddenly swung my arm up at Miles Dredd's face and as he recoiled I managed to get loose. Falling to the dirt floor, I still managed to jump to my feet. Furious Dredd advanced on me and I sent a wave of energy at him only for him to absorb it. Out of ideas, I rubbed my sore throat and wondered what to do next. Thankfully help arrived just in time as I heard an explosion outside the building. Halting Miles Dredd looked mad.

"N-Tek!" He growled and left me alone. Knowing he could return at any moment, I decided to help C.Y. and Shock. Rushing over to the robot, I picked him up.

"You okay?" I asked as he flew out of my hand and hovered in front of me.

"Define 'okay'." He replied, linking up with me. Changing into Strength mode he said "Who should we take down first?" I nodded towards Jason with a grin. Walking over to Naught I tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"What is it? I'm kind of busy at the moment." He said, turning around. When he saw me, he flinched. "Oh no."

"Oh yes." I said, slamming him into the furthest wall I saw. "That's for shooting me and beating up C.Y.T.R.O!" I called as I helped the robot up.

"Thanks. Want to go and take down an Elementor?" Berto asked and I nodded.

"You bet! Bring him on!" I shouted as I rushed outside, leaving his robot to catch up. Just outside I found Max Steel, Jefferson and Kat fighting about half a dozen robots as well as one furious Elementor. With a roar it charged at Max, who jumped out-of-the-way and changed modes in midair. This time I saw him in Strength mode and as I watched on, he picked up Steel and sent a massive blast of energy at the monster. At the last second it dodged and the blast hit a jump jet.

"Oops." I heard Steel say as I ran over to them. "Hey glad you could join us."

"Is this a private party or can anyone join in?" I asked and Max motioned me to go right ahead. Sprinting for the Elementor I flipped into the air and kicked it in the jaw. It fell to one knee and I aimed for the four orbs in its forehead. As I smashed my fist into its face, it toppled forward and hit the ground in a cloud of dust. "How do you like that?" I shouted at it as it lay stunned on the ground, unmoving.

"Nice shot." Jefferson called out as he and Kat took out the rest of Dredd's robots. When the dust settled, I joined them.

"Thanks. I guess I'm getting the hang of this hero thing after all." I said. Looking around I noticed C.Y.T.R.O wasn't present. "Hey where did C.Y.T.R.O go?" I soon got my answer when it showed up missing one of its arms. "What happened to you?" I asked and the robot gave me his equivalent of shrugging.

"I managed to stop Jason but not without losing an arm. On the plus side I beat him, unlike last time." Berto told me. "Where's Miles Dredd?" We soon got our answer when I saw his Jet fly overhead, with Jason waving at us. With a groan I put a hand over my face.

"Not again. How do they keep doing that to us?" I grumbled as Berto laughed at me.

"We'll get him next time. Anyway we should really be getting back. I'll call Forge and tell him that you're safe and well." Kat told me as I looked up.

"Safe, sure. Though I'm feeling a little woozy ever since he siphoned my energy twice." I said as I started for the Jet. To my surprise I was again picked up.

"Want a lift?" Berto asked as I blushed, slightly embarrassed. Secretly I was grateful since I didn't think my legs would get me to the Jump Jet in one piece. As he headed for the Jet, he bent down at one point to retrieve his arm. By the time he walked up the ramp, I was exhausted and barely able to keep my eyes open. Setting me down C.Y.T.R.O stood over me as Jefferson flew the Jet out of the area. Moments later my eyes began to close. Shock detached from me and hovered in front of me, touching my face with one of his arms.

"Jessie?" He said as my head slumped forward and I dozed off.


	22. Chapter 22

Back at N-Tek Kat had just finished telling Forge that Jason Naught and Miles Dredd had managed to escape again when Berto burst into the Communications Room. They turned around and were surprised to see the look on his face.

"What's going on?" Forge asked as the young scientist took a breath.

"It's Jessie. She's awake." He told them and Forge smiled.

"That's great news. So why is it you don't look happy?" Kat asked him as Berto fiddled with his wrist computer.

"There's something wrong with her. I tried to talk to her but she won't respond. It's like she's in shock or something." Berto told them, motioning them to follow him. By the time they arrived in the Medical Bay, I was sitting on a couch staring straight at the far wall.

"Any response?" Berto asked Shock who was hovering nearby.

"She just sits there. I tried talking to her but it's like she doesn't even know I'm there." He answered and Kat walked over to me. Taking a penlight from her pocket she shined the light in my face. When I didn't look up or even acknowledge her presence, Kat reached over and took my wrist. Instantly alert I jerked my arm away and moved as far away as possible from her, my eyes wide. Trying to help Shock flew towards me, only for me to recoil even further. Losing my balance I almost fell and Berto moved forward, reaching out to help me and I slapped at his hand, afraid. Looking confused and a little hurt, Berto stepped back.

"What's wrong with her?" Shock asked as Berto looked on.

"She's in shock. It might be from earlier, when Miles Dredd siphoned her Turbo energy and from battling the Ultimate Elementor." Kat explained as I looked down at the floor.

"Is there anything we can do to help her?" Berto asked and I looked up, trying to work out why everyone was so interested in me.

"Just let Jessie rest and kept monitoring her for any improvement." Kat said as Berto looked over at me again.

"Can I stay with her?" He asked. With a nod, Kat asked Forge what their next course of action should be.

"Since Miles Dredd and Jason Naught managed to get away, I'm not sure. Right now I think we should make it our top priority to find out where they are." Forge said. Looking on Shock asked what he could do to help. "Help Jessie get back on her feet."

"Will do." Shock said. When Kat and Forge left, Shock flew over to Berto and tapped him on the shoulder. "What should we do?" He asked Berto who shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm used to fixing computers and not people. I wish I knew how we could help her." Berto said. Meanwhile I was looking from one side of the room to the other, trying to work out where I was. Before I had a chance to ask Berto was standing in front of me. Unable to help it, I moved away from him and ended up falling to the floor. Instantly he was kneeling in front of me and I tried to move away again, only to find my back against the couch. Not giving up, Berto moved forward until he was almost nose to nose with me.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered as he placed a hand on my arm. Confused, I let him help me to my feet. "I wish I knew how to help." Berto sighed, letting go of my arm. To his disbelief I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his chest. After a moment he wrapped his arms around me. We stayed like for this for several minutes until I began to feel woozy again. The strength going out of my legs I would have fallen had Berto not noticed my arms go limp and caught me in his arms. Moving me back to the couch, he asked if I was okay.

"Hmm…so dizzy. Just wanna sleep." I mumbled and despite himself, Berto grinned.

"Sure. I'll leave you alone." He said and turned to leave, only to have me grab his hand. He turned back and I stared up at him.

"Can you stay until I fall asleep?" I asked him and Berto smiled back at me. Kneeling beside me, he stayed at my side. Not long afterwards my eyes closed and I fell asleep, my hand slipping from Berto's. Standing up he turned the light off as he left the room.

"Is she going to be okay?" Shock asked him, following behind the scientist.

"I really don't know. I guess we have to wait until she wakes up. At least she seems a lot calmer than before. "Berto said as he headed for his lab. "I should probably get back to helping the others find Dredd and Naught. Want to help?" He asked Shock who nodded. Not wanting to let anyone know just how worried he still was about Jessie, Berto decided to focus on something else in the meantime.

Later, back at N-Tek, Berto had just finished reattaching C.Y.T.R.O's arm with the help of Shock when Forge walked in.

"Berto, have you seen Jessie?" He asked and Berto paled, dropping the wrench he was holding.

"Where is she?" He asked and Forge shrugged as Shock flew down and retrieved the wrench. Without a word Berto rushed out, leaving Forge to wonder what had gotten the teenager so worked up.

"Has she gone missing?" Shock asked, dropping the wrench on the table and flying over to Forge.

"I was checking the monitors and one second she was there, the next she'd vanished into thin air." Forge explained as he and Shock went after Berto.

Feeling helpless, Berto was rushing around N-Tek trying to find his friend. I shouldn't have left her on her own, he thought to himself as he ran along the corridor. Checking the Medical bay first, in case Jessie had returned, he then tried the Communication Room, the hanger and finally his lab. Finding no sign of his missing friend, Berto began to panic.

"Why did I leave you alone?" He said aloud and suddenly jumped when he felt someone collide with him. Spinning around he found nothing there. "Okay this isn't funny." He muttered and was shocked when he heard a voice.

"Tell me about it." Said someone right beside him and it dawned on him that it was Jessie.

"Jessie? Is that you? Where are you?" Berto asked and felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Right here. Can't you see me?" I asked and when he shook his head, I frowned. "This just keeps getting better and better..." I grumbled. Afraid I took hold of Berto's hand and didn't let go.

"Hold on to me and I'll get you back to my lab." Berto said and I nodded, only to remember that he couldn't see me and squeezed his hand instead. Tugging my hand, he started for the lab. Once we got back he told me to stand in front of his computer. When I did, I tapped my hand on the keyboard to tell him where I was. With a nod he used his computer to call everyone into his lab. After they arrived Forge asked if Berto had found Jessie yet.

"Yes and no." Berto said and Forge raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"And what does that mean exactly?" He asked. This time I spoke up, startling everyone except Berto of course.

"He means that I'm here just not visible for some strange reason." I told them and Shock flew towards me.

"How did this happen?" Shock asked, moving one of his arms around and almost poking me in the eye. Flinching I took hold of his arm and he stared at me. "Can I help in some way?"

"I'm not sure how. Hang on, I have an idea. Try linking up with me." I said and a question mark appeared on Shock's face.

"I could if I knew where you were." He replied and I grabbed the wrench from off the table nearby. Holding it up I pointed to the spot on my chest where Shock usually linked to me. Understanding Shock moved closer and managed to attach himself to me. Like before we linked up and once again I felt his voice in my head. "Wow now this is a problem. Maybe I can figure something out." He said and moments later, with the usual burst of green light, I wasn't invisible anymore.

"Thanks Shock. I thought I was gonna be stuck like that." I smiled as Shock detached again. "That wasn't fun."

"Glad we can see you again. Why were you invisible in the first place?" Forge asked me and I shrugged.

"Beats me. I woke up like this." I answered as I stretched. That's when Shock came up with a solution.

"I think I know. It seems you subconsciously tapped into another Turbo power when you were still in shock." Shock explained and Berto rubbed his chin, lost in thought.

"At least now we know what happened. I just hope I don't accidentally tap into my new 'Ninja' mode without meaning to." I remarked, earning a laugh from all present. Now that I was safe and struggling off any attempts to send me back to the Medical Bay for a checkup, everyone except Berto and Shock left me. As soon as they were gone I rubbed at my eyes. Seeing the exhaustion etched on my face, Berto grabbed a chair from inside his lab and slid it over to me.

"You look dead on your feet." Berto asked as he helped me into it. Grateful I smiled up at him and asked what had happened to Max and Steel. "They went home a short time after we got back to N-Tek. Molly was probably wondering where they were."

It took me a moment to work out who he meant then it dawned on me; obviously Max's mom. It was then I started wondering where my home was and if my mum knew I was missing. Noticing the change in my mood, Berto asked me what the matter was. With a sigh I told him why I was feeling down.

"I guess I'm a little homesick. Thinking about Max going home to his mom made me think about mine." I replied. That's when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"For now think of N-Tek as your home." Berto said and I reached up and placed my hand over his. Looking down at me, our eyes locked. We stared at each other for the longest time until Shock interrupted by asking what we were doing. Blushing furiously Berto and I removed our hands as Shock watched on, curious. Standing up Berto asked if I need anything and I asked if it was possible to get a drink of water. "Sure I'll be right back." With that he left me with Shock.

"Why were you and Berto holding hands?" Shock asked me and I shook my head.

"I don't really know. I guess I was feeling homesick and he was trying to comfort me." I replied as Shock hovered next to me.

"Interesting. So why did both your faces turn red? Is that what normal happens?" Shock asked and I couldn't come up with a plausible explanation for that, blushing again. "Alright fine, I sorta have a crush on him. Are you happy now?" I admitted and Shock asked what a 'crush' was. Just as I finished explaining Berto happened to walk in holding a cup in his hands.

"Berto do you know that Jessie…?" Shock began and I grabbed him, clamping my hand over his face to prevent him for finishing. Raising an eyebrow Berto asked me just what Shock was talking about.

"I have no idea." I replied.


	23. Chapter 23

Still curious Berto asked me what he had missed as he handed me the cup. I let go of Shock and took the cup, taking a sip of the clear liquid.

"Thanks. Shock was just saying that I was feeling better." I told him. When he raised his eyebrow I knew Berto didn't believe me.

"Come on, you know you can tell me anything." Berto said and after a moment's hesitation I finally spoke.

"Shock was…um...just saying that I have…um a crush on…somebody." I stammered as I tried to avoid his gaze. Unfortunately what I said was pretty interesting and Berto stood over me, grinning.

"A crush on who exactly? Come on, spill! Don't keep me in suspense!" Berto laughed and I looked back at him, sure my face was now bright red. "Max maybe?"

"Actually she said she likes you." Shock piped up and I glared at him.

"Shock!" I shouted as Berto stood back. Placing his hand under his chin he seemed to be considering what he had just learned. Glowering at Shock, I finally worked up the courage to ask Berto what he thought. "So…what do you…uh…think?" I asked only for Berto to smile at me.

"So he was telling the truth." He said and my jaw dropped in amazement. "I was talking to Max and Steel after your skateboarding lesson and Max told me everything." He explained as I closed my mouth.

"I told him that in confidence. He's so dead." I growled as Berto smiled back at me.

"Calm down. I was asking him what he thought about you and Max told me that you liked me." Berto explained as I put my head in my hands.

"Fine. I guess you would have figured it out eventually. You are a genius after all." I said.

" Gracias." He replied as I took another mouthful of the water. "So where do we go from here?" Seeing the confusion on my face, Berto asked where we were going on our date. Taken by surprise I almost choked on the water I had just swallowed. Coughing I felt Berto rub my back, concerned. When I could breathe properly again, Berto removed his hand and asked if I was alright.

"Yeah that question just took me by surprise." I said.

"Sorry about that. I was only joking around." Berto told me as I rubbed my throat.

"No its fine. I shouldn't have overreacted. So where should we go?" I asked him and it was his turn to look surprised.

"Um…I have no idea." He said, making me laugh.

"Seeing as I'm new to Copper Canyon, I think you should choose." I told him. After a few minutes he had an idea.

"How about a movie? I know its cliché and everything…" Berto suggested and I grinned at him.

"That sounds great to me. Tomorrow?" I replied and it was his turn to smile.

"In case you've forgotten I need to be there to stop you from overloading. By the way what's this 'date' thing?" Shock asked me so I gave him a brief summary. "I think I understand. Do humans do this date thing on a regular basis?"

"Pretty much." I answered as Shock looked from me to Berto.

"So what exactly is the purpose of dating someone?" He asked me. This time Berto answered the Ultralink.

"I guess to understand that person." He said.

"I believe Berto summed it up perfectly. That's pretty much it." I replied and Berto took a mock bow.

"Sorry to spoil the mood and all but I'm about ready to keel over." I said and he looked a little worried. "Don't worry I'm not gonna pass out, I'm just tired." I told him as I yawned.

"That's a relief. You had me worried for a moment." Berto said as I went to stand up. Before I could, he grabbed hold of the chair and turned it around to face the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked and he grinned down at me. To my amazement he suddenly rushed forwards, still holding the chair, and out the door. Not stopping he jumped onto the back of the chair and we shot forward, picking up speed as we were sent spinning down the corridor. Unable to help myself I cracked up laughing as we sped past several bystanders, who seemed stunned that we were travelling by desk chair. Eventually we reached the end of the corridor and at the last second Berto pulled the chair to the right. Off balance now, we went spinning through a door and the chair hit the wall inside. The chair fell over and we ended up falling to the floor.

"That was so cool!" I shouted, trying to stand up. The room spun and I fell over, giggling. Lying on his side Berto smiled at me.

"Glad you had fun." He said as he tried and failed to stand up too. Lying on the floor I continued to giggle as Shock caught up with us. Finding us lying on the floor, laughing, he asked what we were doing. Managing to sit up, Berto told him that we were just having fun.

"Not being able stand up doesn't look like fun to me." Shock said as I finally managed to stand, even though the room was still spinning.

"I guess you had to be there." I replied, stumbling across the room until I reached Berto. "Need a hand?" I said as I stretched my hand down to him.

Berto reached up and clutched my outstretched hand. As I attempted to pull him to his feet, I fell backwards. "Oops." I said.

"I'm sure that wasn't supposed to happen." Berto said as I realized that when I fell over, I accidently pulled Berto with me. Now he was currently lying across me. Both of our faces reddening, Berto was just about to stand up when Forge, Kat and Jefferson walked in. There was a moment of silence and then Forge coughed.

"Do I even want to know?" He said as Berto shot to his feet and helped me up.

"It's not what you think. Anyway what's going on?" Berto asked as I dusted myself off.

"We just came to check on you. After you were injured we wanted to make sure that you weren't suffering any aftereffects." Kat as I shook my head, trying to clear it.

"I feel pretty tired and a little dizzy, though that could be because of all the spinning. " I said as I waited for the room to stop moving all on its own.

" If it's alright with you, would you accompany us to the Medical Bay? It's just as a precaution, in case you start to feel unwell." Kat asked me and I nodded. At least I think I did, it was difficult to tell with the room still in motion. As I was led back to the Medical Bay, I overheard Shock ask Berto why I was walking so funny.

Once we arrived back Kat motioned me to take a seat and once I was settled she took out her penlight again. "Follow the light for me." She said and I did as she asked. Once she put the light away, Kat took my arm and checked my pulse. "Hmm." She said and I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What does that mean?" I asked her and, seeing the worried look on my face, she smiled and gently let go of my arm.

"Your pulse is a little fast but other than that you seem fine." Kat explained and I tilted my head to one side.

"It's fast? Why's that?" I asked her as I climbed off the seat. "Should I be concerned?"

"Relax, you're fine. It's probably due to the shock you've had over the past day. Get some rest and you'll be fine." The agent told me and I smiled.

"That's a relief. I was beginning to worry for a second there. Is there anything else you need me for?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"So Jessie's fine?" Shock said as he hovered beside me. "I have to say I was a little worried myself."

"Aww I didn't know you cared so much." I said to the Ultralink who seemed a little embarrassed.

"Of course I do. If something happened to you, I would shut down permanently if case you've forgotten." He added and I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm kidding of course." With a giggle I grabbed him and gave him a hug.

"Do you need me for anything?" I asked as Shock struggled to break free from my arms.

"Not right now. In the meantime keep your phone on in case we need to contact you." Forge said and I nodded, letting go of Shock who shook himself and crossed his arms. Once they left I turned to Berto and asked where I was staying. He raised an eyebrow at me, apparently not sure what I meant by that.

"I mean that I can't stay in an empty office from now on. Sleeping in a desk chair gets kind of uncomfortable after a while, believe me." I said.

"Actually that's what I meant to tell you earlier but with everything that's happened I got kind of sidetracked. Forge pulled some strings and managed to get you a room at Vista View Apartments." Berto told me.

"Isn't there where Max, Steel and Molly live?" I asked and he looked surprised. "Max told me before he went home with Steel. So how do we get there? Flight mode or Jump Jet?" I asked him and he laughed.

"Jump Jet's a little less noticeable then your Flight mode though not by much. Both are pretty cool." Berto said as I stretched my back. "I'll call Forge and get him to give you a lift. Oh and by the way, I'll call you tomorrow." For a second I didn't know what he was talking about then it dawned on me; our date of course.

"Okay so I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks again." I said as Shock hovered beside me.

"Sure and goodnight." Berto said as I headed for the hangar. By the time Shock and I got there, Forge was already waiting.

"Ready to go?" Forge asked me and I nodded. Climbing aboard I took a seat as Forge sat down. As the Jet lifted off Shock turned to me.

"So what happens now?" He asked me and I took a moment to think.

"Meet Berto tomorrow and hang out I guess. Also keep in contact if case we're needed." I replied as Forge glanced over at us.

"It's rare for Berto to leave N-Tek except in an emergency. Usually he just sends C.Y.T.R.O. " Forge said, his eyes on the road ahead.

"I thought it might be nice for me, Shock and Berto to hang out for once." I said. "Don't worry I won't let anyone know about N-Tek, Shock or my Turbo powers, I promise." I added.

"That's a relief. Oh and before I forget, be careful around technology." Forge said and I raised an eyebrow, not sure what he meant. "You'll find out."

Unsure what he was talking about, but too worn out to care, I just nodded as the Jet flew through Copper Canyon. As soon as we arrived at the apartments the top of the Jet flipped open and I noticed that we were almost level with the roof.

"Your room's on this level." Forge told me by way of an explanation. With a shrug I opened the nearby window and followed Shock inside, waving goodbye to Forge. Once he was gone, I closed the window and searched for a light switch. As soon as I found it the room instantly lit up and I had to blink a couple of times before I could see properly. I then took a look around and found it fully furnished, which came as a complete surprise since I had nothing except the clothes on my back. Figuratively speaking of course.

"I have to say it's pretty impressive. So this is where we're staying from now on?" Shock asked me as I wandered around, opening each door that I could find. Eventually I found my bedroom and practically fell onto it. Lying on my back I stared up at the ceiling.

"I guess so. It's pretty nice of N-Tek to let us stay here. I wonder where we're going tomorrow." I said as Shock flew into the room and checked it out. " I can hardly believe everything that's happened so far."

"It's pretty surprising that we're partners now." Shock admitted.

"I know what you mean. How long were you in the containment chamber until you woke up?" I asked him, sitting up. Shock crossed his arms in front of him, which told me that he was considering my question so I went quiet and waited. After a short while he uncrossed his arms and shook his head.

"I really don't know. The first time I was aware of my surroundings had to be when I sensed your Turbo energy overloading. That's also when I heard you calling out for someone to help you and I responded to your cries for help." Shock explained as I lay back down.

"Interesting. Well I'm just glad you woke up or I wouldn't be here now. I appreciate it." I told him and he gave me the Ultralink equivalent of a smile. Yawning I bid him goodnight and closed my eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Shock, could you be a little quieter? I'm trying to sleep." I mumbled, burying my face in my pillow.

"That's not me." Shock answered, flying over to me. Opening my eyes I looked up at him.

"Then what is that noise and where's it coming from?" I said and that's when I noticed my phone was shaking. With a groan I reached over and snatched it from table beside the bed. "Hello?"

"Good morning to you, too. You do realize that it's after 9 am?" I heard Berto point out and I glanced down at the phone's clock display. It read 9:15 am and I winced.

"Oops. Sorry I forgot to set my alarm. I'll be out in five minutes." I told him.

"That's okay. I'll wait for you on the ground floor." Berto said and hung up. Slipping my phone into my pocket I was about to leave the apartment when I realized I was still wearing my base suit.

"I can't go out looking like this. Shock, do you mind?" I asked him and with a nod, he changed my outfit. Once he did I grabbed my backpack and Shock flew inside. "Sorry about this but you remember what Forge said." I apologized.

"Don't worry about it. At least I can come with you this way." Shock said.

Moments later I walked outside wearing a light green hoodie, a silver t-shirt, jeans and black and white sneakers. Once outside I found Berto standing on the pavement and I was a little puzzled when I found him wearing a grey hoodie and a red shirt instead of his lab coat and armor/shirt. Noticing the look on my face, Berto grinned.

"I couldn't walk around Copper Canyon with my lab coat if I wanted to blend in. What do you think?" He asked me.

"It looks great on you." I said with a grin. "How do I look?" I asked him.

"Lo bello." He said and I raised an eyebrow.

"He means you look beautiful." Shock explained and I blushed.

"Thank you Berto." I replied and he nodded. "So where should we go first?"

A short time later we were sitting at a café a few blocks from the apartment.

"By the way, sorry about waking you up this morning." Berto said as I sipped at a glass of orange juice.

"That's okay. I meant to set my alarm and I kind of forgot. "I admitted, setting down my glass. " I have to say it's nice to be outside without having to fight some super villain."

"Definitely. Plus it's good to hang out outside of N-Tek. "Berto said as he picked up his glass of soda.

"I second that." Shock said, peeking out of my backpack and I had to agree. "Even if I have to spend my time stuck in here."

"I know Shock but you remember what Forge said. I can't let anyone see you outside of N-Tek. I wish I didn't have to hide you or my powers." I sighed.

"Max and Steel have the same problem. He wants to tell his friends, Sydney and Kirby, his secret identity." Berto said.

"Yeah but then he'd put them in danger if anyone found out that they were his friends. It makes a lot of sense. Plus I shouldn't complain since my friends already know how I am." I smiled.

"Yeah. That's a good point. So where to next?" Berto asked me.

"Is there an arcade in Copper Canyon?" I asked him and Berto grinned back at me.

About half an hour later we were inside the arcade and I have to say it was pretty cool.

"So what do you want to do first?" Berto asked me and I asked him if they had a karaoke machine. Noting the confused look on his face I told him that I was also pretty good at Karaoke. After a few minutes of searching we found a karaoke machine and I picked up the microphone.

"So what are you going to sing?" He asked me and I gave him a mischievous smile.

"You're about to find out." I said as I picked my song and waited for the music to start. As the lyrics began to appear on screen I sang along to 98 Degrees' Uno Noche. Concentrating on the song I didn't notice the expression on Berto's face, who had his eyes on me the entire time. By the time the song ended I discovered that I had gained an audience. With a grin I replaced the microphone and gave a bow as my audience clapped. Joining my friends Berto handed me my bag.

"So how did I do?" I asked Berto, who scratched his head.

"From the look of it, very well. " Shock replied, peeking out from the top of my back pack. "Judging from the expression on Berto's face I'd have to say he thinks so too" causing Berto to go red in the face.

"It wasn't like that. I was impressed by your skills." Berto shot back and Shock shrugged, clearly not convinced. "Not to change the subject or anything but what next?" So for the next two hours we played video games. Soon after we decided to have lunch and found a burger joint within walking distance.

After grabbing two burgers we found a seat outside in the fresh air.

"I've had a pretty good day so far. No battles or annoying villains to fight." I said as Berto sat down across from me.

"I second that. "Berto said.

"And I third that." Shock said and I giggled. "Nice not to have to battle the Ultimate Elementor or Miles Dredd."

"What did Shock say?" Berto asked me and I relayed his words. "Yeah I'm not so thrilled to fight any of them."

"At least you can send C.Y.T.R.O into battle. Shock and I have to face them head on. Plus we only have two modes at the moment, three if you include the mode I accidently accessed." I pointed out.

"Actually I've been working on that and two other modes. When we get back to N-Tek, I'll unveil them." Berto told me.

"Wicked. Looking forward to it then." I said. "By the way, have you put any thought into what movie we're going to see?"

"I have one picked out. You'll just have to wait until we get there." Berto replied and I groaned.

"Aww. Fine then I can wait. I suppose." I answered and took another bite of my burger. We ate in silence for the next minutes as I tried to narrow down what type of movie we were going to see. Most likely action or horror, I thought to myself.

"So what do I do?" Shock asked me and I told him that if he hid in my back pack, I could sneak him in.

"It might be breaking a few rules but it's the only way to get you into the movie. I don't know what the usher would think if he or she saw you." I said, giggling as I had a sudden mental image of the usher screaming and running away from Shock.

"What's so funny?" Berto asked and when I told him, he cracked up too. After I told Shock he didn't find it as funny.

"I don't get what you two find so amusing. Why would anyone run away screaming from me?" Shock asked me and I attempted to explain the joke. Of course a joke's not as funny when it's explained. On the plus side Shock kind of understood even though he still didn't think it was very funny. As soon as we reached the movie theater, Berto excused himself and went to buy tickets. Of course Berto was still keeping me in the dark about the movie he chose, no matter how many times I asked him. Realizing I was getting nowhere I resolved to wait until the movie started to find out.


	25. Chapter 25

While waiting for Berto to return, I asked Shock what he thought about N-Tek.

"It seems like an alright place. Why? Is something bothering you?" He said.

"The thing is I get the feeling Commander Forge still doesn't trust me and it's been bugging me lately." I replied making sure that no one was listening in on our conversation.

"So you think he's been keeping something from you? Like what exactly?" Shock asked me.

"Like what N-Tek really does, for example. Plus why keep the other Ultralinks locked up? Is there something dangerous about them? I mean you and Steel are our friends. Why not them?" I asked me and he sighed.

"Actually I've been wondering the same thing. Maybe we should try and find out anything we can." Shock suggested and I thought about this for a moment.

"Sure but how? I doubt that anyone would let us go poking around in their computer files. I wonder if I can ask Berto..." I said and Shock shook his head. "Why not?"

"He's part of N-Tek. Do you really think he'd go behind Ferrus' back and help us?" Shock told me.

"For us, maybe he would." I said just as Berto returned holding two movie tickets.

"Who would?" He asked me as he handed one over.

"Oh I was just asking Shock if he thought that you would help us in the training room again. You know, by running another simulation." I told him quickly.

"Sure. Oh and this time I promise not to set Miles Dredd on you. I'll make sure the computer's running right this time." Berto replied with a grin, making me roll my eyes.

"You just had to remind me. Anyway what time does the movie start?" I asked him.

"In about 15 minutes. Plenty of time. So what were you two talking about before?" Berto asked and I couldn't help staring. "I've known you two long enough to figure out when you're not being entirely truthful."

"Okay you're right." I said, ignoring Shock's voice in my head. "I've been wondering why Forge keeps asking me about the day I woke up in Copper Canyon. I still have no clue as to why I woke up there or even how I got there in the first place. Sometimes I get the feeling he doesn't trust me or something." I told him and for a split second I saw Berto's eyes widen. If I hadn't been paying enough attention, I would have missed it. A moment later he was smiling back at me.

"Commander Forge does that to everyone." Berto said, patting my shoulder. "Don't let it get to you."

"I shouldn't really. I guess that's just something I have to let go." I replied as Berto led the way to the theater. Along the way he picked up popcorn and as soon as sat down, I reached across to grab a handful, only for Berto to do the same. When our hands touched I blushed slightly as he did the same. Thankfully no one saw this expect Shock, who asked me why my heart rate suddenly picked up. Rubbing the bridge of my nose, I whispered for him to be quiet. Of course he didn't listen and constantly asked me questions about the movie.

"What's an Optimus Prime? And what's an Auto Bot?" He asked me at one point. I quickly whispered an answer and Berto overheard us. He gave me an amused grin and whispered that he'd explain the movie at the end, earning a grateful smile from me. With a shrug, Shock said he'd hold Berto to that promise. Once the movie was over, Berto turned to me and Shock.

"So what did you think?" He asked.

"It was awesome. Thanks again for taking us." I said as Shock poked his head out of my bag.

"I would have to say I enjoyed it too. Though I'd like to point out my CPU has more power in it than any of those robots put together." Shock told us and I laughed.

"Maybe so." Berto said, standing up and stretching. "So where to now?"

"I dunno. Like I said, I don't know Copper Canyon very well." I replied as I stood and picked up my bag.

"Then might I make a suggestion?" Berto said and I nodded. Not long after, we were standing in Copper Canyon's park.

"Wow this park is huge!" I said as Berto and Shock looked on in amusement. Noticing only about four other people in the park besides us, Shock flew out of the backpack and stretched.

"That's much better. I thought I was going to be cooped up in that bag all day." He said, flying around us.

"Sorry about that, Shock." I apologized and he nodded.

"That's okay. At least I'm free now. "Shock said, hovering level with my shoulder.

"Want to go for a walk?" Berto asked and we both nodded. As we walked, I asked him what Turbo modes he had been working on. "It's a secret but I can tell you that one of them has something to do with your 'Ninja' mode. I believe that's what you called it before." He added as I rolled my eyes.

"It just slipped out. Please don't tell me that we're calling it that now." I groaned and Berto laughed at my face.

"Sure. I was only joking. By the way, I wanted to ask you something." He said and motioned for me to take a seat on a park bench. A little confused I sat down and he joined me.

"What's up? " I asked him when he didn't speak. "Did I say something wrong?"

He just shook his head and I started to worry about what he had to say. Eventually he spoke up.

"You trust me, right?" He said and I was a little surprised by the question. Noticing the serious look on his face I glanced over at Shock who shrugged, equally as confused.

"Of course I trust you. Why would you ask that?" I replied. But before he had time to answer me, there was a massive explosion and I fell off the bench. Quickly kneeling Berto helped me to my feet.

"What in the heck was that?!" I asked, dusting myself off and looking around.

"I'll check it out." Shock said, flying off. Only to rush back to me moments later. "It's the Ultimate Elementor!"

"Oh man. Not him again. Can't I catch a break?" I grumbled.


	26. Chapter 26

"Not today of all days." I muttered as several people raced past us. For a moment I worried that they'd see Shock then I figured that they were more concerned with a huge monster currently stomping around the park. "Maybe I should change into Strength mode."

"I'd say yes to that idea." Shock replied, eyeing the monster.

"I'll call N-Tek and get their help." Berto told me. "Maybe I'll take cover somewhere first." He added, looking over at the Elementor. Quicker than I'd ever seen him move, he rushed over to a nearby bridge. Ducking behind it, I saw him grab his phone and dial. Distracted for a moment I almost didn't see the Elementor rush towards me until the monster was almost on top of me. At the last second Shock called out a warning and I dived forwards, rolled and leapt to my feet as it slammed its fist into the ground. With no one around, Shock flew at me and we linked. Instantly there was a flash of green light and the Elementor took a step back as I changed into Strength mode.

"What do you want?" I yelled at it as it watched me.

"To destroy you and Max Steel." It growled at me and I glared back at it.

"Not this again. Look I'm getting pretty sick of you picking a fight with my friends. Back off or you'll regret it." I told it and it roared at me. Sending a wave of water at me, I rolled out of the way just in time.

"Making it mad isn't the smartest move you've made." Shock pointed out as I stood and ran forward, striking the monster in the face and sending it into the ground a few meters away.

"He started it. Look let's just take it out and go home." I shot back as the Elementor climbed to its feet. This time its hands burst into flame and it stomped towards me. I ducked down and leapt into the air, changing modes in midair. A moment later I flew over it in Flight mode, working out what to do next.

"Any ideas Shock?" I said as the Elementor took flight and came after me. "Oh man!" Moving faster than I had before, I dodged the Elementor as it sent wave after wave of fire at me only for the last flare to hit me in the wing. Shock detached and quickly put the flames out.

"Keep away from the monster?" Shock suggested as he linked again and we took off.

"Trying to. Not really working." I gasped, trying to catch my breath for a moment but the Elementor wouldn't let up for even a second. Soon I was exhausted and not paying enough attention when I was struck by a blow that sent me spiraling out of control towards the ground. Unable to right myself I slammed into the ground and instantly changed back to base mode.

"Jessie you have to get up." Shock said as I struggled to sit up.

"I know that. Tell me something I don't know." I groaned, rubbing the back of my head. To my shock the Elementor landed nearby and started for me. "Oh come on." I grumbled, rising to my feet and getting ready to face him. It was at that moment that help finally arrived in the form of two Jump Jets. Changing to Flight mode again we took to the sky as the Elementor turned to face the Jets.

"Sorry we're late." I heard Jefferson say and I gave a thumbs up.

"No problem. Glad you two could make it." Shock answered, watching on as Jefferson and what I assumed to be Kat fired on the creature, slamming it into the ground.

"Nice shot!" I yelled. Happy to have some backup, I went after the Elementor as well. Knowing its weak point were the orbs in its head, I aimed for them. Unfortunately for me it seemed to sense what I was about to do and dodged at the last second. The force of my swing sent me past the Elementor, almost hitting Max Steel who had only just turned up. "Whoa!" I yelped as Max moved out of the way and I just managed to avoid hitting the ground again.

"Are you two okay?" Max asked as I righted myself.

"Not really. What kept you guys?" I asked them as I flew back towards the Elementor, who was currently fending off attacks from two directions.

"I had class today remember? We're here now and that's what counts." Max explained, following me. Hovering just above the creature, Shock detached himself and flew into my hands. Using him as a conduit I sent a massive blast of Turbo energy at the Elementor, aiming for the orbs again. This time, distracted by Jefferson and Kat's attacks, the monster wasn't able to dodge in time and my attack was right on target. With an earthshaking roar, the Elementor fell forward onto its face.

"Take that!" I yelled as the Elementor lay there. Landing nearby I walked over to it and nudged it with my foot. When it didn't move I grinned down at it. Thinking we'd won, I was all set to leave when the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. "Umm Shock, do you get the feeling this isn't over?" I asked. When I heard someone laughing behind me I spun around and instantly wished I hadn't as I found myself face to face with Miles Dredd. "Oh no." I muttered as I stepped back.

"So we meet again. I never did catch your name." Dredd said and I glared at him.

"My name's J-Shock. Not that it's any of your business." I growled at him and he laughed at me again.

"So you do have some spirit in you. Too bad I have to break it." He said and suddenly lifted his hands. Instead of running I stood my ground and that proved to be a big mistake as his hands glowed. Suddenly I felt my Turbo energy being siphoned again and I hunched over, grunting in pain. As I knelt there, I saw his armor start to glow an orange color and I knew he was stealing my energy. Drained of energy I changed back to Base mode. With a yell he fired a shot at me and sent me flying through the air. Before I hit the ground, I was caught in midair by C.Y.T.R.O.

"Are you alright? Why didn't you move?" Berto asked me as he flew me back to the ground.

"I don't know. I knew what he had planned but something stopped me from running away. That wasn't smart." I groaned, shaking my head to clear it.

"Yeah not the smartest move you've made." Shock agreed and I sighed in frustration.

"Less criticism, more advice please." I grumbled. To my surprise a compartment opened up on C.Y.T.R.O's shoulder and he handed something to me, a weapon of some sort. Interested I examined it and realized it was a sword a little bigger than my hand. "Whoa!"

"It's something I've been working on. I just put the final touches on it yesterday and I was kind of hoping that you'd get to practice with it." Berto explained as I swung the sword around a little. "Shock, try linking with it."

Detaching from me, Shock did as Berto asked and the sword lit up in a flash of green light. Instantly the sword's blade widened and began to glow. Amazed I heard Shock suggest trying it out on Dredd. With a grin I did just as he suggested. Rushing at Dredd I swung the glowing sword at him and he jumped back.

"Where did you get that weapon?" He asked as he dodged another blow and fired a shot at me. This time I was ready and I sidestepped the shot, bringing my arm up and the tip of the sword connected with Dredd's face. When he stumbled back I took another swing, only to realize too late it was a bluff when he kicked out and knocked the sword out of my hands. Suddenly weaponless, I looked down at my hands in disbelief. Caught off guard I missed Dredd's hand glow briefly before a blast of stolen Turbo energy struck me in the face, throwing me into the air. Stuck in Base mode and separated from Shock I couldn't fly away as Dredd shot into the air and smashed his fist into my stomach, winding me. Raining blow after blow, I was completely helpless. To my relief Max Steel intervened and smashed into Dredd, distracting him. C.Y.T.R.O then swooped in and caught me, taking me a safe distance away.

"Jessie? Can you hear me?" Berto shouted and I cringed, rubbing my ears.

"A little deaf now, thanks. Aside from the possible concussion, I'm fine." I replied as Shock linked with me.

"Sorry I wasn't very helpful." Shock apologized and I shook my head.

"It wasn't your fault. I made the mistake of dropping you and the sword. Next time I'll make sure not to." I answered as C.Y.T.R.O let me go. Woozy I somehow managed to stay upright through sheer force of will. I then turned to watch Max Steel take on Miles Dredd. As they traded blows I noticed that the orange glow that surrounded Dredd was beginning to fade and I worked out that his stolen energy was about to run dry. As if he could sense it, Dredd send a final blast at Max Steel who was struck and thrown into the ground. I was about to go after him when I saw his jet fly towards him. As it swooped down he jumped aboard and waved as he flew away. Jefferson and Kat tried to go after him only for them to be fired open and that gave him enough time to escape.

"Not again." I complained as walked over to Max, who had managed to climb to his feet and shake his head.

"I know how you feel. Trust me." Max said as I stood next to him. "It's getting to be a habit of his."

"So I've noticed. What happens to the Ultimate Elementor now?" I asked as I saw a glowing net being thrown over the creature. Surprisingly it struggled but wasn't able to do a thing as it was dragged aboard a larger vehicle I'd never seen before.

"That's N-Tek's R.O.C.C or **R**emote **O**perational **C**ommand **C**enter." Berto said as he walked out of Jefferson's Jump Jet. "How are you holding up?" He asked me.

"Like I smacked into a brick wall." I replied, holding my head. "Other than that I'm good." Earning a smile from him, Berto led me to the Jet.

"That keeps happening to you a lot lately, doesn't it?" Forge asked as he stepped over to us. After removing my helmet Shock detached from me and hovered nearby.

"Yep. All the fun of being a superhero." I commented as I rubbed the back of my neck. Max laughed as he joined us and Steel detached from him.

"I know the feeling. Ready to get back to N-Tek?" He asked me and I nodded, still feeling the effects of the battle and the energy syphon. As we lifted off I noticed Berto standing away from the rest of the group, frowning. Curious I stood up and wandered over to him. Tapping him on the shoulder I was a little shocked when he jumped.

"Please don't do that." He muttered and I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry I was just wondering why you're looking so worried. " I asked him and he sighed.

"Is it that obvious?" He replied and when I raised an eyebrow, he sighed again. Fiddling with wrist computer on his arm, he seemed to be avoiding looking at me in the eyes. Finally he looked up and opened his mouth to speak, only for Max to interrupt.

"Why are you two standing over here?" He asked and Berto excused himself, leaving me to glare at Max.

"Thanks a lot, Max." I grumbled and raced after Berto, leaving Max to probably wonder why I was mad at him.


	27. Chapter 27

"Wait up, Berto!" I called out as I hurried after him, only to be stopped by Forge.

"Hang on a second." He said and I stopped in mid step, annoyed. Seeing the look on my face he rolled his eyes. "Before you fly off the handle we need your help."

Resolving to ask Berto later I asked the Commander what he needed me for and he motioned for me to follow me back to the cockpit. Once there I found Shock, Max and Steel waiting for me.

"So what can I do to help?" I asked Forge who responded by telling me that l would have to wait until we were back at N-Tek. Unable to believe it I stared at him as he took a seat and checked the onboard computer. Frustrated at being ignored, I silently fumed on the way back to N-Tek. As soon as we got back I stepped outside the Jump Jet and waited for Forge.

"What do you think Forge wants?" Shock asked me as he hovered beside me. I just shrugged and eventually Forge joined us and asked that Berto, Shock and I meet him in the Com Room. Confused I watched him walk away as I waited for Berto to appear. A moment later he stepped out and I noticed he had a frown on his face. I tried to ask what was wrong and he glanced at me for a moment.

"You'll find out soon." He replied with a sigh. A little puzzled I tried to ask what he meant only for the scientist to walk away.

"I wonder what his problem is." Shock said and I shook my head. By the time we entered the Com Room Forge and Berto were already waiting for us. Joining them by the computer I asked what they needed my help with.

"Actually I have something to tell you. I've been doing research to find out your identity and I've come across a problem. There's no record of any Jessie living in Copper Canyon so who are you really?" Forge asked me and I took a step back, shocked. Finding my voice I glared at him.

"My name is Jessie. I'm being truthful about that." I said. "If you really want to know the truth…I can only remember my name."

"Are you sure about that?" Forge asked me and I sighed.

"It's all true. The only thing I remember is waking up in Copper Canyon. Everything before that is a mystery to me. I've tried to figure out who I am and what happened to me ever since I was brought here. Occasionally I get an image that helps jog my memory but nothing important, like where I live or who my family are." I answered and that's when Berto cleared his throat.

"I have to tell you something too and it can't wait any longer." He said and when I looked over at him, he looked kind of sad. "It's about the date we went on." Confused I just stared back at him.

"He means that I asked him to keep you and Shock out of N-Tek. It was so I could find out everything about you without your knowledge. It wasn't his idea to take you out of N-Tek, it was mine." Forge explained. In shock I stood there in silence until Berto stepped forward and spoke. When I didn't respond he placed his hand on my shoulder and I shoved his hand away, furious.

"Don't touch me." I growled and spun around. Needing to get away from N-Tek I hurried into the corridor. Once there I took off running at a sprint. Racing to keep up Shock was soon flying beside me.

"Would you slow down?" Shock yelled and I slowed to a walk. When he caught up with me, he was about to ask why I'd stormed out. It wasn't until he saw the pain on my face that he softened and asked me what had happened. Trying to keep calm I told the Ultralink that Berto had only gone out on the date with me to keep me out of N-Tek. Feeling tears threaten I took a shuddering breath. That's when Berto caught up with me and I stared at him.

"I didn't go on a date with you because of Forge." Berto said as he stepped forward and I took a step back. "Would you just let me explain?" He said and Shock shot forward, coming between him and me.

"Leave my partner alone." He growled and sent a spark of energy at Berto, who yelped when it hit his hand. With a final glare at Berto, Shock linked up with me and changing into Flight mode we took off. Rubbing his hand, Berto sighed to himself as his two friends left. While Berto wondered what to do, I was flying back towards my apartment. Making sure no one was around I flew down and opened the window I used the previous day. Climbing inside I carefully closed the window and Shock changed me from Flight mode back to my hologram. Turning on the lights in the kitchen I stood in the middle of the room. The instant he detached Shock asked if I was okay.

"No I'm not." I sniffed, trying to hold back my tears. Lost for words Shock looked on as I wiped at my eyes. It was then I heard a knock at the door. I considered ignoring it for a moment then, deciding that whoever it was wasn't at fault, I chose to answer it. I was a little confused when I found that it was Max and Steel.

"Hey what's up?" Max asked me. When he got a good look at my red eyes, he asked what had happened. Stepping through the door I closed it and turned to my friends.

"I just found out that my date was all a trick." I told them and Max and Steel exchanged a look of confusion. Knowing how fragile I was at the moment Shock told them the entire story. While they listened I sat down at the kitchen table, feeling miserable. By the time Shock finished I was close to tears. If I hadn't been so angry at Forge and Berto I think I would have lost it. "I can't believe Berto would use me like that. I thought he actually cared about me. How dumb is that?" I said and Max shook his head at me.

"He does care about you." Max said and I gave him a sad smile.

"I thought he did once. Now I'm not so sure anymore." I sighed as I stood up.

"I'd better get back before my mum worries about me. In the meantime remember what I said. Oh and sorry for interrupting earlier." Max said as he and Steel headed for the door.

"That's okay. Good night." I said and Max waved goodbye before he and Steel left. Closing the door I leant against it and sighed. "I have no idea what I'm doing anymore." I said and Shock hovered in front of me.

"If that's true you're getting pretty good at it." Shock replied and I actually laughed. Worn out by everything that had happened to me today I decided to go to bed and start fresh in the morning. Turning off the lights in the kitchen I went to bed. Having no reason to wake up early I was able to sleep in. It was the ringing of my phone that woke me. I tried to ignore it but whoever was ringing me was persistent and I eventually reached over and answered it, still half asleep.

"Hello?" I mumbled, muffling a yawn. On the other end I heard someone laugh.

"Good morning. It's Max. Did I wake you?" He asked. Rubbing my eyes I asked if I said no would he believe me. "Nope."

"Yeah I was asleep. What's up?" I asked him, wondering why he was calling me.

"I was wondering if you and Shock wanted to have lunch with me, Steel and my mom." He asked me.

"Yeah of course. What time and where?" I asked and that's when I heard Steel in the background. "What did Steel just say?"

"He said that we'd meet you on the ground floor." Max explained. "In about 10 minutes." He added and I told him that was fine. As soon as he hung up, I climbed out of bed. As I hurried around the apartment, brushing my teeth and attempting to fix my hair (with mixed results) I woke Shock who asked where the fire was.

"Want to come to lunch with Max, Steel and Molly?" I asked him and he eyed me for a moment.

"If you recall we can't be separated for more than eight hours. So yes, I kind of have to go." Shock yawned and I smiled back at him. It was then my smile faded when I realized I'd left my backpack in the park.

"I can't believe this. I left my bag back in the park." I groaned and Shock floated over to me.

"It's back at N-Tek. I saw it in the jump jet lying on the floor." He told me and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"And you didn't tell me this before because?" I said and he shrugged.

"You never asked." He replied after linking up with me. "It doesn't matter anyway; with your hologram in place no one can see me."

"I keep forgetting that. Oh and by the way, thanks for shocking Berto. He deserved it." I told him and I heard him laugh in my head.

"That's why they call me 'Shock'." He answered as we headed out the door.


	28. Chapter 28

By the time I reached the ground floor of the apartment I found Max waiting for me and Shock, along with a familiar face. A young looking lady stepped forward.

"You must be Jessie. I'm Molly McGrath." She said and I realized she was the same woman from THI.

"So you're Max's mom. Nice to meet you." I said.

"Isn't she the CEO of THI? That's pretty impressive." Shock said to me and that's when I had the first shock for the day when Molly asked where Shock was. I couldn't help looking surprised and Max grinned.

"My mom's already met Steel so I wanted to introduce her to Shock." Max explained and I nodded.

"That's fine but maybe we should go somewhere less out in the open." I suggested. Heading back inside for a few minutes, Shock detached once we were inside the kitchen of my apartment.

"As Jessie pointed out I'm Shock. Her Ultralink and partner." He said as he reached out and shook Molly's hand.

"You forgot friend." I added as he returned to me.

"It's nice to meet you, Shock." Molly said and he nodded. "How long have you had your Turbo powers for?" She asked me and I shrugged.

"Roughly a week I think. The longest week of my life." I said and Molly laughed.

"Tell me about it. Being attacked by Miles Dredd and the Ultimate Elementor constantly puts a damper on things. Not to mention Jason Naught and Toxzon." Shock told them, his arms crossed against his 'chest'.

"All in a week? I have to say I'm impressed. And not long after gaining your powers too. Max told me that the Elementor's imprisoned in N-Tek after your last battle." Molly said and Shock nodded. "By the way Max also told me that you and Berto had a falling out." When I heard that I frowned at Max.

"Before you get mad at me, Molly found out from Forge. Apparently Berto's been moping about ever since you had a fight with him." Steel told me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Just for the record he was the one who used me." I responded, unwilling to show any sympathy for him.

"You can't say I didn't try." Steel said, linking with Max.

"Not to change the subject but where should we go?" Max asked and Molly smiled. As we headed out the door, Shock asked me what I should do.

"About what? Oh, you mean Berto? I really don't know." I replied and, with a shrug, Shock linked up with me again. A short while later we were sitting outside a café. As I sipped at my soda I couldn't help wondering what was going on back at N-Tek. Distracted by my own thoughts, I didn't notice my phone ring until Shock spoke up and asked me why I wasn't answering it. It wasn't until I pulled out my phone and noticed I had two missed calls and one message that I grimaced. Checking the message I discovered that Berto had left a brief message addressed to me. It read:

**I have to speak to you. Meet me back at N-Tek. **

With a sigh I sent a message to tell him I would see him soon. Sensing my hesitation at talking to Berto, Shock said he'd come with me as backup.

"Thank you." I told him. Surprisingly Molly already knew what was going on before I had time to think of an excuse to leave.

"He called yesterday and asked for my advice. I hope you don't mind but I thought that talking to each other might help." She said and I smiled. Saying goodbye I returned to the alleyway where the secret entrance was. The moment the car reached the inside of N-Tek, I climbed out and made my way towards Berto's lab as Shock followed. We hadn't even gotten to the door when I found Jefferson and Kat standing outside. They had worried looks on their faces and when I walked towards them, they actually looked relieved.

"I'm glad you're here." Kat said and I have to say I was a little confused.

"Just go inside and you'll understand." Jefferson told me. Not sure what was going on I stood there for a moment and Shock gave me a puzzled look.

"I wonder what's…?" Shock started to say before I was almost knocked off my feet by an explosion.

"Wrong." He finished exchanging a look with me before we rushed inside the lab. The moment we went through I couldn't see from all the smoke.

"Berto? Are you in here?" I called and was soon answered by someone coughing. Wandering around I bumped into someone covered from head to toe in soot.

"Yeah...cough...its me." Berto said, wiping the soot from his face.

"What the heck just happened?" I asked him and as the smoke cleared I found myself surrounded by what was left of C.Y.T.R.O. As I bent down to pick up the robot's head I glanced at Berto who had finished dusting himself off.

"Nothing major." He replied, taking C.Y.T.R.O's head from me and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me but I don't call an explosion in your lab 'nothing major'." I pointed out as he set the robot's head on the table nearby.

"Fine. I was distracted and I accidently crossed the wrong wire." Berto told me, running a hand through his hair before he turned around to face me.

"Uh huh. There's something you're not telling and I want the truth. Unlike yesterday." I said and he frowned at me.

"You're never gonna let that go, are you? After you left, well, I felt guilty that I didn't tell you the whole story before you spoke to Commander Forge. So here it is: I went out with you because I wanted to, not because of Forge and his plan to get you away from N-Tek." Berto explained. Unsure if I should trust him again or not I asked Shock his opinion.

"Believe it or not I think he's telling the truth." Shock told me.

"I want to trust you but I'm not sure if I can. It's not because you never told me what Forge was planning because I know you tried to. I appreciate that and everything, I really do. What I really want is the truth about how you really feel about me." I told him and he blinked. "I can't believe I just asked that."

"I'm as surprised as you." Berto said. Placing one hand under his chin and the other on his chest he began to pace. For the longest moment of my life I watched as he walked back and forth and I have to admit that I worried what his answer would be. Thankfully I got my answer sooner than I expected. Just not how I expected it.


	29. Chapter 29

As he walked back and forth, glancing at me from time to time, I started to get nervous. Soon I couldn't take it anymore and I was about to demand an answer when Berto finally spoke.

"Relax would you?" Berto smiled and I crossed my arms against my chest in frustration.

"Give me a break, would you? You're the one taking forever." I shot back and he rolled his eyes at me, amused.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you what you want to know." Berto replied as I looked on. "I wanted to say that..." Of course Forge picked that exact moment to call Berto on his wrist computer. With an apologetic smile, he answered it.

"We have a situation. Toxzon's been spotted in downtown Copper Canyon. We need Jessie and Shock to head down there and find out what he's up to." Forge said.

"What about Max and Steel?" I asked and he told me that they had already left. "Okay we're on our way." As soon as Forge disconnected, I turned to Berto. "I have to go. I'll get your answer later I suppose." I told him and he gave me a thumbs up.

"I'll get back to my lab and send C.Y.T.R.O after you. Good luck." He said before he ran off.

"Figures this would happen. I guess I have no choice but to wait until I get back from wiping the floor with Toxzon. Let's go, Shock." I said as I rushed towards the hangar. "Turbo Flight time!" I shouted as a flash of green light transformed my outfit. Taking flight we made for the city in record time. The moment we got there, I hovered in the air looking for any sign of Toxzon. Not seeing him I was about to ask Shock what he thought we should do when I heard people yelling.

"Head towards the sound of screaming?" He suggested as we took off again.

"I never thought I'd agree to do that but I guess that's what heroes do." I replied as we flew overhead. Moments later we found Toxzon who was firing a purple goop at the surrounding buildings. Trying to figure out what he was doing I flew closer than I should have and he spotted me.

"So we meet again whoever you are." Toxzon said as he hovered in midair.

"I'm J-Shock." I told him and he laughed at me.

"It sounds like the name of a boy band." He said and under my helmet I glared at him.

"Now that you mention it…" Shock said and I growled at them both.

"It does not. And just for the record, you don't even know what a boy band is." I pointed out.

"I do so know. I used the computer in your room and accessed what you humans call the 'Internet'." Shock shot back and we started to argue until Toxzon interrupted.

"Will you two shut up? You're giving me a headache." He grumbled and I shrugged.

"Sorry about that. Maybe we should focus on kicking your butt instead." I suggested and flew towards him. Apparently Toxzon agreed with my plan right up until he figured out what I had just said.

"You tricked me!" He shouted as he threw up a purple shield and blocked my punches.

"It wasn't hard to do." Shock commented, making Toxzon furious. Frustrated, he slashed at me with his claws and knocked me towards the ground. I managed to stop meters from the street below only to be slammed backwards when I was hit by a blast of purple goop.

"Ow." I muttered as Shock detached from me and stared down at me.

"That was embarrassing. You might want to think about **not** doing that again." Shock pointed out as I shrugged to free myself, only to discover I was stuck fast.

"How about helping me instead of running at the mouth?" I said.

"Fine, hold still." Shock said as he took aim at the goop. Before my eyes he blasted most of it away, though not without hitting me once or twice. I climbed to my feet and brushed most of the goop away, glaring at Shock until I remembered I was wearing a helmet.

"Thanks, I think. Let's take down Toxzon and stop whatever he has planned." I said as I took to the air again.

"And find out what Berto was going to tell you." Shock said as we headed towards Toxzon.

"I guess there's that too." I added, trying to keep from getting distracted as Toxzon sent another blast of purple goop at me which I managed to dodge. This time I had the upper hand and, slamming my fist into him, sent him into the ground. "That's for making fun of my name!" I shouted and I heard Shock sigh.

"Really?" He said as I flew towards Toxzon, changing modes midair so that I slammed into him feet first in Strength mode. "You can't let that go, can you?"

"You sound like Berto." I commented as Toxzon stood up and swiped at me with his claws. I held up my arms, blocking his blows and struck back at him. Grabbing his arm I threw him at a nearby building, wincing slightly when he smashed through the glass and left an imprint. "That looked painful."

As he emerged from inside, shaking his head, he rushed at me and I charged, colliding headfirst with him and sending us both flying. Now sitting on the street I shook my head to clear it as Shock detached and stared down at me.

"Can we stop slamming into things please?" He asked me as I attempted to stand up, only to fall backwards again as the world spun.

"Maybe you're right." I muttered as I sat there. Finally I heard a familiar voice and looked up to see Max Steel and C.Y.T.R.O join the fight. "What keep you guys?" I called out. As Max Steel went after Toxzon, C.Y.T.R.O flew down and managed to pull me to my feet.

"We got a little sidetracked by Toxzon's goop monsters but we're here now." Berto explained as I shook my head again. "What did we miss?"

"Oh let's see. Toxzon making fun of our team name and me getting smashed into the ground." I told him as we went after Max.

"Why did he make fun of it?" Berto asked and Shock told him exactly what Toxzon called it. When he laughed I growled.

"Is everyone gonna laugh at me? You try to come up with a cool name and that's the thanks you get." I muttered as I decided to take my anger out on my enemy. By the time we found Max Steel, Toxzon was nowhere to be found." Where'd he go?" I asked as I looked around.

"That's what I'd like to know. He was just here a few minutes ago and now he's up and vanished. "Max replied as we searched high and low for him. Soon we came to the conclusion that he'd fled the scene.

"Is it just me or do all the villains pull the same disappearing act?" I asked, landing and changing back to Base mode.

"Sadly all of them do this." Steel told me as I walked around, hoping to find Toxzon. Soon however I realized that he had fled the scene and my efforts were in vain.

"Man this is so irritating!" I yelled as C.Y.T.R.O walked over to me.

"Don't let it get to you. It happens from time to time." Berto said and I sighed.

"Fine. What happens now?" I asked as Max Steel took to the sky.

"We go back to N-Tek and you get to see the new modes I've been working on." Berto told me and I grinned. Changing back into my Flight mode, we headed back to N-Tek. Once we got back, Berto asked me and Shock to meet him in his lab. Back in my base suit we hurried for the lab, more than a little excited to find out what my new modes were. Once we were inside Berto was already waiting, standing next to his computer. When he saw me he smiled. "Ready to see your three new modes?" He asked and I nodded, unable to hide the grin on my face.

"Let's rock!" I shouted as Shock linked with me. Now linked I waited for Berto to send the info about the two new modes to Shock.

"Let's rock? It's like 'J-Shock' all over again." Shock said out loud and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey if Max and Steel have 'Go Turbo' we can have a catchphrase too. What's your problem?" I asked him.

"Gentleman please." Berto said and I turned to stare at him.

"Excuse me?" I said and he shrugged.

"Sorry I'm used to dealing with Max and Steel. Force of habit." He answered and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, whatever. Can we please just try these new modes out?" I asked. "Let's rock!" I shouted again, ignoring Shock and the suit lit up. Moments later I was wearing a new suit.

"Whoa!" I whispered as I checked out the new mode. This time I was wearing a suit not much bulkier than my base mode.

"May I present to you Speed mode." Berto said and I gave him a thumbs up,

"Very cool. So how fast can we run like this?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Probably as fast as us." Max said as he and Steel joined us.

"You know what? We should have a race sometime. Then we'll see who the fastest." I suggested.

"And now for the second new mode." Berto said and this time Shock changed from Speed mode to the second new mode, without giving me time to say anything.

"Hey isn't this…?" I said as I realized that this mode was very familiar.

"Correct, it's the mode you accidently tapped into. This one's called Stealth mode. Or 'Ninja mode' as you called it at the time." Berto said and I groaned.

"I'm not calling it that." I said as everyone laughed at me. "Anyway what's the third mode?"

"It's..." Berto began before alarms started to sound in the vicinity and I put my head in my hands.

"Now what?" I asked.


	30. Chapter 30

"Someone or something's tripped the alarms inside N-Tek. Come on, let's check it out." Berto said and he rushed away.

"Hey wait for us!" I called out as I went to race after him, only to remember I was still in Stealth mode. "Um Shock?" Moments later I took off after Berto in Base mode. When I finally caught up I found Forge, Kat and Jefferson standing in the hallway. "What's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know. Someone tried to break into our lab." Forge explained as he knelt beside something on the floor. When I saw what it was I knew who'd tried to break in.

"Toxzon." I said and everyone stared at me in surprise. "I recognize the purple goop." I added as Forge stood up.

"Not him again. What does he want this time?" Forge said.

"He's been here before? When did that happen?" I asked and, instead of answering me, he started for Berto's lab.

"That was rude. Come on let's find Berto." Shock said and we went looking for our friend. Before long we found Berto in the Com Room, standing over the computer. I was going to speak up when I noticed how focused he was on his work and decided to stand aside and wait. As I watched him, his fingers flying over the keyboard, I couldn't help but admire his dedication. Finally he looked up, turned around and seemed a little shocked to see me.

"When did you get here?" He asked me as I walked over.

"A few minutes ago. You looked busy so I didn't want to disturb you." I told him as I looked at the computer screen.

"That's okay. I was actually trying to find our intruder." He told me as he tapped a button on the keyboard in front of him.

"Any luck?" I asked and he sighed, looking a little angry. With a grin I told him about the purple goop that was stuck to the floor. He stared at me, confused, then his eyes widened as he came to the same conclusion I did.

"Toxzon! What's he after this time?" Berto said and I asked him what he meant. "He sent one of his goop monsters here once before to take control of C.Y.T.R.O and steal a Bio Bomb from N-Tek. He managed to stop him, just before he could unleash it on us and Copper Canyon. I wish I knew what he was up to now."

"Me too. He's probably still mad that we kicked his rear in the last fight." I commented and Berto laughed. "Still why send a goop monster into N-Tek first? What's he after this time?"

The two of us stood there, thinking and Shock detached himself from me.

"Maybe the monster was a distraction." Shock suggested and Berto and I stared at each other than him. "What?"

"You might be right." Berto said as he pressed something on the keyboard. As I watched on in silence a view of the inside of N-Tek popped up. "Hmm…"

"Any luck?" I asked and when he shook his head, I wondered where Toxzon was hiding. That's when something occurred to me. "I wonder if there's a second monster."

"Let's see…there you are!" Berto exclaimed as I saw another goop monster wandering around and it seemed to be searching for something.

"What is it after? Heh, doesn't matter because it's going down." I said as I started for the hallway, only for Berto to stop me by calling out. "What's wrong?" I asked and Berto told me that Forge, Kat and Jefferson could take care of the monster.

"Okay. Then what about Toxzon?" I said as I rejoined him. As he tried once again to find Toxzon I wondered where the villain was hiding. Why send two of his monsters into N-Tek as a decoy, I thought to myself. That's when it hit me; he's in the city! As if he could read my thoughts Berto said the same thing out loud. "We're on our way!" This time Berto didn't try to stop me. Rushing into the hangar I changed into Flight mode and flew towards Copper Canyon. The moment we arrived I spotted Toxzon standing on top of THI. Flying over I hovered in midair and wondered what he was doing.

"Hey Toxzon!" I called out and he turned around. When he saw me he actually laughed. Landing on the building I asked what he wanted.

"I see you figured out that my toxic monsters were a decoy. Impressive for one as dumb as you." He told me and I frowned at him.

"Very funny. So why send them to N-Tek?" I asked him as I heard Shock mutter under his breath. Something about Toxzon being a moron. "Are you trying to destroy Max Steel again?"

"No I'm here to destroy you this time. Well you and N-Tek." He answered as he walked towards me. "Using them I knew you'd come looking for me and here you are."

"Oh no. Ideas Shock?" I said as I backed away, only to come to the edge of the building. "A battle it is then. Let's rock, Strength mode!" I shouted. Apparently still seething from Toxzon's insults, Shock didn't hear me. "Uh Shock, any time now!" Finally he heard me and there was a flash of green as I changed from Flight to Strength mode, knocking Toxzon back a few feet. With a growl he rushed at me and I slammed my fist into him, knocking him further back. I grinned and that's when he started giggling at me. "That isn't normal." I muttered.

"It probably is for him." Shock commented as I eyed Toxzon.

"You really thought that you could beat me in a fist fight?" He said and I nodded. That's when I got a nasty surprise. From behind him, hidden in the shadows, he produced some sort of bomb. That's what it looked like anyway. Fearful I took a step back, wondering what I should do. Before I could come up with a plan he shot some sort of green goop at me and I slammed into the wall behind me.

"Not again." I grumbled, trying to move. Finding myself stuck fast I could only look on as Toxzon laughed at me.

"Give me some credit. I sent those two goop monsters into N-Tek to distract you, knowing you'd come after me. I also knew that you'd get over confident, thinking you can defeat me on your own, and slip up. Now that you're helpless, I'll use this bomb to level this building and take you out with it." He explained.

"That is pretty ingenious if you think about it." Shock said and I tilted my head to stare at him.

"Excuse me? I thought you were on my side. No telling the villain he's clever." I said. "Why THI?" I asked, hoping that he'd get distracted like last time. No such luck as he armed the bomb and turned to me.

"If you're hoping to stall me like last time, it won't work. Oh and THI are the ones who fired me and made me what I am today." He said and took off.

"Besides a raving lunatic?" I commented as I struggled to get free. "Now how do we get unstuck?"

"I have no clue. I'm stuck on ideas. Oh, I made a joke." Shock commented and I groaned.

"Really Shock? The building's going to be blown sky-high, and us with it, and you're making jokes?!" Thankfully Berto chose that moment to call me as I wondered what to do now.

"You look like you could use a hand. " He said and I gave a sigh of relief.

"Definitely. Besides Toxzon getting away, again, we're stuck and there's a bomb rigged to blow THI from the face of the Earth." I told him and his eyes went wide in shock.

"Did you just say there's a bomb? Ay caramba! I'll be right there." He said and hung up, surprising me.

"Um hello?" I said, just as a Jump Jet flew overhead and someone parachuted down to the building. "Berto!" I called out. "I never thought I'd be so glad to see you."

"Ditto. Let me help you." Berto said as he walked towards me.

"Bomb first, me and Shock later." I told him and with a shrug he knelt beside the bomb. After a moment he stood up, his face pale. "Tell me you can shut it off?" When he shook his head my face paled this time. "If I try to shut it off, it'll go off. And there's only two minutes left before it blows."

"Then cut us loose. I have an idea." I said and he hurried over. Taking a miniature bottle out of his lab coat pocket, he dumped the contents on the purple goop. In moments it dissolved and we freed ourselves. Together we ran over to the bomb and I knelt.

"What are you going to do?" Berto asked as I picked it up and stood up.

"Has everyone been evacuated from THI?" I asked and he shook his head. "Then you better get clear." I said. Confused Berto wanted to know what I had planned. "I'm going to fly into space and release it so it detonates in the atmosphere." I told him, readying myself. That's when Berto grabbed my arm, preventing me from flying.

"You can't do that! You'll die if you do!" Berto said and I shook him off. Sighing I removed my helmet and looked him straight in the face.

"I'm sorry Berto but I have to do this. People will die if I don't. You'll die." I told him, trying not to cry in front of him. "If I don't come back…look after Shock." I added, unable to keep my voice from shaking.

"Yeah right. We're partners remember? We go together or not at all." Shock replied and I gave a nod.

"I can't believe you two." Berto muttered. Looking over at him I sighed. That's when he surprised me by grabbing my arm again. "Before you go I never got to tell you what I was going to earlier. I wanted to say…um. Por qué no?" He said. As I wondered what he had just said to me, he threw his arms around my neck, leaned in and kissed me. Taken by complete surprise my eyes went wide for a second before they closed and I kissed him back. So caught up in the moment that it was only Shock who broke us apart when he reminded us about the bomb. Blushing furiously we separated and I changed back into Flight mode. Taking to the air with the bomb in tow, I flew high into the sky as Berto got back into the Jump Jet.

"Do you think this'll work?" Shock asked me as we were almost in Space.

"It has to. Oh and I just want you to know that it's been fun being your partner and friend." I said, feeling tears flowing freely down my cheeks.

"Ditto, Jessie." He said as we left Earth. Holding the bomb I leaned back and heaved it as far away as possible. But it exploded just as I released it and the concussive blast slammed into us, knocking me unconscious and sending us falling to Earth in freefall. The last thing I heard was Shock's voice, begging me to wake up.


	31. Chapter 31

The moment N-Tek lost contact with Jessie and Shock, Forge called an emergency meeting in the Com Room. In attendance were Max, Steel, Kat and Jefferson. After returning to N-Tek, Berto returned to his lab and refused to come out.

"Has there been any news of Jessie and Shock?" Forge asked, still hopeful, but everyone shook their heads and he frowned.

"We lost her signal the moment the bomb she was carrying detonated. We've tried repeatedly to call her but we've had no luck." Kat explained.

"You don't think…" Jefferson started and Forge held up his hand.

"There's a very strong possibility of that being the case but we have to keep searching. Kat and Jefferson, I want you two to search Copper Canyon. Hopefully you can spot Jessie and Shock from the air. Good luck." Forge said and with a nod towards their Commander they raced out. Turning to Max and Steel he asked them where Berto had disappeared to.

"He's in his lab. I tried to talk to him but he won't come out." Max said as he hung his head." I think he blames us." He added and Forge raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"We weren't there when Jessie and Shock took on Toxzon. I know he thinks if we'd been there…this wouldn't have happened." Steel explained. Sighing Forge placed a hand on Max's shoulder and he looked up.

"We can't keep blaming each other. Right now the best thing to do is find Jessie and Shock. "Forge said and Max nodded.

"Then let's find Jessie and Shock. Go Turbo! Flight!" Max shouted as he and Steel linked. Now in Flight mode they raced for the hangar. Now alone, Forge wondered what he should do about Berto.

Just after the explosion, Shock had been desperately trying to wake Jessie up. Getting no response and still falling rapidly towards Earth he soon realized there was only one option: to take complete control of her body like he did just after they first met.

"I'm going to take over now. Unless you have any objections?" Shock asked and when he was greeted by complete silence he sighed and took control.

Coming to a complete halt in midair, he wondered what he should do. "Getting back to N-Tek to get help is a smart move but it'll take too long to travel back to the entrance in Copper Canyon. Wait, what about the one in the alley?" He said out aloud and started for the entrance in the city. A short time later Shock landed on the concrete and detached from Jessie, who sprawled to the ground. Heaving a sigh he carefully pushed her into a sitting position against the wall and attempted to call N-Tek. For some reason he couldn't get through so he went with the second option; firing a blast of Turbo energy at the brick wall in front of him. The entrance opened and the car arrived seconds later. That's when Shock realized he had no idea how he was going to get Jessie into the car's seat. After a few minutes he managed to half carry (and half drag) her unconscious body into the car. As soon as he got her into the seat he attached himself to the front of the car and it sped into N-Tek.

When Forge saw the car arrive, he immediately called Berto, who was all set to ignore the call until Forge said two words: "Jessie's here." In shock Berto hurried from his lab to the entrance to find his friend slumped unmoving in the car. Rushing over he knelt beside her and tried to wake her up.

"Hang on." Shock said as he linked with her and changed her back to her Base suit, also removing her helmet. Detaching again, he hovered nearby as her two friends watched on.

"Jessie, can you hear me?" Berto asked, placing a hand on her neck. Under his hand he could feel a weak pulse. "She's alive." He said, relieved but then he frowned. Forge joined him and asked what was wrong.

"Why isn't she opening her eyes? What's wrong with her?" Berto asked as he stepped aside to let Forge past. Kneeling down he checked her head and neck, eventually finding a massive bruise that started from the back of her head down to the base of her neck.

"She must have been struck when the bomb exploded." He said and, with Berto's help, they carried Jessie to the Medical bay as Shock flew beside them. Once there, Forge called Kat and Jefferson back. As soon as Max and Steel heard the news they rushed back as fast as possible. Now in the Medical Bay everyone watched on in silence as Kat knelt and examined Jessie, who was now lying on a table.

"How is she?" Berto asked as Kat checked Jessie's pulse and heart rate. After examining the bruise on her head, Kat stood up and turned to her friends.

"Her heart rates very low and her pulse are erratic. The blast and what struck her have caused her unconscious state. I'm not sure how long it will be until she wakes up or what state her mind will be in." Kat explained and Berto stepped forward.

"Her mind?" He asked, confused and Kat sighed.

"The shock from the bomb going off coupled with the blow to her head….there's no way of knowing what damage it might have caused to her until she regains consciousness. I'm sorry." She said and Berto rubbed the bridge of his nose, worried. "Call me if there's any change." She said. Knowing there was nothing that could be done by standing around, everyone except Berto and Shock left the room. Flying over to Jessie, he looked from her to Berto.

"I wish there was something we could do." Shock said and Berto nodded in agreement. Moving away for a moment he returned with a desk chair and set it down beside the table

"I know. I wish I'd disarmed the bomb. Maybe this wouldn't have happened to her if…" Berto whispered as he watched his friend. "This is all my fault." Hearing that, Shock hovering in front of the young scientist and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Stop blaming yourself. I saw that bomb and you were right; trying to disarm it would have set it off. Besides Jessie wouldn't let anyone get hurt. Have you tried to talk her out of doing something?" Shock replied and Berto managed a smile.

"No. I know how stubborn she is." Berto answered as he brushed Jessie's fringe out of her face. Sighing he stood up. "Sitting around isn't doing us, or her, any good. Let's find Toxzon and make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else." He said and walked out.

"I don't like the way he said that. You don't think he'd go after Toxzon by himself, do you?" Shock asked, soon noting that no one had heard him. Not completely sure he hurried after Berto in case he was right.

By the time he caught up with Berto, the small robot found the scientist fixing C.Y.T.R.O. Relieved, Shock hovered closer and that's when he discovered that his hunch was correct.

"What's going on?" He asked, startling Berto who almost dropped his wielding torch. Catching it just in time, he saw the robot and sighed.

"I'm upgrading C.Y.T.R.O." He told Shock who crossed his arms against his chest.

"I know you're going after Toxzon. " Shock said and after a moment Berto gave him a nod.

"He hurt my friend and he almost leveled THI, putting everyone there in danger. I can't forgive him." Berto responded and went back to fixing his robot. Uncrossing his arm, Shock got closer.

"I know what he did. He could have killed my partner and dozens of innocent people. That doesn't mean I want to go after him now. My head's all over the place and so is yours. We should stay here and work out a plan. One that involves trapping Toxzon and putting him behind bars." Shock said and after a minute Berto put down his torch and rubbed his eyes.

"You're right. How'd you know what I was going to do?" Berto asked and Shock shrugged.

"I've been hanging around Jessie long enough to pick up on a person's feelings. Plus I want to put Toxzon away as badly as you but I know revenge isn't the answer." Shock told him and Berto actually laughed.

"You sound like Jessie. So what's the plan?" Berto asked and Shock shrugged again.

"I have no clue. Should we go and check on Jessie again?" He suggested and with a nod from Berto, they ran off.


	32. Chapter 32

Reaching the Medical Bay both Berto and Shock were both disheartened to find Jessie in the same condition as before. Sitting beside her Berto reached over and took her hand in his and wondered how she was doing. Getting a brainwave, Shock hovered over her and, to Berto's surprise, seemed to scan her.

"What are you doing?" He asked as a computer screen appeared above Jessie.

"I'm checking her vitals. Since we're Ultralinked, I can make sure she doesn't have any internal injuries. Hmmm…" He said and Berto raised his eyebrows.

"Is she okay? Is there anything wrong with her?" Berto asked and Shock looked at him for a moment.

"Chill out dude, she only has a bruise on the back of her head." Shock told him and when Berto stared at him, he shrugged. "Sorry that's just something I picked up from Jessie. She's probably only suffering a headache and exhaustion." He told Berto, who finally found a reason to smile.

"Gracias. I wasn't sure if she was okay. That's a weight off my mind." Berto said as Shock finished scanning his friend. Once he had finished, the screen disappeared.

"I know that feeling. I'm really glad that she's fine." Shock agreed as he flew down and hovered over Berto's shoulder. Before long Berto's wrist computer beeped and he removed his hand from Jessie's to answer it.

"Hello?" He said and found it was Max and Steel, who were inside their apartment.

"How's Jessie doing?" Max asked as Steel hovered above his shoulder. With a smile on his face, Berto told them the good news. "Is she awake yet?"

"No, not yet. At least she doesn't have any internal injuries, just bruising. She's tougher than she looks." He said and saw Max nod, looking just as relieved.

"Thankfully. I mean look at all the battles she's had against Dredd, Naught and Toxzon." Max said.

"Not to mention the Ultimate Elementor. With her help, we finally caught him." Steel added and everyone laughed at that memory.

"That's my partner for you." Shock said as they laughed. Probably wondering why everyone was laughing, Molly appeared onscreen.

"Did I miss something?" She asked and Max stepped back. "Hi Berto." When he told her that Jessie was safe and would recover from her injuries, she smiled. "That's great to hear. I only just heard that she was badly hurt fighting Toxzon and I've crossed my fingers that she'd come back safe."

"Me too, Molly. When she told me her plan…I wasn't sure that she'd come back. I'm glad that it worked and she's here now. "Berto said as he glanced back at his friend for a moment. From her view-point Molly could see that he still seemed troubled by Jessie's condition and she silently hoped that their friend would wake up soon. Turning back to his friends, Berto asked what he'd missed since Jessie showed up hurt and unresponsive.

"Nothing much really. There's been no sighting of Toxzon if that's what you're asking. I'm sorry, Berto." Max said and Berto waved his hand.

"For the record I was worried about Jessie and Shock, I don't blame anyone but myself for not doing enough to help her. I mean, I could have sent C.Y.T.R.O to take the bomb and do what she did. At the time I didn't think of doing that, I wasn't even sure I could disarm the bomb in time and I let her go." Berto sighed. "Thankfully she and Shock came back in one piece."

"You need to stop blaming yourself. I know you feel terrible about what happened but you're not to blame. We know that and I'm sure Jessie knows it too." Molly said and Berto finally nodded. "Will you three be okay?" She asked and Shock looked over at Berto, who was looking at Jessie again.

"I think we're good. " Shock replied and with a nod Molly hung up. "How are you?" He asked Berto who looked up, startled.

"Huh? Yeah I'm okay. Maybe a little distracted at the moment." He answered. After one more look at Jessie he stood up. "I'd better finish upgrading C.Y.T.R.O if we need his help." Berto said and started walking back to the lab. With a last glance at his partner, Shock followed him.

Almost four hours later Berto was making some final adjustments to C.Y.T.R.O when Forge walked in.

"Commander Forge, is there something I can do for you?" He asked as he set down his wrench.

"No, actually I was actually wondering how you were. After Jessie got back you've worked almost nonstop." Forge said and Berto smiled at him.

"I'm fine. Shock found out that Jessie's only suffering from exhaustion and bruising." When Forge seemed confused by this, Shock repeated what he had found from the scan he did.

"I checked her vitals and she's going to be fine. Believe me." Shock said to their commander.

"I'm glad to hear that. By the way I have good news and bad news." He told them. "Which do you want first?"

"I guess the bad news first." Berto said and Shock gave him a look of disbelief. "Then the good news sounds better." With a shrug Shock asked for the bad news too.

"The bad news is we haven't had any luck finding Toxzon. " Forge told them and Berto rubbed his face.

"Then what's the good news?" He asked.

"The Ultimate Elementor still in custody." Forge told me and Berto groaned in disbelief.

"That's not really what you'd call good news but I'll take it." Shock answered and Forge shrugged.

"Anyway I'll tell you if we get any closer to finding Toxzon." Forge said and once he left, Berto looked over at the computer screen. Already positive he was thinking about Jessie, Shock flew over and asked if he wanted to go and see her.

"Yeah, I guess I'm a little distracted now. Let's go and see her." Berto agreed and they set out for the Medical Bay. When they got there Jessie was still lying unmoving on the table and Berto slumped into the seat beside her. Feeling completely useless he just sat there, staring down at the floor. Hovering overhead, Shock wondered if there was anything he could do to help. To his amazement he thought he saw Jessie's left hand twitch. He kept watching, in case he was seeing things, and it happened again.

"Berto, look." Shock said and Berto lifted his head slightly, just as Jessie's hand clenched.

"Jessie?" Berto whispered and, as if she could hear him, her hand relaxed. Taking her hand, he asked her to squeeze his. Within moments she did so and they exchanged a glance, both encouraged by this. "Can you hear me?" He said and to their amazement Jessie's eyes fluttered open. Blinking she looked around and when her eyes settled on Berto and Shock she gave them a weak smile.

"Hi." I whispered and they both grinned.

"Glad you're back." Shock said and Berto just nodded. Hovering next to my head, Shock asked how I was feeling.

"My head hurts and I ache all over. Why am I lying here?" I asked as I moved my head slightly, only to gasp when a spark of pain flashed through my head and I almost passed out again. "That wasn't…the best…move." I groaned and Berto took my hand, concerned.

"You were knocked unconscious when the bomb went off. Shock brought you here and you've been out cold ever since. I'm glad you're alright." He said as I looked up at him.

"I'm…. still here and that's something. How did…. you get me here…. if I wasn't awake?" I asked Shock who didn't meet my eyes from a moment.

"I…took control of you. That's how I got you back to N-Tek. I hope you're not mad." Shock told me and was a little shocked when I pulled him into a hug.

"Of course I'm not mad. You saved my life and I'm grateful." I said and after I let him go, I realized Shock was actually blushing. "Wow, I didn't even know you could blush."

"Neither did I." Berto commented and we both laughed as Shock rolled his eyes at both of us. Turning back to me, Berto asked if I was really feeling alright. In response I yawned suddenly.

"Now that you mention it….I'm feeling…a little sleepy. My head stings too." I muttered and when they both looked alarmed I sighed. "Guys I'm fine…worn out maybe. Stop looking so worried." I yawned again and that's when I felt Berto squeeze my shoulder.

"As long as you're sure. Just tell me if you need anything and I'll be right back." Berto told me, removing his hand from my shoulder. Reluctant to move my head if it hurt, I told them that I'd be fine. With a nod Berto left. When he was gone, Shock told me that Berto had been seriously considering going after Toxzon on his own.

"He was really going to do that? I'm glad you stopped him in time. Thank you for that." I told him and he nodded. "That's pretty brave of him, foolish, but still brave."

"I have to agree. Now are you sure you're fine?" When I blinked at him, he shrugged.

"Sorry I've been hanging around Berto. Like I said he's been really worried ever since you showed up hurt. He really cares about you, you know." Shock said as I closed my eyes.

"Yeah I know he does. Maybe I should tell him that. Maybe." I whispered before I dozed off.

When Shock went looking for Berto he found the scientist in his lab. Flying through the door, Shock called out to him

"I knew I'd find you here." He said and Berto turned to him with a grin.

"I guess you know me too well. Yeah I came here to think. I know Jessie's better now and everything, I just can't help worrying about her." Berto told him. Hovering in front of him, Shock crossed his arms.

"You care about her a lot, don't you?" He said.

"I do. I know she has Turbo powers and you but she's still a teenage girl. A really stubborn one I have to admit." Berto said and Shock nodded in agreement. "Hey I just had a great idea. When she's well enough maybe she can hang out with Max and his friends." Berto suggested.

"After everything she's been through, taking a break sounds great. " Shock replied." The only problem is how do I go with her?" With a sudden grin Berto walked over to his desk and, bending down, produced Jessie's backpack.

"I found this in one of the Jump Jets, Jefferson's I think. In any case it turned up and that's the main thing. "Berto said as he stood and set it down on the desk. Flying over to it, Shock immediately noticed something different about the bag.

"There's something strange about it." He said and Berto explained that he'd altered it to make it roomier for the Ultralink. "Thanks for that. It wasn't very comfortable before." He commented and Berto gave a nod.

"By the way where is Max and Steel? I haven't seen them since they called." Shock asked. At that exact moment Max and Steel walked in, saving Berto the trouble of calling them.

"Hi guys. Has Jessie woken up yet?" Max asked and Berto told them everything that had happened since their phone call. "Hey that's great news!"

"I agree. Is there anything we can do to help?" Steel asked and Berto smiled.

"Actually there is something I wanted to ask." He said and told them his and Shock's idea. As soon as he was done Max and Steel smiled.

"That's an awesome idea. Just tell me when Jessie's feeling up to it and I'll introduce her to Sydney and Kirby." Max agreed. "She deserves a break after what happened. Oops, sorry Berto. I shouldn't keep bringing that up." He cringed and Berto just waved his hand.

"That's cool. As long as she's back I'm happy." Berto said.

Back in the Medical Bay I woke to silence. For a moment I wondered where I was until I remembered that I'd been injured after fighting Toxzon and that Shock had managed to get us both back to N-Tek in one piece. Thinking back I had to admit that taking a bomb into space wasn't the most brilliant plan I'd ever come up with, though I guess it worked. More or less. Still feeling the aftereffects of the blast I somehow managed to sit up. It was then that my head began to throb and I placed a hand on my forehead, hoping that I wouldn't pass out. Thankfully I stayed conscious and for that I was grateful. Wondering where everyone had gone, I called out. When no one answered I made up my mind to find them. Of course I didn't get far because as soon as I put my feet on the floor, the room spun. For once luck was on my side and I didn't hit the floor, instead I slid down and ended on sitting on the cold floor. Dazed I would have remained there for some time had Berto and Max not shown up when they did.


	33. Chapter 33

Rushing over they knelt and together, they moved me to the seat.

"How did you get down there?" Max asked as Berto stared at me, probably wondering the same thing.

"I thought I could walk. Turns out that was another bad idea." I muttered as I rubbed the back of my neck with my right hand, only to brush against the bruise on my head and causing it to flare up again. Gasping in pain, my eyes clenched shut. "Why do I keep doing dumb things today?" I groaned, deciding there and then to leave my head alone.

"I'll go and get Kat. Wait here." Berto said, turning and running into the hallway.

Opening my eyes once the pain passed, I raised an eyebrow. "I'm too dizzy to walk so where does he think I'll go?" I asked Max, who grinned at me.

"Beats me." He replied as we waited. "He hasn't been his usual self lately."

"Where'd Steel and Shock run off to?" I asked as I got comfortable. "Well, maybe not run..." I added just as Berto arrived along with Kat.

"Good to see you're awake. How are you feeling?" Kat asked as she took out her penlight and asked me to look up at the ceiling as she knelt in front of me.

"Dizzy and my coordination's a bit off." I told her as I did as she asked. "Plus I have a bruise on my head that I don't remember receiving." Taking the light away from my eyes and putting the penlight away, Kat then told me to look at the wall behind her. When I did she examined the back of my head.

"Does this hurt?" Kat said as she touched the bruise and I hissed. Immediately taking her hand away, she apologized.

"No, it's fine. It stings a little." I told her as she stood.

"Apart from your bruise, you're in very good health for someone who was knocked unconscious by an explosion. Your coordination should return soon. "Kat explained and I smiled, relieved that I hadn't suffered any permanent damage.

"That's a relief. I was worried for a while there." I replied and she smiled at me.

"Just take it easy and you'll be up and walking around in no time. Anything else I can do?" Kat asked me.

"Maybe find Toxzon for me." I asked and she laughed. Patting me on the shoulder she left to get Forge. Once they were gone, Max turned to me.

"I almost forgot to ask you something. How would you like to meet Sydney and Kirby?" He said and I grinned at him. "

"Sure. Maybe once I can walk without falling on my rear." I told him, earning a laugh from both guys. "That wouldn't make the best first impression." Stretching my aching limbs, I felt a little better. "I could use some water."

"I'll be right back." Berto said before he left. As he left, Steel and Shock showed up.

"Where did you guys go?" I asked them as Shock hovered near my table.

"We were using N-Tek's computer to find out where Toxzon escaped to. Sadly we didn't have any luck." Shock said.

"That's okay. By the way, whose computer did you use?" I asked. Exchanging a look between them, Steel told me that they used Forge's. "Uh oh." I muttered.

"Steel! Shock!" He yelled from down the hall and Shock hid behind me as Steel did the same with Max.

"What were you two doing with my computer?" He shouted the moment he entered the room, followed by Kat who had a bemused expression on her face.

"It's my fault, Commander. They wanted to help me find Toxzon. Please don't get mad at them." I said, giving him the saddest face I could so Steel and Shock wouldn't get into trouble. Luckily it worked and he gave a sigh, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, I'm not mad. This time. Just don't let it happen again." Forge said and I grinned. "So I actually came here to check up on you."

"I'm a lot better now. The back of my head hurts a little though not as bad as before." I told him and he grinned.

"You had a bomb blow up meters from your face and you come out of it almost unscathed. Apart from your bruise of course." Forge said as I rubbed the back of my head. This time touching the wound didn't hurt as much and for that small mercy I was grateful. "Like I'm sure Kat already told you; take it easy and you'll be back on your feet in no time. Well I'd better get back to work." He said. The moment they left, Shock peeked over my shoulder.

"Is he gone?" He asked and I giggled. Now that the coast was clear, he and Steel hovered over my table.

"That was too close." Steel said and Max rolled his eyes at the both of them.

"Really guys? You had to use Ferrus' computer?" He said just as Berto returned, holding a glass of water.

"Did I miss something?" He asked as he handed me the glass. With a thank you I slowly sipped the water, leaving Max to tell him exactly what he'd missed. The water helped as my head cleared and I didn't feel lightheaded anymore. Swinging my legs off the table, I made my second attempt to stand without falling. Taking the glass from me if I dropped it, Berto watched on as I stood up. This time the room remained stationary and I managed to take a few steps around the room without stumbling or feeling woozy.

"That's better." I said just as I heard, and felt, my stomach growl. Blushing furiously I looked over at Berto and Max as they burst out laughing. "Hah hah." I muttered, making them laugh harder. Eventually I joined in, leaving Shock and Steel to wonder what the joke was. A little while later I was sitting in the cafeteria, wolfing down a burger while Berto and Max watched on in amusement.

"Where does she put it?" Max asked as he watched on and Berto shrugged, impressed. Swallowing, I raised an eyebrow at them both.

"Excuse me but **she **can hear you." I pointed out as I took a sip of my water. Apart from a sore head I was almost back to normal. "For the record I'm only eating like this because I'm starving okay?. You try getting knocked out than waking up hours later without something to eat or drink and see how well you fare." I responded.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I've just never seen a girl eat like that before." Berto remarked and that made me smile. Finishing my burger I took my tray back and returned to my seat.

"My headache's finally gone." I said as I stretched my legs. "So when can I meet Sydney and Kirby?" I asked Max.

"Like I said, as soon as you're up to it. One slight hitch though." He said and I tilted my head to one side.

"What's that?" I asked him. "Wait I've just figured it out. When I meet Sydney and Kirby I'm pretty sure they'll ask how I know you." I answered.

"I guess telling them you're an amnesic who woke up in Copper Canyon won't go over so well. What should we do?" Shock said. Having no idea what I was going to tell them, I felt like my chance to make some new friends was slipping away. Thankfully Max and Berto came up with the perfect idea.

"How about telling them you moved to Copper Canyon a week ago?" Max said and I gave a nod, hopeful.

"Yeah and then you can tell them that you live at Vista View Apartments." Berto added and I grinned at them both.

"That works perfectly. If I live on the same floor as Max and Molly, it makes sense that I know them. Awesome!" I replied. "Thanks guys."

"No problem. I'll give them a call. Be right back." Max said as he took his phone out and wandered away from us for a few minutes. As we waited for him to return, Berto asked if there was anything else I needed. I didn't even have time to respond when I yawned and had to blink rapidly to keep myself awake.

"Wow I think that answers **that** question." I muttered as I lifted my hand to rub my eyes. "I'm beat." Feeling woozy I wondered if I'd make it back to the Medical Bay. Fortunately I didn't have to worry when Berto stepped towards me and offered to walk me back.

"You look like you could use a hand." Berto said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. Wordlessly I let him walk me back to the Medical Bay. Before we left, Berto told Max and Steel where we were heading. Shock hovered close by as we made our way along the corridor and I wondered when I'd get to meet Max's friends. It would be fun to meet more people my age, I thought to myself as Berto helped me walk the distance between rooms. The instant we moved through the doorway my legs gave out and I would have fallen to the floor had Berto not caught me in time. He carried me the last few feet to the table and helped me to sit on it.

"I'm fine, just really tired." I told him before he could ask me. "I should get some rest." I suggested as I yawned again. Too exhaustion to keep my eyes open I lay down and began to nod off. Before I was completely asleep, Shock told me that he needed to link up with me again. "Okay." I said as I sat up and he attached himself to me. Managing to stay awake for the next few seconds, Shock detached and I lay back again and closed my eyes.

"Thanks." Shock said and I smiled as I fell asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

The following morning I woke to the sounds of wheels rolling back and forth outside in the corridor. I attempted to go back to sleep but soon I realized that my efforts were in vain and I finally sat up. Jumping down from the table, I stretched my limbs and wandered outside, finding Berto and Max racing around. Calling out I started towards them, only for Berto to call out a warning as Max sped towards me. I leapt to my left and, just as I was about to hit the wall, my arms and eyes glowed briefly as I jumped towards it and somehow back flipped off it. Landing perfectly I stood up and gave a bow as Berto and Max came to a halt.

"Whoa, how did you manage to do that?" Max asked as I grinned.

"I just reacted and my Turbo powers did the rest I guess." I replied as Berto joined us. "I didn't know I could do something like that."

"I think it's a combination of your powers and your own athletic skills that allowed you to do that." Berto pointed out, leaving me slightly baffled as to what he said even though I nodded like I did. "So how are you?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"I actually feel pretty good. Plus my headache's gone." I told him and he seemed relieved.

"That's great to hear since today's when you get to meet Sydney and Kirby." Max told me and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't you mean your girlfriend and Kirby?" I said, earning a laugh from Berto. Max, however, rolled his eyes.

"Very funny." He said as I grinned back at him. "Oh and you might want to change because your Base suit kind of sticks out." It wasn't until I looked down that I realized I hadn't changed into my regular clothes.

"I almost forgot about that. Have you seen Shock anywhere?" I asked them, hoping that he and Steel weren't using Forge's computer again. Fortunately they showed up before I had to go looking for them.

"Sorry we're late. I was using one of N-Tek's computers to work out the best camouflage for your reconnaissance mission." Shock told me. There was a brief silence within our group before Max and Berto burst out laughing. Scratching his chin with one arm, Shock looked at me and asked why they were laughing.

"They're both a couple of idiots, that's why. Just ignore them." I told him and asked what camouflage he had come up with. Smiling Shock linked up with me and in seconds I was wearing a light green t-shirt with a familiar symbol on the front, black pants and white sneakers with a green mark shaped exactly like Shock.

"So what do you think?" Shock asked, still attached to me and I grinned down at him.

"It's perfect." I said and he detached, smiling. "I just have to pick up my backpack and we can go when you're ready. I have to say it'll be nice to go one day without having to battle some super villain. At least I hope so anyway. I have been wrong before." When Berto and Max finally stopped laughing I asked where my bag was and Berto led me to his lab. Walking over to the table he picked up my bag and handed it to me. Thanking him, I held it out and Shock flew into it. Slipping it over my shoulders I turned to leave, only for Berto to say something to me.

"Be careful out there, okay?" He said and I was a little confused.

"Is something bothering you?" I asked him and he fiddled with his wrist computer. When I asked him again he muttered something I didn't quite catch. "Come again?"

When he finally looked up he sighed. "Be careful while you're with Max and his friends. After what happened before..." He stopped mid sentence and rubbed his eyes, making me feel a little guilty.

"I know you're worried that something's going to happen once I step outside N-Tek. If I promise I'll be careful will that work?" I told him and he stared at me for a few seconds before he nodded.

"I'll hold you to that promise. See you in a couple of hours." He said as he held out his fist. Grinning I bumped my fist against his and left him to his thoughts. Together with Max and Steel, Shock and I left N-Tek via the alleyway entrance. "That is still so cool." I said as I exited the car and watched it disappear back into the wall.

"It never gets old." Max agreed as we headed for the meeting point in Copper Canyon city. Along the way Shock asked me what Berto had said.

"Didn't you hear what he said before?" I asked and he told me no, that it was rude to eavesdrop. "I appreciate that. He asked me to take care of myself. If that's even possible." I told him as we walked along the sidewalk. "It's not really a promise I can make. Not if I want to keep protecting my friends and Copper Canyon." I added and that's when Max took me aside.

"Before I forget you know that you can't talk about Turbo powers and N-Tek around my friends or anyone else outside of N-Tek?" He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry. I already had Forge make me promise not to give away any secrets. I can keep a secret, just so you know." I replied, thinking back to an earlier conversation with Commander Forge.

As I was about to leave with Max and Steel, Forge asked to see me. Not sure what he wanted I told Max and Steel to meet me at the side entrance. Following Forge into his office he immediately asked that I refrain from giving away any of the secrets I knew. A bit annoyed at him now, I told him that I wouldn't say a word about N-Tek, Max Steel or my Turbo powers which included Shock as well. Before he could bring it up as too I added that if I had to change into J-Shock, I would make sure the coast was clear as well.

"Anything else, **Commander**?" I said, the sarcasm clear in my voice though Forge dismissed me without pointing out my obvious lack of respect. When I rejoined Max and Steel, I told them that Forge had warned me against putting myself in harm's way.

"So what are Sydney and Kirby like?" I asked Max as we continued along the sidewalk.

"They're the first two people I met when I first transferred to Copper Canyon High School." He told me and that's when Steel pointed out that he met Butch first.

"Who's Butch? And what kind of name is that anyway?" I asked Max

"Technically I did meet him first but that's only because he tripped me. Of course that is how I met Sydney so it wasn't all bad. Oh and by the way, his real name is Bartholomew." He told me and I giggled.

"Like that's any better? All I can say is he better not mess with me. I might be a woman but I don't hit like one." I said, making Max laugh. "Where are we meeting them anyway?" I asked just as we rounded the corner and I found myself standing in front of a huge school. "Let me guess, this is Copper Canyon High School."

"Yep. We don't have class today so I thought it would be the best place to meet them." He told me as he waved to a girl and guy standing a few meters away. When they saw Max they waved back and walked over to us. Close up I noticed that Sydney had long blond hair that she had tied in a ponytail and brown eyes like my own. Kirby, however, had dark brown hair hidden under a dark green beanie. With a grin Kirby was the first to introduce himself to me, soon followed by Sydney.

"I'm Jessie." I told them with a smile and they both grinned back at me.

"So how do you know Max?" Sydney asked and thankfully I knew exactly what to say.

"I moved to Copper Canyon about a week ago and Max lives on the same floor of the Vista View Apartments that I do. He and his mom came over one day to say hi and that's how we met." I explained.

"Do you go to Copper Canyon High?" Kirby asked me and that threw me. Fortunately Max stepped in to help.

"Jessie's starting next week." He told them and while I was grateful, it wasn't the truth.

"That's cool. Maybe we'll be in the same classes together." Sydney said and I nodded, not sure what to say.

"I hate to point this out and all, but you don't go to school here." Shock said.

"Tell that to Max, he's the one who told them that." I replied and Kirby raised an eyebrow at me.

"Huh did you say something, Jessie?" He asked me.

Silently panicking I said the first thing that popped into my head "Oh I was just asking where we're going." The moment I said that, Max started talking about going to the carnival on the pier. When we started walking again Shock asked me what I was going to do about the school thing.

"I don't know. Why did Max have to tell Sydney and Kirby that I'm enrolled at their school? Now what am I going to do?" I said as I walked behind my friends, careful to stay just out of earshot. By the time we reached the pier Shock and I came up with the only possible solution; ask Commander Forge for help.

"Here we are." Max announced and I looked up, taking in the sights and sounds of the carnival. From the huge crowds to the sounds of people having fun and, I have to say, the smells of corn dogs and popcorn.

"So what do you think?" Max asked me as I stood there, wondering where to go first.

"It's pretty cool. Can I ask you one thing though?" I said as I walked over. "Why did you have to say that I'm going to Copper Canyon High School?" I asked him and when he shrugged, I glared at him. "It's a little too late to do that. What are they going to say when I don't show up next week?" I pointed out. Not giving him time to answer I followed Sydney and Kirby, leaving Max to figure out a solution on his own.

As we walked around together, Sydney asked me what I did in my spare time. Obviously I couldn't say 'fight super villains' so I instead told them about my hobbies. The ones I could remember anyway.

" I absolutely love video games." I said and out the corner of my eye I saw Kirby grin.

"Hey me too! That's so cool. Wanna check out the arcade?" He asked me and I grinned back at him.

"Of course. Try and stop me." I replied and he took off running, leaving me to race after him.

"Looks like Jessie has made a new friend." Steel said once he, Max and Sydney reached the arcade that had a tent strung over it. Over all the noise of the arcade games no one would be able to hear them talk.

"Yeah it's great that she can spend some time outside without worrying about super villains or N-Tek." Max agreed as he watched Jessie and Kirby competing against each other at Air Hockey while Sydney watched on. "I just hope nothing happens in the meantime. It's like every time Jessie steps outside N-Tek, she gets attacked by some lunatic."

"You're starting to sound like Berto, you know that? She can take care of herself." Steel replied and Max laughed. "By the way, did you come up with an answer to Jessie's problem?" When Max shook his head, Steel rolled his eyes from inside the backpack. "Then I guess we'll have to ask Forge for help." As they watched their friends, thinking that it had been a great idea for them to spend some time together, Max's phone began to ringing. Excusing himself for a moment he left the tent and, finding somewhere private, he answered it.

"Hey it's me. Is everything cool on your end?" Berto asked and Max tried not to laugh.

"In case you're wondering, we haven't been attacked and Jessie's fine." Max told him and on the other end, working in his lab, Berto went red in the face.

"Okay you got me. How is she by the way?" He asked and Max smiled to himself.

"I last time I saw her, only a few minutes ago , she was beating Kirby at Air Hockey. So what's happening on your end?" Max asked him and on his end, Berto grinned as he finished typing something on his keyboard.

"Nothing at the moment. Actually it's been pretty quiet so I've caught up on some work. Oh and thanks again for introducing Jessie to Sydney and Kirby. It's fun hanging out here and all but it's nice for her to hang out without having to fight Dredd or Toxzon." Berto said and that's when he heard Max laughing on the other end. "Huh did I say something funny?" He asked and Steel filled him in.

"You know, Max said the same thing a few minutes ago. I guess that's why Max's laughing." Steel said and Berto smiled.

"You two know me too well. I guess I better go now. See you later." He said and hung up. As Max put his phone away, Steel spoke.

"He really worries too much." He pointed out as Max headed back to the tent. By the time he got back the game was over.

"So how was the game?" Max asked and I grinned at him. "I'm guessing you won?"

"Not by much really. Anyway we hadn't really finished when the game started sparking. If the game's broken, they should warn people." I said and was a little surprised when Max took me aside. Watching us, Sydney and Kirby both looked on confused as Max led me outside the tent. Once out of earshot I asked what his problem was.

"You forgot about your 'Turbo touch', didn't you?" He asked and when I raised an eyebrow at him, he rolled his eyes at me. "It means that you have to be careful around technology otherwise you can short it out or blow things up." He explained and I frowned.

"A little warning would have been nice. No one got hurt so I'm thankful. Should we go somewhere else where I won't blow anything else up?" I said as I saw Sydney and Kirby exit the tent and head towards us. Before Max or any of his friends could suggest somewhere, I heard my phone begin to ring. "Sorry I'll be right back." I said, excusing myself and walking a short distance away. The second I answered it I knew who it was.

"Commander Forge. What's going on?" I asked as I heard Forge's voice on the other end.

"For the record I wasn't checking up on you. I'm calling to update you on Toxzon's whereabouts." He told me and I felt my pulse speed up. Not sure how to respond to this piece of news, I took a deep breath and asked where he was hiding. "Actually that's now unknown even to us. For all we know he could be anywhere in Copper Canyon."

"Then why call it an update?" I asked, trying to keep calm. "Sorry I just want him caught before he puts anyone else in danger." I said as I thought about my friends.

"I know you do and so do we. I promise we'll find him and when we do…" Forge said.

"I get first dibs on him?' I said and I heard him laugh on the other end. Once again warning me to be careful, he hung up and as I put my phone away I couldn't help thinking he was acting like he was my dad.


	35. Chapter 35

Returning to my friends I told them it was my mom checking up on me.

"Obviously you can't tell them it was Commander Forge." Shock pointed out and I agreed, only for Sydney to ask who I was talking to. Before I could think of a possible answer my phone and Max's both started beeping.

"Now that is just spooky." Sydney said and I nodded, looking at my phone with my eyebrows raised. "It's not your mom again, is it?"

"I'm not sure. I don't recognize the number. Sorry I'll be right back." I said and moved to a secluded spot. "Hello?"

"It's me." Berto said and he sounded somewhat relieved. "We need you and Max back at N-Tek, inmediatamente." And before I had time to ask why, he hung up.

"That was weird. How are we gonna get Max away from his friends? Any ideas, Shock?" I asked my friend. As I soon found out, this happens a lot to Max .He told his friends that he had a family emergency and he had to go. He also told them I had to see my mom about some forms I needed to fill out for my enrolment and that saved me the trouble. Thanking them, we rushed away leaving Kirby and Sydney a little confused.

"Why would you need to fill out school forms on a Saturday?" Sydney asked Kirby who just shrugged. Wordlessly we found a spot where no one could see us and quickly transformed into Max Steel and J-Shock. Taking to the air in Flight mode, we flew towards N-Tek.

"So what's the emergency?" I asked Max who just shrugged.

"I'm in the dark as much as you. Berto just told me to get back to N-Tek as fast as possible." Max answered. "Maybe it's Toxzon." He suggested and I frowned under my helmet.

"If so, I get to fight him first." I replied as we flew over Copper Canyon.

"Not if I get to him first." Max said with a laugh and shot ahead of me. Gritting my teeth I raced after him. It was neck and neck by the time we flew into the hangar and I had almost caught up with Max when he stopped suddenly in midair. Alas my flight skills need work and I kept going, crashing into a wall in the corridor. As I slid down the wall, I changed from Flight to Base mode. Detaching Shock asked me not to do that again.

"Yeah good plan. No more hitting walls." I groaned, climbing to my feet. Removing my helmet I went in search of Berto, trying to ignore Max's laughter. When I and Shock reached the lab we found Berto hunched over his keyboard. "Hey, we're back." I called out and he turned around.

"Good to see you. " Berto said as we joined him in front of his computer.

"So where's the fire?" I asked and when he raised an eyebrow at me, I asked why we were needed back so suddenly.

"Oh that. It was to tell you that I've managed to come up with a new mode." The moment he said that, I frowned at him.

"I thought that something was wrong. You had me worried." I said as Shock looked on.

"Sorry about that. I should have explained myself better." Berto apologized and I sighed.

"No its okay. I've been a little on edge recently. What new mode did you come up with?" I asked him and he grinned. Calling Shock over to the computer he asked the Ultralink to scan the information onscreen. Once he finished Shock returned to me and a familiar green light engulfed us. As soon as the mode change was complete, I whistled impressed by my new look.

"I give you Knight Mode." Berto said as I admired my new mode. It looked like my base mode however this time I had a shield in one hand and a helmet similar to a suit of armor. Handing me my sword he took a few steps back.

"Cool but what's it do?" I asked and he told me to charge it with Turbo energy. As soon as I did so, the sword glowed. Holding the sword up in front of me I wondered what to do next, only for a blast of Turbo energy to shoot from the tip of the sword. The energy blast hit the wall opposite me and left a burn mark. Cringing I looked over at Berto.

"Sorry about your wall, Berto. I guess I need a little practice." I said and he smiled. "And better aim."

"No problemo. That's what a training simulation is for. Speaking of training I made sure that it's on the Level one this time." He told me and I smiled, changing back to Base mode.

"Then let's test Knight Mode out." Shock said. Together we headed for the Training Room just as Max and Steel finally showed up.

"So what's going on?" Max asked us and Berto filled him in. "Knight mode, huh? Sounds pretty cool." Once we entered the room I stood right in the center of the room and waited for the simulation to start. The moment it did I found myself in an alley that was an exact copy of the one in Copper Canyon. The only difference was that it was empty of people. Detaching from me Shock flew around.

"I'm not picking up anything. Why would our training session be in an empty alley?" He asked and I shrugged. Deciding that standing around wasn't helping I walked through the alley until I came to a dead-end. "Hmm where should we go?" I said only to have that problem solved when I heard something behind me. "Okay what was that noise?" I said as I slowly turned around only to find…nothing. Scratching my head, and ignoring the rules of every horror movie I had ever seen, I walked towards the noise wondering what it was. That's when I found a manhole cover that was open. On a closer inspection I discovered that it had several claw marks on it.

"I suddenly don't want to know what it was." I muttered and that was when something landed behind me. "Oh man." This time when I turned around I came face to face with a green and purple goop monster which roared in my face. Without warning it lunged for me and I ducked. "Little help here, Shock?" I called out as I raced away from it. Speeding towards me Shock linked up and we changed modes. "Let's rock, Speed!" I yelled as I raced away from the monster. I didn't get far when I hit another dead-end. And when I say hit, I mean literally when I slammed into it at full speed. The impact made me change from Speed back into Base mode as I slid down the wall.

"I thought you promised you weren't going to hit anymore walls?" Shock asked as I struggled to my feet.

"If you recall I didn't really promise anything. Now how do we take down a toxic monster?" I asked as it caught up with us. "Wait a second; let's try that new mode. Let's rock, Knight Mode!" I shouted as a familiar green light engulfed me. Seconds later I was standing in front of the creature holding my shield and sword. For a moment I was confused about how I had my sword until I heard Berto call out that my Turbo energy can create one if I don't have my own handy. "Cool then let's see what this baby can do." I said as I generated Turbo energy. As the sword began to glow the toxic monster rushed me.

"Any time now, Jessie." Shock said. As the creature got closer and closer he kept talking. "Really now would be great." As the toxic monster went to swipe its claws at me I aimed at its head and fired at the last possible second. The blast of Turbo energy instantly incinerated its head from its shoulders and it took a step before its body swayed and toppled over. "Oh yeah that ruled!" I shouted and that's when the alley disappeared. Now back inside the training room, Berto walked through the door.

"Now that was impressive. Of course it was only set on level one." Berto said and I frowned at him.

"Ruin my fun why don't you? I still say that was a great shot." I replied before I changed back to Base Mode again. "So what do I get to fight in level two?"

Two hours later both Shock and I were about ready to drop.

"Can we take a break?" I gasped as Shock detached from me. "I don't think I can fight anymore."

"Of course. I have to say that you two did really well on your first training session." Berto said and grinning I high-fived Shock. "You two should take a break, you've earned it." Feeling great despite being tired I watched as Berto shut down the simulator. "I've meant to ask you something. How did your day out go?" As we headed back for his lab I filled him in.

"I'm glad you had fun. I was a little worried that you'd run into trouble." Berto said and I smiled at him.

"Like I said before I'm more than capable to handling anything. Though it's nice to know that you worry." I said and Berto coughed, looking kind of embarrassed. "By the way thanks again for the new mode." I added and he nodded. "So where to now?" Motioning me to follow him, Berto led me to the communications room where I found Forge waiting for us.

"I called you here to talk to you about starting at Copper Canyon High School." Forge explained and I crossed my arms against my chest.

"That's because Max told Sydney and Kirby I'm starting next week." I told him. "How am I supposed to enroll at a school in two days?" I asked and that's when Forge dropped a handful of papers on the table.

"Already taken care of that. You just need to sign your name." He said and I stared at him.

"Okay then." After signing my name I handed the papers back to him. "One question though. How did you get me in so quickly?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Bit of a trade secret. Let's just say that I had help. The main thing is that you start Monday." He said and dismissed us. Once we were outside I asked Berto how Forge had managed to get me enrolled in a day.

"I'm not really sure myself though I'm pretty sure Forge did the same thing for Max." He told me and I smiled. "Are you looking forward to going to Copper Canyon High School?" He asked and I shrugged.

"As much as anyone can look forward to going to high school." I replied as we walked towards his lab. "Still it would be a little strange if I didn't attend school so it makes a perfect cover. It was actually a good idea. I wonder what classes I'll be taking and who's in my class."

"Max is, actually. Forge thought that it would be better for someone you already know in the same class as you. And if we need you two in an emergency we can get in touch with both of you easier." Berto explained and I nodded.

"Makes sense. Hopefully nothing will happen but it's good that I'm ready for anything." I said as we reached his lab. 'Is there anything else I need to do today?"

"Nope you're free to do whatever you want. Oh and show up at N-Tek at 7am on Monday to pick up everything you need for class." Berto told me and I groaned.

"Really that early? Fine I'll be there I promise. Just don't expect me fully awake." I added, making him laugh. Now that I was free for the rest of today and tomorrow I decided to find Max and ask him what classes we were taking. For the next few minutes I went in search of Max and as we searched, Shock asked me how he was going to come with me during the day.

"I guess you'll have to stay in my bag." I answered and when he folded his arms I sighed. "I'm sorry but I can't let anyone besides Max see you. I mean, how will I explain a highly advanced robot?" I said, hoping he wouldn't mind so much. Apparently what I said worked and he uncrossed arms.

"I guess you're right. I am too advanced for most people to take in." He said and I giggled. Chatting about attending high school in Copper Canyon we completely forgot about battles for a while and I was actually looking forward to being just another student. Well one of two students with Turbo powers and an Ultralink anyway.


	36. Chapter 36

It was Monday morning before I knew it as my phone's alarm went off. Groaning I reached over and saw that it was 6:30am. Rubbing my eyes I was tempted to go back to bed until Shock, already awake, poked my head until I sat up.

"Alright, I'm up." I muttered standing and heading for the bathroom. Brushing my teeth and fixing my hair, I stumbled into the kitchen/living room. "Shock, outfit change." I said and he linked with me. By the time I stepped out the door I was wearing my usual outfit which consisted of jeans, a green hoodie with Shock's image on the front with a silver t-shirt underneath plus my white and green sneakers. When I reached Max's door I lightly knocked.

"Come in." Molly called out and I opened the door to find Max's mom standing next to the kitchen table wearing a long gray dress." Good morning. It's nice to see you up bright and early." She said, nodding towards a door a short distance away. "Unlike some people." She added and I laughed.

"I heard that." Max called out from the other side of the door. "I'm up." With a yawn he stumbled into the kitchen and sat at the table. Rolling his eye Steel hovered overhead.

"Now that you're here, I wanted to tell you to leave your phone on if Forge or Berto need to contact you. If an emergency does come up, you'll need to excuse yourself and get to N-Tek as quickly as possible. Also make sure that you're not seen when you need to switch to Turbo mode." Molly told me. "Above all be careful." She added and I nodded, noticing Max nodding off. I poked his shoulder until he looked at me and frowned, making me grin.

"How are you awake at this time?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I guess I'm looking forward to going to school." I replied and Molly looked impressed.

"I never thought I'd hear a teenager say that. Your parents must be very proud." She said and to my left Max made a face at me, something between bemused and horrified. "Would you like to stay for breakfast?" She asked and I nodded. Spending the morning with Max and his mom made me a little homesick for my parents though I didn't let on. Grabbing my bag Shock flew inside and I zipped it most of the way closed, leaving a gap wide enough for him to see through. Leaving the Vista View apartments with Max and waving goodbye to Molly we headed for school. Along the way Max asked me if something was wrong.

"I guess I'm feeling a little homesick. It's okay though, I have my friends and N-Tek to hang out with so it's not all bad." I replied as we reached the front door. Inside we found Sydney standing beside what I assumed was her locker.

"Hi glad you're here." She said and I noticed that she looked worried.

"What's going on?" I asked her and she pointed to a group of four guys. As I watched I realized that one of them was Kirby. Walking closer I saw one of them, a taller muscle bound guy, attempting to shove Kirby into one of the lockers behind them. Annoyed that someone would pick on my friend I picked up the pace.

"What are you doing?" Shock asked me. "They'll see you."

"That's kinda the point." I replied and stepped forward, placing myself between Kirby and the bully.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" The bully asked as Kirby whispered a thank you.

"I'm sticking up for my friend." I shot back and he seemed confused. "I'm guessing you're Butch."

"Yeah what's it to you?" Butch said, crossing his arms against his chest. Glaring up at him I told him to leave my friends alone. Apparently shocked that a girl stood up to him, he didn't say a word as I walked over to Sydney and Max with Kirby in tow.

"I've never seen anyone stand up to Butch like that." Sydney said. "Other than Max of course."

"Dude you rule." Kirby said and I grinned, feeling pretty good. "Uh dudette." He added.

"Impressive though it was I'm not sure that was the smart thing to do." Shock said to me.

"It was the right thing to do though." I said and Sydney overheard me.

"Did you say something, Jessie?" She asked and I replied that I can't stand bullies. "I know what you mean. Butch's being a jerk."

"When is he not?" Max said and I smiled. "Just be careful around him."

"Sure though I doubt he'd pick a fight with a girl anyway. Wouldn't help that ego of his." I said as I leaned against the lockers behind me. "So I guess I'm an official student here now."

"Yep so that means we get to give you a tour." Max said just as the bell rang. "Right after home room." He added as I shook my head in disbelief. "At least we're in the same class."

"That's a good thing because I have no idea where I'm going otherwise." I said as I followed Max, Sydney and Kirby inside the classroom to my left. Pretty much the moment I walked through the door I was asked to introduce myself to the class. Nervous I started to speak as I stood there.

"Umm hi. I'm Jessie and I'll be starting at Copper Canyon High from today. I like movies, especially horror, and music. Feel free to come and say hi to me." I said as I stood in front of the class. Taking a seat next to Max, I waited for class to start. By the time class let out I had already had several people stop and ask me what bands I liked. Wracking my brain I remembered a few I've listened to in the past.

"I like Gorillaz, Rammstein and Evanescence. My favorite band is definitely Linkin Park though." I told them and they told me that I was pretty cool. When I met up with Max again he asked why I had a huge grin on my face. "Being told you're pretty cool does kind of make you feel good about yourself."

"What exactly is 'Linkin Park'?" Shock asked me and I explained that it was a popular American band that played music. "Okay then. So what's 'music?" Max laughed as I began to explain that as well, only for two guys to walk past and see me apparently talking to my bag. Giving me an odd look they walked away and I groaned, making Max laugh harder.

"You have to remember that people can't see Shock so it kind of looks like you're talking to thin air. Trust me I know." Max explained as I rubbed my eyes. "You get used to it after a while. So ready to head back to N-Tek?" When I raised an eyebrow in confusion, Max told me that Forge had asked that they come back to N-Tek as soon as school let out. A short time later we were on our way back courtesy of Flight mode.

"I wonder what's going on." I said out loud as we flew at top speed. "I hope nothing bad."

"I guess we'll find out when we get there." Shock said as we reached the Canyon. Flying through the hologram entrance we landed and changed back into our Base modes. "So where do we go now?"

"Follow me." Berto said as he waved us over. Following him, Berto asked how my first day at Copper Canyon High School went.

"Pretty good. So far I stood up to Butch and a fair amount of people there have a high opinion of me and my taste in music." I told him and he grinned.

"That's pretty cool. Who's this Butch by the way?" He asked me and I told him what he tried to do to Kirby. "Impressive. I bet he wasn't expecting a girl to stand up to him."

"Me neither. You should have seen the look on his face. It was priceless." I said and we laughed.

"You might want to think before you act next time. You don't know if Butch would have picked a fight with you." Steel said and I rolled my eyes.

"I doubt he'd stoop low enough to fight me .Even if he did I'd wipe the floor with him and his two cronies." I replied as we reached the Com Room. Walking inside we found Forge. Kat and Jefferson waiting for us. "You wanted to see us, Commander?" I said and Max raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Hey I can be polite when I want to . Don't burst a brain cell." That last comment earned me a smile from Forge, although I knew he would never admit it was funny.


	37. Chapter 37

"I called you all here to tell you that we may have found Miles Dredd." Forge told us and I frowned.

"Just point me in his direction and stand back." I said only for Forge to hold up a hand.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm but he's too much for one person to handle, even if she's a Turbo user. We have to be smart about how to handle him and rushing headlong into a fight isn't a smart move." He said and I crossed my arms against my chest, annoyed.

"So what's the plan?" Max asked as I stood there, wondering why the Commander had singled me out.

"Max, I want you and Steel to fly over Copper Canyon and see if you can find any trace of him. Kat, you and Jefferson go as back up." Forge told them and with a nod to their commander, they rushed away leaving me, Berto and Shock in the room.

"What about us?" I asked and Forge looked over at us.

"I want you and Shock to stay at N-Tek and help Berto search for Miles Dredd." He said and left while I was standing there in Shock.

"I can't believe this. Why does Max get to fight Dredd and we're stuck here." I complained and Berto patted me on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. He probably doesn't want a repeat of what happened with Toxzon. Let's just go back to my lab." Berto suggested and even Shock agreed. Unfortunately for them I wasn't about to sit by and let Max and Steel have all the fun.

"Sorry guys but I'm not about to take no for an answer. Come on Shock; let's go catch a bad guy." I said only for Berto to stand in front of me.

"Oh no. Not this again. The last time you went off on your own to fight Toxzon…well you know how it ended." Berto told me and I sighed.

"Look I know. I was there, remember. Anyway I promised to be more cautious this time." I replied and he sighed this time.

"Fine then I'm coming with you. No arguments." He said and I nodded, impressed by his attitude. Together we ran towards the hangar entrance and once there we discovered that both Jump Jets had already left.

"I guess its Flight mode time." Shock said and we linked, changing modes.

"Need a lift?" I asked and Berto wrapped an arm around my waist with a grin. "Let's go get Dredd!" I said and we shot towards the roof. When it looked like we would hit the roof the hologram vanished and we flew into the clear blue sky. Flying around the canyon I soon realized that I really had no clue where Miles might be and I knew Berto could sense my hesitation.

"Maybe we should find Max and Steel." He suggested and I smiled under my helmet. As we took off again, Shock scanned for any trace of his Turbo energy. After a while we soon came across Max and Steel. I called out to them and they stopped.

"What are you three doing here? I thought Forge told you to stay behind." Max asked me.

"Like I'm going to let you have all the fun. Besides you might need back up." I told him, only for Kat and Jefferson to show up.

"That's why Commander Forge asked us to go with Max." Kat told me as she flew alongside us.

"Hey what's the point of being a superhero if I don't fight?" I said. Instead of answering me, Max flew ahead and I went after him. "Wait up!" I called out. Not paying enough attention to my surroundings I didn't see the Jet until it was almost on top of us. "Whoa!" I yelled and shot forward, only for the Jet to match my speed. Realizing that it wasn't one of ours I flew closer to the ground.

"Can you go any faster?" Berto asked and I nodded, holding on tight to him before I let loose and moved as fast as Flight mode would allow. Leaving the jet behind I let out a yell and even Berto was impressed by my moves right up until the Jet launched a missile at me. Thinking I could dodge it I stopped and dived down, closely followed by the missile. Thinking fast I landed and set Berto down. Changing into Speed mode, I raced forward and the missile gave chase.

"How'd you know it was after you?" Shock asked me as we raced across the Canyon floor.

"I figure it's either attracted to Turbo energy or it's locked onto me. Either way we have to stop it." I pointed out, just as we reached a wall. "Hang on I have an idea." I said and Shock asked if it was a good one. With a nod I stood and waited for the missile to reach us. Before it could hit, I leapt at the wall and flipped from it, causing the missile to slam into the wall and explode. Thrown backwards by the blast I managed to right myself in midair and land safely. Detaching from me, Shock stared at me.

"That was your plan?" He said, arms crossed and I shrugged. Rolling his eye he reattached and we raced back to Berto.

"Are you okay?" Berto asked when we found him. "Warn me when you're going to do something crazy next time."

"Why? So you can stop me?" I asked and he actually smiled.

"No. So I can be in on it." He replied and I laughed. Sadly my good mood didn't last long when Miles Dredd appeared. Standing beside me, Berto quickly called for C.Y.T.R.O as Dredd watched us.

"So we meet again, J-Shock. It was a foolish mistake to think you could fight me all by yourself." He said and I growled.

"She's not alone." Shock said and Berto nodded in agreement. "We stand together."

"Then you'll fall together too." Dredd said as he advanced towards us. Knowing I had to protect Berto until C.Y.T.R.O. or Max Steel arrived, I stepped forward and changed modes. Now in my new Knight mode I rushed forward. As I collided with Dredd, I shouted for Berto to take cover. With a nod the young scientist raced away and that's when Jason Naught showed up in his mecha form, blocking his escape.

"Berto!" I called out just as Jason swung his arm at Berto who threw his arm up to protect himself. Occupied with fighting Dredd I missed the blow but I heard Berto cry out in pain. Worried I turned and saw him sitting on the ground, cradling his left hand. Furious I wasn't focused on my fight and that's when Miles Dredd knocked me to the ground. Standing over me he laughed as he started to syphon my Turbo energy. As it was forcibly drained from me I cried out in pain and changed to Base mode. Helpless I was saved when Max Steel showed up and knocked Jason Naught on his rear. Then he went after Miles Dredd and I was suddenly freed from the syphon. Staggering to my feet I made my way to Berto. Kneeling I went to help him to his feet, only for him to gasp.

"What did he do?" I asked him as he climbed to his feet.

"I think it's broken." He mumbled, leaning against me. "We have to get back to N-Tek." He had only taken a step when his eyes rolled up in his head and I caught him in my arms. Confused I just stood there until Shock asked me what we should do. Thinking fast I gently lowered Berto to the ground. "Speed mode." I said without my usual catchphrase and the moment I had changed, I picked Berto up again and ran for the safety of the Canyon. With no plan and almost out of Turbo energy courtesy of Dredd, I made up my mind and headed for the closest shelter I could find; a cavern where I knew he couldn't find me. Knowing I had no way of reaching help now, I eventually found a cavern and sped inside. When I started to get tired I stopped running. Setting Berto down on the ground I changed back to Base mode and sat down beside him. Shock then detached and hovered overhead, asking me what we should do. Instead of answering the Ultralink I removed my helmet and put my head in my hands. I sat there in silence, feeling helpless, when Shock flew into my face and stared at me.

"What do we do?" He asked me and when I shrugged, he glared at me. "You got us into this fix so you need to get us out of it." When he said that I shot to my feet and started to pace.

"I don't know how. I messed up big time. We're stranded; I'm almost out of Turbo energy and Berto's hurt. Plus I have no idea if N-Tek can find us." I said as I paced. "Can you find them?" I asked Shock.

"I sent a distress signal but I don't know if they'll get it. Plus they might be fighting off Miles Dredd now so it could be a while before they come looking. So I guess we're on our own for now." He replied and I closed my eyes. For a while I tried to get my head together as I waited for help to arrive. We hadn't been there long when I decided to do what I could for Berto. Stepping over to him, I knelt and lifted his left hand and examined it. Having had no first aid training I asked Shock if he could scan Berto's hand and tell me how bad it was. Flying over and hovering beside me, the Ultralink started scanning Berto's left hand. After about a minute he finished scanning and he looked at me.

"Is it bad?" I asked and Shock nodded, making me flinch.

"It's broken." He told me and I sighed, gently stroking Berto's forehead.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't been so reckless…" I said setting Berto's hand back on the ground. That's when I had an idea. Reaching over I removed his belt. Curious Shock asked what I was doing. "Making a splint. Here, hold this." I said as I handed him the belt. As he watched I lifted Berto's injured hand and placed it against his chest. Holding it in place, I asked Shock to wrap one end of the belt around his shoulder while I wrapped my end around his wrist to keep his injured hand immobile. Once we done I gently tugged the belt and found it tight enough that it would keep his hand in place.

"Thanks for your help, Shock. I couldn't have done it without you." I said and he nodded. Hovering near my shoulder he looked from Berto to me.

"I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to snap at you." He said and I sighed, rubbing my eyes.

"That's okay. At least it made me do something useful. I hope he's going to be okay." I replied as I watched Berto. When Shock chuckled I looked at him, surprised.

"Berto did the same thing when you were unconscious after the bomb blast. He kept checking up on you if you woke up. It's kind of funny to see you do the same thing. "He told me and I managed a smile. Exhausted by everything I couldn't help yawning and Shock hovered beside me. "We should probably get some rest. " He suggested and I nodded, lying on my side. Floating overhead Shock asked if he should try sending another distress signal and I thanked him. Leaving us for a few minutes he flew outside. Now alone with Berto, I stopped holding back my tears. Sobbing I lay there and put my head in my hands. When he got outside, Shock tried to make contact with N-Tek. Again he wasn't able to get a response and he sighed to himself, hoping someone would find them soon. Returning to the cavern and his friends, he found me wiping my eyes. Worried he flew over and asked if I was alright.

"No I'm okay." I replied as I dried my eyes. "I hope help comes soon."

"Me too. If your Turbo energy regenerates soon, we can fly out of here." Shock said as he landed near my head.

"I hope so. Good night." I yawned as I closed my eyes. My mind still reeling from everything that had happened, it took me a while to fall asleep. And even then it wasn't a peaceful rest. During the next few hours I tossed and turned as my dreams became nightmares. In the early hours of the morning I woke with a start, breathing hard and eyes wide.

"Jessie, what's wrong?" I heard a familiar voice ask me and when I looked to my right I found Berto sitting up. It took me a moment to register that he was awake and looking straight at me before I hurried over and knelt beside him.

"You're alright?" I said and he gave me a smile. Indicating his hand he shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. Besides N-Tek will be here soon." He told me and I stared at him, surprised. "Shock managed to get in touch with Forge and he's sending help." The moment he told me that I smiled for the first time in a while.

"Thank goodness. I just want to get back to N-Tek." I replied as I heard Shock return.

"They're here!" He told us and we grinned. Minutes later by Kat and Jefferson rushed in.

"Is everyone alright?" Kat asked as she knelt beside us. When she saw Berto's hand in a sling she frowned. "Let's get you three into the Jump Jet." She said, helping Berto to his feet. Following closely behind Shock and I watched as Jefferson boarded the jet sitting outside the cavern. When we climbed aboard Jefferson was already in the pilot's seat and Kat was kneeling beside Berto, checking his hand. Slumping beside Berto I closed my eyes, rubbing the bridge of my nose as I felt the jet lift off. Now on our way back and feeling safe, exhaustion finally took its toll and I dozed off. When I woke next we were just touching down in the hangar of N-Tek. Rubbing my eyes I climbed to my feet and stretched my aching limbs. As we walked into the hangar Forge greeted us.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked us and Berto stepped forward, supported by Kat. "What happened?" He asked and everyone looked up when I spoke.

"It's my fault." I muttered and before anyone had time to tell me otherwise, I walked away. Shock looked at my friends with a shrug and went after me.

"What did Jessie mean by that?" Forge asked and Berto sighed before he told them exactly what had happened. Once Shock caught up with me, I was wandering around with no clue where I was going. Exhausted I stumbled along, ignoring Shock's repeated attempts to talk to me. In the end he flew in front of me and I stopped walking.

"Would you stop for a second and listen to me?" He said and as I stared at him, he continued. "We're safe and Berto's hand will heal. Stop feeling like everything's your fault because it's not."

I stood there in silence for a moment until I shook my head. "Okay then it's not my fault. I'm going to go and sit down before I fall." I answered and wandered away from my Ultralink. Hovering in the middle of the corridor Shock wondered what to do. At the same time I kept walking until I bumped into a wall. Looking up I recognized the room and wandered inside, barely able to stay on my feet. After I had only taken a few steps inside the room spots appeared in front of my eyes and I had to sit down. Leaning against the wall I rubbed at my eyes, fighting off my exhaustion as best I could. It felt like an eternity before someone came looking for me.

"There you are. I've looked all over for you." Berto said and I glanced up at him, noting that he now had his hand wrapped in a bandage. Moving my knees close to my body I rested my head on my knees. With a sigh Berto sat beside me and stared at me until I looked at him. "What's with the long face?"

"Why do you think?" I muttered and he rolled his eyes. "Look at your hand if you don't know."

"Hey you didn't break my hand, Naught did. What's wrong with you?" He replied and I glared at him.

Stumbling to my feet I wanted to storm out but I could barely stay on my feet so instead I sat. "I keep messing up, okay? I was stupid for thinking I could take on Dredd on my own and you paid for my mistake. You got hurt and I couldn't do anything but run away like a coward. What happens if I freak out like that again? That's what's wrong with me. " I finished as I fought to keep my tears at bay.

When he spoke again, he raised his voice. "Okay you seriously need to take a breath before you keel over. Furthermore will you stop beating yourself up over every little mistake you've made? Come on, you've had your powers for just over a week and you think you'll be able to handle everything thrown at you? Come on, Max and Steel make mistakes and they keep going. And believe me they make mistakes. But they don't give up and neither should you." Berto said as I sat there in silence. When I didn't speak his face softened. "Look I'm not mad at you. You made the best decision by getting us to safety and for that I'm grateful and impressed." When I still didn't respond Berto was almost out of ideas when he saw my shoulders shaking slightly and he took a good look at my face. That's when he saw my red eyes and the tears streaming down my face. With a raised eyebrow he moved closer and, using his one good arm, pulled me against his shoulder. Sobbing I buried my face into his side. Unaware of anything around me I didn't notice Max, Steel or even Shock show up. When they found me, my face hidden from view and Berto sitting beside me, they decided to leave me alone for now.


	38. Chapter 38

I must have dozed off at some point because the next thing I knew I woke to find a blanket wrapped around my shoulders. Shifting slightly to get comfortable I wondered how I had ended up leaning against the wall. My mind was a little foggy but from what I could piece together I had wandered into this room and wound up on the floor. Blinking I looked around until I discovered I was in Berto's lab. But why had I wandered into here of all places? Managing to stand I wrapped the blanket around myself and walked into the hallway. Soon I found Max and Steel talking to Commander Forge. As I walked closer they saw me and waved me over so I joined them.

"So you're finally up." Max said and I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Heh you've been asleep for about five hours now." He told me and my eyes went wide in shock.

"He's right." Steel answered and I thought back to the last time I remembered being awake. When I still couldn't recall anything Forge shrugged.

"I'm not surprised since you looked like the world had come crashing down on top of you. " He commented.

"Since I have no clue what you're talking about, can you please fill me in?" I asked and they looked at one another, uncertain. "Guys?" I added and when they didn't answer me I started to worry. As luck would have it Berto showed up at just the right moment and asked why we were standing in the hall.

"They," I said, indicating Max, Steel and Forge "won't tell me what happened yesterday." I said as Berto got closer. That's when I saw his hand in a bandage. All of a sudden I felt woozy and I would have collapsed had someone not managed to catch me in time.

"Whoa! Hey you still with us?" Berto asked as I felt someone lower me gently to the ground. "Maybe we should take her to the Medical Bay."

"No...I'm okay." I gasped, holding my head as I waited for the dizziness to past. "Just felt lightheaded…for...a second there." Sitting on the floor I noticed Shock hovering in front of me, asking what I'd remembered. "Something about Dredd and Naught. Maybe a fight?" I answered as I tried to stand. Again I felt dizzy so I stayed where I was.

"Come on; at the very least let's find you somewhere better to sit then the floor." Forge suggested as I was helped to a nearby room. Soon I was sitting on a desk chair, trying to figure out why I had almost blacked out.

"Here this might help." I heard someone say as a glass of something was gently pushed into my hands. With a grateful smile I took a sip of what I assumed was water by the color and taste.

"Why did I almost faint?" I asked as I waited for my head to clear. "Because I haven't the foggiest idea what happened before I fell asleep."

"If you're sure you want to know…"Berto began and when I narrowed my eyes, he rolled his. "Okay then."

As he spoke I was shaken when I realized that Berto had a broken hand courtesy of Jason Naught and I felt my Turbo energy flare up as I got angry.

"That jerk. He's so getting a butt kicking when I see him next." I growled and I heard Berto laugh.

"I hear you. But I get first dibs on him." He said holding up his bandaged hand and I laughed, despite myself. "I have to say it's good that you're better." He added.

"Wasn't I alright before?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Let's just say that you weren't yourself and leave it at that." Max told me. Realizing they were keeping something from me, I was determined to find out what at some later date.

"Fine. So anyway what did I miss?" I asked and Forge told me that after Dredd and Naught had attacked us in the canyon, they had vanished. I rubbed my face in frustration as my friends looked as fed up as I did.

"So they're gone again. Why us?" Steel asked and I sighed, standing. Berto stepped forward and went to take my arm, probably thinking I might pass out again.

"I'm okay. Thanks though." I said and he nodded, still wary. "Anything I can do to help?" I asked and Forge nodded, handing me my backpack. That's when I discovered that the Commander still expected me to attend school. Rolling my eyes in his direction I asked Shock to change me into my camouflage mode. The moment he did that I followed behind Max and Steel as they headed for the alleyway exit.

After we left Berto asked Commander Forge if it was wise to send Jessie to school after everything she'd been through.

"I know that you're worried about her. I am too so I thought that the best idea was for her to have a break from N-Tek for a while. Maybe you should too." Forge said and Berto looked down at his hand for a moment. "Not just because of your hand." He added and Berto looked up, an eyebrow raised in surprise. "Maybe you could meet her after school." With a shrug Forge walked away, leaving Berto to consider what to do next. At the same time Max and I had arrived at Copper Canyon High School.

"You sure you're okay?" Max asked me as I stared at the front door for a moment.

"I'm fine. After facing what I've faced, my second day at school's a breeze." I replied as I stepped through the door. The minute I walked inside I found Sydney and Kirby waiting for us.

"Good morning. " Sydney greeted me and Max. "I heard you're getting pretty popular around here."

"Really? So you weren't making it up." Max said and I frowned at him. "I'm kidding."

"Yeah it's pretty cool. First day and everything too." Kirby added and I grinned.

"Please stop before she gets a big head. Otherwise she won't be able to fit through the door." Shock said and I couldn't help but giggle, leaving Sydney and Kirby wondering what was so funny. Not able to tell them what Shock said I told them that it was a joke I heard from Max. I then hurried over to my locker, leaving Max to quickly come up with something funny to tell his two friends.

"That was pretty mean, Jessie. Pretty funny though." Shock said and I smiled. "So how are you now?"

"Not too bad. I guess I still feel guilty about Berto's hand even though I know it wasn't my fault." I told him as I reached inside my locker and grabbed a couple of books. Making sure I didn't hit Shock, I carefully placed them into the bag. Slipping it over my shoulders I closed my locker, only to find someone standing there.

"Butch! What do you want?" I asked and he laughed at me. When I tried to move past him, he stood in my way.

"What's with the attitude? I'm here to give you the chance to join me and my gang. I mean, you're popular and everything now." He told me and I looked over at his two friends, who waved at me. Looking back at Butch I glared up at him.

"Uh huh. After what you tried to do to my friend, why do you think I'd join you?" I growled and pushed past him before he could speak. Scratching his head he stared after me.

"Is that a no?" He asked when I was already out of earshot. The moment I rejoined my friends I smiled.

"Whoa two days in a row! You rule Jessie." Kirby said and I laughed, enjoying myself. I have to admit that I was doing a pretty good job standing up for myself and my friends without having to rely on my Turbo powers or Shock. Still I knew I'd better be careful in case my attitude got me or my friends into trouble.

"Thanks Kirby. So what class do we have first?" I asked. French was the first class, followed by Science. After that it was lunchtime so we all met up in the cafeteria. Before I had even gotten my lunch my phone began to ring. "I'll be right back." I said and after excusing myself I answered my phone.

"I wasn't sure if this is a bad time but its Berto." He said and I smiled.

"No its fine. How's the hand?" I asked and on the other end, he smiled.

"Not bad. I was just calling to ask if you were free after school." Berto asked.

"Yes I am, actually. Why do you want to know?" I replied and he went silent for about 30 seconds, making me think he'd bumped the phone or something.

"Sorry about that. Someone was in the room and I couldn't talk." Berto said suddenly and I instantly knew who. "So I called to ask if…oh no otra vez." He grumbled and the line went silent again. That's when I heard him say something and I listened closely. "Do you have to keep eavesdropping? I'm having enough trouble asking her out without you three listening in." When I heard that I had to clamp a hand over my mouth to keep from cracking up. Finally Berto returned to the phone. "Yeah hi again. I kind of have company so I'll make this quick. Do you want to go out after school?"

"Of course." I answered, still trying to keep from laughing, knowing exactly who had listened in.

"Cool. So I'll meet you outside the school. See you." He said hurriedly and hung up. After putting my phone away I walked back to find my friends staring at me. "Um is something wrong?" I asked, sitting down.

"Who was that?" Sydney asked." You didn't tell us you had a boyfriend." The second she said that I couldn't help turning red. "

"Is it someone from this school?" Kirby asked me as I looked for a way out. To my horror Max gave me a grin and my eyes narrowed at him.

"He's not from this school." Max said and I just about buried my face in my hands. "Either you tell them or I will." He added.

"Fine. His name's Berto and he's a friend of mine." I told them, thinking they would stop asking. No such luck.

"So what's he like? Where's he from?" Sydney asked and, rubbing my eyes, I told them as much as I could. Without giving anything away about N-Tek, of course.

"He's smart, funny and he has the cutest brown eyes." I explained and Sydney grinned.

"How'd you two meet anyway?" Kirby asked, surprising me and Shock helped me by supplying an answer for me.

"Say you met in the park." He told me and so that's what I told them.

"Was that the day that monster showed up? I heard about that. Max Steel and those guys in green and white showed up and kicked its butt." Kirby asked and I nodded. "Awesome!"

"It's a good thing you got away when you did. Hey did you see someone else that day? There was another person in a suit like Max Steel. But it was green and white." Sydney asked me and I tilted my head, pretending I didn't know who she was talking about.

"I heard that Copper Canyon might have a new super hero." Max told us and everyone except me seemed surprised.

"Whoa, really? Who is it?" Kirby asked me and I shrugged. "Man that's too bad. I wonder if it's a girl. I bet she's cute."

"Who would you know that if she's wearing a helmet?" Max asked and Kirby grinned.

"I just know, dude." He answered and I laughed. "It's pretty cool having two super heroes."

"That is pretty awesome." I said. When the conversation changed to what homework we had, Shock commented on the fact that they knew there was another Turbo user in Copper Canyon.

"It's too bad that they don't know our names yet. Our super hero names of course." Shock said and I smiled.

After lunch we had History then Math before school let out for the day. As I was grabbing my books from my locker, Max walked over and told me that Forge needed to see him so he was taking off. Waving goodbye to him, I walked towards the front door. Standing nearby Sydney and Kirby asked me where Max had rushed off to.

"He said he had to go home. Something about a dentist appointment." I told them and Sydney shrugged.

"That's okay. Then we'll see you two tomorrow?" She asked and I nodded. I said goodbye to them and I was on my way outside when Kirby called out.

"Good luck on your date, dude." With a sigh I left and found Berto standing a few feet away from the front door of the school.


	39. Chapter 39

"Afternoon." He said as I walked over to him, noting that he was again wearing his grey hoodie and red shirt from our last date.

"Hey. So what do you have planned?" I asked him and he held up two skateboards with a grin, the green one he owned plus one I'd never seen before.

"I thought maybe you'd like another go at skateboarding" He suggested, handing the green and silver one to me. Noticing the doubtful expression on my face he smiled. "Relax you'll be fine."

"May I remind you that I didn't know how to stop last time?" I replied.

"How could I forget? You fell on top of me and knocked the wind out of me." Berto answered and I raised an eyebrow. "Estoy bromeando, I'm kidding. Don't worry we'll be in the park this time so if you fall on your butt, it won't hurt so much."

"Ha ha." I said as we walked to Copper Canyon park. Along the way I mentioned that Sydney and Kirby knew that I had a boyfriend. That stopped Berto is his tracks for a moment and he stared at me.

"Max's the one who told them. Then they kept pestering me to know who you are and I caved." I told him and he raised an eyebrow at me. "I probably shouldn't have said anything."

"That's okay. I'm actually kind of curious though." He said and I was the one that looked surprised. "What did you say about me?"

"That you were smart and funny." I answered and he grinned. "What did you think I'd say?" as we started for the park again.

"Pretty much what you said." He answered as he walked beside me. "We're here."

"I hope nothing happens this time. Our last date didn't end so well." I said and Berto laughed at that, patting me on the shoulder with his one good hand.

"I highly doubt that'll happen again." Shock said. "I mean the Ultimate Elementor's locked away back at N-Tek. Maybe another villain?"

"You just had to bring that up." I grumbled and Berto asked what Shock said. After I filled him in, he smiled.

"Let's just have fun today and forget about villains and N-Tek for a couple of hours." He said, setting his board down. Doing the same I watched on as he explained the basics of skateboard. Climbing onto the board I took my time and after a while I stopped falling and began to have fun. All too soon it started to get dark and we sat down on a park bench.

"That was really cool. Thanks for suggesting it." I said to Berto who seemed pretty happy.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. It was a good idea. Plus we didn't have anyone drop in on us." Berto replied as Shock flew outside my bag. Seeing as the park was pretty quiet and there weren't many people around I decided that it was safe enough for the Ultralink.

"Now that you mention it, it is pretty quiet around here." Shock said and I rolled my eyes in disbelief.

"Quiet's perfect." I answered, setting my bag down near my feet and stretching my legs. Focused on what Shock had said, I didn't notice Berto move closer until he put his arm around my shoulders. When I looked up I finally noticed and couldn't help blushing. "Um hello."

"Hi." He said, grinning and I'm pretty sure I had a stupid grin plastered across my face at this point.

"I'm going to go see if the coast is clear." Shock said and flew away from us.

"Yeah you do that." I muttered, completely oblivious. Sitting there we didn't notice anything except each other. Even when my phone rang I didn't hear it. In moments we were leaning forward and as I went to close my eyes I suddenly heard a roar. Thinking quickly I pushed Berto backwards off the seat and leapt backwards myself as something black, furry and spiky leapt up and over the bench, barely missing us.

"Sorry coming through!" I heard as Max Steel leapt over the bench and raced after the creature.

"Oh come one! Can't I have one date that doesn't end in an attack?" I yelled as Shock returned. Hurrying over to Berto, I helped him to his feet. "Sorry Berto." I sighed as he dusted himself off.

"No hay problema. Quick thinking by the way." He said and I nodded.

"Let me guess, that's another villain I haven't faced yet." I said as Shock returned to us.

"That would be Troy Winter. Or Extroyer as he's now known. He ended up with a Ultralink imbedded in his chest." Berto explained as Shock linked with me.

"That explains the freaky looking purple spikes. Anything else I should know about him?" I asked and Berto told me that Extroyer could scan or extroy any animal he wanted and take their form. Rubbing my forehead I stared after Max Steel and Extroyer, who were fighting nearby. As I watched Extroyer changed forms and Max Steel was suddenly fighting a giant snake. "My life just gets better and better."

"Maybe we should move a safe distance away." Shock suggested and we took his advice. Moving out of range of their battle, I watched as Berto called C.Y.T.R.O via his wrist computer. As we waited for his robot to show up, I noticed Max Steel (now in Strength mode) grab Extroyer's snake tail and slam him into a nearby tree.

"Ohh that looked painful." I winced as the snake lay on the ground, looking dazed. Before it could get back up Max Steel spun it around and threw it into the distance. Changing modes, he flew after it and they disappeared.

"Hmm maybe they don't need any help." Berto commented just as C.Y.T.R.O arrived. Of course that's when Max Steel slammed into the ground as Extroyer returned now as a Gorilla.

"I'm gonna go ahead and say 'yes they do'." Shock commented as Max Steel climbed to his feet, changed to Strength mode again and ran at Extroyer. With a nod Berto sent C.Y.T.R.O after the ape. I wanted to join the battle but something was holding me back and I wasn't sure what. "Is something the matter, Jessie?" He asked me as I clenched and unclenched my hands.

"I really don't know. I want to help out but it feels like something's holding me back." I told him as C.Y.T.R.O smashed his fist into Extroyer. "I can't explain the feeling."

Soon I realized that Max Steel and C.Y.T.R.O were having some problems. Steeling myself I asked Shock to change us into Strength mode. Without hesitating I rushed into the fight the moment we changed modes.

"Another one!" Extroyer growled and I guessed he meant 'Turbo user' as he threw a punch at me. Instead of dodging it, I froze and his fist collided with me. Sending me into the air, I collided with a nearby tree and found myself back in Base mode. Dazed I lay there as Extroyer returned his attention to Max Steel and C.Y.T.R.O. Alternating between controlling his robot and helping me, Berto managed to help me to my feet and move me out of harm's way.

"Why did you freeze up?" He asked his attention now on helping Max Steel. Now with the upper hand, Extroyer changed forms again. Now in spider form, he suddenly sent a web at Max Steel. Pinned to the ground Max couldn't move as Extroyer made good his escape. Sending another web towards a light, he swung up and out of sight as Steel detached and shot most of the web away. Now free, Max walked over to us as I removed my helmet.

"That didn't go like I planned. Hey what happened back there?" Max asked, changing back to Base mode. When I didn't answer he stood in front of me. "We could have had him if you hadn't frozen like that." He added and I cringed, looking at my feet. In a flash Shock detached and flew into Max's face.

"Hey don't pick on my partner." He said and Max's helmet vanished.

"I wasn't. Sorry Jess, I didn't mean to get mad at you." He apologized and I nodded, still feeling bad that I let Extroyer get away.

"It's okay. Maybe I should just go home." I said and that's when Berto stepped forward.

"It might be better if you come with me back to N-Tek instead." He suggested. Thinking it over for a moment, I nodded and we went our separate ways; Max and Steel back to their apartment and me, Berto, Shock and C.Y.T.R.O to N-Tek. The second we got back to N-Tek Berto sent C.Y.T.R.O back to his lab and then lead Shock and I to the Medical Bay. Once there he called Kat and Forge.

"Why am I here?" I asked Berto as we waited.

"It's because I'm worried about you." He answered and I tilted my head at him. "I know why you froze up before. You're scared."

Hearing that I felt a flash of irritation at my friend, and possibly boyfriend, until I realized he was right and I looked down at the floor. With a sigh, Berto stroked my hair.

"Don't worry so much, okay? Give it time and you'll be fine." He said and I gave a slight nod, still a little upset. Once Kat and Forge showed up, they took one look at the defeated look on my face and knew something had happened.

"The battle against Extroyer didn't go so well, huh?" Kat asked as she motioned for me to take a sit. Slumping onto the couch I exhaled as Forge asked what went wrong.

"I froze up, simple as that." I told them and they seemed surprised by that answer.

"Jessie means that she couldn't do anything to help Max Steel against Extroyer. Now she feels bad." Berto told them and I snorted.

"Bad doesn't even begin to explain how I feel right now. It's like the last battle. I messed up and someone got hurt. I had a feeling that it was going to happen again and it did. I'm just lucky that no one got hurt this time." I explained and everyone exchanged a look. "And everything was going so well today."

"Maybe you should stay here tonight." Berto suggested and I nodded as I wondered what else could go wrong for me. Leaving the three of us, Forge was wondering the same thing himself.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Kat asked Forge, who shook his head.

"I really don't know. Right now I think the best plan would be for Jessie take a break from fighting for a while. Going to school and staying out of harms way's the best idea for the time being. Maybe she can use the training room to practice until she's confident in herself again." Forge told Kat, who gave the commander a nod in agreement.

Back in the Medical Bay Berto was doing the best he could to figure out how to cheer his friend up.

"It's like yesterday when you were upset about my hand being broken." He commented and I looked up at him, confused. "You wandered into my lab and when I came looking for you, you were sitting against the wall. After I spoke to you about my hand not being your fault and that you shouldn't give up being J-Shock, you burst into tears." He told me and I frowned, instantly remembering last night. Suddenly self-conscious I turned my head away. "Hey don't be embarrassed." He added as he sat down beside me.

"What are you…?" I started to ask when he closed the distance between us. Not sure what was happening I waited for him to explain himself.

"I was thinking that maybe we could pick up where we left off. You know, before Extroyer intruded on our date." He said and I smiled. This time when we leaned forward nothing interrupted us and as I felt Berto's lips on mine I couldn't help thinking: Best. Date. Ever.


	40. Chapter 40

Occupied by the fact that I was now kissing Berto, and all attempts at rational thought had flown out the window, I didn't notice Shock hovering nearby. It wasn't until he was floating inches from my face, scratching his chin with one arm, that Berto and I broke apart.

"What were you two doing?" Shock asked as we blushed furiously, having completely forgotten he was still in the room. Not sure how to respond I just sat there while Berto suddenly found the ceiling interesting. Not giving up Shock hovered around our heads, his arms crossed against his chest until I finally gave up.

"It's called a kiss, okay." I told him as Berto fiddled with his wrist computer, probably as embarrassed as I was at having the Ultralink unintentionally spy on us.

"So that's what it's called. Is that what you two were doing before the bomb exploded at THI?" Shock asked and I nodded. "Interesting. So why did you kiss?" He asked and I wanted to use Stealth mode right there and then. Thankfully Berto answered, saving me the continued embarrassment of having to explain.

"We…um kissed because we like each other." Berto said and I tried not to giggle. "Jessie, you're not helping." He added and I couldn't help myself as I burst out laughing. Pretending he was annoyed with me, Berto eyed me for a few seconds before he saw the funny side and laughed too. As we sat there, cracking up, Shock floated in midair as he once again tried to figure out the joke. Soon he went in search of Forge and Kat, determined to get them to explain the joke to him. Wiping tears of laughter from my eyes I turned to Berto, who had a grin plastered across his face.

"That was interesting. Next time I need to make sure we're completely alone." I said and he nodded.

"Yeah good plan because we really don't need an audience." Berto replied and I grinned back at him.

"I hear that. Since I'm staying here, tonight anyway, what do I do now?" I asked and Berto jumped off the couch.

"How about we work on your skateboarding skills?" He suggested. With a smile I joined him and together we walked into the corridor. Retrieving our skateboards from his lab, we took off down the corridor at full speed and I soon discovered that Berto was right: I was getting better at skateboarding. As we sped around N-Tek, racing each other, I suddenly noticed a set of stairs a few feet in front of me. With a sudden grin I shot forward and leapt into the air, landing on the handrail and rolling down it. Before I hit the end, I jumped holding the board and flipped in midair, landing perfectly. At the top of the stairs I saw Berto staring down at me. With a smile I gave a bow as I picked up my skateboard and climbed the stairs.

"That was really cool. You learn fast." He said as I stepped back on the board.

"Thank you for that. I'm feeling a lot more confident with my board skills. Too bad the same can't be said for my battle skills." I replied, taking off down the corridor again.

"Your battle skills are fine. You just need to have a bit more confidence in yourself." Berto told me, skateboarding nearby. "Give it time." Lost in thought I almost didn't see Shock come flying into the corridor. I only just missed colliding with the Ultralink and as I stopped my board, Shock hovered nearby.

"That was close." Berto commented, jumping off his board and walking over to us.

"Sorry about that, Jessie. I was actually wondering when we're going home." Shock asked me and I shrugged.

"I know Forge wanted you to stay at N-Tek but it couldn't hurt to go back to your apartment tonight. You've got school tomorrow anyway and then training back here afterwards." Berto pointed out and I groaned.

"You just had to remind me. Well I guess its home time then. See you at N-Tek tomorrow." I said to him as he rolled away.

"Ready to go?" Shock asked me as I bent to pick up my board. As I stood up, Berto rolled past and planted a quick kiss on my cheek. Before I had time to react, he left me standing there blushing while Shock looked on again. Running into the hangar I waited for Shock to catch up.

"Umm let's rock, Flight." I stammered as I changed modes and flew towards my apartment. Less than a block from my room, I ducked into an alley and changed back into my camouflage outfit. Now wearing my hoodie and jeans I entered the building. Inside my room, Shock asked what we were doing while he was gone.

"Skateboarding around N-Tek. Apparently I'm getting better at keeping my balance." I told him, walking over to the sink and pouring myself a glass of water. As I went to drink, Shock flew over to me.

"Okay. Then why did Berto kiss you on the cheek?" He asked and I coughed, almost spilling my water, Wiping my chin with one hand I stared at him in surprise and he shrugged. "I was just asking."

"I guess he was saying goodbye. You're pretty curious today." I pointed out, setting the cup down on the sink and turning around.

"I can't help it. I've only been awake since your Turbo energy woke me up and everything in this world's new to me. I apologize if I made you or Berto uncomfortable earlier." Shock explained and I smiled at him.

"Actually it's my fault. Sometimes I get a little sidetracked." I admitted as I leaned against the kitchen table.

"So I've noticed. Especially where Berto's concerned you do." Shock replied and I laughed.

"Yeah you got me there. Well I'm about ready for bed." I said as I yawned.

"Me too." Shock agreed and we headed for bed.

The next morning I woke to find it was just after 7am. Yawning I sat up and rubbed my eyes, accidentally waking Shock in the process.

"Five more minutes." He muttered and I giggled as I stood and headed for the bathroom. Ten minutes later I stepped out with my hair fixed and my teeth brushed.

"Shock, time for school." I said and he eventually flew into the kitchen as I made myself breakfast. Still half asleep Shock collided with the wall and I managed to keep from laughing. Finishing my cereal I bent and retrieved the Ultralink from the kitchen floor. Amazingly he hadn't woken up and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Shock." When he didn't answer I gave up and dropped him into my bag. Then I was out the door. Along the way to school Max caught up with me and asked how I was going. Before I could answer he and I heard an odd noise coming from my bag.

"Okay what was that?" He asked and I pointed to Shock, who still hadn't woken up since we left.

"Man he's worse than you, Max." Steel spoke from inside Max's bag and Max rolled his eyes.

"I am not. For the record I got up early today." He replied as we walked together.

"Uh huh. When Molly called you this morning, you climbed out of bed. Then ended up falling asleep on the floor of your bedroom." Steel told me and I laughed as Max rubbed his eyes.

"Please don't remind me. Anyway we had that battle with Extroyer last night and we didn't get back until late." Max shot back before he saw the guilty look on my face. "Geeze, sorry Jess." He added and I shrugged.

"No its fine. Anyway after school I'm going to spend some time in the training simulator so it's all good." I answered. "If Shock ever wakes up by then, anyway." I added, making Max laugh. By the time we arrived at school, I found Sydney and Kirby already there.

"Good morning. How was your date yesterday?" Sydney asked me.

"Eventful. Berto took me to the park to practice skateboarding. Everything was going really well until a black tiger almost landed on us." I told them and they looked surprised.

"Man you just can't catch a break. Good thing Max Steel showed up when he did." Kirby said and I smiled.

"Yeah but it kind of ruined the moment. Still I guess we got to see Max Steel in action." I said and Max grinned at that.

"Plus that new superhero showed up again." Max added and I grinned back.

"Man I missed her again. I'll have to bring my video camera next time." Kirby suggested and I laughed. As we headed to class, Max took me aside for a moment and asked what happened after he left.

"Not much really. I ended up going home afterwards." I answered only for Shock, having finally woken up, to tell Max that Berto and I kissed. Going completely red in the face, I scowled as Max burst out laughing. "Did I say something wrong again?"

"Kind of. Let's just get to class." I said and left Max standing in the hallway. As soon as it was lunchtime I followed Sydney and Kirby into the cafeteria and got my lunch. Sitting down together I asked where Max had gone.

"He had to go, some emergency or something. Dude does that a lot." Kirby answered as I took a bite of my burger.

"What was he laughing about before anyway?" Sydney asked and when I blinked, she told me that he'd shown up for class with a grin on his face. "I could hear him talking to you before in the hallway."

"It was something I told him in confidence. Why does he keep doing things like that?" I replied.

"Why, what did he say? Come on, spill." Kirby said and I wasn't sure what to do.

"I promise we won't tell anyone. We're friends right?" Sydney said and I nodded, knowing they'd keep my secret. Hopefully.

"Before I went home…well...Berto and I…actually kissed." I admitted. For a moment both Sydney and Kirby were silent. "Um guys?"

"Dude that is awesome!" Kirby shouted and several people looked over at us, making me want to disappear into the floor.

"Congratulations." Sydney said, thankfully a lot quieter than Kirby. "So you're an official couple now" she said and I smiled weakly; sure my face was fully red by now.

"Thanks, I think." I said as I tried to steer the conversation away from me. Of course it wasn't easy as I guess that it was pretty interesting talking about my boyfriend and me. Once lunch was over I was actually looking forward to class. Unfortunately for me I had only just walked inside when I found out that our teacher wasn't there yet.

"Cool. That means we can talk about you and Berto more." Sydney said as we sat down and I smiled, resolving to get back at Max for this.

"Okay fine. What else do you want to know?" I asked. With a grin she asked when they would get to meet Berto. "I'll ask him and get back to you on that."

"Cool. I wonder where our teacher's gone." Kirby said. It wasn't until a few minutes later that another teacher showed up and informed us that classes were cancelled for the rest of the day.

"That's strange." I asked as we walked into the hallway, only to hear sirens in the distance. Walking over to a window I peered out, trying to find some clue to what was going on. And that's when I thought I saw Max Steel shoot past the window.

"Hey was that Max Steel?" Kirby asked as he and Sydney joined me. I shrugged, not sure what I had seen. It was then I heard my phone beep. With Kirby and Sydney distracted I quickly slipped away into an empty classroom. Flying out of my bag, Shock asked me what the plan was.

"Change into J-Shock and go after Max Steel, of course." I told him and he looked back at me.

"Are you sure you're up to it? After yesterday…" He said. I didn't have time to answer when my phone beeped again and I answered it.

"Jessie? We need your help." Forge told me and I told him we were on our way. As soon as I put my phone back we changed to Flight mode and, quietly opening the window, flew into the air. Along the way Shock asked me something.

"What villain is it this time?" He asked and I told him that Extroyer had been sighted in the city, close to the school.

"That explains why they cancelled class. Let's get him back for last time." Shock said and I grinned.

"He's going down this time." I replied as we picked up speed.


	41. Chapter 41

Soaring through the air at top speed, I wondered why Extroyer had appeared again in Copper Canyon.

"Do you think he's after Max Steel?" Shock asked.

"I really don't know. Wait, you don't think he's after us…do you?" I replied as I came to stop and hovered there. "I hope not."

"Hey guys!" Max Steel suddenly called out and I turned to see him hovering nearby. "What kept you?"

"I had to sneak away, unlike you. Anyway where's Extroyer?" I asked him and he shrugged. "How did you lose him?"

"Excuse me but I didn't lose him. I …just don't know where he is now." Max replied and I rolled my eyes under my helmet.

"Fine then let's find him together." I said as I took off again, leaving Max to catch up with me. Once he did we scoured the city looking for any sign of him. When a couple of hours passed and with no sign of Extroyer I was about ready to give up.

"How about we split up? That way we can cover a wider distance?" Steel suggested and I hesitated, until Max said that I'd probably be too scared to split up. Not realizing he was kidding, I growled that I could take care of myself and flew away before Max could stop me. "Nice one, Max."

"I was joking, Steel. Should we go after her?" Max replied.

Still fuming at Max's comment, I flew closer to the ground and looked around for any sign of Extroyer. As I hovered there, I didn't hear footsteps approaching from behind.

"I'm picking up something." Shock said and as I hovered just above the ground, something was getting closer and closer. Suddenly something smashed its way through the window of an abandoned warehouse directly behind me and slammed into me. Taken by complete surprise I was thrown into the building behind me as the same black tiger I saw in the park attacked me with an ear-splitting roar. Returning to Base mode, I tried to climb to my feet but Extroyer leapt at me, striking me with a huge paw, and I hit the ground again. Dazed I heard Shock tell me to fight back but I couldn't stand because Extroyer had me pinned to the ground in his beast form.

"So we meet again. I have to say you are a poor substitute for Max Steel. Even he would not allow himself to be taken down so easy." He growled and that's when I got angry. My Turbo energy flared up and I managed to shove him from me. Climbing to my feet, I growled at him.

"I wish people would stop comparing me to him. I'm J-Shock and I'm going to take you down." With that I lunged forward and Extroyer jumped back then leapt at me again, smashing me into the wall. As I groaned, he laughed at my failed attempt.

"Such a poor performance. I guess its curtains for you." He said and launched himself at me again. At the last possible moment Max Steel turned up and knocked Extroyer aside, giving me time to climb to my feet.

"Let's try that again. Let's rock, Strength." I said as we changed modes. This time I smashed my fist into Extroyer's face and he was the one sent flying through the window of a nearby building, completely shattering it. "Wow, don't know my strength sometimes."

"Nice shot." Max Steel commented as I stood there, pretty impressed with my punch, only for Extroyer to return in his Gorilla form. Grabbing a metal beam from the ground he rushed me.

"That won't happen again." He growled as he took a swing at me. When Max Steel rushed in to help me Extroyer struck him instead and I could only watch on as Max was sent through another window. Laughing Extroyer turned his attention to me and I fought back, grabbing the beam with both hands as he swung it at my face. As I soon found out, that's exactly what he had planned and he spun around, using the momentum to throw me off the pier and into the water below. Unable to stop myself I landed with a huge splash and instantly began to sink like a stone.

"Jessie!" Shock shouted as I fought my way to the surface, only to discover that my suit was too heavy and I couldn't breathe. I started to black out and that's when Shock began to panic, changing us back to Base mode though it didn't help. But just before I passed out I felt a pair of hands grab me and pull me from the water, dropping me on the pier. Gasping I looked up and found C.Y.T.R.O standing over me.

"Jessie, are you okay? What happened?" Berto asked and I could tell he was worried by the sound of his voice.

"I took an unintentional swim today." I replied as I sat there, coughing. "I'm okay." Totally soaked I couldn't help feeling pretty miserable about losing to Extroyer (again) and taking a dive, in more ways than one.

"Max's gone after Extroyer. You, however, should come back to N-Tek." Berto suggested. I wanted to argue with him but I was freezing and I was pretty shaken by what had almost happened to me. Changing to Flight mode, we flew back to base. The moment I landed in the hangar I changed back to my camouflage mode. Without warning I started coughing and I fell to one knee. Shock detached and hovered in front of me, worried.

"Jessie? What's wrong?" He asked me as I knelt there. Thankfully Berto had called ahead for help and I was soon helped to my feet and I found myself in the Medical bay once again.

"This is becoming a habit of yours." Forge commented as I sat on the couch, now wrapped in a blanket. I tried to speak but I kept shaking and I wasn't sure if it was just because I was soaked.

"What happened to you this time?" Berto asked as he stood nearby. This time I told him that Extroyer knocked me into the water.

"Apparently Strength mode and water don't mix well." Shock said and I laughed, only to start coughing again.

"Take it easy." Berto said, laying a hand on my shoulder. Even when I managed to stop coughing I couldn't stop shaking.

"Let's see here." Kat said as I sat there. Holding what I assumed was an electronic thermometer just inside my ear for a few seconds, I heard a beep and she removed it. After a glance at the reading she frowned. "You have a fever." She told me and I sighed.

"I guess no fighting any bad guys for a while." I said and she smiled. "I should have thought of that before I took that dip."

"Maybe so. Where's Max and Steel?" Shock asked and that's when they got a call from him.

"Guys I found Extroyer." He told us and I managed a grin. "I need a little backup though to bring him down."

"Backup coming up." Berto said, calling C.Y.T.R.O and hurrying back to his lab. As I sat there, I couldn't help feeling guilty again.

"You can catch the next bad guy." Shock suggested and I smiled at him. As Forge and Kat left for the communications room, I remained sitting on the couch rubbing my throat.

"I can't believe I made another mistake. It's just not my week." I muttered as Shock flew around the room. "I almost…" I rubbed my eyes suddenly, unwilling to finish that thought.

"Don't think like that. You're a great superhero; you're just having an off day." Shock told me as I looked up at him. "Speaking of superheroes, I wonder how Max Steel and C.Y.T.R.O are going against Extroyer." Climbing off the couch I stood and wandered into the corridor.

"Let's find out." I said as he followed me. Pulling the blanket tighter around myself, we walked the short distance to the communications lab. The second we entered Forge frowned at me.

"I thought you were resting." He said as I stepped next to the computer in the center of the room.

"And miss all the action? Yeah right." I said as I stared at the computer.

"That's Jessie for you." Jefferson commented and that made me laugh, only to start another bout of coughing.

"Ohh…bad idea." I coughed as Kat moved a desk chair and helped me into it. "Thanks Kat." I said and she gave me a nod, before returning to the computer. From what I could see from my vantage point, Max Steel and C.Y.T.R.O were now wiping the floor with Extroyer. As I watched on, silently cheering them on so I didn't started coughing again, they had the upper hand. To my amazement Max Steel vanished into thin air and as I wondered where he went, I saw Extroyer get hit several times. That's when I understood that Max had Stealth mode too and before my eyes C.Y.T.R.O fired a volley of missiles at Extroyer, knocking him to the ground. When he didn't get back up I realized that he was down for the count and I grinned. Less than a minute passed and Max Steel called in, asking for assistance in bringing Extroyer in. As everyone else left for the hanger, probably to bring Extroyer back, I stayed with Shock.

"Two down." Shock said and I giggled, happy despite feeling unwell. My mind made up, I climbed off the seat and made my way out the door. I had only just reached the outside of Berto's lab when I began to feel woozy and I leant against the wall for support. Instinctively Shock went for help and seconds later Berto had wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"What happened?" He asked as we walked the short distance to the Medical bay.

"Felt a little…lightheaded. Must be the fever." I muttered as I attempted to keep myself upright. "Should have stayed…sitting."

"Why didn't you?" Berto asked as we walked through the door.

"I was curious." I muttered as he helped me back to the couch. When I didn't explain myself further he looked at Shock.

"She wanted to watch the battle." Shock answered for me and Berto nodded as he leant down and placed a hand on my forehead.

"You're burning up." He told me and I looked up at him, confused by what he said. "Why aren't you resting?" He said and raised an eyebrow when I gave a cough that sounded suspiciously like laughter. Rolling his eyes at me, he adjusted the blanket and asked if I need anything.

"Water would be good." I asked and with a nod, he left me with Shock. While he was gone I began to feel dizzy again. As Berto walked back to the Medical bay, now carrying a glass, he thought he heard a noise. Stopping for a moment he listened and when the sound wasn't repeated he shrugged and kept walking.

"I'm back." He announced as he stepped through the door, only for the glass to slip from his fingers as he saw the sight that greeted him. Finding Jessie lying in a heap on the floor he rushed over and knelt beside her. "Jessie, can you hear me?" He asked and sighed, relieved, when Jessie stirred.

"Huh…what happened?" I said as he gently pushed me back against the couch. Blinking up at Berto and Shock I asked "Why am I on the floor?" and Berto shook his head at me.

"I think you passed out for a moment." Shock said as I rubbed at my forehead.

"You're getting some rest. No arguments." Berto said, helping me to the couch. Too dizzy to argue I did as I was told. While he got me settled Shock retrieved the glass. "Oh right. Sorry about that." He added as he took the glass from Shock. "Maybe I should get you some more water." He said and left in a hurry.

"Do you promise not to pass out again?" Shock asked as I lay down on the couch and got comfortable.

"Don't know." I muttered as I yawned and closed my eyes. When the Ultralink hovered in front of me, I opened one eye. "Alright I promise not to take another nosedive off the couch." I told him and he seemed happy with my answer, until he had to ask what a 'nosedive' was. By this point I was sound asleep anyway so I didn't hear his question.

When Berto walked in, holding the glass tightly in his right hand, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Jessie lying on her side.

"Chill out. She's asleep." Shock told him, his eye slightly higher than normal in his version of a raised eyebrow.

"That's a relief. For a second there…anyway at least she listened. For once." Berto commented, setting the glass on the table opposite the couch. Then, retrieving the blanket from the floor, he spread it over his friend.

"Just my luck to be Ultralinked with someone so stubborn." Shock joked and despite worrying about his friend, Berto couldn't help laughing.


	42. Chapter 42

"So what happens to Extroyer?" Shock asked Berto.

"He'll be put in the Stasis chamber, like what we did with the Ultimate Elementor." Berto explained, glancing over at his friend. "I should probably be helping."

"I can look after Jessie until you get back." Shock offered and Berto thanked the Ultralink. Leaving the room he went looking for Forge, promising to get back as soon as possible. Unfortunately retrieving the villain and putting him where he couldn't harm anyone proved a little more time-consuming then the scientist first thought. By the time he returned three hours had already passed. Feeling guilty he hurried towards to the Medical Bay, worried about Jessie until he walked in and found her still sleeping.

"Thank goodness." Berto said, only for Shock to fly over to him.

"She's been talking in her sleep but I can't make out what exactly." He told Berto who stood next to Jessie. Kneeling he could hear her muttering something.

"Hmmm…leave me alone. Someone…help me" Jessie mumbled. With a shrug Berto stood.

"She's dreaming. Wonder what it's about?" Berto told Shock, who hovered beside his friend. Just then Jessie started whimpering. "Jessie?" Before anyone had time to react her eyes shot open and she gasped.

"Calm down, it's us." Berto said as I coughed, shaken up by my nightmare. Handing him the glass, Shock watched on as I went to take a mouthful. Seeing my hands shaking, Berto held the cup steady for me while I drank from it. When I was finished I gently pushed the cup away and Shock took it, setting it down on the table. "You had a nightmare." Berto told me as I rubbed my eyes. "What was it about?"

"The day my Turbo powers almost went critical." I told them, pulling my arms around myself.

"But I showed up and saved you." Shock said and when I looked up at them both, they could see the fear in my eyes.

"In my dream…no one saved me and my powers..." I swallowed then, my head down. Both Berto and Shock exchanged a look of sympathy for me and that's when I felt two sets of arms envelop me. Looking up I realized that both Shock and Berto were doing their best to comfort me. Even though I was shaken up I still whispered 'thank you' to them. Eventually my eyes started to close and I drifted off to sleep again.

Sometime later I woke to find myself almost buried under several blankets. Still feeling ill I lay there for a while, my head burning up from my fever. For a while I dozed and when I woke next I was feeling better. That's when I heard several voices approaching and as I lay there, Max and Berto walked in.

"How is she now?" Max asked, only to realize I was awake. "Hey sleepyhead. How you feeling?" He said as I managed to sit up.

"Better, now that you mention it. Though my nose itches." I said. Before I could stop myself I sneezed. "Sorry Berto." I added as Berto wiped the front of his lab coat.

"It's okay. The goop monster's worse anyhow." He said and I giggled. "Looks like you've caught a cold."

"Keep your distance from me, okay?" Max said and both Berto and I gave him a frown. "I'm kidding." He added, holding his hands up in front of himself. Rolling my eyes I felt another sneeze coming on so I looked towards the floor so no one was within range. For a few seconds I couldn't stop sneezing and even when I did, I sighed.

"Man everything keeps happening to me. First being thrown into the water and now I have a cold." I grumbled.

"I know the feeling." Berto replied, holding up his bandaged hand and I gave him a faint smile. "No more bad dreams?" He asked and I nodded.

"Did you have a nightmare before?" Max asked and I wasn't really sure if I wanted to tell him. "It's okay. I promise I won't tell anyone." Sighing I explained exactly what had woken me up hours ago. "That is pretty scary. Still it was only a dream."

"Thankfully. It was probably brought on by your fever." Berto said and I gave a nod. "How's your head?"

"I don't feel dizzy anymore. Maybe my fever's gone." I answered and Berto placed his right hand on my forehead for a moment.

"It's gone down a lot since you woke up. Still not gone though." He told us, removing his hand. "Though you do look a lot better now than a couple of hours ago."

"That's a relief. Oh and thank you both for coming to my rescue. I probably shouldn't have tried to take down Extroyer on my own. That was a huge mistake." I told them and they nodded. "Next time I'll make sure I don't rush off like that."

"I hope so. Anyway I'd better get home. I've got school tomorrow." Max said and I groaned.

"I forgot. I'd better..." I started to say before Berto placed a hand on my shoulder to stop me in my tracks.

"Uh uh. You're sick, remember? You're staying here until you're over your cold." He said and I raised an eyebrow in protest, until I saw the worry on his face and I stayed where I was.

"Okay. Can you bring me my homework?" I asked Max who nodded. Once he was gone I asked where Steel and Shock had disappeared to.

"Those two were working on something a couple of hours ago. I'm not sure what though. Besides Shock will be back before you need to link up again." Berto explained as I rubbed at my nose.

"My nose is driving me crazy." I complained and Berto laughed, earning a glare from me. Sitting down beside me he patted my head. Normally I hated people doing that but for once I didn't mind, maybe because it was Berto. Before I knew it I started to doze off again and I felt a hand on my shoulder, preventing me from falling forward.

"Hey you okay?" He asked me as I blinked up at him in confusion. After a moment I figured out what he had just asked and I shook my head. The second I lay down I dozed off, completely obvious to my blocked nose. The next thing I knew, Shock was hovering in front of me.

"Did I wake you?" He asked me as I sat up, sending several of my blankets to the floor.

"No I'm awake. Where did you go?" I asked him as I pulled my remaining blanket around me.

"I was helping Steel with another new mode." He answered. "How are you now?" I didn't have time to answer when I sneezed without warning and I cringed as Shock shook himself. "Um sorry about that."

"No its fine. I'm pretty sure robots can't catch human colds anyway." He said and I grinned.

"Where is everyone today?" I asked him, climbing down. When Shock eyed me for a moment, I asked what was wrong.

"Are you sure you're up to walking? Not long ago you had a fever." He said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm a lot better. Well except for the stuffy nose anyway." I replied and after a moment Shock shrugged.

"Alright but I'm going with you." He said and I nodded. "Where were you headed anyway?"

"To find Berto. I haven't seen him in hours and I'm bored." I told him as we left the Medical Bay. By the time I reached his lab I found him hunched over his keyboard. Not wanting to disturb him, I stood patiently just inside the doorway. As I waited, I felt another sneeze coming on and so I clamped a hand over my nose. When nothing happened I took my hand away from my face, only for another sneeze that came without warning. Brushing at my face I saw Berto turn around with a grin on his face.

"Well good morning. How are you feeling?" He asked me as I joined him in front of his computer.

"Other than the fact I can't stop sneezing, I'm pretty good." I replied as I pulled my blanket around me. "What are you working on?"

"I'm putting the last touches on two Turbo modes. The one Steel and Shock were working on plus another one." Berto explained. "I was going to tell you as soon as you were better but now seems like a good time." Turning back to the computer for a few moments he typed something and, as I watched on, a Turbo mode appeared onscreen. For what I could tell it looked like my Base mode but it had something attached to both arms. Noticing the curious look on my face, he smiled.

"I call it Shock mode, named after your Ultralink." He told me and as I looked at Shock, a smiley face appeared on the Ultralink's face. "By using your Turbo energy, you can charge the cartridges attached to both wrists." He explained as I looked on. "Then you can fire that energy as an electrical charge."

"Now that's very cool. I can't wait to try it out." I replied. "When I'm better of course." I added as he and Shock stared at me.

"I highly doubt that you'll be doing any training now anyway. Want to see the second mode?" Berto said and I nodded. Pressing another button on his keyboard a second Turbo mode appeared. The moment it showed up I noticed that this mode had flippers. "As you can probably already tell this mode works in water. I call it Scuba mode." He told me as I watched on.

"That would have been pretty helpful the other day." I said and Berto laughed until he saw the fear in my eyes. "Hey you okay?"

"I just had a vision of yesterday and...I'm okay." I replied. Obviously not convinced I was fine Berto put his arm around my shoulder.

"You're safe and now you won't have to worry about going for an unintended swim." He said and I managed a laugh, though not a very convincing one. "Anyway you should be resting." He pointed out and I frowned at him. "What's with that face?" He asked.

"I'm bored out of my mind." I commented and he grinned. Without a word he took his arm away from my shoulder and went to retrieve something from under his desk. As I watched he retrieved our skateboards. As he handed me my silver and green board, I couldn't help but smile. Less than a minute later we were racing around N-Tek with Shock in hot pursuit.

"Will you two slow down?" I heard Forge call out as we shot past his office. Having too much fun I didn't even notice my stuffy nose or the fact I was confined to N-Tek until I was well again. The fun didn't last though when alarms sounded in the vicinity and we had to return to the Com Room. Skateboarding there in moments, Berto and I rejoined Shock as we attempted to work out what the problem was.

"I wonder what's going on." I said to Berto as we joined Forge, Kat and Jefferson inside. "Is it another villain?"

"That's what we're trying to work out." Forge said as he frowned at me. "By the way why aren't you in the Medical Bay?" Upset at him I was about ready to leave when Berto placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm looking after her." He said and Forge rolled his eyes for a moment. When the Commander turned his attention back to the computer, I looked up at Berto.

"Thanks." I said and he smiled back at me, giving my shoulder a quick squeeze before he walked over and joined the rest of the group.

"So far all we know is that it isn't Miles Dredd or Jason Naught." Kat told us and I frowned.

"What about Toxzon?" I suggested and Forge nodded. Bringing up a map of the city and surrounding canyon they soon found something. From what I could tell it was some sort of orange toxic waste, coming from the warehouses where I fought against Toxzon.

"There's a strong possibility that this is his work. I want a full scale search of Copper Canyon. Let's see what he's up to." Forge said. As Kat and Jefferson left, possibly towards the hanger, Forge turned to me.

"As for you," he said looking right at me "I want you to stay here and keep out of trouble." Surprised at that last comment I didn't have time for a comeback. Then when I did think one up, he was already gone.

"Why did he look at me when he said that?" I grumbled with arms crossed against my chest.

"Don't look so upset. You're kind of stuck here for the time being." Shock said as I rubbed my eyes.

"He's right you know. You need to get over your cold before you can…" Berto began until I glared at both of them.

"In case you two forgot, that's the guy who almost...look just forget it." I muttered, turning my back on the both of them and before they could stop me I walked back to the Medical Bay. Sitting on the couch I rubbed at my sore nose and eyes. Once Berto and Shock showed up they found me looking pretty miserable.

"I get that you want to take on Toxzon, I do but it's...will you look at me?" Berto said. When I did look up he saw the expression on my face and rubbed his face. "You and those puppy dog eyes."

"Hey I can't help it. I'm sick and I keep getting my rear end kicked in every battle I fight." I answered. "Not doing so good at this superhero thing."

"Just for the record you make a great superhero…and I think we've had this conversation already. Anyway you took on the Ultimate Elementor to save me and that is pretty impressive. Again, we've probably had this discussion. Look what I'm trying to say is don't give up on yourself okay?" Berto said and I looked back at him for a moment before I nodded.

"Yeah okay. I guess I'm feeling a little sorry for myself. On second thought maybe a lot." I told him and Shock.

"You haven't been yourself lately." Shock said and I had to agree. "Besides being sick I mean."

"I know everyone's being saying this but you really should just take it easier. " Berto said as I yawned.

"Okay but only because you asked so nicely." I replied as I began to feel sleepy again. Lying down on the couch I heard Berto ask me something that I didn't quite catch as I fell asleep.


	43. Chapter 43

I had hoped that I would at least have had a peaceful rest. No such luck as for the next couple of hours I had the same reoccurring nightmare. One that ended with me screaming. As my terrified scream echoed throughout the hall, green light emerged from my hands and eyes and blew up the computer opposite. Completely oblivious to the explosion, I sat there shaking until I was joined by Berto, Forge and Shock.

"What's going on?" Forge asked. When he saw the computer sparking, he looked at me. "Did you cause that?"

Still in shock I didn't answer and it wasn't until Berto put his hand on my arm that I jumped. When I saw who it was, I was a little calmer but not by much.

"How did you do that?" Berto asked and I shook my head. "You were screaming."

"I had a nightmare and I couldn't control my powers. Sorry about the computer." I answered, still shaking.

"It must have been pretty bad to cause your powers to flare out of control like that. What was it about?" Shock asked me and everyone was confused when I wouldn't say. After a while they realized that it was impossible to get me to talk. Before they left, Berto tried again but I just shook my head. As I sat there, now alone, I couldn't stop shaking. Several hours went by and I couldn't sleep. Giving up I stood and went in search of my friends, eventually finding them in the Com Room. The second I wandered in, Forge asked me how I was.

"Okay I guess." I replied and I could tell my friends didn't believe me.

"You don't look so good." Berto said and I shrugged, though he was right. Since my earlier nightmare I refused to sleep, afraid of having that same dream.

"No I'm fine." I told them, rubbing at my eyes. "Alright fine. If you want to know the truth...I can't sleep."

"You can't or you won't?" Shock asked me and I frowned at him. "I am Ultralinked to you so I can tell when you're not well."

"Is this because of your nightmare? Seriously you look dead on your feet." Berto commented and I cringed.

"Please don't say dead. That's not helping." I muttered and he raised an eyebrow at me in surprise.

"Wait a second did you dream about the explosion at THI?" He asked me and I shuddered the moment he said 'explosion'. "Oh Jessie."

"Stop bringing that up." I grumbled as I turned to leave, only to be stopped by Shock who flew in my path.

"I'm not letting you walk away this time. You need to rest and since you won't, we're helping whether you want our help or not." He told me and I stared at him.

"When did you get to be so stubborn?" I asked and Shock laughed.

"Hanging around you for so long, I picked it up." Shock answered and I gave him a weak smile. With a shrug I asked what they could do to help. Soon I found myself back in the Medical Bay.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked Berto, who was standing in front of me scratching his chin.

"I was actually thinking that you could probably use something to eat." He answered and I couldn't help but nod. "I'll be right back." After he left Shock flew over to me.

"I hope you're going to be okay." Shock said as I rubbed at my eyes, feeling exhausted and trying not to show it.

"You and me both. I want to be fighting some bad guys soon." I replied and he smiled back at me. "I wonder what happened to Toxzon. I thought that he was sighted around the warehouse where we fought Extroyer."

"I really don't know. Maybe Forge sent Jefferson and Kat after him." Shock suggested while we waited for Berto to return. "I've been more worried about you."

"If they catch him before I do, I guess there's still Miles Dredd and Jason Naught to fight." I replied just as Berto returned carrying a small bowl in his hands.

"Here you go." He said as he handed the bowl to me. "I wasn't sure what you liked and since you have a cold, I thought chicken soup would be a good idea."

"It's a great idea, thank you." I said as I took the bowl and a spoon from him. Truth be told I was starving and within minutes the bowl was empty. Taking the bowl and spoon from me, Berto placed both on the table opposite.

"Once again, where do you put it?" He asked me and I grinned. "Anyway I meant to tell you that Kat and Jefferson went looking for Toxzon. So far we haven't had any luck finding him but...are you alright?" He said suddenly.

"Now that you mention it, I do…feel kinda…sleepy..." I muttered as I struggled to keep my eyes open. "Whoa…what's...going...on." Before I could stop myself I fell forward and would have hit the floor had someone caught me just in time.

"Is she alright?" Shock asked as Berto moved Jessie back the couch.

"She'll be fine." Berto answered and the Ultralink looked back at him, unconvinced. "I put something into her soup." He told Shock.

"What did you do to her?!" Shock yelled and Berto held his hand up.

"Calm down would you? Look I knew she wouldn't sleep because of her ongoing nightmare so I did the only thing I could think of to help her; I mixed a sedative into her food." Berto explained and Shock calmed down. "She'll wake up in a few hours."

" Next time warn me when you're going to do something like that." Shock said and Berto gave him a grin.

"No problem. Let's leave her in peace for a while." Berto replied and they left the room. For the next few hours everything was peaceful. Unfortunately that didn't last long when Max and Steel returned from school.

"Hey Berto, where's Jessie?" Max asked after finding the scientist working in his lab. Looking up from his keyboard he smiled.

"Probably still in the Medical Bay. Like she was a couple of hours ago." Berto replied. "I was headed there myself anyway." As he led the way he asked Max how school went.

"As boring as ever. Oh Sydney and Kirby asked how Jessie was. I told them she had a cold and that she'd be back in a couple of days." Max answered as they stepped through the door.

"How is our patient anyway?" Steel asked.

"Pretty good. Well she was having this nightmare at one point. Something to do with the explosion that almost happened at THI." Berto explained as he moved towards Jessie. "Still she's better now."

"Then why isn't she waking up?" Shock asked, flying from beside his friend right into Berto's face.

"What are you talking about?" Berto asked as he knelt. "Come on, sleepyhead. Time to wake up." He said, brushing Jessie's hair. When she didn't respond he shook her shoulder, getting increasingly worried.

"I thought you said she'd wake up after a couple of hours." Shock said, looking on and trying not to panic.

"Why do I get the feeling this is your fault?" Steel said to Berto who was now checking the computer display behind him, apparently trying to fix something.

"It wasn't supposed to do this." He said and Shock flew over to his partner, bringing up a visual scan of his friend's vitals.

"Hmm her heart rate's a bit fast. Wait a second…her mind's racing." Shock said and everyone stopped for a moment to stare at him.

"What's this 'it'?" Max asked; now a little worried himself.

"When Jessie wouldn't sleep because of that same nightmare waking her again, I mixed an experimental sedative into her food. It was only supposed to put her to sleep for four hours at most." Berto explained just as they heard her cried out.

"Can you hear us?" Berto said but his friend didn't answer, instead crying out again. "Hey! Answer me!" He shouted and that's when Jessie went quiet.

"Her heart rate's slowed down a bit. I think she's…"Shock started to say when Jessie stirred.

"Are you okay?" Berto asked as I opened my eyes.

"What's…going on?" I asked, attempting to sit up, only to almost topple off the couch. It took a hand on my shoulder to keep me there.

"Berto gave you some sort of sedative that knocked you out for a few hours. Apparently it worked a little too well." Shock explained and it took a moment for my fuzzy mind to figure out what he just told me.

"How could you!" I yelled and Berto winced. "I thought I could trust you." Looking on for a moment Steel suggested that he and Max leave.

"I'm with you. See you. Oh and good luck." Max said to Berto before they made themselves scarce.

"Look I'm sorry but you wouldn't rest. I was only trying to help you." Berto explained as Jessie glared at him. Rolling his eye Shock left them to their argument.

"So you think what you did was the right thing?" I replied and when Berto looked at me, I began to feel a little sorry. "Look I know you meant well and everything, I just wish you'd asked me first."

"I was really worried about you and I didn't think. I'm sorry." Berto answered, his back to me, and I climbed off the couch. Not sure what to say to him, I hugged him instead.

"I'm sorry too." I said and eventually he placed both his hands over mine, wincing a little when he bumped his bandaged hand. Standing there in silence I wasn't really sure what else to say though I was pretty content. I think we would have stayed there had Max and Steel not rushed in to tell us something.

"Hey guys we've found Toxzon and...um should we come back?" Max asked and we hurriedly let go of each other. Though I couldn't help a grin.

"Then let's go catch us a bad guy." I said and ran past Max and Steel who looked at each other than Berto, puzzled.

"Don't look at me. Just because I'm dating her, doesn't mean I fully understand her." Berto said with a shrug before he rushed after her.

"Okay then. Let's go, Steel." Max said and they both hurried after their friends.


	44. Chapter 44

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Shock asked me as we headed for the hangar.

"If I don't do something soon I'll go crazy. Besides I'm fine." I answered as I stopped running. "Let's rock, Flight!" I called out, only for Shock to hover in front of me. "Um Shock, what gives?"

"You always say you're fine then something happens. So I'm going to ask you again; are you sure?" He said and I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes in frustration.

"I promise that I'm fine. If something changes I'll let you know. Okay?" I replied and he nodded. This time we switched to Flight mode. By this time Max, Steel and Berto had finally caught up with us. With a grin Max called out 'Go Turbo, Flight!' and seconds later he was ready to go.

"Let's go get Toxzon." Max said as he lifted off the ground. I was about to go after him when Berto stopped me.

"What's up?" I asked him as he fiddled with his wrist computer. "Is something wrong?"

"I just wanted to say…be careful out there, okay?" He said and I smiled beneath my helmet. Just for a moment I removed my helmet and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. As my helmet reappeared I couldn't help but laugh as he went bright red in the face.

"I will. See you later. Oh and I'll be bringing back Toxzon so I hope you have space for him here." I answered and flew away before he had time for a comeback.

"Do you have to tease him so much?" Shock asked as we hurried to catch up with Max Steel.

"Yep. Come on, it's fun. Besides I'm sure he doesn't mind." I replied as I finally saw Max Steel a few feet away and I shot forward, instantly catching up with him.

"What keep you? Toxzon's been spotted near the warehouse where Extroyer was." Steel said and I grinned.

"Ready to kick some super villain butt?" Max asked and I nodded. Together we headed for the warehouse district and I couldn't wait until I could face him again. _I still owe you for what you did to me and tried to do to THI_, I thought to myself as we got closer. Getting there just ahead of Max, I landed and switched to Base Mode. Then I took a look around as I waited for my friends to join me.

"So where is he?" I asked, getting my answer seconds later.

"Right here!" Toxzon yelled sending twin blasts of orange-colored goop at me from his hands. I leapt into the air, instantly dodging the blasts and landed a short distance away.

"Shock let's try our new mode. Let's rock, Shock mode!" I called out and as Toxzon looked on, a little surprised, I was engulfed in a green light. Seconds later I was wearing my new mode.

"Huh it looks exactly like your other mode. What's so different about it?" Toxzon pointed out and I smiled.

"Should we show him what this mode does?" I asked my Ultralink friend.

"Oh yeah. Let's." Shock answered and I began to charge the cartridges on both my wrists with my Turbo energy. Now a little concerned Toxzon started for me. Before he could reach me, my wrists started to glow.

"Take this!" I shouted as I aimed for the villain, firing off both charges. As both blasts hit Toxzon, he lit up with the electrical charge.

"Yeoww!" Toxzon yelled and fell to one knee. "What did you do?" He asked as knelt there.

"How do you like Shock mode?" I asked as I began to charge the cartridges again and that's when I found the flaw in this mode. It took time to recharge and that gave Toxzon enough time to strike back. "Uh oh." I muttered as Toxzon slashed at me with his claws. Trying to dodge I slipped and landed on my back. Laughing at me, Toxzon aimed his hands at me and was getting ready to blast me again when the cartridges finally recharged. With a smile I lifted up my arms.

"Oops." He muttered before he took both blasts to his face, once again lighting up.

"Nice shot Jessie." Max Steel said as he flew down and helped me to my feet.

"What keep you two?" I asked as I walked towards the villain, ready to wipe the floor with him.

"Hey you went ahead without us, remember?" Max pointed out as Toxzon climbed to his feet, swaying a little.

"You're going down." I growled at him, thinking I had him on the ropes. No such luck as he lunged for me and I dodged his claws. Rushing me I was caught off guard and I had to keep dodging until I realized that he'd backed me to the edge of the pier. When I realized that I had only two options; take the next blow or jump. So I jumped just as he swiped at me and fell into the water.

"Jessie!" I heard Max yell as I sank. Knowing Toxzon would prevent Max from helping me, I managed to gasp something to Shock. Instantly the water lit up with a green light and seconds later I burst out of the water, now in Scuba mode. Surprising Toxzon I kicked out with my flippers and sent him flying.

"When did you get that mode?" Max asked after changing modes. Now in Strength mode he slammed Toxzon into the ground.

"Courtesy of Berto. He thought I could use it after last time." I replied before I changed to Knight Mode. "Getting back on track, Toxzon's coming back to N-Tek this time." With that I went after him, hitting him with my sword. Raining blows on Toxzon, I was enjoying myself as Max joined in. After sending Toxzon through a warehouse wall, we went after him. Just as we did he fired a blast of orange goop at us, missing us by inches.

"Hah, your aims getting worse." Max called out and Toxzon laughed suddenly.

"Oh that's not good." Shock muttered as the goop began to take form. "Yep I was right." As we watched on the orange goop transformed into a monster twice our size. With a roar it charged and we split up, confusing it.

"You take on the monster, I'm going after Toxzon." I told Max, changing modes and running after Toxzon now in Speed mode.

"Hey why do you get Toxzon and we get stuck with the goop monster?" Max called out as the creature went after him.

Having caught up to Toxzon in seconds I jumped towards him and blocked his escape.

"You again?" He said. "You are starting to be a nuisance." As he looked for a way out, I swapped to Strength mode this time.

"Only starting? I can fix that." I replied, picking up a wooden box and running towards him. As I threw the box at his head, he brought his arms up and caught it. "Bad move."

This time I had to dodge as he sent the box back at me, only to figure out that it was a distraction when he blasted me with both barrels. Smashing into a pile of boxes, I groaned as Shock detached and stared down at me.

"That was a brilliant move." He commented as I struggled to free myself. Unfortunately due to the size of Strength mode I was jammed in and couldn't move.

"Little help?" I asked and he sighed. As he went to link up with me, Toxzon suddenly blasted him and he slammed into the far wall. "Shock!" I yelled as Toxzon laughed. Again I tried to free myself but I was stuck fast and could only watch as he stood over me.

"Smooth move, J-Shock." He commented as he kicked me in the stomach. With a yelp I couldn't do much more than lay there. "I'm surprised you managed to survive my bomb."

"No thanks to a loony like you." I groaned and he kicked me again. Now really mad I let him have it with a blast of Turbo energy from both my hands. This sent him into the wall behind him and I grinned, despite my pain. Finally Shock made his way back to me and linked again, changing us back to Base mode and freeing me. As I staggered to my feet, I saw Max Steel hurry over to us.

"You guys okay?" He asked as I placed a hand on my stomach. Wincing a little I went after Toxzon, only to find him gone.

"Not again! This is getting ridiculous. How many times can one guy escape?" I grumbled and Max started to laugh. With a growl I searched high and low for the super villain but my efforts were in vain. Toxzon was gone without a trace.

"Maybe Commander Forge could help us." Shock suggested and I nodded. Changing to Flight mode I decided to go back to N-Tek. Leaving Max I took off. Once back at N-Tek I changed into my camouflage mode and went looking for the Commander. Before I found him, however, Berto hurried out of his lab and almost collided with me and Shock.

"Thank goodness you're okay." He said and I stared at him. "After the beating you took." He added and I shook my head.

"I'm fine, Berto." I replied with a grin. "Too bad Toxzon got away from us, again." As I watched Berto, he placed a hand under his chin, thinking. Without warning he poked me in the stomach and I doubled over in pain. "Okay not so fine." I coughed as Shock looked on.

"Medical Bay. Now." Berto ordered. Shocked by his attitude I did as I was told, still hunched over.

"You've got a couple of bruised ribs and a massive bruise on your stomach. You're lucky Toxzon didn't break your ribs." Shock told me a few minutes later and I cringed when Berto frowned at me, his arms crossed against his chest.

"Why don't you ever listen to me?" He asked and since I couldn't think of a reasonable answer I kept quiet. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Would saying 'sorry' help in any way?" I asked and Berto gave me a slight smile.

"Not many guys would put up with a girl as stubborn as you." Shock said and I laughed, only to grimace when my stomach hurt. "You're lucky he stays with you."

"He's right you know." Berto commented as he sat beside me on the couch. "Let Max and Steel catch Toxzon, okay?" I wanted to argue but I knew it was useless when he was right.

"Alright. I guess that leaves me with Dredd and Naught then." I agreed and he patted me on the shoulder. "Do you have to look so relieved?" I added and Berto raised an eyebrow at me, feinting surprise. It didn't work and I giggled.

"Finally something we both agree on." He said and I rolled my eyes at him. "So how's your stomach?" He asked as he gently touched my abdomen with his right hand. For some reason it didn't hurt like before so Berto continued to check that I wasn't badly injured. Not even a minute had passed when I suddenly made a noise in my throat.

"What exactly was that?" He asked me, removing his hand as I blinked at him in confusion. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No. I'm just as surprised as you. Why did I do that?" I commented. After a slight hesitation he went back to checking my bruised stomach. This time I was unable to stop myself in time and I let out a moan. Removing his hand Berto raised an eyebrow as my eyes went wide in shock. "What's wrong with me now?" I muttered.

"That's interesting." Shock said, bringing up a visual of my heart rate and pulse. "Every time Berto does that, your pulse rises and your heart rate jumps. I wonder why those facts are connected." He said out aloud and I instantly blushed the moment I figured out the cause. Unfortunately Berto came to the same conclusion as I did and that's when I knew I was in trouble.

"I get it now. I didn't know that you liked being touched there. Well this is a side of you I never thought existed." Berto said and I shook my head, my face flushed. "Oh really?" With a sudden smile, and catching me off guard, he reached over and placed his hand over the same spot. Before I had time to move out of range he started to move the fingers on his right hand and whatever I tried to say was cut off abruptly.

"No...stop it...uh" I mumbled as I groaned. Chuckling Berto continued despite my protests and soon I stopped being able to speak coherently. Probably curious about why I was making such a strange noise Shock went looking for someone to ask, leaving me at Berto's mercy. Now completely incapable of speech, or even rational thought for that matter, I couldn't stop him.

"You are one interesting girl." He said as I groaned, my eyes closed and head tilted back slightly. "Never knew you were so sensitive, even wearing that Base suit." Grinning he leaned in and kissed me, cutting off any further attempt at speech. Not that I could talk at the moment anyway. Even with my mind reeling I managed to kiss him back. When we came up for air, Berto laughed as I tried to avoid his eyes.

"Not funny, Berto." I mumbled and he grinned at me. Instead of moving away I stayed put trying to glare at him, embarrassed at being taken off-guard so easily. This proved a huge mistake when he placed his hand on the area between my ribs and navel and began to gently stroke the spot with his fingers. Incapable of fighting back, or not wanting to probably, I stayed put. As he ran his fingers over my side and navel area I began to moan, pretty much obvious to everything but him. Laughing now, Berto began to speed up the movement of his fingers and I couldn't help the moans that escaped from my lips. That's when my hands and eyes began to glow and the computer behind me was engulfed in a sudden blast of Turbo energy. For a moment Berto looked over at the computer and, noticing he wasn't paying attention to me anymore, I mumbled something. Looking at me, he chuckled.

"Sorry about that. The computer blew up. Did you do that?" He asked as the green light faded from my eyes and hands. "Okay then." He said and returned to what he was doing moments ago.


	45. Chapter 45

It was about ten minutes later that Max and Steel returned. Changing back into his hologram, he instantly wondered why it was so quiet.

"Guys are you alright?!" Max called out as he and Steel went looking for their friends. It wasn't until they came across Shock in the hallway that they knew where Berto and Jessie had disappeared to. By the time they had returned to N-Tek, they had lost sight of the two of them.

"Hey Shock." Max called out and the Ultralink turned around. "What are you doing here? Where's Jessie? Or Berto?"

"In the Medical Bay the last time I saw them. " Shock explained and that's when they noticed that Shock was looking a bit concerned about something.

"Is something wrong?" Steel asked and Shock gave a shrug. Not sure what was bothering the Ultralink, Max decided to check on his friends in case something had happened. Of course he and Steel had only just stepped up to the door when they stopped in their tracks. Listening Max and Steel could both hear Jessie making the oddest sound.

"Is she hurt?" Steel asked and Max shrugged. Changing into Base mode he rushed through the door...only to stop suddenly.

"Oh boy." He muttered as he spun around and Steel detached confused, wondering why his friend turned around. That's when he realized that Berto and Jessie were sitting together on the couch.

"What are they doing?" Steel asked and Max coughed embarrassed. Hurriedly he told the Ultralink to leave the room with him. "Why Max?"

"Because I'm pretty sure that Berto and Jessie don't want an audience." Max muttered. Hearing another voice in the room brought us back to reality and when we finally looked over at Max and Steel, we both went completely red. Less a minute later Berto and I were sitting on opposite ends of the couch as Max tried not to laugh at us.

"So not funny." I muttered as I made eye contact with Berto, who gave me a slight grin. "Really not funny."

"Wait until Sydney and Kirby hear about this." Max said and I frowned at him.

"You wouldn't." Berto said, looking really worried. Even I worried that he would tell his friends about us.

"What happened to that computer?" Steel asked and I shrugged slightly.

"No idea." I muttered and Steel eyed me for a second. "Seriously I don't know. It was like that when you got here."

"How do you not know what happened to it? You were in the room." He asked me and I cringed.

"I am not answering that question." I grumbled, making Max laugh. "And you're crazy if you think I'll let you tell Sydney and Kirby about this."

"I second that, Max." Berto said, glaring at his friend. "You better not tell them..." He started to say when we heard another voice.

"He better not tell them what exactly?" Kat asked as she, Forge and Jefferson walked in.

"Oh Berto was just saying that..." Max began this time and both Berto and I looked at each other in horror. Now curious Kat asked what Max was going to say. And why we looked so worried.

"I am really not comfortable answering that question. And if Max values his life he'll keep his mouth shut." I answered. "I mean it.

"Must be something really bad." Forge said and I rubbed my face. "Could it be the reason that the computer in here blew up again?" Just for a second both mine and Berto's eyes went wide.

"Thought so. So why did you fry the computer?" Kat asked and I wanted to hide right there. I'm pretty sure Berto wanted the same thing as he avoided eye contact with everyone but me in the room.

"Can I just say it was an accident and leave it at that?" I asked and when Forge shook his head, a slight smile on his face I went completely red. Opposite me, I noticed Berto did the same. "Then I am so out of here." I said, jumping off the couch. Before anyone could stop us Berto and I hurried out of the room. More than a little surprised at our actions, Forge asked Max what had made us run away like that.

"It's kind of a long story." Max started. By the time he had finished explaining what had happened between us, and how the computer ended up burnt to a crisp, everyone was in shock.

"Wow. Just wow." Forge said as everyone looked at each amazed. "Not really something I'd expect from those two."

"Tell me about it. We walked in on them. Not something I want to repeat." Max replied and Shock asked just what exactly had happened between his partner and Berto. "I am not saying anymore."

"Why does everyone keep saying that to me?" Shock asked, crossing his arms. "I have no clue what you people are talking about."

"Find Jessie and ask her." Steel replied and with a shrug, Shock went looking for her.

While he searched for me, I was currently thinking of a way to escape N-Tek with Berto. Of course trying to use any of my Turbo modes proved to be impossible when I realized that Shock was nowhere to be seen. Eventually I stopped walking and Berto almost collided with me.

"What now?" He asked me and I shrugged. "Well that helps us."

"Hey I can't change modes. If Shock's not here I'm kind of stuck in Base mode." I answered and he grinned.

"Base mode's fine. I think so anyway." He replied and I blushed furiously.

"Please don't bring that up. I let my guard down for a second and you take advantage of me." I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"For the record I didn't take advantage of you and besides I didn't hear you complaining." Berto smirked and I rubbed my eyes.

"Fine you're right. I did let myself get carried away. I really don't know what came over me." I replied and Berto gave me a grin.

"You might be a powerful Turbo user and all but you're still human." He pointed out and I sighed.

"Okay you win. I have no one to blame but myself." I replied just as Shock showed up. "There you are." I said. Looking from me to Berto and back he seemed to be thinking.

"Is something wrong?" Berto asked him.

"I was wondering something and Steel told me to ask you, Jessie." Shock said and I asked him what the question was. "What were you two doing before?" It took me a moment to work out what he meant and when it finally clicked I went completely red in the face. Nearby Berto tried not to make eye contact with me or Shock. "Well what happened?"

"We were…how should I put this into words?" I stammered as Shock eyed me.

"We were making out." Berto answered, looking as uncomfortable as me. When I stared at him, he shrugged. "He wanted to know."

"Hmm. So what you two were doing before, that's called 'making out'?" Shock said and I quickly nodded, hoping that he wouldn't ask anymore. Thankfully my phone began to ring at the best possible time.

"Hello?" I said and to my surprise Sydney was on the other end.

"Hi just calling to see how you're feeling." She said and I smiled.

"I'm a lot better now. Thanks for asking." I replied just as Berto spoke up.

"I'll say she's a lot better." He said, grinning at me.

"Who was that?" Sydney asked. "Is that the boyfriend you told us about?"

"Yes that's Berto. Oh yeah I need to work out a day for you and Kirby to meet him." I answered as Berto walked over. After a minute or two we decided on Friday since we only had half a day of school. "Cool so Friday at 1pm. See you back at school." I said and when she hung up, I put my phone away.

"So how did it go?" Berto asked and I told him what Sydney had asked me. "No problem I can meet them then."

"What did you mean by that?" I asked him and he raised an eyebrow in confusion. "That 'she's a lot better'?"

"Oh yeah. I was kidding." Berto replied. Rolling my eyes at him, I asked him where we should go now. "It wouldn't be smart to go back to the Medical bay right now. Hmm where should we go?" Eventually we decided to sneak out of N-Tek via the back entrance that brought us to the alleyway. Linking back up with me, Shock changed me back to my camouflage outfit. Berto also decided to change into his grey hoodie and red shirt so Shock and I waited for him. A few minutes later he reappeared and we left before anyone showed up.


	46. Chapter 46

Now in the city Berto and I walked along the sidewalk. Before we left Shock attached to me, figuring that it would be best to remain hidden from view.

"So where to now, Jessie?" Berto asked me, walking beside me.

"As far away from N-Tek as possible. After that I have no idea." I replied and he sighed.

"So we have no plan? Well that's just great." He said. "I guess we'll come up with something. Eventually."

"Sorry. I just didn't want to face everybody after…well what happened. Probably should have thought this through a little more." I answered and he reached over and took my hand.

"No hay problema. At least there's no villain to fight." Berto pointed out and I managed a smile.

"You're right. In the meantime where should we go?" I asked him and he grinned. A short time later that day we found ourselves in the park. Sitting on a nearby bench I stretched.

"It's good to be outdoors and not having to fight someone." I said and Berto grinned at me.

"For now anyway. Let's just cross our fingers that nothing shows up and spoils the mood." Berto replied, sitting beside me and I winced.

"Please don't say that. Every time I think I'm finally getting some peace, something always shows up." I grumbled and he laughed. "Seriously it like all the villains in Copper Canyon know where I am the moment I leave N-Tek."

"Don't worry so much. At least for the time being we're alone." Berto answered, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Be thankful for that. I know I am."

"What exactly are you planning?" I asked just as he leaned in. "You have a one track mind, you know that?" I commented, still leaning in anyway. While we were distracted Shock detached and hovered nearby.

"Did you hear something, Jessie?" He asked and when I didn't answer him, he rolled his eye at us. "Humans." It was then I heard a noise and I leaned back slightly. When Berto noticed this, he opened his eyes.

"Something wrong?" Berto asked.

"I thought I heard something." I said, only for both our phones to ring at the same time. "Oh no."

"Hello?" I said, only for Max to answer.

"Where have you two been? The Ultimate Elementor's loose!" He said and I stumbled, almost dropping the phone in shock. "You still there?" Max asked me. Watching me, Berto asked what was happening back at N-Tek.

"The Elementor's loose." I told him and his eyes went wide. "We'll be right there." I told Max. The second I hung up I told Berto and Shock we had to get back to N-Tek as soon as could. Checking that the coast was clear, I changed into Flight mode. "Hold on tight." I said to Berto, who wrapped an arm around my waist. A very short time later we landed in the Hangar and I changed into Strength mode.

"I'll call C.Y.T.R.O from my lab." Berto said and I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll go with you. Just in case." I told him and he grinned at me. Taking off we hurried for his lab. It wasn't until we arrived back at his lab that I stopped in my tracks.

"I thought we were in a hurry. What gives?" Berto asked, looking up at me.

"Why is it so quiet here?" I pointed out and Berto placed his hand under his chin, thinking.

"Something really strange is going on." Shock said, detaching from me and hovering overhead. As he flew around I tried to work out why it was so quiet. And moments later I heard someone call out.

"Hey guys!" Max said as he walked over to meet us. "Where did you three disappear to?"

"What do you mean? We came back to help you fight the Elementor." I answered, switching back to Base mode and removing my helmet." Is this some kind of joke?"

"Whoa slow down. What are you talking about? The Ultimate Elementor's still in stasis just like before. And I never called you." Max told me and that's when I raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"I think I've figured it out. Someone else sent that message to get us here. But why?" Berto said and I thought about that for a while.

"Miles Dredd." I said and they all stared at me, curious. "He wanted us here. Maybe he hacked into N-Tek."

"No way. I update the firewalls and security systems constantly and there's no way anyone could get through without me knowing." Berto replied his arms crossed against his chest.

"Not the computer system. What about something smaller, something no one would notice." I said and that's when I held up my phone. "Like this." Taking my phone from me, Berto lifted off the back cover and that's when I saw a tiny bug the size of a fingernail on it.

"It's a tracking device. And we've just led Miles Dredd to our headquarters." Shock said and I cringed as everyone looked at me.

"I didn't know it was there! Wait a second, after Dredd kidnapped me there was a couple of hours that I drew a blank on. Maybe while I was unconscious…he planted that device on my phone." I replied as Forge came running.

"Dredd's attacking the base with his Dredd Naughts! How did he know where we are?" He shouted and just for a second Max glanced at me. Seeing this Forge walked over until he was standing over me. "Did you do this?" He asked me and before I could answer we all heard the sounds of a battle outside. Glaring at me, Forge then did the one thing I'd been dreading. "You and Shock need to leave. Right now." He growled and I stepped back, shocked, as he turned around and told Max and Steel to head outside. The second they left I stood there until Berto walked over to me.

"I know this wasn't your fault." He said, trying to take my hand. Instead of letting him I brushed him off and started for the Hangar. "Wait where are you going?" He called out but I ignored him, running for the hangar leaving Shock to catch up with me.

"Where are we going?" Shock asked as he caught up with me.

"We're going home. I'm not welcome here anymore apparently." I replied and asked Shock to change me to Flight mode. Watching my face for a moment, he sighed and did as I asked. Seconds later I was out of the hangar and I could see the battle from overhead. On our side Max Steel, Kat and Jefferson had taken to the air and were taking out as many of the Dredd Naughts as they could. On Dredd's side I could see him and Jason Naught firing shots at my friends who were fighting to the best of their ability.

"Should we help them?" Shock asked me and for a moment I considered following Forge's orders and leaving my friends behind. Then I had second thoughts; I was only mad at Forge and not the rest of N-Tek so why not help them? As if sensing my thoughts Shock agreed with my plan and we went after Dredd, changing modes in midair and landing on Jason who was in his Mecha mode.

"That's for Berto you Mecha moron!" I yelled as I stood and stomped towards Dredd, leaving Naught in the crater that I'd made. "Now it's your turn, Dredd." I growled as I reached him, only to forget for a moment about his syphon. Instantly he raised his hands and I suddenly fell to one knee.

"How soon we forget?" He mocked, stealing my energy. Hissing in pain, I struggled to my feet. Eventually I managed to break free but not before he was fully recharged. Laughing he sent a blast of energy at me that lifted me up and threw me a couple of feet into the ground. In pain and furious I launched myself at him, only realizing that the very last second that I was still in Flight mode. Before I had time to change modes I was set upon by Dredd again and slammed into the ground. Not letting up for a second, he repeatedly slammed me into the cavern floor until I was too dazed to fight back, changing back to Base mode. Thankfully C.Y.T.R.O and Max Steel showed up and attacked Dredd, taking his attention away from me long enough so I could get to my feet. Woozy I watched on as Max Steel smashed into Dredd with a new mode I'd never seen before. This one involved him charging up with Turbo energy and shooting forward at top speed, knocking over whoever happened to be in his path. Knocking down Dredd in this case. As he climbed to his feet, C.Y.T.R.O landed near me and I heard Berto ask if I was okay.

"Not feeling the best, no." I muttered as I stumbled and had to be held upright by the robot.

"Maybe you should sit this one out, okay?" He suggested as I sat down, holding my head.

As I sat there, dizzy, I watched Max Steel wipe the floor with Dredd. Eventually I heard Dredd yell something to Naught and I called out a warning. As Jason fired off a blast from his arms I rushed forward and felt something strike my side. I let out a gasp and stumbled forward, only to find myself falling as I blacked out. I never even felt the impact as I hit the dirt.


	47. Chapter 47

"Jessie? Can you hear me? Come on girl, answer me." I heard someone say. Hurting all over I somehow managed to open my eyes, finding Berto leaning over me. When he saw that I was awake he smiled.

"Hey." I muttered as I managed to sit up. "Where am I?" I asked as I rubbed at my eyes.

"Medical bay, again. You've been out for three hours." Forge answered walking over to me and I glared suddenly at him.

"What do you want? I'll leave now if that's what you want." I growled, attempting to stand. That proved to be a mistake when the room spun and Berto only just caught me in time.

"Hey take it easy." Berto said as he helped me back to the couch.

"Please make the world stop spinning." I groaned as I held my head between my hands, my eyes shut tight.

"Look I'm sorry. I thought...well that you'd led Dredd to us. I didn't realize that he'd planted a tracking device on your phone after he kidnapped you." Forge explained, looking guilty when I opened one eye in surprise. "You're always welcome at N-Tek." He added and left before I could say anything.

"He should feel guilty. It really hurt to have someone say that you're not wanted." I said as I opened both eyes.

"You got hurt, again, after I told you to take it easy." Berto told me and I sighed.

"I can't help it. I saw Naught try to hurt Max and I didn't think, I just acted." I replied, feeling a bit guilty when Berto crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Geeze I'm sorry okay?" I added and after a moment he nodded. Then, stepping forward, he hugged me with his one good arm.

"After I told you to be careful and everything. What am I going to do with you?" Berto said, letting go of me and grinning. "Still I guess that's why I like you."

"You know you're never going to stop her from rushing like an idiot into danger." Shock pointed out, hovering in front of me.

"I am not an idiot." I grumbled and that made Berto crack up laughing. And me soon afterwards. Rolling his eye once again at the two of us, Shock told us that he was going to find Steel and Max. Still giggling I didn't notice Berto stop laughing and sit beside me. When I did I stared at him. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Why do you look so nervous?" He asked with a smile and I frowned at him.

"After what happened last time, I think I have a right to be." I answered and he shook his head in disbelief.

"Man you are pretty uptight today." He said and as I watched he gave me the oddest smile. "I can fix that." He added as he reached over and placed his hand on my abdomen.

"Umm just what are you planning?" I asked, looking from him to his hand resting on the spot just below my ribs. "Wait I know. Okay now I'm worried."

"I realized something earlier and it's this; when you're injured you use your Turbo energy to heal yourself. Unfortunately Dredd siphoned most of it away in the last battle." Berto explained.

"Apparently when you're in a good mode your powers recharge faster so I thought that…" That's when I blushed.

"So you think if you do...what you did before…my Turbo powers will recharge and I'll heal faster? I can't believe I just suggested that you…oh boy." I muttered and Berto grinned. "Fine I guess I have no choice in the matter."

"If you don't want me to do this, just say no." Berto said and I sighed.

"Sorry I've felt a little down. I keep getting beaten up and it's not helping me. Go ahead." I replied and he smiled at me. As Berto gently moved his fingers over my abdomen I bit back a groan. Encouraged by that Berto continued and I soon couldn't stop the moans that escaped from my lips. A wicked smile on his lips, Berto stopped for a moment and I stared at him.

"One second." He said and as I watched he unwound the bandage on his left hand. Confused I asked what he was doing. "I've meant to tell you that my hand's better now so I don't need to wear the bandage anymore. It still might take another couple of days to completely heal but it's almost fixed." He explained and I gave him a smile, relieved. After a moment he placed his left hand near the right. Then, thinking quickly, he moved his left hand over the left side of my hip and his right hand over my stomach and began to move his fingers, going slow at first and then speeding up. Now completely at his mercy I leant my head back as I moaned. Laughing at the expression on my face, Berto continued and I moaned loud enough that I'm pretty sure that someone outside the room must have heard me. Though I really didn't care. Within seconds a familiar green light emerged from my eyes and hands, engulfing the same computer I had already destroyed twice before. To my surprise it didn't explode and I somehow managed to ask why, even a little out of breath.

"That's because I modified it so your Turbo touch wouldn't affect it." Berto answered and I stared at him, dazed. "I guess the plan worked." He added as he went to remove his hands, only for me to raise my eyebrows at him in disbelief. Noticing the look on my face, he chuckled. "Unless you'd like me to continue?" He asked and when I quickly nodded he laughed. "Sure thing babe." He added giving me a smile.

"Ohh baby." I groaned as I closed my eyes. Thankfully no one walked in on us this time and eventually I fell asleep from exhaustion. Placing a blanket over my sleeping form, Berto leant down and gently kissed me on the forehead before leaving me to rest. When Max found him in his lab a short time later, the first thing he noticed was that the scientist was whistling for some reason.

"You seem in a good mood." Max said as he walked over and Berto looked up from his computer.

"Yeah my hand's almost fully healed and Jessie's safe so why shouldn't I be?" Berto answered, returning to his keyboard and typing something in.

"So what are you working on?" Max asked. Seconds later an image came up onscreen and it only took a moment for Max to realize that it was a new Turbo mode.

"It's something that I came up with recently. But I haven't been able to test it yet." Berto explained.

"So what does it do?" Max asked as Berto looked up.

"Using Turbo energy it creates a sort of stasis field that stops an enemy in his tracks. Though it has two flaws; it takes a lot of energy to charge up and then it only works for, at most, ten seconds." Berto explained as Max looked on.

"Hey ten seconds is more than enough time to take Dredd, Naught or Toxzon down. Speaking of Toxzon any luck finding him?" Max asked and Berto shook his head. "Better not tell Jessie. She really has it in for him."

"Me as well. He put my girlfriend in danger. I'll be looking forward to the day when he's safely locked away where he can't hurt anyone." Berto replied his arms crossed against his chest. "Where's Steel and Shock by the way?"

"Steel and Shock were working on a computer when I last saw them. Something about trying to find out what they could about Toxzon's whereabouts. By the way how's Jessie?" Max asked and for a second he thought Berto actually looked embarrassed. "Did something happen?"

"Kind off." Berto answered, trying to act innocent. Now curious about what had happened, Max kept staring at Berto. Eventually the young scientist rubbed his eyes. "Fine. If you have to know that badly Jessie and I were…" Just then Max held up a hand, cutting him off mid sentence.

"I think I can guess. That explains the noise I heard outside in the corridor earlier." Max replied and Berto buried his head in his hands. "I'm pretty sure Jessie's the embarrassed one is this situation."

"You're probably right. Please don't let on that you know." Berto begged and Max laughed.

"I'm pretty sure all of N-Tek knows about that, dude. Okay I promise I won't say a thing." Max said and Berto sighed. "Of course that's only me promising that. Not sure about Forge, Jefferson or Kat."

"I didn't think of them. Now I wish I'd never suggested it in the first place." Berto grumbled and Max raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by 'suggested'?" He asked and after hesitating for a few seconds Berto told him. When he did Max stared at him for a moment before he burst out laughing. "You're not helping." Berto muttered at his friend.

"Hah…you suggested…man that's hilarious!" Max said and Berto glared at him. "Hey at least it worked." He added as Berto looked at him, blushing. "Where is she anyway?"

"In the Medical bay, resting." Berto answered and Max grinned at him.

"I'm not surprised." Max replied and Berto wanted to disappear right there. "Okay fine. I won't say anything else."

"Thank you. Anyway getting back to what I was saying earlier as soon as Jessie's awake I'll make sure her and Shock get to test the newest Mode." Berto said. "Whenever that it anyway."

"That reminds me. Are you meeting up with Sydney and Kirby Friday?" Max asked and Berto gave a nod.

"If Jessie's well enough sure." Berto said as Steel and Shock entered. "Hey guys." He said, greeting the two Ultralinks.

"Hey have you seen Jessie?" Shock asked and Berto told him that his partner was in the Medical bay, currently resting. "That's a relief. I've been worried about her since the battle."

"She'll be fine. By the way I have a new mode for you and Jessie to test out when she's better." Berto said as he showed the Ultralink the computer screen. After scanning it Shock turned around.

"I'm looking forward to testing it out. So when do you get to meet Sydney and Kirby?" He asked.

"Friday so tomorrow. About 1pm if I remember right." Berto answered and Shock nodded. "It's going to be interesting meeting your friends."

"Yeah. Too bad I have to stay in Jessie's bag. Oh well at least I get to go anyway. The joys of being a super hero." Shock replied and Berto grinned.

"I hear that. I probably should get going now. I have homework and it needs to be finished by tomorrow or I'll never hear the end of it from mom. See you guys tomorrow at school." Max said and left with Steel.

"You seem a little preoccupied. What's wrong?" Shock asked Berto who shrugged.

"I guess I'm thinking about Jessie. I'm glad she's recovering from the battles with Toxzon and Dredd. She had me worried when she collapsed like that." He said and Shock nodded. "I'll check on her in about an hour or so." It was then he remembered that Jessie's phone had been hacked and so he asked Shock if he wanted to make sure that it never happened again.

"Count me in." The Ultralink said and so they went about upgrading the phone.


	48. Chapter 48

"There, finished!" Berto said to Shock, holding up Jessie's green phone with a grin. "Now no one can hack into it again. Thanks for your help."

"No problem, Berto. If it's to help my partner or her friends, count me in." Shock answered. Setting the phone down on the table nearby Berto turned to the Ultralink.

"I wonder how Jessie is." He said and Shock shrugged. "Want to find out?" He added and with a nod from his friend they decided to head to the Medical Bay. When they arrived Berto was relieved to find that Jessie was still fast asleep. With a grin he readjusted the blanket so that it covered her, looking down at his girlfriend's sleeping face.

"She looks pretty peaceful. No thanks to Dredd and Toxzon." Shock said as he hovered overhead.

"Not to mention Naught. I have a score to settle with him myself." Berto added, glancing down at his left hand.

"I know how you feel. After all the fights Jessie's been through in the past few days, I'm impressed that she's only suffering from a few bruises and exhaustion." Shock replied. Wanting to make completely sure that his friend and partner wasn't suffering from any unseen injuries, he brought up a visual scan. After studying it for a few moments he looked from his friend to the scan. "Hmm." He muttered and Berto's eyes went wide.

"Is she okay?" He asked and Shock rolled his eye at Berto.

"She's fine." Shock replied as the visual vanished. "I was just making sure that she doesn't have any more injuries and that's she recovering."

"I was worried that…never mind. Should we leave her to get some rest?" Berto suggested and when the Ultralink gave him a nod, they left the room. Several hours later I heard someone's footsteps and when I opened my eyes I found Berto standing next to me.

"Oh hey. I didn't wake you did I?' He asked me as I sat up, rubbing my eyes with one hand.

"No its fine. What have I missed?" I asked him and with a smile, he handed me my phone.

"Shock and I upgraded your phone. Now no one can hack it ever again." He told me as I looked it over.

"Thanks Berto." I said as I slipped the phone into my pocket.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me as I climbed to my feet and stretched.

"My side aches a little but other that I feel pretty good." I answered and he seemed relieved. "Hey where is everyone?" I asked as I noticed how quiet it was.

"Max and Steel went home earlier and Commander Ferrus, Kat and Jefferson are searching for any sign of Dredd, Naught or Toxzon." Berto explained and I nodded. "Unfortunately so far they haven't had any luck finding them."

"So what happens in the meantime?" I asked him and a short time later I found myself in the training room.

"I've been working on a new Turbo mode and if you're up to it, you can test in out." Berto told me as Shock entered the room. "Ready to go?" He asked Shock, who nodded and flew over to the computer. As I watched Berto typed something into the keyboard and within moments an image of a Turbo mode I had never seen before appeared. Shock scanned the image and when he was finished, he linked with me. Seconds later I was wearing a new suit and Berto explained the basics of the mode.

"I call this Stasis Mode." Berto said as C.Y.T.R.O appeared in front of me. "When you charge it with Turbo energy…well I'll let you try it out. Try and take down C.Y.T.R.O, if you can."

Bringing my hands up in front of me in a fighter's stance I grinned at him. "Bring it on, babe." Grinning back he pressed a button on his wrist computer and almost instantly C.Y.T.R.O shot forward, taking a swing at my head. Dodging I leapt upwards and landed on the robot's head, kicking out with my left foot. To my surprise C.Y.T.R.O grabbed my foot and spun me around before letting go and I only just managed to avoid hitting the far wall. Deciding to test my new mode out I began to charge it with Turbo energy, only for C.Y.T.R.O to rush at me. "Oh man!" I yelled as I dodged and ran towards the wall a few feet in front of me. Apparently not figuring out what I had planned Berto sent his robot after me. At the last possible second I leapt at the wall and flipped backwards, causing C.Y.T.R.O to slam into the wall instead. Taken my surprise Berto watched on as I landed and began to charge up my new mode. By the time he sent C.Y.T.R.O after me, Stasis mode was fully charged.

"Take this!" I yelled as I unleashed a blast of Turbo energy that caught the robot square in the chest. Sparking C.Y.T.R.O just stood there while Berto looked from me to his robot. Then he laughed.

"That was amazing! You've never used that mode before and you already mastered it after one fight." Berto said as C.Y.T.R.O returned to his side. Changing back to Base mode I removed my helmet and smiled.

"I don't know about mastered but we did pretty well. Is C.Y.T.R.O okay?" I said and he nodded.

"I'll run a few tests on him later but I'm sure he's fine. " Berto replied as Shock detached.

"That was pretty entertaining. I have to say I'm looking forward to using that new mode in our next battle." Shock said and that's when Berto sighed.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him and when he fiddled with the wrist computer I knew that something was bothering him.

"I wanted to ask you something and I know it's a lot to ask but if Toxzon, Dredd and even Naught show up later…would you promise me that you'll let Max and Steel handle it?" He asked and I stared at him. "I shouldn't have asked." He added and I shook my head.

"I guess I can promise that. Though Shock does have a say in this as well." I said and Shock rolled his eye.

"You know that I'll go along with whatever you want, Jessie. So I agree too." Shock replied and I smiled.

"Thanks Shock. I appreciate it." I told my friend as I held out my fist and, after a moment, he bumped his hand against mine. "Though the next fight after that's all ours." He added, making Berto and I laugh.

"So are you looking forward to meeting Sydney and Kirby tomorrow?" I asked Berto who nodded.

"Sure. Outside the school at 1pm right?" He asked and I smiled at him.

"Yep. Just cross your fingers that no one shows up and wrecks our day. Of course Max and Steel will have to deal with it." I quickly added as Berto raised an eyebrow at me. "For the time being what should I do next?" I asked. Seconds later I got my answer when I yawned, surprising myself.

"Maybe you should rest for a while. I don't think you've fully recovered from your last battle." Berto suggested and I gave a slight nod. As I started for the Medical Bay again I felt Berto take hold of my arm. Sighing I still let him lead me back and by the time we got there, I have to admit that I was feeling pretty worn-out. Now sitting on the couch, a blanket wrapped around my shoulders, I listened as Shock asked why I had promised Berto that I wouldn't become J-Shock if a villain showed up tomorrow.

"He worries that I'll get hurt again. I do want to fight but…" I started when Shock finished for me.

"You don't want him to worry about you. You really care a lot about him, don't you?" He asked and I smiled.

"Yeah." I replied and noticing the silly grin on my face, he rolled his eye at me. "Heh sorry. I'm not usually like this."

"No problem. So where did Berto go?" He asked me and I shrugged. "That's helpful."

"I actually wasn't paying enough attention when he told me. Guess I am pretty tired after all." I replied as I yawned again. When I could barely keep my eyes open I lied down and made myself comfortable. By the time Berto returned he found Jessie lying on her side, out like a light. Setting down the glass of water he'd brought her, he moved the blanket over her and gently touched her forehead.

"Sleep well." He whispered before he left.


	49. Chapter 49

"Wakey wakey." I heard a voice say and when I opened my eyes I found a familiar face grinning down at me.

"Morning Berto." I said as I sat up. It then I discovered that he was wearing a black hoodie and his usual red shirt. "What time is it?"

After pulling back his sleeve. Berto studied his watch. "It's 12pm now." He answered and it took a moment for my mind to catch up. When I realized what he'd just told me my eyes went wide. Seeing the shocked look on my face he chuckled. "Relax you have plenty of time."

"I really didn't mean to wake up this late." I said as I climbed off the couch and stood. Walking into the hallway I asked where Shock had disappeared to.

"Well he's been waiting for you to wake up." Berto answered and when I looked a little guilty he shrugged. "Relax would you? You were pretty exhausted yesterday so I'm not really surprised that you've only just woken up." Seconds later Shock flew into the hallway and almost collided with me.

"Oops sorry Jessie." He said and I smiled at him as he righted himself and hovered in front of me.

"No problem. Is anything wrong?" I asked him and a smiley face appeared on his face.

"Not really. I was on my way to find you actually. So are you ready to go?" He asked me. When I gave him a nod, Berto coughed.

"What's up Berto?" I asked and he pointed to my Base suit." Oh right I forgot." I answered and he smiled. Rolling his eye, Shock linked with me and within moments there was a burst of green light. When it vanished I was wearing something new. "Whoa where'd this come from?" I asked. Instead of my usual hoodie and shirt I was wearing a purple top with Shock's outline on it and a black hoodie as well as my usual green sneakers and jeans.

"Just something I came up with recently. What do you think?" Shock asked as he detached.

"Wow it's wonderful. Thank you." I said as I admired my new look, not noticing that Berto was doing the same.

"You're welcome. I think Berto likes it too." Shock commented his arms folded and that's when I noticed Berto staring at me.

"I believe you're right Shock." I said looking over at him and the instant he realized he'd been caught he coughed.

"Um oops?" He said and I laughed. "I guess you caught me…."

"Admiring the view?" I finished for him and he blushed. Curious Shock asked me why Berto was blushing. "Because what I said means that he likes what he sees." I explained and this time he face palmed. "Hey he did ask." I said with a cheeky smile on my face.

"Thank you for that." Berto muttered, looking up. "Can we head out now or do you want to make fun of me some more?"

"No I'm good." I replied and he seemed relieved. "Besides I can do that anytime." I added and he rolled his eyes at me. Before we left I remembered to grab my backpack and Shock flew inside. Pretty soon we were standing just outside the front doors of Copper Canyon High School.

"So what do your friends look like?" Berto asked as we waited for my friends to arrive.

"Well Sydney has blond hair that she keeps tied back and Kirby has brown hair and he's usually wearing a beanie. Oh there they are." I said as my friends spotted me.

"Hey Jessie." Sydney said as she and Kirby walked over. "So is this the boyfriend you were telling us about?" She asked looking at Berto. "Hi I'm Sydney and this is Kirby. Nice to meet you."

As Berto introduced himself, Sydney whispered something to me.

"You were right, he is pretty cute." She said and I grinned.

"So where's Max?" I asked and that's when Kirby answered.

"He left the moment class let out. Something about having to take his cat to the vet. "He told me and I blinked.

"Anyway," Berto interrupted "where should we go?" Less than half an hour later we were standing in the park.

"So just how good are you at skateboarding now?" Kirby asked and I raised an eyebrow.

"Max told us that Berto's been teaching you and you've gotten pretty good." Sydney explained and after a moment I smiled.

"I guess I have." I replied as I set my bag down carefully and took my skateboard out.

Grinning I jumped on it and took off. Picking up speed I shot towards a bench and at the last second I leapt into the air. As I jumped I cleared the bench and landed on the skateboard as it shot out from underneath. Now moving at top speed I raced around the park, dodging trees and leaping over anything in my path. Then, as I headed back to my friends, I had an idea. Racing over to the bench from earlier I leapt into the air, still holding the board, and grabbed the bench with one hand. Lifting myself off the ground with one hand for a few seconds I then let go of the bench and landed back on the ground. Returning to my friends I jumped off the board and tapped my foot against it, stopping it.

"Awesome!" Kirby shouted and with a grin, I gave a bow.

"I have to say that was pretty impressive." Sydney commented.

"Thanks but I had Berto's help. If it wasn't for him, I'd never be able to skateboard like that." I said as I smiled at my boyfriend.

"Hey I may have helped but you've improved a lot since your first attempt." Berto replied as he handed me my backpack.

"Yeah that was a disaster." Max said as he walked over.

"Whoa when did you get here?" I asked as he stood beside me.

"A few minutes ago. You should have seen Jessie when Berto first tried to teach her. She almost fell off the board just stepping on it." Max explained and I frowned at him.

"Did you have to remind me? Anyway that was ages ago." I answered and he gave me a grin. "You wouldn't?"

"That's not the best part. When Berto tried to stop her from crashing into a wall, she fell on him." Max finished and I stared at him. "What? It's pretty funny." He added. Apparently Sydney and Kirby though so too when they burst out laughing. Annoyed I stepped over to Berto.

"We so have to get him back for this." I whispered and he gave me a nod, frowning at his friend.

"I think so too." Shock said, speaking telepathically. Rolling my eyes at my so called friend I waited patiently for my other two friends to stop laughing.


	50. Chapter 50

Once Sydney and Kirby had finished laughing at me I asked where everyone wanted to go next and that's when Max surprised me by mentioning karaoke.

"Huh?" I said giving him a confused and he grinned back at me.

"Berto mentioned your pretty impressive skills with a microphone at the arcade. So I thought…" He said and I ended up grinning back.

"Whoa you can sing too?" Kirby said, looking impressed.

"That's pretty cool. Please say you'll sing." Sydney added and I nodded, making them both grin. And that's how I found myself standing once again in front of the karaoke machine. This time I had a harder time working out what to sing. Then it suddenly hit me and I smiled to myself. The moment the music started I began to sing a song I knew back to front, One step closer by Linkin Park. As I sang, obvious to everything else but the song I didn't notice that, once again, I gained an audience. The moment I finished singing people who had gathered around to watch started clapping. Standing there for a moment I gave a bow and replaced the microphone. Rejoining my friends Berto handed me my bag.

"You weren't kidding, Max. She's amazing." Sydney said and I couldn't help smiling.

"That was very cool. Looks like you were right Berto." Max said as Kirby nodded in agreement. Thinking Berto would speak up next I was a little puzzled when he remained silent.

"I wonder what's up with Berto. He hasn't said a word since you starting singing." Shock said to me and I shrugged. "Maybe you should ask him." Of course I never did get to ask him why because something happened a short time later that made me completely forget about it.

Two hours before inside Dredd's secret hideout Dredd was trying to come with a plan on capturing J-Shock. Actually it was more like Jason Naught had been ordered to figure out how to go about catching the Turbo user and he wasn't having any luck so far. The only time that she had been captured had been when the Ultimate Elementor had managed to knock her out and separate her from her Ultralink.

"This is impossible. With the Elementor imprisoned back at N-Tek, how do we go about bringing her here? With her Turbo powers she'll wipe the floor with us. Plus Max Steel will show up like he always does. So what do we do?" He grumbled to himself just as Dredd walked in.

"Mr Naught do you have a plan yet?" He seemed to ask but from the tone of his voice, it was more like an order. Cringing a little Jason shook his head.

"I can't figure out what to do. We…uh I mean I…have no idea how to capture J-Shock." He stammered, waiting for Dredd to use his stolen Turbo powers to throw him into the wall. To his disbelief Dredd began to laugh and that puzzled Jason who couldn't help staring at his boss.

"I knew you wouldn't because I've already worked it out. We don't need to seek J-Shock out. We just need to get her to come to us willingly." He said and noting the confused look on his lackey's face he rolled his eyes beneath his helmet. "We capture one of her friends and hold them hostage so she comes to us. Then we have J-Shock."

"But what about Max Steel? You know he'll come to her rescue." Naught pointed out and Dredd crossed his arms in front of himself.

"That's easy. He won't show up when we threaten to harm our hostage if Max Steel or anyone else shows up. "Dredd answered and that's when Naught smiled.

"Then we have a hostage and J-Shock. Brilliant boss." He said and Dredd laughed again. "I'll begin preparations immediately." Turning to the computer in front of him Jason typed in a command. Seconds later a dozen Dredd Naughts walked through the front door and made their way to the park.

Had I known what he had planned for me I would never had decided to return to the park for the rest of the day. It wasn't until after we arrived in the park that Shock told me he's picked up something. Taking Berto aside for a moment I relayed what my Ultralink had told me.

"What kind of signal?" He asked as he quickly checked his wrist computer. After a few seconds his eyes widened and he looked up at me. "Tell Max to get his friends out of here. " When I stared at him, he told me what I was dreading. "There are at least a dozen Dredd Naughts heading this way."

"I'll tell Max." I replied and hurried back to my friends. "Hey Max..." I started only to take a step back.

"Yeah what's up Jessie?" Max asked, standing on his skateboard. When he saw my face pale he frowned. At that moment something slammed into a tree a few feet away and burst into flames. With a yelp Kirby jumped back and hurried over to us. "Get Sydney and Kirby out of here." Max told me and I was about to protest when I remembered my promise to Berto. With a nod I hurried over to my friends as Max quickly excused himself and raced out of the park. Knowing exactly what he was doing, I called Sydney and Kirby over to me

"Where's Max going?" Sydney asked and, thinking quickly, I told her that he had to get home to check on his mom. When they nodded I told them to get to safety. Once I saw them leave the park, now out of danger, I told Berto to join them.

"What about you?" He asked and before he could speak, I told him I wasn't going to fight.

"I just want you to get to safety first, okay?" I said and after a moment he nodded and ran after Sydney and Kirby, only for something to come flying at him. Rushing forward I managed to tackle him to the ground as something hit the dirt where he'd been standing moments before. Coughing he sat up and looked over my shoulder as a robot landed nearby and that's when I realized it was Naught. Climbing to my feet I glared at him. I was about to ask what he wanted now when Berto quickly grabbed my arm.

"He doesn't know you're J-Shock." He whispered, letting go of my arm. Thinking on my feet, I continued to glare at Naught.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I growled and he laughed at me.

"It's not what I want; it's what my master wants. He wants you to come with me quietly or your friends will suffer." He replied and I glanced at Berto. "So I recommend that you come quietly."

"Leave her alone!" Max Steel suddenly yelled and I grinned when he flew overhead. Detaching Steel flew into Max's hands and they started to charge up. Instead of looking worried Naught grinned. Confused I stood there and that's when I saw someone standing nearby, aiming their hand at Berto. It took me a second to realize two things then; it was Miles Dredd and that he had charged up a blast of Turbo energy, aimed directly at Berto's head.

"I wouldn't try using your Turbo energy if I were you, Max Steel. Do you think you can hit me faster than I can hit your friend standing there? Would you like to find out who's faster?" He laughed and I stepped back, shielding my friend as best I could.

"We have to change to J-Shock." Shock told me and I shook my head. "Why not?" He asked me and I didn't answer.

"Relax this can all end peacefully. All I want is your friend there." Dredd said, pointing directly at me.

"Why me exactly?" I asked him.

"Because you're friends with J-Shock and if I have you as a hostage, she'll come to us willingly. Then I have an unlimited source of Turbo energy at my fingertips. So what will it be? Me or your friend's life?" Dredd asked and I stepped forward the moment he finished speaking.

"No Jessie." Berto said, moving to stop me and I looked back for a second, shaking my head. Frustrated he stayed where he was.

"I'll go with you. But only if you and Naught promise not to hurt my friends. Lay one finger on them and the deals off." I said and Dredd scratched his chin, thinking.

"Alright, we won't harm them. Let's go." He said and lifted off the ground. Taking hold of me, he ordered Naught back to base. Then he suddenly shouted an order to send his Dredd Naughts after my friends!

"You promised you wouldn't harm them!" I yelled as I shrugged to get free but he held me tight.

"I only promised that I and Naught wouldn't harm them. I never said anything about my robots." Dredd laughed and I cried out for my friends to run. As I was flown away I saw the Dredd Naughts open fire and I had no idea if Berto or Max Steel and managed to escape. I could only hope they did.


	51. Chapter 51

My head throbbing I woke to find myself tied to a desk chair.

"So you're finally awake." Dredd said standing over me and I glared up at him. "Oh don't look so mad, I couldn't very well let you see where our secret headquarters is."

"If it's so secret how do you expect J-Shock to find me?" I asked, trying to ignore the pain from my aching head.

"That's easy. All I need to do is send out a distress call and N-Tek will come running." Naught said, now in his human form. When I glared at him he just laughed.

"What exactly is this 'N-Tek' and why would they rescue me?" I replied as I struggled to free myself. Of course I could easily break free using my strength but they couldn't know who I really was. So for now I kept up the act of being helpless. "Plus what's J-Shock got to do with them?"

"J-Shock's working for N-Tek, just like Max Steel. When I contact them with my demands, J-Shock will come running to save you and she'll fall right into my trap." Dredd told me and I laughed at him, surprising Naught.

"J-Shock's not an idiot. She'll know you're up to something." I answered and that's when Dredd leaned down so he was face to face with me.

"I already know she's not a fool but she is a hero and J-Shock won't let anything happen to an innocent." Dredd said. Knowing that was true I couldn't think of a reply and Dredd smiled beneath his helmet. "Keep an eye on her while I go and contact N-Tek." The moment he was out of earshot, Naught dumped my bag in the corner of the room, well out of reach, and turned to leave.

"I thought he told you to keep an eye on me." I said and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Like you're going anywhere, girl." He answered and left the room.

"Is he gone?" Shock asked and I jumped slightly, haven't completely forgotten he was still in my bag.

"Yeah he just left." I answered and he flew over to me. "Need some help?" He asked and I shook my head, quickly freeing myself. "Then let's go." He said and linked with me.

"Let's rock...wait a second." I replied and he asked what the problem was. "If I change into J-Shock they'll know who I am. Oh man, not good."

"And what's going to happen when J-Shock doesn't show up to rescue you?" Shock pointed out to me and I winced. "Two major problems."

Slumping back into the desk chair I rubbed my eyes in confusion. "What do we do now?" I groaned and that's when I heard a beeping noise coming from Shock. Quickly detaching from me, he brought up a screen.

"Jessie, are you there?" Berto asked and the moment I saw his face my face lit up.

"Man you won't believe how good it is to see you. After what happened in the park..." I started and he held up a hand.

"Sorry to interrupt you but I have to be quick. I'm sending J-Shock and Max Steel in to rescue you in the next few minutes. Wait where you are and you'll be safe." He told me and I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Just trust me, okay?" He added with a smile and I gave him a nod. The second he vanished from the screen I looked over at Shock.

"What did he mean by sending J-Shock to save me? And how will Max Steel get past Dredd and Naught?" I asked my Ultralink who shrugged, as confused as I was. It wasn't until roughly half an hour later that I got my answer. When I heard footsteps approaching I pretended to still be tied up while Shock linked with me, hidden from view.

"Now she's on her way to save you." Naught told me as I frowned at him.

"You really think she'll just walk right up to your front door and hand herself over? You must have a screw loose or something." I mocked and he growled at me, stomping towards me.

"You're lucky that you're still useful as a hostage. Otherwise…" He told me, only for Dredd to walk in.

"Otherwise what?" I replied but he didn't dare answer with his boss in the room.

"She's on her way. Soon I've have an unlimited source of Turbo energy and it's all thanks to you, Jessie." Dredd told me as I sat in silence.

"Nothing to say? That's a first." Naught commented as I pretended to be powerless again.

"If only they knew." Shock said in my head and I managed not to smile. Moments later I heard something outside and Naught looked up towards the door.

"Is that her?" He asked and I rolled my eyes at him. Duh, I thought to myself and he glared at me. Before he could say a word to me, Dredd ordered him to bring J-Shock to us. Grumbling to himself he did as he was ordered and he left.

"Good help is so hard to find these days." Dredd commented as we waited. A short time later Naught walked in with J-Shock in tow.

"How is that possible?" Shock asked me and I gave a quick shrug, worried that Naught or Dredd would see it. Thankfully they were obvious to me, too focused on J-Shock.

"So we meet again, Dredd. How'd you like Strength mode, Naught?" J-Shock asked and I laughed, remembering when I landed on him in our last fight. Even Dredd found it amusing and Naught frowned at me, apparently still seething. Turning to me, J-Shock asked if I was okay.

"Yeah I'm fine." I answered, quickly realizing that Berto was somehow controlling J-Shock. _He always asks that when I get hurt, I thought to myself_. As J-Shock turned her attention back to Dredd, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. Before I could react, someone placed their hand over my mouth.

"Shh. It's me, Max. Just keep quiet and we'll have you out of there soon." He told me and I didn't move, figuring out that he was in Stealth mode. Taking his hand away he whispered something to me and I somehow managed not to smile when I heard his plan.

"So are you ready to hand yourself over in exchange for your friend?" Dredd asked J-Shock who seemed to consider this. Then to my surprise, and probably everyone else's, she shook her head.

"Actually how about I wipe the floor with you instead? Jessie, run!" She shouted and I dived to the floor. Before Dredd or Naught could get a shot off, Max Steel appeared from nowhere and attacked. Teaming up with J-Shock, they fought as I grabbed my bag and made a run for it. As I reached the door I had to duck when a shot was fired in my direction. Tempted to mock Dredd and Naught, I instead made the most of the diversion and ran for my life.

"Why aren't we fighting back?" Shock asked as I ran as fast as possible along a corridor.

"Because Dredd and Naught can't know who I really am." I answered as I stopped and tried to figure out where to go. "Besides I'm sure Max Steel and 'J-Shock' is doing a pretty good job anyway." Deciding to go left I soon found myself at a dead-end. Turning around I went right instead and I finally found myself outside, standing on a ledge. Unfortunately I heard a voice behind me and I turned around to find myself face to face with Dredd.

"You're not going anywhere." He growled as he aimed at my head. Not sure what to do now I stood there and glanced down, wondering how high up we were. It was then I heard someone outside call out to me. I recognized the voice though I did hesitate when I heard what they wanted me to do.

"Did he say to jump? Is he nuts?" Shock asked and I shrugged. Before Dredd could stop me I jumped. "Are you?" Shock shouted as I fell. Seconds later I felt someone catch me and I grinned as C.Y.T.R.O flew me over to the waiting Jump Jet that was hovering in midair.

"Nice timing Berto." I said as he flew aboard. Setting me down I saw Forge walk over to me.

"Where's Max?" He asked and as I watched, there was a massive explosion from inside the secret base. Seconds later I saw Max Steel and J-Shock fly outside and land beside us.

"Nice job guys." I said as Shock detached and looked on. "Score one for Max Steel and …J-Shock?" Still a little confused I heard someone laugh and when I turned around I saw Berto walking towards us.

"Allow me to introduce you to my holobot." He said as I stared at, well, myself I guess. "Thanks for going along with the plan." After a moment I looked at him, a slight frown on my face and he stared at me. "Is something wrong?" He asked me and was taken by complete surprise when I gave him a quick hug.

"Geeze you had me worried before. Promise me you'll never freak me out like that again." I said as he blushed slightly. Instead of answering he nodded and I laughed. "Hey where are Dredd and Naught?" I asked and everyone looked at the base which was now engulfed in smoke. I got my answer seconds later when a Jet shot out, just missing us. Before anyone had time to respond it went supersonic. "And there they go again." I sighed and Max grinned.

"Hey we got you back safe so quit complaining." He answered and I rolled my eyes, earning a laugh from all aboard.

"Alright, next stop N-Tek." Forge said and we were on our way moments later.


	52. Chapter 52

"Before they attacked us I used Turbo Clone Mode to get Berto to safety and took down all of the DreddNaughts." Max explained when we were standing in the Com Room.

"Wait what's 'Clone Mode'?" I asked as Shock hovered beside me.

"Basically Max can create unlimited copies of himself." Steel explained and I nodded.

"That is pretty cool. Thanks for helping rescue us guys." I said.

"Actually it was all Berto's idea so you should thank him as well." Steel told me and I grinned.

"Speaking of Berto I wonder where he is?" I asked them as I realized that I haven't seen him since we back to N-Tek. "I wonder if he's back in his lab."

"Probably. Maybe you should go and check." Max suggested and with a shrug I left with Shock. The second I left Steel looked at Max.

"We know where Berto went so why didn't you tell Jessie?" He asked and Max grinned. "Just what are you hiding?"

"Berto wanted to see Jessie about something. And before you ask I don't know what it's about." Max told him.

As I walked towards Berto's lab I wondered why Max didn't tell me where Berto was. As if he could read my thoughts Shock asked what was on my mind.

"I'm kind of curious about something. I'm sure Max knows where Berto is so why didn't he tell me himself?" I asked and Shock shrugged, a question mark appearing on his face. The instant I stepped into the lab Berto looked up from his keyboard with a grin on his face.

"Did Max tell you to meet me here?" He asked me as I walked over.

"Actually he didn't even tell me you were here. I just figured that this was the most likely place to find you." I replied and he scratched his chin.

"Hmm remind me not to ask for his help next time. Anyway I wanted to speak to you about earlier." He told me and I couldn't help feeling guilty until he smiled and shook his head. "Why do you think I'm mad at you? I actually wanted to thank you for keeping your promise."

"Hey you did. You let Max and Steel take care of Dredd and Naught." Shock pointed out and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Could you not sound so surprised?" I grumbled and Berto laughed.

"Considering that you usually rush into a fight it was pretty impressive." Berto replied and my eyes narrowed at him this time. "I meant that as a complement." He added and I sighed.

"Sorry. I'm just a little ticked that I had to pretend to be helpless. That and the fact that someone knocked me out at some point." I answered and Berto stared at me. "Umm hello?"

"You never told me that. Let me see your head." Berto asked as he stepped over and put his hands on either side of my head.

"I'm fine. You worry too much." I replied and he took his hands away, looking embarrassed. "If you're going to give me that look…fine you can check if it'll make you happy." I sighed and with a smile Berto pulled a chair over to me. Motioning me to sit I did so and he leant down.

"I'm going to put my hands on your head. If your head hurts at any time tell me, okay?" He told me.

"Sure. Go ahead." I replied and he began to move his hands over the back of my head. "Nothing yet." I said after about a minute. As he moved his hands over the side of my head I flinched suddenly and Berto instantly removed his hands.

"Where does your head hurt? On the left or right side?" He asked and I told him the left side. Putting his hand on the left side he gently touched the area and I winced when his fingers grazed the spot directly level between my eye and my hairline. Finding a bump there, he looked down at me. "Right there, huh? Is it painful?" When I blinked at him he shrugged. "Sorry dumb question huh?" He added as he took his hand away.

"Who did that to you?" Shock asked and I shrugged, confusing both guys.

"Hey I was worried about the DreddNaughts hurting you, Max and Steel so you could say I was kind of focused on that instead. I woke up already in their secret headquarters with a headache." I told them.

"I just glad that you didn't get hurt. Well other than the headache of course." Berto replied and I rolled my eyes, making my head flare up. With a gasp I put my hand on the side of my head and accidently knocked the bump. That just made things worse and I cringed, squeezing my eyes shut. In pain I didn't notice Berto ask Shock something. It wasn't until a few minutes later that I felt something very cold being pressed against the bump. At first it hurt then the pain lessened.

"I thought this might help." Berto said as I slowly realized that he was holding an icepack against my head. "Feeling better?" He asked me as I reached up and put my hand against the ice.

"Thanks." I replied as I held the pack against my head. "Much better." Grinning Berto stood and thanked Shock for bringing it to him.

"You should thank Max really. I had no idea what an 'icepack' was." He replied and I giggled in response.

"Anyway my head feels a lot better. Thanks guys." I told them as I went to stand only for my head to flare up. "Then again…" I groaned and sat heavily.

"Maybe you should take it easy." Berto suggested as I rubbed my eyes. "You do have a pretty big bump."

"So I noticed." I muttered, keeping the icepack against the left side of my head. "I'm just going to stay here." Trying not to laugh Berto reached down and gently stroked my hair.

"I asked you to stay out of a fight so you won't get hurt and you listen, for once. But you still get hurt anyway. You just attract trouble, you know that?" Berto said and I tilted my head slightly, giving him a look.

"All the fun of being me." I replied and he snorted. Taking his hand off my head Berto walked over to his computer.

"Okay before I completely lose track of what I had to tell you, I was wondering …" Berto started to say when his computer beeped. "Man talk about bad timing." He grumbled and I managed not to laugh at him. Tapping a button on the keyboard brought up an image of Forge. "What's up Commander?"

"I called to update you on Dredd and Naught's whereabouts." He told us and I stood up, walking over to the computer.

"Good news I hope." I said and he raised an eyebrow when he saw me holding the icepack against my head.

"Why are you...never mind. Unfortunately the news isn't good. After Dredd and Naught took off, Jefferson and Kat went looking for them. So far we haven't found any trace of them and it turns out that where they were keeping you wasn't their headquarters after all." Forge explained and I frowned.

"Then why did they have to knock me out?" I grumbled and Berto chuckled. "Jerks."

"Is that why you have the icepack? Anyway we'll keep looking but it doesn't look good." Forge said and disappeared off-screen.

"So they've disappeared for the umpteenth time and knocked me out for no clear reason." I muttered as I sat, keeping the icepack against the bump. "Wonderful." Walking over Berto placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't let it get to you. It happens a lot around here." He pointed out and I looked up.

"So I've noticed. Actually I wanted to thank you for coming with that plan." I told him and he smiled at me. "Thanks for saving me and Shock."

"De nada. Besides I wasn't going to let my girlfriend and her Ultralink stay hostages." He answered and I smiled at being called his girlfriend. "I just wish you hadn't gotten hurt."

"I second that. Berto. I really wish that hadn't happened. Hey where are you going Shock?" I asked and Shock turned around.

"There's something I want to know. I'll be right back." He said and left, making me wonder what he meant.

"I wonder what he meant by that?" I asked as I sat there with a puzzled expression on my face. Still trying to figure out what my Ultralink meant I was caught unaware when Berto hugged me. Now really confused I didn't move.

"Just thanking you for not putting yourself in harm's way and keeping your promise." He explained as I grinned.

"Then remind me to listen to you more often." I replied and I heard him laugh. Before I had time to react he reached down and gently pulled me to my feet, causing me to drop the icepack. As I stood there, getting more confused by the second, he pulled me into his arms. "This is…interesting." I muttered as he held me. "Another thank you?"

"You could say that." He replied and I giggled. My laughter was soon cut off when he kissed me and I couldn't help thinking that I should keep my promises more often. _Definitely worth considering if this is the thanks I get_, I thought to myself as I kissed him back. As we kissed I wrapped my arms around Berto who tightened his grip on me at the same time. When he broke off the kiss I frowned at him and he chuckled. Then he took me by complete surprise when he leant down and began to kiss my neck. Unable to help myself I started to laugh and he stopped what he was doing to raise an eyebrow at me.

"That wasn't the react I was expecting." Berto commented and I giggled.

"Sorry but you were tickling me. Continue." I said and he stared at me for a moment.

"I'm not so sure I should now. I think the moment's gone." Berto replied and I rolled my eyes at him. After a moment he grinned and resumed kissing my neck. This time I managed not to laugh and after a while I sighed, enjoying myself. Distracted we didn't hear someone enter the lab a while later. When I heard someone speak I sighed, in frustration this time, and I turned my head to glare at Max who had his eyebrow raised at us. Though Steel didn't look too surprised.

"Why does this keep happening?" I grumbled as I reluctantly let go of Berto.

"Hey it's not my fault. Maybe you two should stop making out in view of everyone." He commented and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Why are you jealous?" Berto replied as he adjusted his lab coat. "Oh and for the record, we weren't in view of anyone until you two showed up. Anyway this is my lab so maybe you should knock first next time"

"Or start wearing a bell." Steel said before I had a chance to and I snorted.

"So what did you need?" Berto asked as I fixed my hair. "Did Forge send you?"

"Actually I'm here to tell you that Sydney and Kirby have asked about you two." Max explained and I stared at him surprised until I remembered that the last time I'd seen them, they were running away from the Dredd Naughts.

"I completely forgot. I'll give them a call." I replied and excused myself for a few minutes. Walking just outside the lab I took my phone out. As Berto and Max waited for me to return, Max asked what he had just walked in on.

"You know I'm not going to tell you." Berto replied, arms crossed against his chest and Max laughed.

"I really don't have to ask because I saw everything. You two seem to be getting closer." Max said to Berto, who was now leaning against the keyboard.

"**Close** being the operative word here." Steel added and Berto rubbed his face with his hand.

"I'm kidding Berto." Max said. When I did return I wondered why Berto was glaring at Max.

"What did I miss?" I asked and Steel told me that Max was making fun of Berto. Rolling my eyes, once again, I asked Max why he was making fun of my boyfriend.

"Not my fault if some people can't take a joke. So what did Sydney and Kirby say?" Max said changing the subject.

"Well they're both glad that no one got hurt. Plus they were pretty impressed when I told them that Dredd took me hostage. Shock and I both of course but they don't know that." I explained and Steel looked impressed.

"Even without using your powers you stood up to Dredd and Naught." Steel said and I blushed slightly.

"It wasn't really that impressive. I just didn't want him to think I was a pushover." I said and Berto grinned at me.

"You are definitely no pushover." He replied and I grinned back. "Not to change the subject or anything but does anyone know where Shock went?"

"I'm not sure though he did say that he wanted to find out something. Maybe I should go looking for him." I suggested and Berto gave me a nod. Moments later I went looking for my partner.


	53. Chapter 53

Walking around N-Tek alone gave me some time to think. _I wonder why Shock left like that and for what reason _I thought as I searched for my Ultralink. Lost in thought I almost bumped into Kat who had just walked into the corridor.

"Whoa! Sorry Kat I wasn't looking where I was going." I apologized and she smiled.

"No problem. Are you looking for something?" Kat asked me.

"Someone actually. You haven't seen Shock around, have you?" I replied and she shook her head. "I wish I knew where he went."

"Did something happen?" Kat asked and I explained that he'd left after telling me that he wanted to know something. "That's all he told me."

"Hmm that doesn't really narrow it down. The best plan would be to find him and ask." Kat suggested and I nodded. Thanking her I continued looking for Shock. I finally found him less than fifteen minutes later when I noticed a door I'd walked past countless times since joining N-Tek. When I walked in I found my friend floating in front of a keyboard. Before I called out I watched him for a moment as he typed something. Curiosity soon got the best of me and I wandered over. For some reason when Shock looked up he didn't seem surprised to see me, instead he asked me what kept me.

"Well it wasn't like I knew where you were. Where are we exactly?" I asked him as he went back to his typing. As I watched a screen popped up on the computer and Shock placed a hand under his chin or the Ultralink equivalent of a chin anyway.

"I'm not really sure myself. I went looking for a computer and I stumbled across this room. From what I can tell it looks abandoned so no one would think to find me here. So it's perfect for what I need." Shock explained.

"And what do you need? You haven't been very forthcoming on that front." I replied as he started typing again. To my surprise an image popped up onscreen and my eyes went wide. "Is that...me?" I asked and Shock turned to me for a moment.

"I haven't actually found enough information to be completely positive. Though the resemblance is uncanny." Shock told me as I stared at the image. Then I frowned and looked back at Shock.

"No it's not me. The woman in the picture looks almost like me except she's older." I said and Shock studied the picture again.

"Hey you're right. She looks like an older version of you though." Shock said and that's when I realized something.

"It's my mom." I whispered. "That means…I must live in Copper Canyon. Where is her address?" I asked and Shock started typing again. Then he sighed and I knew something was wrong. "Bad news?"

"I don't know how to tell you this but she's…" Before he could finish I backed away from the keyboard.

"She's dead...isn't she?" I asked and after hesitating he nodded slowly. "When?"

"The same day N-Tek found you in Copper Canyon. I'm so sorry Jessie." Shock answered as I stood there. Flying over to me the Ultralink hovered near my shoulder. When I went quiet he tried to place a hand on my shoulder but I brushed him off. Before he could try again I turned and ran away, leaving him to race after me. Somehow tapping into Speed mode I raced through the corridor. Eventually I was out of breath and I leant against the wall, breathing hard. It was then that someone called out to me and I ignored whoever it was.

"Jessie what's going on?" Berto asked as he knelt beside me. "Hey what's wrong?" He added as he reached out and took my arm. Helping me up he stared at me until I looked up.

"She's dead." I mumbled and he raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I have to go."

"Who are you talking about? You're not making any sense." Berto said. When he saw the pain in my eyes he stared at me.

"My mom. She died the day you and N-Tek found me." I answered. As I tried to walk away Berto grabbed my arm and I growled at him. "Let go of me." When he shook his head green light started to emerge from my hands and his eyes went wide. Angry I threw a punch, not at him but at the wall opposite. Letting go of me Berto looked at the wall and the dent I'd made in it. While he was distracted I ran, heading for the alleyway entrance before he had time to stop me. The moment I found myself in the alley I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. Leaning against the nearest wall I slowly slid down and buried my face in my hands, sobbing. Back at N-Tek Berto went looking for Shock, only to collide with the Ultralink who wasn't looking where he was going.

"Shock! What happened?" He asked as he climbed to his feet.

"I used the computer I found and discovered something. I just found the true identity of Jessie's mom. It wasn't what I hoped to find." Shock told him. "She died the day you found Jessie. And she used to be an N-Tek agent."

"We have to find her." Berto said and Shock nodded. When he rushed to the alleyway entrance he found Forge standing there.

"Why were you hacking into confidential files?" He asked Shock and that's when Berto spoke up.

"Why did you keep secrets from Jessie? Did you know what happened to her mother?" Berto said glaring at the Commander.

"I wasn't keeping secrets from her." Forge explained as he rubbed at his eyes. "I only just found out that she was Jessie's mother. And that she was a member of N-Tek."

"So what happened to her?" Shock asked and Forge sighed.

"She was testing out a new experiment and something went wrong. She vanished into thin air. We looked all over Copper Canyon but...we never found her." Forge told them.

"So there's a chance that she might still be alive." Berto asked suddenly hopeful until Forge shook head.

"When we went looking for her" Forge said as he handed something to Berto "this is all we found."

In Berto's hand was a phone, purple in color, which looked like it had been caught in an explosion.

"It's Claire's. She's the only one who carried that phone. I remember she once said that she had it custom-made so there's no mistaking it. For the life of me I can't work out how Jessie ended up in Copper Canyon. She might have gone looking for her mother when she didn't come home and someone attacked her. That would explain her memory loss." Forge explained.

"We have to find Jessie." Berto said and Forge gave him a nod.

"I'll get Max and Steel to help. Don't worry we'll find her." Forge said. As soon as he was gone Berto rushed away to change clothes and grab Jessie's bag before he and Shock went looking for their friend. By the time they reached the alley Jessie was long gone. After making sure no one was around Shock flew out of the bag and called out telepathically to his partner. When she didn't respond he tried again.

"Any luck Shock?" Berto asked and when his friend sighed he frowned. "What now?"

"We have to find her. She's probably lost and alone now. I wish I'd never used that computer. If I hadn't she wouldn't have run away." Shock said and Berto shook his head.

"It's not your fault." He said and Shock smiled. "Let's just find Jessie and bring her back." Once Shock was back in the bag Berto slipped it on his back and started searching for his girlfriend. Racking his brain he tried to figure out where she would have run away to.

_The park or maybe the arcade he thought to himself. No in her state of mind she would want to be alone so the park it is then, _Berto thought and took off at a sprint. When he reached the park he found it almost deserted. Once he let Shock out they both searched high and low for their friend. After almost an hour of searching they found no trace of Jessie. Sitting down on a park bench Berto was feeling pretty down.

"Where are you?" Berto whispered as Shock hovered nearby. Just then the Ultralink spotted something on the ground and called Berto over. When he got closer he saw something bright green sitting in among some bushes. Reaching down Berto discovered that it was Jessie's phone. "Its hers. Then that means she was here. "

"Maybe I can pick up her energy signature from here." Shock said and started to move around the spot where the phone was. Within minutes Berto heard a beeping noise. "She's pretty close." Quickly diving back into the bag he waited for Berto to move. "Come on, I'll give you directions." He added and Berto quickly nodded. The second he took off at a sprint he heard Shock speak. "Turn left at the next crossing and go towards the building to the right. It's the building near THI." When Berto reached the building he stopped to catch his breath.

"Why...would she…go here?" Berto panted and Shock shrugged from inside the bag. Walking over to the front door he found it ajar and wandered inside. Finding no one inside, Shock flew outside and hovered in front of Berto.

"There's a set of stairs here. Come on." He said and flew towards them, leaving the scientist to catch up. They had only reached the second floor when they heard a noise. Straining his ears Berto soon realized that it was the sounds of sobbing. Instantly he knew who was here and he called out. "Jessie?"

"Go away." He heard a moment later and he smiled to himself. Racing ahead of the Ultralink he soon found Jessie sitting in the corner of the room. When he got closer she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Leave me alone." I repeated, hoping that they would listen. Of course they didn't and soon Berto was kneeling beside me. "Please just…go." I whispered, burying my face from view.

"Nope not going to happen." Berto said and Shock gave a nod in agreement. Soon I lifted my head and glared at them.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" I asked and Berto gave me a grin, moving closer.

"Because we're your friends. Well I'm your boyfriend" Berto started and looked at Shock.

"And I'm your Ultralink." He finished and I sighed. "So we're not going anywhere."

"So I'm stuck with the pair of you? Figures." I muttered and tried to laugh. But instead of laughing I felt hot tears running down my face again and I sniffled. "I can't believe…I'll never see her again." I coughed.

"Hey it's okay." Berto said laying a hand on my shoulder. Not sure how best to comfort her Berto just sat there until Jessie suddenly spun around and buried her head in his chest. Wrapping his arms around her he held her as she sobbed. Hovering overhead Shock vowed he would do whatever he could to help his friend.

Hours later I woke up, confused at how I had ended up on the concrete floor of a seemingly deserted building. When I attempted to move I discovered that someone had their arms wrapped around my middle and when I glanced up I discovered it was Berto. His head against his chest and still fast asleep, he didn't respond when I prodded his arm. Torn between wanting to move but not wanting to disturb him, I instead stayed where I was. Warm and feeling pretty safe I leant my head against his chest and closed my eyes. Seconds later I fell asleep, still wrapped up in his arms. It wasn't until sometime later that I heard voices and that woke me with a start. Instantly alert I moved slightly and that woke Berto, who blinked and rubbed at his eyes.

"Huh…what's…the matter?" He yawned and he soon heard what I did. Climbing to my feet I moved in front of him and started for the stairs. And that's when I discovered that Max and Steel were on their way up.

"You guys scared me." I commented as I stepped back and let them onto the floor.

"Scared you? We've been looking for you three for hours." Max commented as he raised an eyebrow at me. "Anyway let's get back to N-Tek before Forge calls out a search party." As they started for the stairs I hesitated, not sure if I wanted to go back and that's when both Berto and Shock joined me at the landing.

"We'll be right behind you." Berto said and Shock tapped me on the shoulder. Taking a breath I followed my friends down the stairs and towards the front entrance. Once we were outside I found a helicopter waiting in the street.

_I guess this is our ride_ I thought to myself and walked inside closely followed by Berto and Shock. Inside were Kat, who was apparently the pilot as well as Max and Steel. Noticing the hollow look on my face Kat keep silent and flew us back to N-Tek. Sitting down on the floor I sighed to myself. As I sat there Berto and Shock joined me. Reaching over Berto put an arm around my shoulders. When I didn't respond, staring at the far wall instead, Berto and Shock glanced at one another, worried. By the time we arrived back I had completely withdrawn from everyone and everything around me. Taking me by the arm Berto led me back to the Com Room with Shock flew overhead. As we walked he tried to talk to me but I remained silent and he started to worry about me. Once we were inside the room I noticed Forge and Jefferson were already there waiting. Letting go of my arm Berto remained beside me.

"What were you three thinking? Running off like that without telling us where you were?" Forge said, trying to keep calm. "Anything could have happened. If Max and Steel hadn't found you...well I don't want to know what could have happened." To everyone's disbelief I glared at Forge.

"What were **we** thinking? What about you keeping my mom's death from me? I've struggled to remember everything I can about myself and you knew who I was this entire time." I answered trying not to lash out again. "And you tried to make me think that I was making everything up, that I was a liar."

"I didn't know who you were until two days ago and then I didn't know how to tell you. Please believe me when I say that." Forge answered, running a hand through his hair. "I didn't even know that Claire was an N-Tek agent until now." When I went quiet and looked down at the floor, Berto took my hand.

"Is there anything we can do?" Jefferson asked and I shook my head.

"So what happens now? Do we know what Claire was working on when the accident happened?" Forge asked Berto who sighed and reluctantly let go of my hand. Walking over to the computer in the center of the room he touched the keyboard.

"It looks like some sort of weapon. Though I'm not sure what because it heavily encrypted. I'll need time to decode it." Berto said, not looking up and Forge nodded.

"Take all the time you need." He said and as he and Jefferson left he glanced up at me again.

"I'll help you." Shock said as he flew over to the keyboard. Together they started decoding as fast as they could, leaving me to my thoughts.

_My mom died because of some stupid accident. Now I'm all alone and they're more interested in a weapon, I thought to myself_. Angry and hurting I was sorely tempted to use my Turbo touch on the computer but then what would that do? It wouldn't bring her back. Quietly I left the room and left Berto and Shock to work. Focused on what they were working on Berto and Shock didn't hear me leave. It wasn't until sometime later, when they had finished decoding the file that they looked up and realized that I was gone.

"Oh no where's Jessie?" Shock asked and Berto rubbed his eyes. Running into the hallway they went looking for me. It didn't take them long when Berto heard a noise coming from his lab and immediately rushed inside, finding me sitting on a desk chair. Walking over Berto placed a hand on my shoulder and when I didn't respond he spoke.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I just shook my head slightly. "Oh Jessie."

"Do I really think I'd be okay after…what I found out?" I asked as I looked up at him and he cringed when he saw how red my eyes were. Then I surprised both by climbing to my feet with a furious glare in my eyes. "First I wake up in Copper Canyon with almost no memories except for my name. Then I get attacked and wind up here. Oh yeah and then I find I have Turbo powers and Forge locks me up because I'm a danger to myself and everyone else. After that countless villains have come after me, wanting my Turbo powers or to destroy me. Plus I almost died twice. Have I left anything out?" I growled as I watched Berto and Shock exchange a look of pity. "I don't need anyone's pity." I added and tried to leave, only for Berto to step in front of me. Glaring at him I told him to move. When he shook his head I began to get angry, only to see the concern in his eyes. And that's when I hung my head ashamed.

"I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to..." I began before I felt Berto pull me into a hug. For a moment there was silence then I broke down, sobbing and burying my head in Berto's chest.

"Ssh it's okay." Berto whispered as he held me, gently rubbing my back. I don't know how long I stayed there wrapped in his arms but I must have eventually fallen asleep because I woke to find myself curled up on top of a blanket. Sitting up and rubbing at my eyes I heard footsteps and soon discovered at Berto was in the room. When he saw I was awake he smiled and walked over, kneeling beside me.

"Good morning." He said and I tilted my head to one side, puzzled. "It's Saturday. Heh you've been asleep for a while now." He told me.

"Whoa…how long was I out?" I asked yawning. It must have been at least a couple of hours because as I went to stand I almost toppled over and Berto had to catch me. "Darn pins and needles." I commented and he laughed, helping me to my feet.

"About eight hours. I'm not really surprised though after everything that happened." Berto replied and instantly cringed when he remembered why. "Lo siento Jessie." He added and was taken aback when I managed a smile.

"Not your fault. Anyway it's not something I can change and dwelling on it doesn't really help me. So I was wondering if you found anything on that weapon my mom was working on." I replied and Berto smiled back at me, relieved and a little impressed.

"Sure. I copied the info to my computer once Shock and I decoded it. I was actually waiting for you to wake up so I could show you what we uncovered." Berto explained as he showed me the computer screen. I stared at the screen for a few minutes and finally realized I had no clue what I was looking at.

"Okay pretend I have no idea what I'm looking at." I said and Berto grinned at me. "Could you explain it for me?"

"No problem. From what I could decipher these are plans for a missile. Though what's it's for...well I still haven't figured that out." Berto told me and I nodded. "Hopefully when Shock gets back he might be able to shed some light on this."

While we waited for Shock, I asked Berto how he was and he raised an eyebrow at me. Rolling my eyes I pointed out that he'd been running around looking for me.

"Oh I'm pretty good." Berto told me and as I continued to stare at him, he finally sighed. "Alright I am a little tired but that's probably because I've been working on deciphering this file."

"You keep telling me to take it easy and you don't. Maybe you should take your own advice." I said and he stared at me. "Just a suggestion." I added and he chuckled.

"Fine after this I'll take a break." Berto replied and I smiled at him, happy.

"I'll hold you to your promise, you know that don't you?" I added and he put a hand on his face, pretending he was annoyed though I could see a grin on his face. Even if he tried to hide it from me. Once Shock got back from wherever he went he was happy to see I was awake.

"Hey Jessie." He said flying over to me. "Good to see you're alright." Grinning at the Ultralink I held out my fist and he grinned, bumping his hand against mine. Then I turned to Berto and held my fist out to him. With a laugh he bumped his fist against mine then, before I had time to react, pulled me into a hug. Rolling his eye Shock asked if he should leave the room. Giggling I shook my head at him and Berto gave me a grin.

"Are you sure about that Jessie?" Berto asked and I burst out laughing.


	54. Chapter 54

"Very funny **Roberto**." I laughed as I tried to move away only to wonder why almost immediately. "On second thought maybe I'm fine right where I am." I added giving Berto a smile which he returned.

"Humans and their weird courting rituals. I've never understand you people." Shock said with a shrug. "I just came here to ask how you're going with the file we decoded. Of course judging from you two maybe I should come back." Reluctantly Berto let go of me.

"For what we've uncovered the missile was designed to be charged with Turbo energy. After that...we haven't really figured that out yet." Shock explained as Berto joined him beside the keyboard.

"And there's nothing in the file to show what the missile's designed to do. Other than be fired at a target which is another piece of information we're missing as well. There's nothing to show why it exists. I'm sorry we couldn't find anything more." Berto apologized and I shook my head.

"It's a great start. Maybe there's something else buried in the computer you used Shock that might give us more info." I suggested and they both grinned. "We can't give up just because of one little setback."

"You're right. We'll check out that computer again and see what we can find." Berto said and I had to agree with that. "But maybe we should wait until Forge isn't here. In case he catches us hacking into confidential files." He added and even though I was determined to find out what I could, I knew he was right.

"Yeah I remember what happened when he caught Steel and Shock using his computer. I hate to think what would happen if he caught you and Shock hacking into a restricted file." I said and all three of us cringed at the same time. "So that's a very good plan, Berto."

"I think so too. Now that we have a plan what should we do now?" He asked and I thought about this for a few minutes. "Because I have a suggestion." Not completely sure what he had planned I had no ideas of my own so I went along with it. And so an hour later the three of us were standing in the park both holding skateboards.

"I'm curious about something." I said and Berto raised an eyebrow at me. "Nothing bad or anything."

"What are you curious about?" He asked me as I set my bag down. Making sure the coast was clear Shock flew out and linked with me then I slipped the bag on.

"Why the park exactly? Not that I'm not grateful or anything." I asked him and he smiled at me.

"After everything that's happened, I was trying to find something that would get your mind off things for a while." Berto explained and that made me feel a little better.

"I appreciate that. Thanks Berto." I replied as I dropped my skateboard on the ground.

"He's a pretty nice guy. I can see why you like him so much." Shock said as I jumped on the board.

"He really is." I said to Shock as I waited for Berto to join me. Moments later we were speeding around the park, showing off our skills and generally just having a blast. _Berto was right; I thought to myself, this was a great idea. At least now I'm doing something and not thinking about…things. _Just up ahead I saw a tree and that's when I got a great idea. Speeding up I leapt towards an overhanging branch and grabbed it.

"Hah hah!" I yelled as I spun around it and let go, timing it perfectly so I landed on my board. When I came to a stop I saw Berto watching on.

"You are such a showoff." He commented with a smile on his face. "Still I have to admit that was pretty cool."

"Thanks but if it wasn't for you teaching me I wouldn't be any good." I answered and he shrugged. We ended up spending the next few hours just skateboarding around the park. Sometime that afternoon I jumped off my board.

"Is something the matter?" Shock asked me and I shook my head, watching on as Berto sped around the park. "Oh I get it you're watching him, aren't you?" When I didn't reply he knew it was true.

"I'm a little distant today." I said and Shock pointed out that I was. "I really don't know what's wrong with me. I'm not usually this…" I struggled to come up with a word to describe how I felt.

"Distracted?" Shock finished and I had to agree. "You haven't exactly had an easy few days. I'm to blame for that." He sighed and I smiled down at him.

"Hey don't say that. You didn't have anything to do with my mom's accident. Besides at least I know who my mom was and that's something. Plus she worked for N-Tek and that's makes me pretty proud that she was working on protecting the planet." I told him and he smiled. "Now I want to help her by finding what she was working on before she died."

"Did I miss out on something?" Berto asked as he joined us and Shock filled him in. "I guess that's one way to look at it. As soon as we can we'll find out just what Claire was working on. Since its getting dark should we head back soon?" And that's when I surprised him by my suggestion. "Umm…okay then." About half an hour later I was sitting in the kitchen of my apartment while Berto stood looking a little uncomfortable.

"Will you relax? I actually asked you here because I wanted to know if I could get a copy of that file?" I asked Berto and he smiled. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a usb and handed it to me.

"Already taken care of. I made this while you were asleep. "He told me and I grinned.

"May I see that?" Shock asked and I handed it to him. "So this is everything copied from that file?" When Berto nodded flew over to my computer and inserted the usb. Then as we watched on the file appeared onscreen and after a moment a folder appeared that we'd missed.

"What's that?" I asked walking over. Clicking on it I was shocked to find that there was a video. "That's my mom." I whispered as I leaned forward. "I need to see this."

"Okay." Shock said and the second he clicked on it I saw Copper Canyon.

"That's where I woke up." I said and Berto asked me if I was sure. "I'm pretty sure. Why was my mom in Copper Canyon?"

"This is Agent Claire. I am working on a missile that, if successful, will help prevent an attack from them. However we haven't been able to find a suitable source of energy to power it. The only energy I know of that's powerful enough to work is Turbo energy. Once this missile is complete I hope that we can finally stop the invading force." She said and that's when the video stopped.

"Is that it?" I asked and Shock shook his head. "Who's 'them' and what did she mean by that? What invading force?"

"I don't know but maybe the computer you found can tell us more." Berto said and I sighed in frustration. "Hey don't give up." He said to me, patting me on the shoulder.

"It's not that...I just wish I could remember her better. Stupid memory loss." I muttered as I stood up. "I just need a minute guys." As they watched I wandered over to my room and entered, closing the door behind me.

"This day just keeps getting better. Maybe I should go and talk to her." Berto said before Shock shook his head.

"I'll go and talk to her. Just give us a minute." Shock said and when Berto seemed confused, Shock sighed. "Look just trust me, okay?" When Berto finally agree Shock flew over and knocked on the door.

"Alright I'm coming." I called out as I opened the door. "Shock?" I said as I stared at the Ultralink.

"Could I come in?" He asked and when I moved out-of-the-way, he flew into the room. Sitting down on the bed I watched as Shock hovered in front of me. "I know you're feeling pretty down now and I understand that. I just wanted to say that there's someone outside this room who wants to help you find out exactly who you are just as much as you and I do. I'll always be here to help of course but I just wanted you to know that you're not alone." Shock told me and I managed to smile at him. "Oh and before I forget…" Shock added before he linked with me. There was a sudden burst of green light and I found myself wearing my Base suit again. When Shock detached I stared at him.

"Why am I in my Base suit?" I asked him and he smiled at me. Now even more puzzled I sat there in silence as he called out to Berto. Walking in Berto looked at Shock for a moment, probably as puzzled as I was, then at me. After Shock left the room I heard his voice in my head.

"Trust me on this, alright? I made a temporary adjustment to the Base suit that should last for about an hour." Shock explained and I asked what he meant by that. "That'll ruin the surprise. Anyway I'm going to be working on figuring out this file." I tried to ask him again but when I didn't get an answer I rolled my eyes.

"Is something wrong, Jessie?" Berto asked as he sat beside me and I shrugged. "Did Shock say something to you?" After I told him Berto stared at me. "I wonder what he meant by an 'adjustment'?"

"Hey I'm in the dark too. Shock wasn't exactly helpful. I really don't know what's going on half the time. But then what else is new, huh?" I muttered, rubbing at my eyes. Apparently sensing how unhappy I was feeling Berto put an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey you've been through a lot so far. Having memory loss and fighting villains on a regular basis isn't the easiest for anyone but you've handled it pretty well. So don't beat yourself up. We'll find out everything we can about you and your mom. Just give it time. And give yourself some credit too." He said and I somehow managed to laugh, despite how lousy I felt.

"How is it you always seem to know what to say to me?" I asked him, a slight smile on my lips and he grinned at me.

"Hey I am a genius after all." He said and I rolled my eyes at him. "Just kidding. It's probably because I've spent so much time hanging out with you that I can tell how you're feeling."

"Okay then let's test that. How am I feeling now?" I replied and he rubbed his chin, thinking. Without warning he reached over and started tickling me.

"Hey stop it!" I giggled as I tried to shove him away but he held on tight to me and I couldn't escape.

"Nope not letting go." Berto replied as I giggled. "Besides you looked like you could use a laugh." Then before I had time to react he leaned in and kissed me. As I returned his kiss Berto removed a hand from around my waist and went to place it on the bed. As he did he accidentally brushed my abdomen and I gasped.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, concerned and I shook my head.

"I don't know…wait a minute. I wonder if this has anything to do with the 'adjustments' Shock made to the suit." I replied and that's when we both came to the same conclusion. "This is what he meant."

"I get it. So you're way more sensitive than you usually are. Interesting." Berto said and I have to admit that my eyes went wide.

"Just what are you planning?" I asked as I wondered if I had time to escape. Apparently not when Berto reached over and gently brushed the fingers on his right hand across my abdomen. "Whoa…" I gasped and he grinned at me.

"Remind me to thank him." He muttered as he placed his hand on my stomach and started to stroke his fingers across the area. Unable to help it I groaned.

"Ohh…" I groaned and he chuckled as he sped up the movement in his hands. "Darn you…Shock." I mumbled as Berto pulled me against him and began to nuzzle my neck. As I leant against him, Berto kissing my neck, I couldn't help feeling a lot better. Soon Berto removed his lips from my neck and began to stroke my abdomen again.

"Are you feeling better?" Berto asked as I tilted my head back, eyes closed. When he saw the smile on my face he laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." As he continued I mumbled something to him. "Hmm what did you say? Was that 'stop' or 'don't stop'?"

"Don't…stop...ohh." I managed to say between gasps and he sniggered.

"Sure thing." He replied as he resumed stroking my abdomen with his fingers. "You really like this, don't you?" He asked as I moaned.

"Yeah babe…its feels amazing." I mumbled and that's when Berto noticed my eyes and hands were glowing. Before Berto had time to register what I was doing. I grabbed him around the neck and pulled him into a kiss. At the same time I fired the Turbo energy from my hands towards the ceiling, leaving a scorch mark. When we broke apart we both looked up at the ceiling for a moment. "Oops." I muttered and he laughed.

"Oh well. Want to keep going?" He asked and I nodded, my face flushed. "I thought so."

"You look so cute right now." He said and I looked away, embarrassed until he reached over and placed a hand under my chin, making me look at him. "Why are you so embarrassed?" He asked me.

"I'm not usually this helpless." I replied and he smiled at me, removing his hand from my chin.

"You're definitely not helpless." He answered and I smiled back at him. Then I caught him off-guard when I pushed him backwards. "Whoa!" He yelped as he sprawled on the bed. This time I began to nuzzle his neck and run my fingers along his chest and abdomen. "Wow..." He muttered and that's when he sighed.

"Now who's the helpless one?" I laughed as Berto groaned aloud. Apparently he was because he just lay there as I nuzzled his neck while stroking his chest and abdomen.

"Ohh…maravilloso." He groaned and I smiled. "Keep it up."

"Sure thing." I replied as I placed both hands on his chest this time. As I ran my fingers across his chest he moaned and his eyes closed. As I sped up the movement in my fingers he mumbled something.

"That's…amazing." He said and I grinned. Reaching over he grabbed my hands and I found myself lying face to face with him "You're amazing." He added as he brushed my fringe and I blushed. Then I leant in at the same time as him and we kissed. By the time we broke apart I could feel my eyelids growing heavy. Even Berto looked exhausted and that made sense if he had worked on decoding the file Shock found.

"I can barely keep my eyes open." I muttered and he yawned. "Maybe we should get some rest." I had barely finished my sentence when I realized that Berto's eyes were closed, his head resting on the mattress. When I reached over and gently touched his check he didn't respond and I smiled, finding that he was sound asleep. Getting comfortable I closed my eyes and soon drifted off.


	55. Chapter 55

"Hey Jessie." I heard someone say. When I didn't respond, still half asleep, whoever it was walked over and that's when I felt someone sit beside me. "I know you're awake." Making a noise somewhere between a snort and a sigh I opened my eyes.

"I told you." Shock said as he hovered near the door. Sitting beside me I found Berto who was grinning down at me.

"Fine I'm up." I grumbled, sitting up and stretching. "What time is it?" I asked and Berto checked his watch.

"A little after 8 am. I wasn't going to wake you but Commander Forge called and he wants us back at N-Tek. I kinda think we're in trouble too." Berto told me and I blinked. "No one knew where we went and after disappearing yesterday…"

"Uh oh. I guess we'd better get back then." I replied, standing. Linking with me, Shock changed me back into my camouflage gear and we left the apartment. Sadly Berto was right; the second we got back Max and Steel showed up.

"Where did you guys go? Commander Forge's pretty mad." Max asked and both Berto and I exchanged a look of worry. "Yeah I'd hate to be in your shoes now." When we reached his office Commander Forge was sitting at his desk. The moment we walked in he frowned at us.

"And just where have you three been?" He asked sounding pretty calm and that really worried me.

"Before you get mad at us, it was all my fault. I was messed up about my mom and..." I started to say before Forge held up a hand and cut me off.

"Look I'm not mad because you left. I'm mad because you three didn't tell anyone where you were going. If you needed to take a break just let someone know before you leave next time, okay?" He said and I began to feel a little guilty.

"Sorry Commander Forge." I said and he nodded.

"Is there anything we can do?" Berto asked as he reached over and gave my hand a squeeze.

"There is one thing. " Forge said and a short while later we found ourselves standing in front of the abandoned computer. "I want you three to find out everything you can about the missile that Agent Claire was working on. Maybe there's something hidden in this computer."

"Why was the file in this computer?" I asked and that's when it hit me. "Was this my mom's office?"

"Yes before she...passed Claire used this workstation. That's why it hasn't been used since the accident." Forge explained and I nodded, taking a deep breath and willing myself not to get upset.

"Okay then hopefully we can find out something. Oh and before I forget, my mom mentioned something about an 'invasion'. An invasion from who exactly?" Shock asked and Forge quickly shrugged. After he was gone I turned to Berto and Shock.

"He's hiding something from us." I said as I looked at the computer. "And I want to know what as soon as possible."

"Hopefully your mom's computer can tell us something." Berto said and I nodded, more determined than ever to learn what I could about my mom and what she was working on. Several hours passed as I watched Shock and Berto work on hacking into the computer. Seeing as I was next to useless, despite what Berto and Shock kept telling me, I ended up watching them work while occasionally bringing in food and drinks for Berto. Before my eyes they found another video file and when I saw the date it was made I wasn't sure about watching it.

"Just remember that we're right here for you." Berto said as I stood next to him. Hovering nearby Shock asked if I was ready. Once again I took a deep breath, trying to stop my hands from shaking.

"Go ahead guys." I said and with a nod, Berto tapped a button on the keyboard. When the video began to run I swallowed when I saw that it had been filmed in Copper Canyon. In the exact spot where I woke up.

"This is Agent Claire and I am now in Copper Canyon." My mom said, trying to keep her long brown hair from flying into her face. "As you can see behind me my team and I have successfully completed building the missile. If this launch proves successful I hope that we can once and for all remove the threat of a possible invasion from Makino." She said and we all exchanged a glance. _Who's this 'Makino' I wondered._ As someone in the background began a countdown I heard something let out a roar and that's when my mom turned around. As I watched she paled as she spoke a name I was all too familiar with; Elementor. Before my eyes I saw my mom rush towards the missile and begin to type something into the control panel on its side as the Elementor stomped towards her. Then everything happened at once; I saw my mom throw something to one of her team and tell them to run, before turning back to the missile just as the monster reached her. Then there was a massive explosion and that's when the video ended abruptly.

There was silence in the room as I stood there. Unable to form words I instead reached over and placed my hand against the computer screen. Then I managed to uttered one word; "Mom." As I felt the first few tears running down my face I fell to my knees. Instantly Berto knelt beside me and wrapped his arms around me. Within seconds I broke down and cried out for my mom, burying my head in Berto's chest as I sobbed. Holding me I was numb to Berto gently stroking my hair as he held my tight.

"It's okay. I'm here." He whispered as I closed my eyes and sobbed, my heart having ripped in two. I don't know what happened next as I withdrew from everyone around me.

Sometime later in the Medical Bay I sat on the couch while my friends stood nearby, probably worried about me.

"Is there anything we can do?" Berto asked as he stood beside me, a hand on my shoulder.

"Until she decides to talk to us, there isn't really anything we can do for her." Kat explained and Berto shook his head, frustrated.

"Come on girl, talk to us." Berto said, standing directly in front of me. But he might have been a million miles away because I didn't even notice he was there. "Please Jessie."

"I wish there was something I could do for her. This is all because of that stupid video. If she hadn't seen it…" Shock said and Berto shook his head.

"This isn't your fault. She would have found some way of seeing the video. You know how stubborn she is." Berto told him, hoping he'd get an annoyed reaction from me. When I remained silent he rubbed his face.

"Hey don't give up, guys. She'll come around." Jefferson said not really believing his own words.

"I really hope so." Berto said as he kept trying to get some sign that I was aware of anything around me. Soon everyone began to leave and eventually only Shock and Berto remained. "Why won't you speak to us?"

"I can try to check her vitals. I don't know if it'll help but it's all I can think of doing." Shock suggested and Berto gave him a slight nod. Seconds later an image of my vitals appeared. "Nothing physical seems to be wrong. She's in shock." When the image disappeared they returned their attention to their friend.

"I want to help you but I don't know how. Just say something, a single word, just to let me know you're okay." Berto begged and when I didn't answer he suddenly glared at me. "Alright then stay silent. See if I care." He growled and stormed out of the room, leaving Shock to blink in surprise. Berto didn't get far when he slumped against the wall of the corridor. Just as Shock found him, Berto slammed his fist into the wall.

"What are you doing?" The Ultralink asked as Berto shook his hand, wincing a little. "Trying to break your hand again?"

"I...don't know what I'm doing. I want to help her and she acts like I'm not even there." Berto muttered as he slid down and sat on the cold floor. "What do we do?"

"By being there for her when she decides to let us in. That's all we can do." Shock replied and after a moment or two Berto finally nodded. Climbing to his feet he walked towards his lab, followed by Shock who gave one last glance at the Medical Bay. Hours went by and I remained lost in my world, unable to process what I'd seen on that video as the truth. _Now I really know she's gone, I thought to myself, and that Elementor's the cause of it._ As I sat there I tried to get angry at the monster but all I felt were hot tears running down my cheeks instead. Burying my face in my hands I sobbed, hoping someone would find me. Of course I forgot about my link with Shock, who was thinking of a way to help Berto.

At this point Berto was pacing the floor of his lab, his hand under his chin as he worked on a solution to his problem. As Shock watched him, he thought he heard a voice. Listening closely he discovered that it was Jessie.

"Hey Berto." He called out and when the scientist didn't answer he tried again. "Hey!" Once again Berto didn't look up so he flew over and almost collided with him.

"Whoa! Shock what are you doing?" He asked startled and Shock rolled his eye.

"It's Jessie. She's crying." He told Berto and when that finally sunk it, Berto took off running. "And now he finally hears me." He grumbled before he shot after his friend. When Berto ran into the Medical Bay he sighed the moment he saw me with my face buried in my hands.

"Jessie, what happened?" Berto asked and I looked up, wiping at my red eyes. Sighing he sat beside me and I leant against him, sniffing. Watching on Shock wondered what he could do to help.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I fought to keep from bursting into tears again. Thinking Berto was mad at me I avoided looking at him.

"Why are you sorry? I'm not mad at you." He told me as I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Then why did you say you didn't care if I spoke again?" I sniffed and he reached over to stroke my hair.

"I didn't mean…look I wanted to help you and I didn't know how. I'm sorry I got angry." Berto replied and I opened my eyes to look up at him.

"You're really sure?" I asked and he gave me a smile. I tried to smile back and that's when I felt my lips tremble. Unable to help it I started to cry and Berto wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Burying my face into his chest I sobbed, my whole body shaking, as Berto held me.

"It's okay Jessie." He whispered as I cried. After a while my sobs dissolved into a hiccupping sound and I finally lifted my head. "It's a dumb question I know but I have to ask it anyway. Are you feeling any better?" Removing one of his arms from my back I sat back and rubbed at my eyes.

"A little I guess. Thanks for looking after me." I said and he seemed relieved. "I'm grateful for that."

"You know that I wouldn't leave you alone." Berto answered and that finally brought a smile to my face. Even Shock smiled as he hovered overhead and I felt silly since I hadn't noticed that he was there.

"That includes me as well, Jessie." He said and I smiled at him. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

"At the moment all I can think of is maybe some water?" I said and Berto gave me a quick nod. Then when he stood he almost tripped rushing away to get me a drink and I couldn't help bursting into laughter. Even Shock laughed as Berto blushed slightly before he left.

"I never knew he was so funny." I giggled and Shock hovered in front of me. While we waited I had to admit that I felt better. "I meant to thank you too, Shock." I told him and he shrugged. "Seriously you helped me." I added and he sighed.

"But you're upset because of me." He replied and I raised an eyebrow at the Ultralink before I pulled him into a hug. "Hey!"

"I'm upset because I lost my mom, not because of you. Please stop thinking that you're to blame." I told him as he struggled to break free. "I'll let go of you when you promise, and mean it, that it's not your fault. Okay?" I said and after eyeing me for a moment he finally agreed. I let go of him and he shook himself.

"Now that that's out-of-the-way I've wondered about this 'Makino' person. Who is that and how do we go about preventing an invasion?" I asked as I stretched my aching limbs. We put our heads together and soon came to the same conclusion; we had no idea what it all meant. "Now I have a headache. Just perfect."

"Oh quit complaining. You know we always figure something out. Eventually." Shock answered nudging my arm and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm back." Berto announced as he returned and I grinned as he walked over. Handing the glass to me he returned my smile. "Now that's what I've hoped to see." He added as I took a sip. "Oh and its soda since I thought you could use the caffeine."

"You thought right." I replied as I took another sip. "Much better. Thanks Berto."

"You're very welcome. Do you need anything else?" He asked me and I shook my head. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Well Shock and I were talking about something from that video clip. Do you know of someone called 'Makino'?" I told Berto.

"Makino? That doesn't ring any bells. I guess I'm not very helpful." He replied and I shook my head.

"You've been a big help to me and Shock. Frankly we're both in the dark over him and an invading force." I told him and he shrugged. "Maybe there's more we haven't found yet."

"I'm not sure we should use that computer again. After…what we found." Berto said and he was pretty surprised when I told him I wanted to know more. "Are you completely sure?" When I remained determined he frowned. "Fine then. But I have a better idea. How about we ask someone in charge?" Not sure who he meant I agreed anyway and soon found myself outside Forge's office.

"No offence but I doubt Commander Forge will tell us what we want to know. For what I've seen so far, he's the type to not give out classified info." I said and Berto rolled his eyes at me.

"We won't know until we try. Stop being so negative." Shock added and I shrugged. _I already know what he'll say and it won't help us. I thought to myself. _And how right I was.

"Where did you hear that?" Forge asked, staring at us in disbelief for a moment. After I told him he said exactly what I thought he would. "That's classified. End of discussion." Before I could speak up he went back to reading some files he had on his desk. Realizing that we'd been dismissed I walked out, silently fuming.

"That went well." I grumbled as Berto tried to cheer me up. "He's hiding something."

"We'll figure something out." Berto said and I rubbed at my eyes, annoyed that we were being kept in the dark deliberately. "For now you should just take it easy." When I stopped walking and gave him a look, he ran a hand through his hair. "I worry about you, okay?" He added as he took my hand.

"Alright I promise to take better care of myself. I mean it too." I replied and he smiled at me. "I really don't know where to look for answers now. It would have been great if Commander Forge had helped us but of course that didn't go so well."

"I don't have any ideas now so why don't we take a break?" Shock said and I sighed, knowing they were both right. When I found myself in the Medical Bay less than fifteen minutes later I'll admit I was a little confused. Until Berto told me that he'd called Kat to make completely sure I was better. Grateful that he cared about me so much I agreed.

"How are you feeling Jessie?" Kat asked as she checked my pulse.

"Not bad considering…" I replied as she lifted my wrist. "Umm yeah I'm good. Thanks for asking."

"Your pulse is a little fast but all thing considered you seem a lot brighter than a few hours ago." Kat said as she let go of my wrist and I rested my hands in my lap. Is there anything you need?" She asked me and I shook my head. "Okay well call if you need anything." After Kat left, Berto smiled at me.

"Once again I'm really glad that you're talking again. For a while I wasn't sure if you'd ever speak." Berto told me and I gave him a grin.

"Like you could ever shut me up. Seriously Berto?" I answered and he laughed. And that set me off too. Rolling his eye Shock wondered, once again, what was so funny?


	56. Chapter 56

"I really don't get what's so funny. But at least you're better and that's the main thing." Shock said and I grinned.

"Yeah I feel better now. Just wish I knew more about this 'Makino'." I replied and Berto shrugged.

"I would clear a few things up. Too bad Commander Forge won't tell us anything. Maybe we could…" Before he had time to finish his sentence his wrist computer started beeping. "Okay now that's annoying." He muttered and I smiled at him as he answered the call.

"Hey guys we managed to find Toxzon. He's been located near the abandoned building where you were hiding." Max said and I rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't really hiding. Never mind. Want us to give you a hand at bringing him in?" I asked and he frowned at me.

"For the record I don't really need help with him. Anyway we wanted to know if you'd like to have first shot at him?" Max replied and I nodded, already thinking about kicking his sorry butt all over Copper Canyon. "Then meet us at the building and we'll bring him in." When he vanished off-screen Berto raised an eyebrow at me.

"Okay why are you giving me that look? I'll be careful so what's the problem?" I said and he rubbed his face.

"You can go on one condition; I'm going with you." Berto told me and I tried to talk him out of it. Sadly I found that he's just as stubborn as I am.

"Okay fine. But you're staying to the sidelines because I don't want anything to happen to. Please?" I asked and he nodded. "Oh and bring C.Y.T.R.O in case we need backup." With a grin he called the robot and together we raced for the Hangar. When we got there, however, I realized that the Jump Jets were empty and that made me pause. "That's strange. I wonder why no one's here yet."

"More bad guy for us then." Shock said, linking and changing modes. Now in Flight mode I was ready for some action.

"Something's not right." Berto said as C.Y.T.R.O appeared and stood nearby.

"Come on he'll get away if we don't go now." I said and Berto sighed. With a nod I wrapped my arm around his waist and we headed for the building, C.Y.T.R.O not far behind us. As soon as we got to the building I let go of Berto and started for the stairs, only for him to block my path.

"What gives Berto?" I asked and he told me that he was going first. Before I could protest he and his robot ran up the stairs, leaving me to stare at him. "Man I've never seen him so determined. I have to say I kinda like it."

"Fight now, flirt later okay?" Shock replied as we hurried after him. We hadn't even gone up three flights of stairs when I heard a yell. Instantly I knew it was Berto and I rushed up the stairs like my feet were on fire. Just as I got to the top floor I found Toxzon standing in front of Berto, laughing.

"You were a fool to think you could take me on yourself." He said as Berto stood next to C.Y.T.R.O, who looked like he'd been thrown around a bit.

"Berto!" I called out and when he turned Toxzon fired a bright red goo at my boyfriend. It struck him and knocked him into the wall nearby. "You jerk!" I shouted at Toxzon and changed modes as I rushed him. Now in Strength mode I slammed both fists into the villain who was thrown backwards. Angry I didn't realize that I'd made a massive hole in the wall until I felt the building shaking.

"I think this place's gonna collapse! Let's get out of here!" Shock shouted so I rushed over and freed Berto who shook his head.

"You okay?" I asked as he rubbed the back of his head. When he gave me a thumbs up, still covered in a red goo, I sighed relieved. Quickly he used his computer to call C.Y.T.R.O as I changed back to Flight mode and together we flew out of the building with only seconds to spare before it collapsed. Thankfully no one was around and we landed safely on the street below. "Now that was pretty incredible. Too bad we lost Toxzon once again."

"Don't worry Jessie. We'll catch him. Let's just get back to N-Tek so I can repair C.Y.T.R.O…and get this gunk off of me." Berto said as he attempted to wipe some of it off. "Okay now this is gross."

"I dunno. Red looks good on you." I laughed and he grinned. When we got back to N-Tek I switched back to Base mode. Then I asked if he needed anything.

"I'm fine. I'll go wash this off and meet you in my lab." Berto answered and after he left Shock detached.

"Something doesn't feel right." He said as we headed for the lab. "Where did Max go and why was it so easy to beat Toxzon?"

"Can't we have one easy victory for once? It makes a nice change of pace. Though you're right about Max. Where did he go?" I answered as we neared the lab. "I guess I'll ask him when he shows up."

Half an hour later I was talking to Shock about Makino and what I think it, or possibly he, are when Berto showed up. And as I turned to greet him my eyes went wide in shock.

"Berto!" I cried as I hurried over to him. "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean Jessie?" He asked and that's when I told him that his eyes were red. "I mean I feel a little tired but I have worked a lot. Wait did you just say my eyes are red?" When I nodded he stared at me.

"She's right." Shock added just as Berto coughed. "They don't look right."

"Guys I'm fine." Berto replied and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Look I promise that I'll take it easy." When I continued to stare at him, he rolled his eyes and started for his keyboard.

"Hey I thought you just promised to take it easy. Working is not taking it easy." I said as I crossed my arms against my chest. "Seriously you don't look right."

"Hey you don't have to insult me." Berto growled and I sighed, walking over to him.

"I didn't mean it like that. You're pale and you were coughing." I answered as I reached for his hand but he shrugged me off. Turning around he walked out, leaving me in shock. "Why did he do that?" I said to Shock, feeling pretty hurt.

"Maybe when he hit his head." Shock suggested. "Let's just give him a little space and he'll be fine." With I sigh I agreed and left the lab. Two hours later Shock and I returned only to find the lab empty. "Now that's strange. I wonder where he is."

"Okay now I'm worried. Where is he?" I asked and Shock hovered around the room, thinking. And that's when I heard footsteps approaching. "Do you think that's him?" I said as I listened.

"Do they sound...kinda funny to you?" Shock asked and I frowned, not sure what he meant. Though after a moment I thought that whoever it was sounded like they were stumbling around the corridor outside.

"Sounds pretty weird. Maybe we should check it out." I said as I went towards the door, only to stop and stare as Berto stumbled into the room. Leaning against the wall, I could see that something was seriously wrong with him. His eyes were bloodshot and he was shaking. Hurrying over to him I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and helped him into the room. Grabbing a desk chair, Shock moved it over to us and I helped Berto into it.

"Maybe…you were right…I don't feel well." Berto coughed. Concerned I pressed one hand against his forehead and one on his shoulder if he fell.

"You're burning up and you're sweating. Shock can you get Kat?" I asked and Shock nodded, rushing away. "What happened?"

"I was...feeling kind of woozy so I thought I'd get some water. Then as I walked down the hall I felt dizzy and I couldn't walk straight." Berto explained as he rested his head against my shoulder.

"We'll get you some help." I said and he tried to smile at me. "You'll be fine."

"Sorry…about before. I didn't mean…to upset you." Berto replied as he reached for my hand. Taking his hand in mine I squeezed it.

"It's okay. I know you're not feeling well." I answered as I looked at his face. "So I can forgive you."

Berto started to laugh, only to start coughing again. Concerned I rubbed his back, hoping Kat would get here soon. Then pretty much everyone showed up at once; Kat and Shock were first, followed by Forge and Jefferson. When Berto finally managed to stop coughing he looked up and that's when he took one look at the sandwich in Jefferson's hand and gagged. I didn't even have time to ask if he was alright before he leapt out of the chair and raced out of the room, one hand clamped firmly over his mouth. Everyone except me just stared as I bolted after him. When I reached the corridor I couldn't see him and I panicked. Seconds later I heard a noise coming from the boy's bathroom a few feet from me and I stood there, trying to work out what the sound was. Then I cringed when I realized that it was the sound of someone, most likely Berto, gagging. When I approached the bathroom I heard a toilet being flushed then running water. After a few minutes I saw Berto stumble out of the bathroom, looking even more pale then he did before. As he leant against the wall I hurried over and he glanced up.

"I think I'm sick." He gasped before his eyes rolled up and he collapsed just as I reached out and caught him in my arms. I tried to get him to wake up and when he didn't respond I called out for help. Within minutes he was lying on a couch in the Medical Bay.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Kat as I stood nearby, trying not to show how scared I was. When she looked up I knew it wasn't good.

"He's been poisoned." She told me and I almost collapsed. If Forge hadn't caught me I would have hit the floor.

"How?" I asked as she moved over and let me stand near him. "Who did this to him?" Then my eyes narrowed when I figured it out. "Toxzon."

"I took a sample of that red goo that you found. It's the reason Berto's so sick. It's highly toxic and its causing his illness." Kat explained as I reached out and stroked Berto's forehead. He didn't even respond and I sighed.

"Is there anything we can do?" Shock asked when I didn't.

"If we can find Toxzon we can get the antidote from him. Assuming there is one." Forge said and I closed my eyes.

"If there isn't he'll make one. I'll make sure of it." I growled and everyone looked shocked at the anger in my voice. "He hurt my boyfriend and he's not getting away with it." Then I walked out of the room.

"I'll get her." Shock said as he went after his friend.

"They'll have to find the antidote soon." Kat said and Jefferson asked what she meant. "If Berto doesn't receive it in the next few hours…"

"Then we'd better get moving. I'll call Max and Steel and you two go after Toxzon." Forge told them.

"What about Jessie and Shock?" Jefferson asked and Forge shook his head.

"Jessie's too emotional now so the best thing for her is to stay put and look after Berto. Otherwise there's no telling what she might do." Forge explained. After exchanging a look of worry between them they rushed out. As they ran past I looked up for a moment.

"I wonder where they're going." Shock said and I sighed.

"After Toxzon probably. But I'm going to get there first. Let's go Shock." I said and walked away, leaving the Ultralink to look back at Berto and then his friend.

"What about Berto?" He asked and I hesitated. "What happens to him?"

"I can't help him unless I get the antidote and that means I have to find Toxzon." I replied and giving up, Shock attached to me. "Let's rock, Flight!" I yelled and seconds later we were in the air. Had I stayed a little longer I would have heard Berto whisper; "Jessie."

"So where to?" Shock asked and I have to say I had no clue. "You dragged us all the way out here and you don't even know where we're going?"

"Hey Berto's sick and I want to help him, okay?" I shot back. Looking around I soon landed on a building nearby and Shock detached, eyeing me.

"I know he's sick. Getting mad at me won't help him." Shock said, his arms crossed and I rubbed at my eyes.

"He might be dying and I don't know what to do!" I shouted as I felt tears threaten. Flying into my face Shock rolled his eye.

"Hey it's okay. We'll save him." Shock told me and I nodded. "Now where is he?" Linking again we took off and that's when I saw Max Steel flying nearby. When he saw me he called out and flew over.

"I just heard what happened." Max told me and I nodded, wishing I could wipe my eyes. "We'll get that antidote and catch Toxzon."

"How can you be so sure? I tried to catch him and he poisoned my boyfriend. Now what do I do?" I sniffed as I hovered in midair. "I'm not so sure it's that easy."

"What happened to the stubborn Turbo user that Berto hangs out with? Where did she go?" Steel asked and I closed my eyes for a moment. When I opened them I was feeling more determined than ever.

"Let's go." I said and with a nod, we flew over Copper Canyon. For once we got lucky and I saw exactly who I was looking for. Madder than I had ever been in my life I charged for Toxzon who dodged at the last second and I almost hit the ground. Before I could face him, he flew away and I raced after him, leaving Max Steel in the dust.

"Get back here!" I yelled as I flew at top speed. When I finally caught up with him, I was a little out of breath.

"I'm guessing you're here about that N-Tek stooge." Toxzon said and I frowned at him.

"His name is Berto." I growled and he laughed. "Hand over the antidote." When he didn't answer I flew closer and he fired something at me. This time it was a green goop which slammed me into the ground and I was soon stuck fast.

"I thought you would have learned by now not to underestimate me." Toxzon said as he landed and stood over me. "But I guess once an N-Tek stooge, always an N-Tek stooge." Furious I struggled as he laughed in my face.

"It's no use. We walked right into that one." Shock said. "Jessie?"

"So you've failed, once again. I guess Berto will be the one to take the fall and die because you took me on yourself." Toxzon gloated and l surprised everyone present when I screamed; "Noooo!"

Toxzon actually took a step back as my Turbo powers built up and I managed to break free. Still screaming I unleashed the most powerful blast of Turbo energy I had on Toxzon who was struck and slammed into the ground. Before he could stand I rushed forward and grabbed him around his neck, yanking him off the ground. By this time Max Steel had arrived and they watched on in shock as I threw the villain. Then I grabbed him again and he actually whimpered.

"I'll give you the antidote!" He yelled handing me a small vial of an amber liquid. "Just let me go." Still fuming I dropped him.

"Go before I change my mind. And if you ever hurt Berto again…"I growled and he quickly nodded, rushing away as Max and Steel looked on. "Let's go Shock." I said as we flew away. After a moment Steel spoke to Max.

"I've never seen her blow up like that. I'm glad I'm not Toxzon." He said. Eventually they went after me. Rushing towards N-Tek I almost didn't see Max Steel fly into my path until I almost slammed into him.

"What do you want?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"To make sure you're okay. You blew up back there." He answered as I flew around him and he moved into my path again.

"I want to get back to Berto and help him." I replied as I again started for the Canyon entrance. This time he let me go and I managed to make it all the way back. As I landed I changed modes and soon raced to the Medical Bay in my camouflage mode.

"Berto?" I called out as I walked in. "Sorry I took so long." I said as I gently touched his forehead. When he didn't respond I placed a hand on his neck and I recoiled when I couldn't find his pulse. "Please no." I whispered as Shock detached.

"Calm down!" He shouted as I stood there. Quickly he checked the computer opposite. "He's alive."

As I heard that I fell to my knees and Shock called for help. Thankfully Forge was still at N-Tek and he rushed inside.

"What's happened?" He asked and Shock looked up. Quickly Shock took the vial from my pocket and handed it to Forge, who looked from it to Shock and me.

"It's the antidote to save Berto. Jessie got it from Toxzon." He told the Commander who nodded. Hurrying away to call Kat and Jefferson back, he left Shock to take care of his friend.

"Jessie listen to me carefully. Berto's still alive and we have the antidote to save him so stopping freaking out." Shock said as he hovered in front of my face. Sitting on the cold floor I took a deep breath and managed to climb to my feet.

"Are you…sure?" I asked as I looked at my boyfriend. When he nodded I didn't know how to react. As I stood there I felt my shoulders start to shake and by the time my friends arrived to save my friend I let out all the pain and anger I'd been holding in ever since I found out that Berto was dying with an almighty scream. As Kat injected the cure into Berto's arm I stayed as far back as possible, thinking that something somehow would go wrong and I'd lose someone else I cared about. It only took a few short minutes until Berto began to respond to the treatment and his eyes flickered open. He looked around and when his eyes settled on me he managed a smile. "Jessie." He whispered and I smiled back. When he closed his eyes, falling asleep, I fell to my knees and sobbed.


	57. Chapter 57

"Jessie! Calm down!" Shock said as I sat on the floor, shaking, until he flew in front of me. When he couldn't get through to me, Shock sent a very mild charge at my hand. I yelped and suddenly glared at him, furious.

"Why did you zap me?" I growled as I climbed to my feet. "I didn't attack you." Shock just glared back at me until Forge spoke.

"Will you two stop bickering?" He told us and after a moment I walked out. "Could someone go after her?" He asked as he ran a hand through his hair. With a nod Max and Steel went after their friend, closely followed by Shock. As I walked, no clear destination in mind, I tried to stop shaking. Soon I came to a stop and leant against a nearby wall, breathing hard.

"Jessie wait up!" Max called out and I stayed put, too exhausted to move. "What happened back there?" He asked me and, getting no response, he tried again. "Seriously you're scaring everyone."

"I'm scared because Berto almost…I messed up and we could have lost him forever. I could have lost him forever. Just leave me alone." I answered, managing to push against the wall and stand. Surprised by my cold personality Max and Steel didn't stop me from walking away. Giving me some space they went back to the Medical Bay. But Shock still went after me and when he caught up with me, I was once again standing in Berto's lab.

"Why is it, out of all of N-Tek, you always wind up here?" Shock asked me and I shrugged. "Maybe it's because it's Berto's lab."

"Maybe it's as simple as that. I can't believe I messed up so badly." I answered in a small voice and Shock flew over to me. "I almost got the guy I care about…what is wrong with me?"

"Hey there's nothing wrong with you. You made a mistake, that's all." Shock said, trying to comfort his friend. "Toxzon hurt him, not you. Oh I shouldn't have said that." He added and that's when I shook my head.

"That's it. I'm done being J-Shock. All I do is get the people I care about hurt. I quit." I told him and he stared at me then. After a moment I left the room and this time Shock didn't follow me right away. When I got back to the Medical Bay I found no one except Berto was still sleeping and I walked over. Standing beside him, I watched him sleep.

"I am so sorry for what I've done. I keep messing things up and you almost…left me. So I have to go. This way you'll stay safe and I won't be a nuisance to you anymore. Please forgive me." I whispered as I felt the first few tears running down my face. Then I leaned down and whispered something that only he could hear. Somehow I managed to call out to Shock to take me home. Wanting to help his friend, Shock linked with me and now in Flight mode we left. It wasn't until a few minutes after they left that Berto opened his eyes for a few moments. "I thought I heard Jessie." He muttered and then his eyes closed again as he fell asleep.

As soon as I landed on the roof I quickly climbed inside via my window and changed back to my camouflage mode. When Shock detached he took one look at my face and sighed. Now that I was back inside my apartment I let out a sob and, just for a split second, I waited for Berto to comfort me and when he didn't show up I remembered why and that made me cry harder. Running into my room I lay down on my bed and sobbed into my pillow, leaving Shock to wonder what he could do to help me. Flying over to the door he knocked, even though the door was partly ajar. Getting no response he flew inside and found his friend fast asleep on the bed. "What am I going to do with you?" He whispered as he landed beside her.

When the next morning came I woke up and tried to remember how I'd gotten home after yesterday. I could remember a little but I gave up when I started to tear up and I rubbed at my eyes. Glancing at the clock I realized that it was just after 6:30am and that it was Monday so after giving it some thought, I decided to get to school. Standing up I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair as I wondered what to tell my friends. In the end I had no idea so I decided to tell them only if they actually asked. After walking into the kitchen I found Shock already awake and he looked at me for a few moments.

"What's up?" I asked, smiling even though I didn't feel very happy at the moment. And Shock could sense my emotions when he flew over to me.

"I can tell you're still upset. Are you sure about going to school?" He asked me and I took a deep breath.

"Yeah I'm okay. Besides I need a distraction and what better one than school?" I answered and he crossed his arms for a few minutes. Then he shook his head and flew into my bag.

"Whatever you say. Just promise you won't get upset again." Shock said as I reached down and slipped the bag on my shoulders.

"Alright I promise." I replied as I left the apartment. When I did get to school Max and Steel were already waiting.

"Why did you leave yesterday? Everyone went looking for you." Max asked and I frowned at him.

"They didn't look very far because I went home." I replied and he rolled his eyes at me.

"You know you're being really stubborn. No one blames you for Berto getting sick except you." Steel added and I gritted my teeth.

"Look I'm through putting everyone in danger. Besides Copper Canyon has Max Steel to protect it. They don't need me." I answered as we reached the school grounds. "So stop trying to make me come back because I'm not needed." With that I walked ahead and Max stared after me.

"Wow Berto getting hurt really took a toll on her." Steel said and Max had to agree. Still reeling from my boyfriend, maybe even ex-boyfriend, getting hurt I almost walked into Sydney and Kirby. At first they grinned then when they saw the look in my eyes, they both looked confused.

"Did something happen?" Sydney asked as Kirby scratched his head. I didn't want to tell them but keeping it to myself wasn't helping so I soon told them what I could. As they listened, their eyes on me all the time, I told them that Berto had been attacked while we were outside and that he'd been struck down while protecting me. Then I told them that Max Steel had managed to get the antidote from Toxzon and save my boyfriend just in time. As I finished I could feel my eyes tearing up again so I hurriedly excused myself and ran into the girls' bathroom. Splashing water on my face I forced myself to stay calm. As they waited for me, both Sydney and Kirby looked at each other.

"Man that's messed up. No wonder she's upset." Kirby said and Sydney nodded.

"Maybe I should go and talk to her." Sydney said as she walked towards the bathroom, only for the bell to ring. "Oh not now."

"Hey guys we'd better get to class. Like now." Max said as he ran in. "Jessie just needs her space right now."

"If you say so dude." Kirby said as they started for their class. By the time I emerged from the bathroom I found the hallway empty.

"I think that was the bell." Shock said as I looked around. "Are you going in?" He asked. I wanted to but knowing I'd get yelled at for being late, and in my current frame of mind, I decided to wait until my next class. But when it was time for Science I suddenly couldn't face anyone so I ended up looking for my friends at lunch. When I wandered into the cafeteria I saw them sitting together. Not sure if I should join them or not, Max called me over and putting on a brave face I walked over. Only for Butch to step into my path and I glared up at him.

"What do you want?" I asked and he grinned, making me want to knock him flying.

"I wanna know why you're hanging out with that McGrath loser and not me. Well?" He asked and as I tried to come up with a reason, I saw Max start to head towards me. Not happy with me taking too long to answer him, Butch put his hand on my shoulder. "Thought so. Come on and hang with us." He said as he went to herd me towards his friends. Noticing the angry look I was giving Butch, Max mouthed something at me probably 'no, don't' before I took hold of Butch's arm. Before he could process what I was doing I threw him into a nearby table. Thankfully he wasn't hurt, just a little dumbfounded by what a girl had done. As everyone stared at me in shock I backed away and when I walked into the door, I turned and ran.

"Jessie!" Max called out as I ran for the nearest exit. "Wait up!" Instead of stopping I rushed outside and disappeared around the corner. He looked around for a while and when he couldn't find me, he went back inside.

"Did you find her?" Sydney asked and Max just shook his head. "I hope she's okay."

"Did you see what she did to Butch? That was awesome!" Kirby said and Sydney rolled her eyes at him. "What?"

"I hope she's okay. She hasn't been herself since Berto got hurt." Steel said and Max agreed, leaving his friends to wonder what he was agreeing about. As they went back to the cafeteria I was wandering around Copper Canyon. My eyes stinging I knew I couldn't handle returning to class so I decided to go for a walk and clear my head.

"Before you say anything I know that was a stupid thing to do to Butch but I couldn't help it. Not a good excuse huh?" I said sitting on a bench.

"Maybe it wasn't. Still it's not like he didn't have it coming. You should go back." When I stared at him, he rolled his eye. "Not school, N-Tek." When I swallowed, nervous about facing my friends, he sighed and told me he'd be there if I needed him. "Of course we're kind of stuck together so I have to be." He added and I managed to laugh at that. Slipping my bag on my shoulder I headed for the alley entrance. Once there I fired a shot of Turbo energy at the wall to show the car. As the car sped inside I tried to steady my nerves. It didn't help and when I climbed out I was almost going to turn around and go home. Thankfully Shock flew between the chair and me, preventing me from leaving.

"You'll be fine." He said as I chewed my lower lip before I gave him a nod. "Now let's find your boyfriend." He went first and I followed, still worried about what he'd say.


	58. Chapter 58

As Shock went on ahead I slowed down and took my time. _Would he forgive me for walking out on him, I thought, or would he…break up with me?_ That thought stopped me in my tracks and I watched as Shock turned the corner, not realizing that I wasn't following him anymore.

"I can't do this." I whispered and I was about to turn around when Kat and Jefferson rounded the corner. Still not sure what I was doing I noticed that Kat had a folder in her hand.

"Hey you're back. Did you come to see Berto?" Kat asked me and when I didn't answer she seemed to study me.

"I can take those files to Forge." Jefferson offered and after handing them over, Kat walked over to me. After Jefferson walked away she looked at my face.

"What's wrong?" She asked and I sighed. "Come on I'll walk you to the Medical Bay and you can tell me what happened." She said and I gave her a nod. As we walked I told her what had happened at school, including throwing Butch into a table.

"I really didn't mean to do it I just…" I said and she nodded. "I don't know if I can face going to Copper Canyon High School again."

"You'll be okay. Anyway we're here." Kat said and I looked up, surprised when I realized that we were right outside the Medical Bay. "I know he wants to see you. And I know you want to see him." She said and left before I could think of anything to say. Sighing to myself I stepped through the door and found Shock hovering just inside.

"I got scared okay?" I said before he could speak. He continued to stare at me and so I stared back.

"Hey everyone gets scared sometimes." Shock said and I smiled. "Go and see your boyfriend. I'll wait for you in his lab. Take all the time you need."

Once he left I walked over to Berto and looked down at him. Still sleeping he looked so peaceful and I gently reached over to touch his forehead. Not wanting to wake him I was all set to leave when he stirred. "Sorry did I wake you?" I asked as he opened his eyes. When he saw it was me he gave me a tired smile.

"No. How are you?" He asked and I almost laughed, before I remembered what had happened to him.

"I should be asking you that." I replied taking his hand in mine and focusing on not letting him see how miserable I was. Noticing the change in my expression he frowned slightly.

"What's wrong?" He asked me and when I avoided his eyes he sighed and attempted to sit up, only for me to place a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "I'll be okay. It's you I'm worried about." He said and when I finally met his eyes, he cringed when he saw the tears welling up. "Please don't cry." He told me and I nodded, rubbing at my eyes.

"I'm sorry you got hurt." I whispered, trying to keep from breaking down. "I'm such an idiot." Feeling awful about what I'd done I didn't notice him reach up and wrap his arm around my neck until he pulled my head down. When he hugged me that made me finally break down. As I cried he spoke to me, trying to make me feel better even when he wasn't.

"You know it's not your fault that I'm sick. Toxzon did this to me and not you. So why do you keep blaming yourself?" Berto asked as he held me. When I didn't respond he sighed and continued to hold me. Soon I stopped crying and, wiping my eyes, I lifted my head to look at him.

"I know that but I can't help feeling that it's at least partly my fault." I replied and he reached up to stroke my face.

"I wish you would stop blaming yourself for everything that happens around here. I hate seeing you upset and after what happened to Claire…" Berto winced when he realized what he'd just said and looked up at me, worried that I'd start crying again. Somehow I managed not to burst into tears and that surprised both of us. "I didn't mean to say that."

"Don't worry about it." I replied as I tried to smile. Obviously it wasn't a very convincing one when Berto raised an eyebrow.

"You still look pretty shaken up. Maybe you should stay here at N-Tek for a while. And before you argue I want to make sure you're okay." Berto told me and I nodded, not willing to argue with him.

"Alright then I'm crashing at N-Tek for a while. Maybe I should stay here." I said and he smiled at me. When he blinked suddenly I asked if I should leave him in peace and in response he took my hand and gave it a weak squeeze.

"I want you to stay here." He told me and that brought a genuine smile to my face. Finding a chair I moved it over to him and sat beside him, resting my head on his chest. Placing a hand on my head he ran his hand through my hair and I closed my eyes, feeling safe. Soon I found myself beginning to doze and after fighting the urge to sleep, I eventually gave in. As I started to lose consciousness I noticed that Berto had already fallen asleep and I soon joined him.

A few minutes later Shock decided to check on his friend, wondering why she hadn't returned, and by the time he returned to the Medical Bay he discovered that Jessie was apparently using Berto as a makeshift pillow. Flying over he nudged her arm and when he didn't get a response he rolled his eye.

"You were supposed to meet me back at Berto's lab you know." He said. Not willing to disturb them, he left and decided to find something to do while he waited for his friend to wake up. It wasn't until several hours later that Berto woke up. Feeling better he decided to try and sit up again, only to realize that something was preventing him from doing so. Or someone as he found out when he discovered that I had my head lying on his chest. Smiling he placed a hand on my shoulder and attempted to wake me.

"Hey Jessie." When he didn't get a response he tried again and this time I mumbled something.

"Five more minutes." I mumbled as I tried to get comfortable, only to feel someone take hold of my hand and give it a gentle squeeze. Giving up on going back to sleep I lifted my head and opened my eyes, only to find Berto grinning at me.

"Rise and shine." He said and it took me a moment or two to realize that he was awake and looking better.

"I've used you as a pillow haven't I?" I asked as I rubbed at my eyes. "Sorry about that."

"No hay problema. Do you feel any better?" He asked me and I gave him a smile.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" I replied and he chuckled. "But I'm fine thanks. What about you?"

"A lot better than yesterday. Thankfully I don't feel sick anymore." Berto answered just as his stomach growled. Before I had time to laugh at him, my stomach did the same and I blushed. Then we both burst out laughing and that brought Shock into the Medical Bay, wondering what had happened.

"Nothing much. Where'd you go?" I asked him and he crossed his arms.

"I was working on finding out what I can about Makino. You'd know that if you'd meet up with me before." Shock replied and I grimaced slightly. "It's fine. You looked pretty miserable before anyway so I'm glad you stayed here."

"Thanks Shock. I have to agree with that. You didn't look very well when you showed up yesterday." Berto agreed and I sighed. "Don't look so embarrassed." He added and I shrugged. "So what did you find out anything?"

"I spent hours on the computer but so far I haven't been able to come up with anything new." Shock answered and I rubbed my eyes in frustration. "I wish Forge would tell us something, anything but of course he's being stubborn."

"So we're back to square one. Oh well what can we do? For the time being let's go and get something to eat because I'm starving." I replied and Berto gave me a nod. Standing nearby I wanted to make sure he was okay so I waited for him to stand up. As he climbed to his feet and took a few steps towards the door, I noticed how unsteady he still was and so I offered my help. With a smile he accepted and I wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Walking the short distance to the cafeteria gave me time to think and I began to wonder if we'd ever learn the truth about Makino. When we arrived I helped Berto into a seat and despite his protests I walked away to get something for both of us to eat, leaving Shock and Berto to exchange a look.

"Do you get the feeling she's more determined than ever to learn about Makino?" Shock said and Berto sighed. "

"You know what she's like and I know too. I just hope she doesn't get herself into trouble trying to uncover the truth." Berto said as he made sure that I wasn't within earshot.

"Heh you know she'll get us involved somehow." Shock replied and Berto gave a tired laugh.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Berto said and Shock rolled his eye in disbelief. "And you know you'll be right there beside her too."

"Kinda have to be. Hey she's back." Shock said as I walked back. As I set down the two trays I noticed that the two guys were watching me.

"Okay did I miss something?" I asked and Berto asked me what had happened yesterday.

"Nothing really. I just went for a walk." I answered and that's when Shock frowned at me. "Geeze fine I went to school. It…didn't go so well. There, are you happy Shock?"

"What happened?" Berto asked as he set down his burger. Knowing I couldn't avoid it I finally told him everything. When I finished he stared at me for a long minute and then he sighed. "Oh Jessie."

"Hey I didn't mean to throw him into the table. I was just upset and I lost control for a second. I probably won't be able to show my face around Copper Canyon High School again." I sighed and that's when he smiled at me.

"Actually I think people will be pretty impressed by what you did to Butch. Still maybe you should learn a little more control with your emotions." He told me and I raised an eyebrow. "Or maybe not."

"No you're right. Maybe I'll apologize for what I did. Possibly at some later date. Like the end of the millennium. Anyway I'll try to control my temper next time." I answered as I took a sip of my soda.

"I'll help you in any way I can. Oh and before I forget you're not really going to break up with me, are you?" Berto asked and my eyes went wide. "I thought I was dreaming when you said that to me. Seems I wasn't imagining things."

"I'm sorry. I was…upset at the time and I thought it was safer if I stayed away from you." I replied, looking down at the floor. "I don't want to be separated from you."

"I don't want you to go either." He replied taking my hand and I looked up. "Believe me." Blushing I smiled and he gave me a grin, only for Shock to pretend to gag. "Hah hah Shock." Berto said as I giggled.

"Should I come back? Because if you two are going to act like this I want to know in advance." Shock said and I grinned.


	59. Chapter 59

"Why's that Shock?" I asked picking up my soda and taking a few sips.

"So I can get the heck out of there as fast as I can." Shock answered and that made me laugh, only to choke when my drink went down the wrong way. Coughing I heard both Berto and Shock ask if I was alright. Unable to speak now I held up a hand. After about a minute I managed to talk, my eyes watering.

"I'm…okay. Went down the wrong way." I coughed and they both blinked. "That was a dumb move."

"That seems to be a recurring thing with you now." Shock said and I gave him an annoyed look which brought a smile to Berto's face.

"You know you're pretty cute when you're angry." He commented and I giggled causing Shock to roll his eye at us.

"Seriously are you two trying to make me gag?" Shock said as he looked on, crossing his arms.

"Technically you don't even have a mouth so how can you throw up?" I asked him and he uncrossed his arms.

"I'm gagging on the inside. Trust me on this. So what are we going to do about this 'Makino'?" Shock asked us and I thought about this for a minute or two.

"Frankly I have no clue. Any ideas Berto?" I asked looking at my boyfriend, who seemed lost in thought. Or so I thought until I noticed that his head kept drooping and I sighed, standing and walking to his side. "Hello?" I said and he looked up suddenly, blinking and I rolled my eyes at him. "You should have told me you were tired."

"Huh? Oh I guess I'm a little sleepy." Berto told me and I raised an eyebrow, crossing my arms against my chest. "Fine I'm exhausted." He admitted and I gave him a slight smile.

"Need any help getting back to the Medical Bay?" I asked, offering my hand and he took it. Once on his feet I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and together all three of us headed back to the Medical Bay. Along the way I saw Forge walking towards us and I stopped, keeping a firm grip on Berto's shoulders if he started to fall asleep.

"Where are you three heading off to? Not hacking into anymore restricted files?" He asked and I frowned slightly.

"No Commander. I was just taking Berto back to the Medical Bay." I answered as I felt Berto's head on my shoulder. "Is there something I can help you with?" I asked as I readjusted my grip on Berto, which made him raise his head and rub his eyes.

"I just wanted to make sure. That's all I wanted to know." He said and moved over so we could walk past. As I walked past, half carrying Berto, I had to know who Makino was. Even if I would get into trouble. Now inside the Medical Bay Berto managed to get his feet under him and walk the last few feet to the couch. Once there he sat and I set a hand on his shoulder.

"How are you now?" I asked as he yawned. "I guess that answers that question." Lying down Berto shifted a little as he got comfortable. "Do you need anything?" I said and he lifted his hand slightly.

"I'm good, thanks." He told me. As I watched on he placed one hand under his head and his eyes began to close. In less than a minute he was asleep and I reached over, gently running my hand through his hair.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" I asked Shock, who flew over and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"With you to look after him, he'll be fine. Maybe we should leave and let him get some rest." Shock suggested and with a nod, we walked out.

"So where to now, Jessie?" Shock asked me as we walked down the hallway.

"I don't really know. I'd like to find out a bit more about Makino but I don't want to leave Berto out of the loop. Hmmm." I replied as I thought. "What to do now?"

"I have an idea. Wanna find Max and Steel?" Shock suggested and I nodded. Taking out my phone I gave him a call.

"Hey it's me. Is this a bad time?" I asked after he answered. After a few minutes I hung up with a grin on my face.

"Good news I'm guessing?" Shock said and I told him that Max would meet me at school tomorrow. "You do remember what happened yesterday, don't you?" He pointed out and I sighed.

"How could I forget? Look I'll apologize to Butch because even though it pains me to admit it, it was wrong to throw him into a table." I replied and he nodded. "So much for 'the end of the millennium'." I added walking towards the Hangar. "Come on, let's go home." When we got back to the hangar we switched modes and took to the skies in Flight Mode.

"I never get tired of this." Shock said as we flew towards our apartment.

"It's pretty cool being able to fly. " I replied. "Hopefully nothing happens to us and I can have a peaceful day tomorrow." Landing on the pavement I hurried into an alley and, after making sure we were alone, I changed back into Camo mode. Then I walked the rest of the way back to my apartment, only to bump into Max as I turned the corner.

"Hey sorry. Where'd you two come from?" Max asked helping me to my feet.

"From N-Tek. Just got back actually." I answered as I dusted myself off. "What about you?"

"Just back from hanging out with Sydney and Kirby. They were asking about you." He told me and I flinched, making Max raise his eyebrows. "They wanted to know if you're okay."

"That's a relief. I thought it was about me…" I said and he nodded.

"No offence but pretty much everyone knows about you throwing Butch into the table." Max told me and I rubbed my face. "Hey you weren't exactly yourself and he was being pushy. Don't worry about it."

"It wasn't like he didn't deserve it. " Steel added and I managed to smile. "So where were you two headed for anyway?"

"Pretty much on our way home. It's been a long day and I thought I'd get an early start for school tomorrow. "I said and he grinned, telling me that he was heading home too so we walked back together. As we walked Max asked how Berto was. "A lot better now. He's more like his old self again, thankfully."

"That's a relief. He didn't look too good after Toxzon poisoned him. Oh geeze, sorry Jessie." Max replied and I rolled my eyes.

"What are you apologizing for? Toxzon's the one who should be sorry after what he did to my boyfriend." I answered as we reached the Vista View apartments. "He'd better not cross me again."

"Judging from what happened last time, I hope not. I've never seen you blow up at someone like that." Steel agreed as I walked inside, closely followed by Max. I didn't speak until we got to my floor and then I turned around.

"I don't intend to. But he almost…look let's just drop it and move on, okay?" I muttered and Max gave me a nod. "Berto's getting better and I'm happy with that. " Saying goodbye to him and Steel, I walked into my apartment and closed the door. Once I did Shock detached and flew around the room as I walked over and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Something tells me that you're not completely over what happened." Shock said and I frowned.

"Yeah I guess it is pretty obvious. Toxzon did almost…well you know already. If I hadn't 'blown up' as Max said, he might not have handed over the antidote. Then what?" I replied as I stood and started to pace.

"We would have lost a friend." Shock answered and I stopped in mid-stride, closing my eyes for a moment. "But we didn't and we will stop Toxzon."

"I know but how? And we still haven't figured out who Makino is. I have to know why my mom died to stop that weapon. I haven't forgotten about that." I answered opening my eyes and facing my Ultralink. Giving me a look he flew over and nodded.

"We will. But for now can you please focus on not getting into trouble at school or with Commander Forge? And taking care of Berto." Shock asked me and I stared at him for a moment before I sighed.

"Okay I promise to behave myself." I told him and he grinned. "Besides Berto's my boyfriend and I'd never abandon him. What kind of person would I be if I did that?" I added with a grin.

"Not the sort of person I'd want to be Ultralinked to, that's for sure. So what now?" Shock said and I yawned suddenly.

"Well I guess that answers that question. Maybe I should go to bed early tonight." I said as I headed for my bedroom. Opening the door I walked over and sat on the bed, stretching my tired limbs and trying to figure out how to explain what had happened in the cafeteria. As I sat on the edge of the bed I found myself constantly nodding off so I eventually gave up and laid down on the bed. "Much better." I sighed, shifting until I got comfortable. When Shock flew in I was almost asleep and when Shock hovered in front of me, I sighed and opened my eyes. "What's up?" I asked as I grabbed my pillow and placed it behind my head.

"Just wondering if you want me to wake you for school tomorrow?" He asked me and I smiled up at him.

"Yeah thanks. Goodnight." I replied, closing my eyes.


	60. Chapter 60

"Hey Jessie its 6:30am." I heard Shock call out but I buried my head in my pillow and went right back to sleep. It wasn't until he called out to me again when I finally lifted my head and glanced at my alarm. As I looked at the time it took me almost a minute until my eyes went wide and I leapt out of bed.

"Oh man its 8 am!" I yelled as I rushed for the bathroom, only to trip. Flying into the room Shock asked if I was okay as I lay on the floor, rubbing my back. "Owww that was stupid." I groaned as I climbed to my feet.

"Yeah that was a pretty dumb thing to do." Shock commented as I brushed my hair. "Why did you trip anyway?"

"Because I was rushing to get ready. And that's because you didn't wake me." I replied as I managed to get my hair in some sort of order.

"Actually I called you at 6:30am and you went back to sleep. Oh and you do have an alarm you know." Shock answered as I started brushing my teeth. When I tried to point out that he'd offered to wake me, I forgot that I still had a toothbrush in my mouth. "Pardon?" He said and I instead rolled my eyes at him. Once I was done I asked if he could change me back into Camo mode, only for him to point out that I was still in that mode.

"Oops. I guess I forgot to change last night." I replied, looking down at myself. "At least I don't have to worry about my clothes getting crumpled. Let's go." As I walked towards the door I grabbed my bag and Shock flew inside.

"Just remember that you promised not to do anything stupid." Shock said as I reached for the doorknob and I grinned.

"Define 'stupid'." I replied and he groaned. "I'm kidding. I'll be my nice, calm self today." As we left together I'm pretty sure he said 'nice, yes but calm?' and I giggled. By the time we arrived at school I saw Sydney and Kirby already standing by the lockers. When they saw me they waved me over.

"Hey. We didn't think you'd be here today after yesterday." Kirby said and Sydney frowned at him. "What?"

"Its fine. I wasn't really myself and I did kind of take it out on Butch. I probably should go and apologize to him." I answered, earning me a pretty shocked look from Kirby and Sydney.

"Okay there are two things I have to say. One; wow and two; really?" Sydney said and Kirby nodded.

"Look I talked with Berto and he suggested that I should…okay now what's up?" I said raising an eyebrow when Kirby laughed.

"I get it. If its Berto's idea then you'd go along with it." He answered and I rubbed my eyes.

"Wow you really must like him to apologize to Butch, of all people." Sydney said and I sighed.

"I'm not doing this because Berto said I should. It's the right thing to do." I replied and they both exchanged a look.

"Sure you are." Kirby said and I rolled my eyes. "Just a little heads up though; Butch isn't in a very good mood now so you might want to avoid him. Like for the next couple of hours. Or days, months, years." He added and I eventually nodded. Deciding to apologize to him later on, I walked with Sydney and Kirby to our home room.

"Hey you haven't seen Max, have you?" Sydney asked as we took our seats.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday. I wonder where he is." I said looking around. It wasn't until our teacher had shown up that I saw Max standing just outside the door. When he spotted me he gave me a sheepish look and I grinned. Leaning over I 'accidentally' knocked one of my books off the table and while everyone was distracted by the noise, Max quickly slipped in and sat. Retrieving my book I apologized for being so clumsy. _You so owe me for that Max, I thought to myself._ As soon as class had finished Max stood and walked over to me.

"Thanks for that Jessie." He said and I shrugged, putting my books away. "If I was late once more, I would've ended up getting detention."

"Sure no problem. Why were you late anyway?" I asked as I stood and Steel answered for him.

"He slept in." He told me and I grinned as Max blushed slightly.

"Actually I did too." I replied and he grinned back at me. "We'd better catch up with Sydney and Kirby. They were asking where you were." I told him as we walked into the hallway only to stop in our tracks when I saw Butch and his crew standing in front of Kirby. As I got closer I realized that Butch was preventing Kirby from getting to his locker. "Not this again." I muttered as I started for my friend, ignoring Shock's voice in my head. When I reached Butch I tapped him on the shoulder and he whirled around.

"You again?" He said as I stood there, my arms crossed against my chest. "What do you want now?"

"Two things. One; I want you to leave Kirby alone and frankly I'm very sure we've had this conversation before. And two; I wanted to speak to you about yesterday. I was having a really bad day and I wanted to apologize." This seemed to confuse Butch who didn't answer me for a minute, allowing Kirby to get what he needed from his locker and then join Max on the other side of the hallway.

"What? So you admit it?" Butch said and I smiled nodding, while inwardly I wanted to throw him into the lockers this time. With a laugh he grinned down at me. "Fine I accept that you were wrong." He said and walked away.

"I wonder if it's too late to send him flying." I muttered to Shock, not caring that a couple of people gave me odd looks for apparently talking to myself.

"Don't let him get to you. The guy's a moron." Max said as I rejoined him and Kirby. "I have to say that was pretty impressive."

"Yeah you could have kicked his butt a second time too. Why didn't you?" Kirby asked.

"I did kinda let my temper get the best of me. Though it is pretty tempting to wipe the floor with him." I replied and he laughed. "Hey where's Sydney?" I asked just as she walked up.

"Sorry about that. I needed to return a book I borrowed. So what did I miss?" Sydney asked and Kirby told her about the last few minutes. "So you apologized and stood up to him at the same time? Too bad I missed it."

"I was very tempted to send him flying again but I made a promise. Anyway should we head to our next class?" I replied just as I heard a beep coming from Shock. "Darn I have a phone call from home. I'll meet you guys in class." I told them and walked away before anyone could ask. Once I was outside and we were alone, Shock flew out of my bag and hovered in front of me.

"I wonder what it's about." I said as Shock answered the call. When Commander Forge's face appeared in front of me I greeted him. "Commander, what's up?"

"Nothing major, I just wanted to make sure that you weren't fighting with anyone." He said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Does everyone know about that?" I asked and he laughed. "Look I apologized and believe me, that was tougher than any villain I've fought so far. So what's happening back at N-Tek?"

"If you're asking about Toxzon we haven't been able to find him yet. And if it's about Berto, he's resting in the Medical Bay. Kat checked in on him a few minutes ago and he's a lot better now." He told me and I smiled, relieved. "Well I'd better let you get back to class. Oh and before I forget could you come to N-Tek straight after school?" When I nodded, he told me to be careful and hung up before I had a chance to ask what he meant.

"I wonder why he said 'be careful'." Shock said and I shrugged. Flying back into my bag I hurried back inside. It was pretty uneventful for the rest of school and when the bell rang I quickly told Max that I had to get to N-Tek before I rushed away. Outside I found somewhere to change into J-Shock and took off for N-Tek in Flight mode. As we flew through the sky I wondered why Forge wanted just Shock and I to return and I asked Shock his opinion.

"I've wondered that myself. I hope we're not in trouble." He said and I shook my head slightly, keeping my eyes on the sky ahead.

"But we haven't done anything wrong." I replied and he had to agree with that. "So far anyway."

"Let's just get back and find out from the Commander." Shock said and we continued in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't until we were had just touched down in the Hangar that I saw Kat and Jefferson, who were climbing into their Jump Jets.

"What's going on?" I asked but they either didn't hear me or were in too big a rush to stop. "We'll that's annoying." I added as the Jets took off. Shrugging I hurried for Forge's office. The moment I got there I found it empty and that threw me. "Okay is someone messing with me?"

"This is pretty weird. I wonder where Commander Forge is." Shock said and I racked my brain until I remembered the Com Room. Telling Shock we hurried through N-Tek until we got there. Thankfully I was right, finding Commander Forge and, to my shock, Berto.

"Berto?" I said as I walked over to him and he looked up from the computer he was hunched over to give me a smile. "Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"He's here because we need him to be." Forge told me and I crossed my arms against my chest, annoyed. "Don't give me that look." He added as I continued to frown at him.

"I know you're worried about me but I'm fine." Berto said and I sighed.

"Okay but if he gets worse, I'm blaming you." I said glancing over at Forge who ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine. Now can we get back to the problem at hand?" He asked and when I didn't speak, he continued. "We've looked into the missile that Agent Claire created and we may have found something else about it.

"Back up a step. You've gone through files that we weren't allowed to view?" I interrupted and he turned to frown at me.

"Unlike you I have clearance. And from what I found out, Claire left blueprints to make it possible to build another missile." Forge answered and I blinked.

"If you can build another missile, why don't you?" I asked and he shook his head at me.

"The missile's too dangerous to build and besides, it needs to be charged with Turbo energy. A massive amount." Forge explained and I thought about this for a moment.

"Then N-Tek builds it and I can charge it." I offered.

"You can't. And before you say another word it's because the missile could overload and destroy whoever tried to charge it. That's what happened to your mother and I won't risk another life on a weapon that 'might' work." Commander Forge said and I glared at him.

"It's my life and I'll do whatever I want. If it can stop this 'Makino' then count me in." I replied and out the corner of my eye I saw Berto shake his head. "Why not?"

"Because you have no idea who Makino is and what he's capable of." Forge said and then he turned to leave, telling Berto to 'keep an eye on me'. Not sure what I should do I watched as he left me with Berto and Shock.

"I want to help stop an invasion and he won't let me." I grumbled and Berto sighed. Walking over to me he pulled me into a hug, taking me by surprise.

"He just wants to keep everyone safe." Berto said and I eventually hugged him back. "Besides this way you're not in danger."

"Yeah but I don't want to be safe all the time. He gives the orders and I have to go along with whatever he wants." I said. "Why can't I do what I want? If I can charge that missile and we launch it…"

"No way. I'm not losing you." Berto spoke as he hugged me tighter. After a few minutes he let go and I sighed.

"Alright then. Make me feel worse why don't you?" I replied and he gave a slight smile. "So what can I do?" A short time later we were sitting in the Medical Bay. "So how do you feel?"

"Better. I need to rest from time to time but I'm almost back to normal." Berto told me, sitting beside me on the couch.

"I'm sorry that I got mad before." I said and he patted me on the shoulder. "I shouldn't have."

"Hey if you hadn't gotten mad at Toxzon, well we wouldn't be having this conversation." He replied and when he saw the pain in my eyes he sighed. "I shouldn't have said that."

"You don't need to apologize for that. Normally getting angry doesn't help me." I answered, trying to stay upbeat. Of course I failed miserably and I know both Berto and Shock could see that. Leaning over Berto kissed the top of my head.

"Not getting off topic or anything but how did you go today?" He asked me and I told him that I managed not to kick Butch's rear today. "Heh I bet it was pretty tempting though."

"Very tempting but I did promise not to." I said and he smiled at me.

"I appreciate you keeping your promise. By the way I was wondering something." Berto said and I looked at him, curious.

"What's that?" I asked and he asked if I was free this coming weekend. "Yeah why do you ask?"

"It's a surprise. I'll meet you at your apartment at 9 am on the Saturday." He told me. When I tried to ask Berto where we were going, he shook his head. "Aww. Fine than I'll wait until Saturday." I replied, pouting a little and Berto laughed.

"Even when you look angry I can't help but think you're pretty cute." He told me and I blushed, secretly happy about being called cute. "Especially when you blush." He added as I moved over and rested my head on his shoulder.

"So are you sure you're okay?" I asked him and he glanced down at me for a moment. "Just asking."

"I appreciate it but I'm fine. Though I probably should take it easier. At least for the next few days." Berto said and I grinned.

"If anyone tries to make you work I'll yell at them." I suggested and he snorted, trying not to laugh. "Or maybe I could…"Before I come up with another idea he rested his head against mine. "On second thought maybe I'll just stay here." I added and Shock just rolled his eye at us. "What?"

"You do remember that you have a test in a few days." He said and I frowned at him. "Don't give me that look."

"But I wanna stay here." I complained, pouting again and I heard Berto chuckle. "You're no fun."

"You'd better go. Besides I'll still be here when you get back." Berto said as I stood. Before I left we kissed briefly and I walked out of N-Tek with a silly grin on my face.


	61. Chapter 61

When we did get home I found myself sitting at my desk, a book open on my desk and me bored out of my mind. Noting the bored expression on my face Shock hovered near my face and asked what the problem was.

"I'm stuck here studying and Berto's back at N-Tek. That's the problem." I replied as I fiddled with my pen.

"Look you're going to meet up with him Saturday so think about that." Shock said and I brightened.

"Fine I'll study." I said picking up my book. I surprised myself by actually studying for the next two hours until I almost face- planted the desk. "Whoa." I muttered rubbing my eyes and Shock laughed.

"Maybe you should call it a night." He suggested and I yawned, closing the book. Standing I wandered over to the bed and practically fell onto it. "You did pretty well for someone who didn't want to study."

"Yeah...I guess I did.' Night Shock." I muttered as I curled up, falling asleep before Shock had even turned off the light.

The next day I woke up feeling pretty good. Standing I stretched and walked over to my desk to retrieve my book. As I grabbed the book I noticed that my computer was on and I stared at the screen. "That's strange. I don't remember using it last night." I said and as I reached over to turn the computer off I stopped when I noticed a familiar file. Curious I grabbed the mouse and clicked on the file. Before my eyes I found it was a profile of my mom, Claire and that took me by surprise. Sitting down at the desk I began to read it and after a while I started to regain some of my missing memories. I had a suddenly fastback to the day I had ended up in Copper Canyon. I was so absorbed in reading that I didn't notice Shock watching me. It wasn't until he coughed that I realized he was there and I turned around.

"I see you found it." He said and I nodded. When he sighed I asked what was wrong. "I didn't want you to get upset again."

"I'm not upset. In fact I'm happy you found it. Now I'm starting to get back more of my memories." I told him as he flew over to hover behind the computer. "I remember the day I woke up. I was waiting at home for mom to return and when she didn't, I tried calling her. When I couldn't get through I decided to go to the canyon to find her." I told him and when he crossed his arms I sighed. "Yeah I know it was stupid but I was worried about her and I didn't really think. Before I had even found the site of her accident something attacked me. I didn't see what it was because it was dark and something struck me in the head. I must have run, staggered about for a while and ended up passing out. Then I came to in the same spot."

"Is that where C.Y.T.R.O found you?" Shock asked and I shook my head.

"I actually heard voices and went to check them out before I came across him. Then I got attacked by the Ultimate Elementor and I ended up waking up at N-Tek. And that's it." I added and he thought about this for a few minutes.

"Well at least you weren't badly hurt." Shock said and I grinned at him.

"When I woke up I had a splitting headache so I might not have agreed with you." I answered as I stood up. "The next time I'm at N-Tek I'll tell Berto." As soon as I said that Shock laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You recover one of your memories and the first person you want to tell is your boyfriend." He answered and I blushed. "I'm kidding. Actually he gets to hear about this second so its fine."

"Very funny Shock. Hey what time is it?" I asked him and he told me that it was 7am. "I'd better get ready then." As I turned and headed for the bathroom, Shock turned the computer off for me. By the time I brushed my teeth and hair and I sat down for breakfast it was only 7:30am so I took my time. Once I was at school it was 8 am so I took a few minutes to enjoy the sunshine before I walked in. As I did I found the hallway almost deserted and that made wonder.

"Now this is weird." I said out aloud, only to hear something outside. Curious I hurried outside and that's when I saw Max Steel fly overhead. I called out to him and he waved to me before landing. "What's going on?"

"It's Dredd. He's been spotted in Copper Canyon. You coming?" Max said and I nodded. Disappearing for a moment I let Shock out of my bag.

"Let's rock, Flight mode!" I called out and I rejoined Max Steel moments later as J-Shock. "Last one there's a goop monster!" I yelled as I took to the sky, closely followed by Max.

"Wait up!" Max called out as I laughed. Soon we came to the canyon and as I looked down, I saw Dredd and Naught walking along the ground followed closely by about a dozen Dredd Naughts. As I got closer I noticed that they seemed to be looking for something. But before I could work out what, Dredd looked up.

"Oh no." I muttered as he shouted at Naught and the Dredd Naughts to open fire on us. Quickly dodging I landed a few feet away. "Let's rock, Speed mode!" I called out and instantly I changed modes.

"Are you sure about using this mode? We haven't exactly tested it yet." Shock pointed out but I shook my head and took off running. Seconds later I realized that he was right when I almost slammed into the Dredd Naughts firing at me.

"Whoa!" I yelped as I dodged them. "Hah missed me!" I shouted until I tripped and sprawled to the ground. "Owww." I groaned as I struggled to my feet, only for Dredd to step in front of me and start siphoning my Turbo energy. As I groaned in pain, he taunted me.

"You make this too easy." He laughed as his armor started to glow a bright red. As I returned to Base Mode he grabbed me around my neck and threw me. When I slammed into ground I yelped.

"Jessie!" Shock yelled as I lay there, dazed. I managed to sit up as Dredd stood over me.

"You're just as useless as that agent who tried to destroy Makino. Thinking a mere missile would defeat someone so powerful." Dredd said as he fired a shot of energy at me. Throwing me a few feet away I groaned. Seeing stars I tried to stand and found myself suddenly sitting on the ground again.

"It's too bad for her that I sent the Elementor to take care of that minor nuisance." He added and something snapped inside me. Suddenly I was engulfed in a blazing green light as I screamed. Max, Naught and even Dredd looked on in surprise as my eyes glowed green. Before anyone could act I found myself rushing forward, still wrapped in Turbo energy. "Humph. Destroy her." Dredd ordered and the remaining Dredd Naughts that hadn't been destroyed by Max Steel started for me. But I didn't even flinch when they opened fire on me. Instead of being hurt the Turbo energy surrounding my body shielded me and I kept running, taking out all the Dredd Naughts in an instant when the energy surrounding me reflected the blasts back at them. Before I collided with Dredd he fired at me and I avoided the blast then responded with a blast of my own. To everyone's shock I sent Dredd flying, forcing Naught to go after him. Instead of chasing him, Max looked on as the light faded from me. Standing there I felt Shock detached and stare at me, a question mark appearing on his face.

"Shock…what did I…do?" I mumbled feeling suddenly exhausted. Then before I could stop myself I collapsed into a heap. As I lay there, fighting to stay awake I heard Shock yell for help. As I felt someone scoop me up into their arms I could see spots before my eyes and this time when I started to pass out I let myself go.

The first time I woke up I remember someone asking me a question. Or maybe the question was aimed at someone else, I'm not completely sure as I passed out moments later. Sometime later I managed to stay conscious a little longer and as I lay on a bed, table, whatever I could hear voices and I felt someone pressing a damp cloth to my forehead. Soon I fainted again and when I next woke I found someone sitting beside me. Unable to turn my head I called out and that's when I felt someone take my hand and give it a gentle squeeze.

"Jessie?" I heard the voice say and it took me a minute to figure out that it was Berto. I managed to open my eyes, instantly regretting it when I felt a sharp pain in my head. Wincing I closed my eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked me.

"Where…am I?" I muttered and he sighed. Again I felt a cloth being pressed against my forehead and that made me feel a little better.

"You're in the Medical Bay. You passed out hours ago and Max brought you here." Berto explained and I shifted slightly. "You've been in and out of consciousness for some time."

"Why…did I…faint?" I asked as I tried to sit up, only for the room to spin. Berto quickly pressed a hand to my shoulder and I lay back down, confused about why I was so weak.

"You attacked Dredd with an immense burst of Turbo energy. It drained you in an instant and caused you to pass out from complete exhaustion." Berto told me as he kept the cloth against my head. "You should get some rest."

"I feel…sleepy." I muttered before my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

"How is she?" Max asked as he, Steel and Shock joined Berto.

"She's asleep. What happened back there?" Berto asked Max who raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Dredd was trashing her mom and she started screaming. Then her Turbo energy surrounded her and she unleashed it on Dredd. As soon as it vanished she just collapsed seconds later. I had to carry back here because we couldn't wake her." Max told him as Shock hovered over his friend, worried.

"She did something similar when Toxzon had the antidote to save you. When he told her that she'd failed to save you, she just exploded and started wiping the floor with him. Toxzon was actually afraid of her."

Steel told Berto who seemed shocked at hearing that.

"Is there anything we can do for her?" Shock asked and Berto sighed, looking a little tired himself.

"All we can do is wait for her to wake up." Berto said and Max grinned at him, making the scientist raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"I think you should rest too. You look pretty wiped out yourself." Max said and Berto managed a smile. With a nod he decided to head for his room. Once everyone else had left, Shock hovered nearby for a minute or two.

"As soon as you wake up, I want to find out how you managed to use that much Turbo energy in one go." Shock said before he left. For the next few hours I dozed and when I woke I felt really thirsty. I tried to sit up again and when the room spun I groaned. It was then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I knew who it was by the black and silver gloves.

"Thirsty." I mumbled and moments later I felt him help me sit up. The room still feeling like it was moving I was glad that I had a hand on my shoulder to keep me from falling to the floor.

"Here." Berto said as he held a cup to my mouth. Taking a few sips of water I gently pushed it away and Berto reached over to set it down. "Feel better?" He asked me and I asked if he could make the room stop spinning. Trying not to laugh he gently pushed my shoulder until I lay back down. "Maybe you should rest." He suggested before realizing I had already fallen asleep. "Thanks for taking my advice." Berto added with a wry grin before leaning over and kissing my forehead just before he left the room. I can't remember waking up the next time but apparently I woke up screaming. About an hour after Berto left Jessie he thought he heard a noise coming from down the hallway. Putting down the wrench he was using he strained his ears to see if he could work out where it had come from. When he heard the noise again he took off running, realizing it was coming from the Medical Bay. As he reached the door Berto found Shock hovering just inside looking worried.

"It's Jessie. She's screaming and I can't wake her up." Shock said as Berto hurried over to his girlfriend. When he got to the couch he found me thrashing about, eyes closed but still screaming.

"Jessie! Wake up! Jessie?" Berto begged as he tried shaking my shoulder. When I didn't respond he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and, after lifting me into a sitting position, shook me. Suddenly my eyes shot open and I gasped, heart racing. "It's okay." Berto said and that's when I noticed that he and Shock were looking at me, eyes wide.

"What…what's going…on?" I mumbled as I wondered why I was sitting.

"You were screaming. Are you okay?" Berto asked me and I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I…was screaming?" I asked holding a hand to my forehead. "Huh…don't remember…doing that."

"Okay now you're worrying me. More than before anyway." Shock said and Berto nodded in agreement, still looking uneasy.

"Hmm…maybe I had…a nightmare. Not…really sure." I mumbled as I fought to keep my eyes open. Noticing that my head kept dropping towards my chest every few seconds Berto sighed.

"How about you get some sleep and I'll ask you when you're feeling better?" He said and I gave him a nod. Lying down I instantly dozed off and Shock looked from Berto to me and back again.

"It must have been some nightmare." He said to Berto, who was looking at me.

"I hope she's okay. It's strange that she doesn't remember the nightmare or that she was screaming." Berto said as he watched his girlfriend sleep. "That really worries me."

"Maybe it has something to do with her Turbo powers overloading like that. Or maybe it triggered something in her memory. I really don't know." Shock suggested.

"You might be right. I guess we won't know until she wakes up." Berto replied and they soon left the room.

For the next few hours I didn't wake up, even when I heard someone talking in the hallway I just shifted over and fell back asleep. It wasn't until I felt someone touch my forehead that I moved my head slightly and I heard a voice.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Berto said as I yawned and opened my eyes to find him looking down at me.

"No problem." I muttered as I attempted to sit up. Placing a hand on my shoulder, Berto helped me into a sitting position. "How long…was I out?'

"A long time. Maybe ten hours or so?" Berto told me and I stared at him. After about ten seconds he laughed. "Heh the look on your face now."

"What do you mean?" I asked him and he smiled. "Do I have a weird look on my face?"

"It's just that when your eyes went really wide you looked pretty funny." He answered and I frowned at him. "I'm just having some fun with you."

"Fine. I'm a little out of it at the moment I guess." I replied and he reached over to place a hand on my forehead. "Um what are you doing?"

"Just checking to see if your fever's gone down. You seem a lot better." He explained and when he saw how confused I looked he chuckled.

"I had a fever? I don't remember that at all." I said as he removed my hand. "Of course I don't remember much of the last couple of hours anyway."

"You've been pretty much either sleeping or being possibly awake." Berto answered and I tilted my head to one side. "You did talk a little but you were pretty out of it so it was only a couple of words."

"I really can't remember. It's really strange too." I said and he shrugged. Then something occurred to me and my eyes went wide again.

"What's wrong? Wait a sec, I know. You're probably wondering why your Turbo powers didn't cause another explosion?" He said and when I nodded, he grinned. "Two reasons. The first being that after you attacked Dredd, you exhausted both your energy and yourself. The second being that even when you were out of it, we managed to wake you up enough for Shock to link with you and prevent your powers from overwhelming you. Oh and stopping Shock from powering down." Berto told me and I sighed, relieved.

"That's a relief. I must have been pretty dazed because I can't recall that." I said as I rubbed my eyes. "Well I didn't blow up so that's a very good think. Where is Shock by the way?"

"Right here." He said as he flew into the room and hovered overhead. "So how are you now?" He asked me and I smiled at him.

"Pretty good actually. The room's stopped spinning and I don't feel exhausted anymore." I told him and he seemed happy. "Oh and thanks for stopping me from going boom." I added making Berto snort.

"Since I would have shut down permanently, I kind of had to. Moving on I have a question for you." He said and I asked what it was. "When you woke before you were…kind of freaking out. Were you having a nightmare?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked him this time. "Seriously I can't remember anything."

"Maybe it had something to do with your fever. Now that I think about it that happened once before when you were sick." Berto said and I thought back for a moment.

"Yeah I remember you asked how I blew up the computer in here. Though I didn't say what it was about. It was about the day I got my Turbo powers." I told them and Berto smiled.

"I remember. You stood up the Ultimate Elementor and saved my life in the process." He answered and then he frowned when I sighed. "Oh no…don't tell me."

"Yeah in my nightmare my powers were out of control and I ended up…taking out everyone and everything." I answered, looking down at the floor. Then I felt Berto's hand on my shoulder and I looked up.

"Hey it was just a dream. You saved me and everyone's fine." He told me and I managed a smile. "So don't worry about it."

"Yeah you're right. So how are you anyway?" I asked him and that surprised him. "You were sick a few days ago."

"How could I forget? Actually I'm pretty good myself though I have been more worried about you." He replied and that made me smile even more, touched that he cared so much about me.


	62. Chapter 62

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?" I asked and Berto almost rolled his eyes at me. "Just checking."

"Anyway I probably should get back to…" I started to say until Berto frowned at me. "What?"

"If you're about to say 'school' or 'studying' then the answer is no. We need to run some tests to figure out what happened to you." He told me and I sighed. "And before you complain it needs to be done. What if it happens again and you're in a crowded area?"

"Geeze thanks for freaking me out." I replied, grimacing and he rubbed his eyes.

"Look I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just worried about you. You were unconscious for ten hours and I…don't know what to do to help other than this." Berto told me and I softened, knowing he wanted to help.

"Look I'm sorry. Let's go and run whatever tests you need to, okay?" I said, giving in and that brought a smile to his face. "At least I have Saturday to look forward to." I added and he chuckled. Not long later I found myself in one of the Training rooms. As I watched on Berto walked outside the room and started to type something into the computer.

"Okay now I'll run a Level 1 training simulation and you try and beat it however you want." He called out and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Look I know you can easily beat this level but I just want to make sure that you don't get hurt."

"Sure. Let's go, Shock." I said and Shock nodded before linking up with me. As I stood there the simulation brought up a hologram of downtown Copper Canyon. With a shrug I started walking along the street until I came to a building. "I wonder where we are."

"I really couldn't tell you. You know Copper Canyon better than I do, remember?" He answered and I grinned.

"Not really. Amnesia remember?" I replied tapping my forehead with a finger. "Let's just keep walking and see what shows up." Of course I soon wished I hadn't said that when someone dropped to the pavement, growling at me. "A goop monster? Really?" I commented, stepping backwards as it took a swipe at me. "I can wipe the floor with these things, no problem." Without even changing modes I attacked, leaping into the air and kicking it squarely in the face with one foot. Seconds later it blew up and just missed covering me with goop.

"That was pretty easy. Maybe a little too easy." Shock commented as he detached and I shrugged.

"Easy is fine. Just bring 'em on and I'll knock 'em down." I responded and that's when three more showed up. Not even bothered I launched myself at them, smashing my fist into one. Then I leapt on top of another and threw it into the other, accidently merging them.

"Whoops?" I muttered as the newly merged monster attacked me. Still not breaking a sweat I back flipped to avoid their attacks. "Let's rock, Strength mode!" I called out and Shock linked. The resulting blast of Turbo energy knocked the monster back as I changed modes. Wordlessly I rushed it and slammed my fists into it. Raining blow after blow I laughed before I moved back and it, too, exploded.

"Huh that went pretty well." Shock commented and I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you sound so surprised? We can kick butt." I replied as I changed back to Base mode. Feeling pretty good I didn't realize that Berto had planned this. Though I did realize something was a little off when I was attacked by Naught.

"I guess you spoke too soon." Shock said and I grinned underneath my helmet. As Naught went to fire a shot at me from his arm I ducked and kicked out, knocking him on his rear and then following through with a kick to his face. When he grunted I grinned and struck him again. After a few seconds of this he vanished and I sighed.

"That's not fair. I wanted to kick his butt some more." I complained and that's when I heard someone laugh. "Was that you, Shock?" I asked.

"No. I think it was Dredd." He answered and I frowned. "Told you it was too easy." Not sure what to say I tried instead to figure out where the villain was. But it proved to be a waste of time when I was struck by a blast of Turbo energy and slammed into the pavement. As I climbed to my feet Dredd landed in front of me, laughing.

"Miles Dredd?! Really?" I yelled up at Berto. Annoyed I changed to Knight Mode and charged at Dredd, dodging his attack and countering with one of my own. Lashing out I struck him with my sword then, in quick succession, my shield. Knocking him backwards I attacked again, only for Dredd to take to the air. "Let's rock, Flight!" I yelled changing modes and taking to the sky. Of course I was too wrapped up in taking down Dredd, even a simulation one that I didn't think.

"Um Jessie?" Shock said and when I didn't answer, he raised his voice. "Hey Jessie!"

"Not now Shock. I'm about to beat Dredd." I replied just as Dredd stopped mid-flight and hovered. Suddenly he raised his arms and started siphoning my Turbo energy. Gasping I struggled but I couldn't get away and soon I changed back to Base mode, falling to the ground with a thud. As I lay there, seeing stars, Shock detached and stared down at me.

"I tried to tell you that it was a trap but you wouldn't listen." He told me as I sat up, holding my head. Sighing he linked with me again.

"Ohhh that really hurt." I mumbled as I struggled to my feet as Dredd landed in front of me. I stumbled towards him and took a swing at his face but he grabbed my arm and threw me into a nearby building. "And that really, really hurt." I muttered. Walking over to me, Dredd grabbed me around the neck and lifted me, struggling in vain, until I was face to face with him.

"You're as useless as that agent was." He taunted and I growled, anger building up within me. This time I grabbed his arm and shoved him backwards. Landing on my feet I charged towards him as I felt my Turbo energy build up again. Engulfing me the energy shielded me as Dredd launched wave after wave of stolen energy at me until I slammed my fist into him. Then I let out a yell as I launched the energy at Dredd except the energy vanished before it hit him and he laughed at me as I struggled to stay standing. Woozy I saw Dredd vanished as the simulation ended and Shock detached asking if I was okay. Rushing in Berto grabbed my shoulder as I swayed on my feet, trying to stay awake.

"Jessie?" He said and when I looked at him, he frowned and started helping me out of the room. Dazed I let him led me to what I realized later was the Medical Bay. Soon I was sitting as Berto stood in front of me, frowning for some reason.

"What happened back there?" Berto asked as Shock hovered nearby, his arms crossed. When I stared at the both of them for some reason I started giggling. "You're starting to worry me." That really set me off and they both exchanged a worried look as I cracked up.

"I'll get help." Shock said as he flew away, leaving Berto to watch over me. Eventually I stopped laughing and Berto sighed, making me tilt my head.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked him and he frowned. Silently he set his hand on my shoulder and I looked him straight in the eyes. "You're acting weird." I commented and when I saw the distressed look on his face I blinked at him. Not sure what was going on I stayed silent until my friends arrived.

"Hey guys." I grinned and they all exchanged a look of confusion. "Geeze what's up with everyone today?" I muttered as Kat walked towards me. Kneeling she shined a light in front of my face.

"Follow the light." She asked and I did or tried to anyway. Frowning she held up two fingers and asked how many she was holding up.

"I dunno…four?" I said and she sighed, straightening.

"I think that energy overload may have done some damage to her mind. You should keep an eye on her for the next few hours." Kat told Berto who nodded, unable to hide the concern on his face. When they all left I sat there, still wondering why everyone had stared at me.

"What's wrong with you?" Berto asked and I crossed my arms. "You used your powers to stop Dredd, again, and now you're acting really weird."

"I'm not sure what you mean." I replied and he sighed. "Okay maybe I went overboard. I still don't get why you're so worried." As I sat there Berto sat beside me. "You're way too serious." I added as he put an arm around my shoulders.

"I care that's why." He told me as I leant against him, resting my head on his shoulder. Hovering overhead Shock crossed his arms again.

"Does she have a concussion?" He asked and I sighed, not wanting to move. Bringing up a visual of my vitals Shock and Berto studied it.

"Whoa…cool. How'd you did that?" I asked and Shock rolled his eye ignoring me. "Fine don't tell me." I sulked and Berto fought the urge to chuckle.

"Hmmm her head did sustain a decent blow. Plus the power overload added to her concussion." As soon as the visual vanished Shock seemed to study me.

"What… are you… lookin' at?" I mumbled and the Ultralink frowned at me.

"Maybe she should rest and we can check on her every two hours." Shock suggested as I snuggled closer to Berto, eyes closing.

"You're both ignoring me. Well two can play that game." I mumbled as I started to fall asleep. When Berto tried to wake me up I refused to open my eyes.

"Come on Jessie time to wake up." Berto said and I muttered something under my breath. "You can't sleep now."

"Says…you." I replied and that actually made Berto grin. "Too tired." I managed to say before I dozed off.

"Now what?" Shock asked Berto who raised an eyebrow, looking at his girlfriend now using him as a cushion.

Almost two hours later Berto walked into the Medical Bay to find Jessie sprawled on the bed. As he watched, her foot occasionally twitched and as he walked over Jessie mumbled something.

"Hmm…Berto." I muttered and, now curious, Berto knelt and listened closely. "That…feels nice."

"Okay. What exactly are you dreaming about?" He said and I must have heard him because I shifted and opened an eye. "Hello."

"Oh…hey." I mumbled sitting up and rubbing my eyes, yawning. When I noticed a grin on his face I blinked. "Um…why are you staring at me like that?" I asked and he chuckled.

"That must have been an interesting dream you were having. What was it about?" He asked me and I tilted my head to one side. "I heard you say my name." The second he said that I blushed and when he figured it out he laughed.

"It wasn't…like that. Quit laughing at me." I grumbled and he smiled at me, making me want to vanish into the floor.

"It's actually pretty cute." Berto said and I frowned at him. "Come on you can tell me." Sighing I told him what I could remember and soon he smiled, making me more embarrassed. "I didn't know you liked me that much."

"I…don't know why...I dreamed that." I said as I tried to avoid his eyes. Grinning he sat beside me and wrapped an arm around my waist. When I didn't look at his face he put his hand under my chin and turned my face towards him. Then he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. After a moment of surprise I kissed him back, closing my eyes. Then Berto pulled me closer to him until I was pressed against his shoulder as he continued kissing me. Soon his lips left mine and I opened my eyes. Before I could ask why he started nuzzling my neck. Confused I didn't react for a moment or two then I tilted my head back and closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of his mouth on my neck.


	63. Chapter 63

As I sat there I leant my head back until it was resting on Berto's shoulder, sighing as he continued to kiss my neck. Trying not to laugh at the smile on my face, he asked how I was feeling. "Pretty good." I muttered and I heard him chuckle. After a few minutes he stopped kissing me, noticing that I was wincing a bit and I lifted my head.

"How are you feeling? You did get thrown around a lot in the training room." He said to me and I told him that my shoulders hurt. A lot. "Is it both shoulders or just one?" He said and I told him both. With a grin he set his hands down on my shoulders and started massaging them. At first I winced and he apologized, making me apologize for being pathetic. Rolling his eyes Berto pointed out that a 'wimp' was the last thing I was.

"Yeah then what am I?" I asked him as he continued rubbing my shoulders and after considering the question he answered.

"Let's see…stubborn, hotheaded, and impatient…" He said and I narrowed my eyes at him, making him laugh "cute, kind, strong." He added and I ended up laughing. Then he leaned over to kiss me and I forgot about the first three as I kissed him back. When he resumed rubbing my shoulders it didn't hurt as bad and after a while I began to enjoy the feel of his fingers. "Feel better?" He asked me and when I didn't answer he asked if I was okay.

"Hmm…fine…" I mumbled as I shifted, getting comfortable and he smiled. As he continued to massage my shoulders I tilted my head back and then I started to make a noise in my throat. "A little lower…yeah right there…uhhh." I mumbled and Berto raised an eyebrow, wondering why I was acting like this.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked me again but I didn't answer him. Instead I groaned, completely focused on his fingers currently rubbing my shoulders. Sitting there completely shocked, Berto tried to work out what was going on and for a moment he stopped moving his hands.

"Huh…why'd you stop?" I muttered and he stared at me. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked and he sighed, shaking his head at me.

"You're acting really strange." He commented and I rolled my eyes. "Well stranger then you were a couple of hours ago."

"That's not very nice. My shoulders hurt and you don't care." I complained as I stood before Berto placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Alright fine. Sit there and I'll do what I can to help." Berto finally told me and I nodded, instantly happy. Sitting back on the bed I waited for him to put his hands on my shoulders again and once he did, I grinned. After a full minute I tilted my head back again as he rubbed the ache out of my shoulders.

"Much better." I muttered and he couldn't help cracking a smile. "Keep going." Soon I closed my eyes and for a while I sat there, enjoying the attention until I heard him say something to me. When I didn't answer he spoke again but I barely registered what he had just asked. Taking his hands off my shoulders he stood and walked around until he was face to face with me.

"Jessie are you okay? Can you hear me?" Berto asked and I nodded, blinking up at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"What…are you going…on about?" I mumbled, feeling light-headed. "Why'd you stop…?" I added before I began to fall forward and Berto caught me. "Kinda…sleepy." I mumbled as he held me upright. Dizzy I didn't hear him call for help. Less than five minutes later someone started asking if I was feeling okay. Still feeling sleepy I complained that my shoulders still ached.

"Is she okay? She's not making any sense." Berto asked Kat, hovering over me.

"She definitely has a concussion. She needs to stay awake so I can check her vitals." Kat told him as I wondered why I was suddenly the center of attention. Sitting beside me, Berto put an arm around my shoulders to keep me upright as Kat shined a light in my eyes. Blinking I complained that the light was too bright. That made Max and Steel laugh while Forge rolled his eyes, trying not to.

"Man she complains a lot." Shock commented. "I never really noticed that."

"I don't…complain." I muttered and that made everyone laugh, despite the seriousness of the situation. "Well I don't."

"She just needs to rest." Kat told her friends and Berto looked relieved. "If you need me, I'll be in the Com Room." Once everyone, except Berto and Shock left, I rubbed at my eyes.

"Why's everyone…so worried about me? I'm just a little sleepy." I mumbled as Berto sat beside me.

"Because you're their friend of course." He answered as he resumed rubbing my shoulders. Noticing this I sighed and tilted my head back. "How do you feel?"

"A little better." I said and as he continued massaging my shoulders I began to feel sleepy again. "Feels…nice." I muttered as I closed my eyes. Soon I started to get drowsy so I leant my head back until it was resting against Berto's shoulder. Noticing that I was fighting to stay awake Berto started to dig his fingers into my shoulders a little more. "Hmmm…wanna sleep…wanna stay awake though." I mumbled and Berto chuckled as he rubbed circles around my shoulders and back. After a few more minutes of this I found myself lying down and, laying my head on his lap, I yawned. After almost a full minute more I dozed off and Berto smiled down at me.

"I knew that would work." Berto said and Shock asked what he meant. "Jessie needed to rest but she kept fighting so that was the best idea." He added as he managed to move out from under my head without waking me.

"Good plan." Shock said as he hovered over me, prodding my shoulder. When I didn't respond he rolled his eye. "So now what?"

"Well we leave her to get some rest. Plus I'm curious about why she keeps generating so much Turbo energy at once." Berto said, making up his mind to figure out some way of controlling it. Heading to his lab Berto soon forgot about Jessie who woke up a few hours later.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I called out, still lying on my back. When no one responded I opened my eyes to find myself completely alone. Annoyed at being left alone I climbed to my feet, still feeling a little woozy. Standing I wandered out of the Medical Bay and started down the corridor. Eventually I found Berto and Shock working on something. Curious I wandered over to the computer and just as I reached it I began to feel lightheaded again. Purely on instinct I reached out and grabbed whatever was nearby to keep myself upright. Unfortunately I ended up grabbing the keyboard of Berto's computer and I cringed inwardly as it sparked before there was a loud bang and it shorted out.

"Oops." I muttered as Berto and Shock turned around, giving me annoyed looks. "Sorry."

"Sorry?! We almost had it your Turbo energy output problem solved and you just destroyed hours of work by being clumsy." Berto growled and I took a step back, shocked at the expression on his face.

"I didn't mean to." I said feeling awful but he continued to glare at me and I sighed. "Maybe I can…" I started to say, taking a step forward until he pushed me back.

"Just go away. You're nothing but a nuisance. You're nothing like your mom. At least she was smart." He growled, pushing me with his hand and I flinched. Then I started to back away and that's when Shock spoke.

"That's a bit harsh." He said, noticing my eyes welling up as I kept backing away. Finally Berto noticed too and he sighed, feeling guilty. But when he tried to apologize I snapped at him.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted at him. "I made a mistake and you attack me for it. Just…keep away from me." I added as I felt tears running down my face. Hurt I raced away, tapping into my Speed mode as I ran. Wanting to get as far away from N-Tek as I could I ended up running outside and into the canyon. When I finally stopped running, tired, I burst into tears. Back in the lab Berto put his head in his hands, ashamed at lashing out like that.

"We have to go after her." Shock said and Berto looked up. "I know you didn't mean to hurt her."

"Maybe but after what I said…she'll never speak to me again." Berto answered and Shock hovered in front of him.

"I know what she's like. She doesn't hate you. "Shock said and Berto finally sighed. "The problem is where would she go?" Thinking about this Berto realized that she couldn't have gotten far.

"She can't change modes so I'm guessing she's nearby, outside of N-Tek but not too far away." Berto said and that's when he started to the hangar.

"Hey where we going?" Shock asked flying after him and after a moment Berto stopped. "It'll take too long on foot to find her."

"Then do you have any suggestions?" Berto asked and that's when they both got the same idea. "A motorcycle." When they found Max's Turbo cycle they 'borrowed' it and headed for the canyon. It didn't take long to find my tracks and as they followed them, they found me walking along the dirt floor. Rubbing at my eyes I pretended not to notice them, even though the Turbo cycle is kind of hard to miss.

"Go away." I sniffed as I kept walking and apparently ignoring me they followed me. "I said leave me alone." Shaking his head Berto stopped the cycle and walked over to me. "Back off!" I shouted as my eyes started to glow.

"She's unstable. Be careful Berto." Shock warned him and I laughed for a moment before I began to sob.

"Unstable?" I sobbed as I turned and fired a blast of Turbo energy at the nearby canyon wall. "You hurt me, everyone keeps hurting me and I'm sick of it. I thought you cared about me and you attack me. You pushed me away and now I'm doing the same to you." I shouted, my voice echoing. Then I turned around and started to walk away. Before Shock could warn him, Berto rushed forward and grabbed my arm. Furious I whirled on him and he looked shocked to see the energy building up again. "I said back off!" I growled and he shook his head, refusing to let go. As the Turbo energy built up inside me again I cried out before I unleashed it on the surrounding canyon. Completely missing Berto and Shock it ripped through the desert floor and cliffs, tearing them apart. Within seconds it was all over and the energy build up vanished, leaving me worn out. Standing there, swaying, I tried to glare at my friends but it took too much out of me and my legs gave out. Falling to the ground I saw Berto rush to my side and I sighed before I started to blackout.

"Jessie can you hear me? Hey!" Berto shouted and when Jessie didn't answer he began to panic.

"Hang on, let me scan her." Shock said as he rushed over. Bringing up a visual of her vitals he studied them for a moment. "Her heart rates really low. Oh no." He said and Berto paled looking down at his girlfriend's face.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked and Shock told him that her heart was failing. "What!" He shouted and that's when he realized that Jessie wasn't breathing. "Hey don't you dare leave me!" He shouted as he felt for a pulse, only to realize that she didn't have one. Quickly he laid her motionless body on the ground and started giving her CPR. "Jessie!" He yelled.


	64. Chapter 64

"Come on don't you dare give up!" Berto yelled as he kept trying to get Jessie's heart going again. But nothing happened and he started to give up hope. Soon he sat back and to Shock's surprise his shoulders began to shake.

"Berto?" Shock asked and was taken aback to see tears running down his face. Quickly hovering in front of his face, Shock shook Berto's shoulder. "Get a grip!" He yelled at the scientist who finally looked up at the Ultralink.

"What's the point? She's gone and the last thing I did was yell at her and tell her she was a nuisance." Berto sniffed. "I'm so sorry Jessie I didn't mean it." He started to sob and Shock, knowing he needed his help, sent a spark of Turbo energy at his friend's hand. With a yelp he suddenly glanced up at his friend.

"Stop freaking out for a second and save her!" Shock yelled and Berto stared at the Ultralink. More than a little surprised he nodded and made another attempt to bring his friend back. After a few more seconds of trying it still seemed hopeless and he had just about accepted that she was lost. Leaning over he placed his head on her chest, feeling fresh tears threaten. Then something happened. At first he thought he was hearing things when he heard a noise. But before he lifted his head Berto heard it again and this time there was no mistaking the sound; it was a heartbeat. Weak but there nonetheless and that gave him hope. For the third time in minutes he started CPR again, more determined than ever.

"Jessie?" He whispered and when she finally took a breath he couldn't help but let out a sob. But even though she was breathing again Jessie remained unconscious so Shock quickly linked with the Turbo cycle.

"We have to get her back to N-Tek like now." Shock called out and Berto gently scooped up his friend, carrying her over to the cycle. Holding Jessie, Berto realized he wouldn't be able to control the Turbo cycle at the same time so Shock decided to take full control. Within minutes they arrived back and Berto stood up, still cradling his friend's limp body. The moment he detached Shock flew away at top speed to find help while Berto carried Jessie towards the Medical Bay. Not being as strong as Max, Berto was struggling to walk the distance between the entrance and the Medical Bay when he saw Max and Steel come running.

"What happened?" Steel asked as Max offered to help him but Berto shrugged him off. Unfortunately he didn't get far on his own when his legs gave up and he almost dropped Jessie. "I just want to help you." Max said and Berto finally accepted his help. Now carrying Jessie, Max led the way. By the time they got to their destination help had arrived.

"Set her down on the bed." Kat said and after Max did so she checked Jessie's pulse and heart rate. "She's barely breathing and her heart rate's dangerously low. What happened to her?"

"She got upset and ran away. When we went after her, she got angry and her Turbo powers went wild. After they vanished she collapsed and when I tried to wake her up…" Berto told them and suddenly he looked down at the floor, unable to tell them the rest.

"Her heart had stopped and she wasn't breathing. We…thought she was dead." Shock finished and he saw Berto clench and unclench his hand, trying hard not to break down. Looking shocked no one spoke.

"What's going to happen to her?" Max asked and Kat looked up from the computer.

"We keep monitoring her and hope she pulls through. There's not much else we can do other than that. It's going to be touch and go for the next few hours as we wait for her to pull through. I'm sorry there's nothing else I can do for her." Kat told them and Berto closed his eyes. When Forge, Jefferson and Kat left Shock looked at Max and Steel.

"Should we stay or…?" Max asked as he looked at his friend, still struggling with something.

"Maybe we should go." Steel said and eventually they left, heading home. As soon as they were gone, Shock flew over to Berto.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked the scientist. When he didn't answer he placed a hand on a friend's shoulder. "There's nothing we can do for now. Maybe you should take a break."

"It won't help." Berto finally muttered. When Shock realized that nothing he said or did would help whatever the scientist was feeling he left. The second the Ultralink left, Berto's legs finally gave out and he fell to his knees.

"I shouldn't…have…said what I…said to you. I am so, so sorry for hurting you and making you think…that I hated you. Please don't give up." Berto whispered to Jessie's motionless form. When he finally stood he grabbed a chair and brought it over, nearly falling into it. Watching his friend for a few minutes he reached over and took her hand. Finding himself alone, except for his unconscious friend, Berto finally let out all the pain and sorrow he'd felt ever since Jessie had collapsed. As his pain-filled cries echoed throughout the hallway, anyone who heard it stopped for a moment and wondered just what had happened to make someone cry out like that. Eventually Berto leaned over and rested his head on Jessie. Exhausted from everything Berto felt his eyelids closing and he stopped fighting, soon falling asleep. When Kat came past to check Jessie an hour later she found the young scientist resting his head and upper body on his friend. Cracking a smile she checked Jessie for any sign of improvement then left the two of them alone. Sometime later Berto moved his head, still half asleep, when he heard someone walk in. When he opened his eyes he saw Kat taking Jessie's pulse.

"Sorry if I woke you. I was just checking on Jessie." She told him as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"How is she?" He asked her and from the frown on her face, he knew.

"Still the same. I'm sorry I don't have any good news." Kat answered and Berto sighed.

"It's okay. Maybe she just needs some more rest. Is it alright if I stay with her?" Berto asked and Kat nodded, before leaving the room. Once she left Berto looked down at his friend. "You're sure taking your sweet time waking up, aren't you?" He said, trying to smile and when he got no answer, he sighed. "Please wake up." When she didn't respond he sat beside her and reached over to take her hand in his. "If you can hear me, squeeze my hand." Again she didn't react and Berto closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to stop him from breaking down again. Sitting beside her Berto wondered what he could do to help his friend. While he sat down Shock flew in, startling him.

"Oops sorry Berto. I wanted to see Jessie." Shock said and Berto tried to smile. "No change huh?" He added and Berto exhaled.

"Yeah she's still the same. At least she's…" Suddenly Berto stopped, looking depressed. Flying over Shock hovered over Jessie and brought up a visual.

"Her heart's still beating and she's breathing so we should count ourselves lucky." He said before the visual disappeared. "You did a great job saving her." He added and Berto just shrugged slightly. Noticing that Berto looked miserable he sighed and tried to work out what to do. "Why don't you take a break? I can watch over her for a while." To Shock's surprise Berto shook his head and that made the Ultralink worry. "You look really worn out. Seriously I can keep an eye on her." When Berto finally looked at him Shock was stunned to see how red Berto's eyes were. After a long argument Berto finally agreed to go back to his room and lie down for a while. The second he left, Shock rolled his eye.

"That guy's as stubborn as you. But of course you already know that, huh?" He said, realizing that his partner was still unconscious. "And here's the Ultralink expecting an answer from someone out cold." Sighing to himself, he linked with his friend. After a moment he attempted to get through to her. "I wish you could see how scared we all are of losing you. Why did you lash out like that? I understand that you're hurting from losing your mom and losing parts of your memory but you need to know that you're not alone. We're all here beside you. Besides Berto's really hurting now. He thinks that you…being hurt is his fault. So please get better soon, okay?" A short time later he detached and hovered just above the seat Berto had vacated. Now watching over his friend, he crossed his fingers (or would have if he'd had fingers) hoping Jessie would be okay.

Back in his room Berto was now sitting on his bed, unable to keep from thinking that his friend would ever wake again. He didn't want to dwell on those thoughts but they kept coming into his head no matter what he did. Soon he remembered that he'd promised to take her out Saturday and that made him feel awful. _She probably won't even be conscious by Saturday; he thought to himself then hurriedly shook his head. _Trying to take his mind off that thought he wondered what he could do to make it up to his friend. Thinking for a few minutes he came up with the perfect idea. But as he was going over his idea in his head, Berto found he could barely keep his eyes open. Lying down he soon fell asleep.

Over the next few days Jessie remained unconscious. No matter how many times they checked on her, she stayed in the same state. Making sure to link with her every few hours, Shock couldn't help noticing that Berto was spending most of his time either in his lab or checking on his friend. After a while Shock also noticed that he seemed to be working on something but when he tried to ask Berto refused to tell him saying it was a 'secret', whatever that was. From time to time Kat checked on Jessie and to her surprise she found that the young Turbo user was actually improving one morning.

"Hmm heart rate's steady and her pulse seems a lot stronger." She said to Forge who nodded. "Maybe she'll wake up." As they stood there, looking down at Jessie, they both wondered how Berto was. At the same time Berto was putting the last touches on his project. Just as he finished it Shock flew in and he quickly set it aside, turning to greet the Ultralink.

"Hey Berto. I just heard some great news." He said and when he told the scientist, Berto smiled.

"When will Jessie wake up?" Berto asked and Shock shrugged. Sighing he asked Shock if he wanted to go and see Jessie. With a nod they headed for the Medical Bay and found Jessie lying on the bed. Walking over Berto placed a hand on her head and gently ran his hand through her hair. "I wonder if she knows we're here." He said as Shock hovered next to the bed.

"I really don't know. I hope she can." Shock replied as Berto sat beside her. "What would you say if she could?" He asked, curious and Berto sighed as he stroked her cheek.

"I'd probably tell her that I miss her. That I feel awful that she's lying there, unconscious, and I can't do a thing to help her. And I wish I'd never argued with her before…" He said as he felt his shoulders shake. "And that I'm sorry I hurt her." He added as he sniffed.

"She'll be okay." Shock said though he wasn't completely sure that his friend had heard him. When he didn't answer Shock decided to check his friend again. But as he was about to bring up an image of her vitals he thought he heard a noise. "Berto did you hear something?" He asked his friend who didn't seem to hear him, focused on his friend. Rolling his eye tried to get Berto's attention. Finally Berto looked up at the Ultralink, not hiding his red eyes.

"What?" He asked Shock who pointed to Jessie. Puzzled he was about to ask what he wanted when Berto heard something too. And it seemed to be coming from Jessie. Leaning down to her level he listened and when he didn't hear the noise again he sighed. "Maybe I'm hearing things." He muttered and was about to lift his head when he heard something again. It sounded almost like a sigh and it instantly snapped him out of his misery as he took Jessie's hand and spoke to her.

"Can you hear me?" He whispered and after a long silence he felt something. "Jessie?" He whispered and that's when he felt her give his hand a weak squeeze. Encouraged by this he watched her. Soon he saw her eyelids flicker and then they slowly opened.

My vision blurry I opened my eyes to see two people watching me. When I blinked and my vision cleared I saw Berto and Shock. I tried to speak and when I couldn't get a word out, I coughed instead.

"Hey take it easy." Berto said as he held my hand and I managed a smile. After a moment I managed to speak.

"Where…am I?" I whispered and to my surprise I saw silent tears start running down Berto's cheeks. "Why…are you…crying?" I asked and that's when his head drooped and he began to sob. Confused I looked at Shock who told me something that completely shocked me.

"You were…dead for a few seconds." He told me and my eyes went wide. "That's why Berto's upset." He added as Berto continued to sob. Reaching up I managed to wrap an arm around his neck and gently pull him towards me. With his head resting on my chest Berto sobbed and I stroked his hair.

"No wonder…he's so upset." I said as he buried his head. "Shh it's okay." I whispered but that only made him cry harder. As I stroked his hair I looked up at Shock.

"You were unconscious for days and we weren't sure if…you would make it or not." Shock told me and I sighed, looking at Berto. Just then he lifted his head and managed to speak.

"I'm…so sorry. I didn't mean…"That's as far as he got before he buried his head again. Puzzled I looked at Shock.

"He thinks you collapsing was his fault. And he's sorry for getting mad at you." Shock explained and I sighed, looking down at Berto. "I tried telling him that he's not to blame but…" Nodding slightly I asked what had happened since I'd been unconscious. "Well Kat's been checking up on you every few hours and I've linked with you. You know, so you don't go boom." He added and I managed a weak laugh. "And Berto's been pretty much here or in his lab."

"Poor guy." I whispered and that's when I noticed how quiet he was. "Berto?" I said, looking at him. And that's when I noticed that he'd fallen asleep. Reaching over I stroked his cheek but he didn't respond.

"No wonder he's exhausted. He…hasn't been himself. He's missed you. I've missed you." Shock told me and I smiled at him.

"I'm sorry that I worried everyone but I'm okay now. And I'll never leave again." I told Shock who nodded and was caught off guard when I pulled him into a hug. When I let go he pretended to be annoyed though I could tell he was happy.

"Do you want me to get Kat?" Shock asked and I nodded. When he left I yawned and found myself utterly exhausted. Soon I found myself falling asleep and by the time everyone showed up I was fast asleep. It wasn't until several hours later that I heard a noise outside in the hallway and that woke me up.

"Huh…what's that sound?" I muttered as I went to sit up, soon finding that to be impossible when I found Berto using me as a pillow. As I lay there I remembered doing the same thing to him once before and that made me smile. Reaching over I gently stroked his hair while I watched him sleep as I wondered just how long I'd been unconscious. "It must have been a really long time." I said out aloud and Berto moved his head slightly, still asleep. "I'm sorry I made you worry about me." I whispered and he shifted slightly, burying his head and mumbling something that I couldn't understand. Trying not to laugh I ran my hand through his hair again. After a few minutes I began to get drowsy so I decided to go back to sleep. Sometime later I heard someone walking around the room and when I opened my eyes I found Kat looking down at me.

"Hey sorry to wake you." She said as she gently took my wrist, apparently taking my pulse. "How do you feel?"

"Pretty good for someone who was legally dead for almost a minute?" I answered, trying to find some humor in the situation. "Heh sorry my sense of humor hasn't quite recovered yet." I added when Kat didn't laugh.

"Your heart rate's a lot stronger than a few hours ago and your pulse is steady. You're one lucky girl." Kat told me and I smiled.

"I still feel lightheaded but other than that I'm fine. Not sure about Berto though." I commented, lifting my head to check on him. To my amazement he hadn't even stirred. "He seemed upset when he and Shock were in here earlier."

"He's been working pretty hard lately. Plus he has checked up on you every day." Kat told me and I sighed. "I'm glad he's finally getting some rest." Taking her hand off my arm she asked if I need anything.

"Probably water." I answered and giving me a nod Kat left us. After she did I looked over at Berto who had apparently decided I was a cushion. "You know you're pretty cute when you're sleeping." I said and he moved his head slightly, making me wonder just how long he was planning on sleeping. "It's not every day a cute guy uses me as a cushion. Not that I mind." Even when Kat returned a few minutes later with a glass of water Berto still hadn't woken and I giggled, making Kat raise an eyebrow at me.

"Did I miss the joke?" She asked me as she handed the glass to me.

"Not really. I'm just impressed that he's managed to sleep through everything. Including whatever that noise was earlier." I replied before I took a sip of water. Thinking for a moment Kat knew what I meant.

"Oh that noise. That was Max and Steel using the training room. They didn't wake you did they?" She told me and I shook my head.

"No actually I didn't wake up until a while later." I replied. "Hey I'm not keeping you from anything am I?" I asked Kat.

"I suppose I should be getting back. Will you be okay for a while?" Kat said and I gave her a nod. Before she left I gave her the glass and she set it down on the table within reach. A few minutes later I glanced across at Berto. "Wakey wakey Berto." I said but he only made a noise in his throat, apparently refusing to wake up. Knowing he wasn't going to wake up until he wanted to so I gave up and decided to get some more rest myself. Closing my eyes I soon drifted off.


	65. Chapter 65

It wasn't until later that I heard a noise coming from inside the room. At first I chose to ignore it but when it continued I gave up and opened my eyes. As I lay there I tried to figure out the source of the sound. Soon I realized that it was coming from Berto.

"Berto?" I whispered as I lifted my head slightly, only to notice that he was still sleeping. "Maybe it wasn't you." But then I saw him flinch and turn his head, eyes closed. As I watched him I heard him make a noise, almost like a whimper and he moved his head again. Looking at him I wondered if I should wake him up and soon I heard him cry out and I finally clicked that he was having a nightmare. Managing to sit up I reached across and gently shook his shoulder. When he didn't respond I tried again, a little harder this time and suddenly he shot upright. Staring ahead and breathing hard he didn't notice I was looking at him until I spoke.

"Berto are you alright?" I asked and when he didn't answer I put a hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of his daze. When he looked at me I repeated the question.

"I'm…okay." He answered as he rubbed at his eyes and I could see that he clearly wasn't.

"I can tell you're not. Did you have a nightmare?" I asked him and after a moment or two he finally told me.

"I…had a dream about…what happened to you. I couldn't save you and you…didn't…make it. All because of me." He answered, swallowing the lump in his throat and I reached across to stroke his cheek. When I did he started shaking and I pulled him into a hug. "It's okay I'm still here." I said as I held him and in less than a minute he wrapped his arms around mine. When I heard him sob I hugged him tighter and he buried his head in my shoulder. After a few minutes he lifted his head and I was surprised to see how red his eyes had become. "Sorry." He sniffed as he wiped at his eyes and I raised an eyebrow puzzled. "I'm not usually so emotional."

"I should be the one apologizing to you, Shock…well everyone here. I was the one that wrecked your computer and ran away like that." I replied and he shook his head.

"You wouldn't have if I hadn't upset you like I did." He told me and I sighed. "It's true. I almost lost you because I was being a jerk." Then he turned his head away.

"Look at me." I said and when he didn't I reached up and placed my hand on his chin, forcing him to look me in the eyes. "It's not your fault, okay? I'm to blame too and don't give me that look, I know I can be pretty hotheaded." Staring at me for a few seconds Berto finally sat back on his chair and actually managed a smile.

"Then how about we say that we're both at fault and call it even?" He said and I gave him a nod. "Now that that's over how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good actually." I replied grinning at him. "Guess I'm a fast healer huh?"

"Apparently. So do you need anything?" Berto asked me as he stood and was shocked when I swung my legs around and attempted to stand. "Whoa what are you doing?" He said as I put both feet on the ground, only to topple over. If Berto hadn't caught me I would've face planted.

"Trying to go for a walk." I answered as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Would you mind?" I added and he rolled his eyes at me, helping me into the seat he'd just vacated. When I was settled he crossed his arms against his chest and stared at me. "Okay fine. Maybe I still need to rest a while longer." I admitted and he grinned. "But it's boring just sitting here." I pouted and the expression on my face caused Berto to burst out laughing. Now with my arms crossed against my chest I glared at him.

"Sorry…Jessie but the look…on your face." He managed to say, still laughing. Wiping tears of laughter from his eyes he looked at me. "Aww I'm just having some fun with you."

"I know. It hasn't exactly been fun for a while around here." I pointed out and he nodded. Then as I sat there I remembered something. "Hey what day is it?" I asked and he thought for a moment.

"It's Monday so you've been…asleep for about four days." Berto explained and my eyes went wide. "You did almost…well you needed to rest."

"Yeah but I missed Saturday and you had something planned. Sorry Berto." I sighed and that's when he gave me a smile. "Um why are you happy?" I added and as I watched on he took something out of his lab coat pocket.

"That's okay. We can still go out again. Plus I made something for you while you were unconscious." He told me. "Close your eyes." He asked and I did so, curious and that's when I felt something being slipped over one of my fingers. "Okay you can open your eyes now." As soon as I did I was stunned to find a silver and black ring now over my finger.

"Wow you made this for me?" I asked and when he nodded I smiled. "It's beautiful. Thank you." I added and he smiled back as he blushed. As I examined it I noticed that there was an engraving around the outside of the ring and as I looked closer I realized that there were two sets on initials. "J and BM." I read aloud and then I looked up at him, curious.

"I wanted to add your last name but then I realized we don't know what it is." Berto explained and I frowned slightly. "But once we do I'll add it." He told me and I smiled. "Also you usually call me Berto so I thought that a 'B' made more sense."

"That's awesome thank you." I said as I made a second attempt to stand. This time I didn't hit the floor so I took a few shaky steps around the room, only to trip over my own feet and land on my rear. Berto rushed over and helped me up, asking if I was okay. "Yeah just clumsy today." I told him and he chuckled, trying not to laugh at my epic fail at walking. Then an idea came to mind and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Umm what are you doing?" Berto asked me before I tilted my head back slightly. Apparently understanding he leant down and I kissed him. When we eventually came up for air we both had a silly grin planted on our faces. "Was that a thank you?" He said and I nodded. "Then you're welcome." He answered and as we went to kiss again we both heard someone cough. Turning at the same time we found Max, Steel and Shock in the doorway.

"Seriously guys? You could have timed that better." I grumbled and Berto chuckled, his arms still around my waist. "So what's up?"

"We actually came here to see how you are." Steel explained as Max rolled his eyes at us.

"A lot better now." I replied and that made Shock roll his eye at us, making me raise my eyebrows at him. "Okay why are you rolling your eye at me like that?" I asked and he flew over to hover in front of me.

"Because you two are making me gag. But I'm still glad you're both alright. After what happened…well at least it's over." Shock answered as Berto let go off me.

"Technically you have no mouth so how can you…never mind. I'm pretty sure we've been down this road before. So what brings you three here?" I asked and Steel told me that he was curious about my new Turbo power. "Which one do you mean?"

"He means the one that keeps draining your Turbo energy in one go." Shock explained and I sighed.

"It's not really a power if it keeps making me collapse." I answered. "Plus it only seems to work when I get mad so again, not very useful."

"That's actually the other reason we're here. We might know a way to help you control it." Steel told me and I smiled, only to see the worried look that appeared on Berto's face. "Though maybe we should wait until you're completely healed." He added, apparently seeing the same look. After Max and Steel left, Shock looked at the both of us for a moment.

"Is something wrong?" He asked me and I shrugged, looking at Berto who seemed to be thinking about something.

"I'm alright but Berto isn't…" I replied and when he looked up surprised, I frowned. "When Steel mentioned that it might be possible to control my newest Turbo power, you looked kind of worried."

"Is it that obvious?" Berto sighed. "Of course I'm worried. You almost…died back in the canyon," He said and just for a split second I saw the pain in his eyes, "and I don't want that to ever happen again."

"I know that you're worried about me but I'm not going to give up being who I am." I said and he rubbed his eyes with one hand. "Look I understand you don't want anything like that to happen again but I'm Jessie and J-Shock. I can't turn my back on being who I am." For a long minute Berto was silent than he looked me square in the eyes.

"Then what am I going to do? Just sit back and hope nothing happens to you the next time you go out and fight? What if you get attacked by Toxzon again? Or Naught? Or what about Dredd? The last time you fought him you lost control and your Turbo powers went out of control." Berto said and I crossed my arms against my chest, annoyed.

"So basically you want me to sit back and be useless? Let Max and Steel handle whoever attacks Copper Canyon next?" I grumbled and he glared at me. "What good are Turbo powers if I can't use them? You can't control me just because we're a couple."

"What's your problem? I just want you to be safe and you act like that's the worst thing in the world." Berto shot back. "Maybe you should fight. Just don't blame me if you get hurt again."

"If that's what you want than fine, be a jerk. I'll go and do whatever I want and if I get hurt…who cares!" I shouted at him and turned around, walking away as quickly as I could so he wouldn't see my tears. Rolling his eye at Berto, Shock went after me. Trying to run away I didn't get far when I stumbled and almost fell. When Berto tried to help me up I pushed his arm away and narrowed my eyes at him.

"I didn't mean to upset you." He tried to explain as I made another attempt at walking away. But I didn't even take a step before I collapsed. Now sitting on the floor I rubbed at my eyes as Berto sat beside me. "Are you okay?" He asked me and I glared up at him, tears in my eyes and he sighed. "I'm sorry." Eventually I buried my head in my hands, crying softly.

Grimacing Berto leaned over and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I am such an idiot." I sniffed as I looked up. "I keep saying the stupidest things."

"You're not an idiot. I know I can't stop you from being who you are and I shouldn't. I just can't help worrying about you." Berto told me as I rubbed at my eyes. "Please don't cry."

"I'm trying not to." I sniffed and he pulled me into a hug. Resting my head on his shoulder I sighed. "Not a very good attempt, huh?" I added and I heard him chuckle. "Quit laughing." I muttered trying to sound annoyed at him. Of course it wasn't very convincing and he laughed. "Why do I keep doing stupid things like pushing you away when you only want to protect me?"

"It's not stupid to want to prove that you're independent. Besides I shouldn't have expected you to just sit back when that's not who you are. Can you forgive me?" Berto said and was taken by complete surprise when I reached up and pulled his head towards mine. Before he could even speak I kissed him. Taken by surprise he still managed to kiss me back. Completely obvious to everything except each other we didn't hear Shock speak.

"Um guys?" He said but I was too focused on kissing Berto that I didn't see or hear him. Once again rolling his eye at the both of us, he flew in front of me and waved his arms. Again this had no effect so eventually he hovered in front of us and yelled "GUYS!" at the top of his voice and we both looked up, startled.

"Huh did you say something Shock?" Berto asked and the Ultralink sighed.

"I've tried to get your attention for the last few minutes." He pointed out and I blushed. "If you two are finished I had something to ask you."

"Yeah what's that Shock?" Berto asked as I blinked.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to try out that new mode." Shock said and I couldn't help winching. "On second thought maybe we should hold off testing it until you're alright."

To everyone's surprise I climbed to my feet and shook my head. "Let's try it out." I said and Berto stood, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked me and I nodded. "Alright but tell me straight away if you don't feel well." He added and I gave him a smile. "Then let's go back to the training room." A little while later Shock and I were standing inside the room. Just outside Berto was finishing making some adjustments to the simulation and from time to time he kept glancing at me. I pretended that I was fine but I was really shaking like a leaf.

"If you don't want to do this its fine." Shock said hovering in front of me. "You look a little pale."

"I need to control this power or I'll be no use in any of our future fights. I'm just a little nervous." I replied and he sighed. "Okay I'm really nervous but I want to be able to fight so I need to do this."

"Okay just take it easy." Shock said and linked with me. After the longest minute of my life Berto started the simulation and we found ourselves in Copper Canyon.

"Just let me know if you can't continue for any reason." Berto called out and I gave him a look. "Just asking."

"Yeah I know. Sorry I'm just on edge today. Let's do this." I replied and soon I found myself facing Toxzon. "Oh man."

"You have to learn to control your anger and since you're mad at him…"Berto called out and I tried to focus.

"Yeah I understand. Ready Shock?" I said. "Let's rock, Strength!" I shouted and the moment we changed modes I rushed forward.

"Brute force again?" Toxzon commented dodging at the last second and taking a swing at me with his claws, I was sent flying. "You are making this too easy." He said as I struggled to my feet.

"Yeah that could have gone better." I muttered shaking my head as Toxzon rushed me this time. "Let's rock, Speed!" I yelled and just as Toxzon reached us I raced forward and easily dodged. Then I started hitting him and moving out of range, just to annoy him and apparently it worked.

"Grrr stay still!" Toxzon yelled and I did…for about three seconds than I clobbered him and he slammed into a nearby building. Grinning I went after him, only for the villain to send a blast of green goop my way. Knocking me over I changed back to Base Mode and Shock detached to stare at me.

"That wasn't the brightest move you've made." He said as I climbed to my feet, trying to get the goop off. Distracted I didn't see Toxzon charge at me until he collided with me. "Jessie!" Shock yelled as he flew after me. Getting slammed for the third time today, I was too dizzy to stand and Shock could only watch on as Toxzon grabbed me around the neck and punched me. As I let out a cry of pain he threw me and I hit the ground. But before he could attack me I managed to stand. And that's when my eyes began to glow green.

"Alright you asked for it Toxzon!" I shouted as I felt my Turbo powers flare up. I heard Berto call out to me, something about 'calming down' but I ignored him. Focused on the villain I started to generate a massive amount of Turbo energy as Shock watched on. Before everyone's eyes I created a shield that covered me from head to toe and with a grin I ran at Toxzon. Firing a blast of that same green goop had no effect on me and before he knew what I was doing I smashed his face with my fists, knocking him over. As I rushed after him, eyes now green and glowing, Shock suddenly flew into my path and I stopped.

"What are you doing?" He yelled and I stared at him, puzzled as he linked with me. "If you keep generating this much energy all at once you'll overload." He told me and that made me blink. Within seconds my eyes stopped glowing and I shook my head, a little shaken. As I stood there I completely forgot about my fight and that's when Toxzon attacked. Taken by surprise he swiped at me with his claws and I only just managed to dodge. Blocking a blow for my head I began to generate Turbo energy again but instead of going critical I controlled it and sent a huge wave of energy at Toxzon, sending him at and through a wall.

Detaching Shock eyed me, a question mark appearing on his face, as I stood there looking down at my hands. Waiting for the usual blackout I was more than a little shocked when I didn't feel exhausted. As the simulation ended I saw Berto race into the room and stare at me for a few seconds.

"Did I just not pass out?" I asked looking at my hands and that's Berto pulled me into a hug.

"When you're powers were overloading I thought…please don't do that again." He said and I tried to speak, my voice muffled by the fact that he had my face pressed into his shoulder. "Oh right. Sorry." He said and let go of me.

"I said 'why didn't I blow up'?" I repeated and Shock answered.

"You managed to control your Turbo energy into one blast, all without knocking yourself out or causing an explosion." The Ultralink explained and it took me almost a full minute to realize that I had finally learned how to control this new power.

"I did it?" I muttered and then I grinned. "I did I!" I shouted this time as I held my hand out for a high five. Grinning at me Berto high-fived me back. "That was awesome!"

"I have to admit that was pretty impressive. So what do we call this new Turbo mode?" Shock asked and we all thought for a moment.

"How about Turbo Flare Mode?" Berto suggested and I smiled as I and Shock nodded. "Then Turbo Flare Mode it is." He said and I laughed.


	66. Chapter 66

"I still can't believe that I can control my new Turbo power." I said as we walked towards the cafeteria. We had started heading here after I complained about being hungry. Well 'starving' may have been the exact word I used.

"Yeah it is pretty unbelievable." Shock said and I turned my head to stare at him. "Just kidding Jessie."

"Whatever. I'm just glad I won't go boom again." I replied as I walked next to Berto and Shock.

"I second that Jessie. Not something I wanted to happen either." Berto agreed as we walked. When we reached the cafeteria he took me aside for a moment.

"I'll wait inside for you two." Shock said before he left us alone.

"Is something wrong?" I asked Berto and that's when I got the shock of my life when he asked if I would spar with him. "No offence but you don't fight…do you?" I said. "I mean I will but can you fight?"

"I haven't actually fought anyone before but I thought it'd be a good idea. I mean you can say no if you don't want to." Berto replied and I shook my head. "Is that okay with you?" When I nodded he gave me a grin.

"Okay I'll spar with you but don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're my boyfriend." I told him, smiling.

"Yo no quiero quo. Fight like you usually do just without using your Turbo modes. Except Base mode of course." Berto told me and when I tilted my head to one side, he shrugged. "Then the fight will be over before it begins."

"Okay I promise to only stay in Base Mode. Just don't expect me to be a pushover." I told him as we walked into the cafeteria.

Just over an hour later we were standing inside one of the Training Rooms, me in my Base Mode minus the helmet and Berto minus his lab coat. Standing a few feet away Shock looked on, arms folded against his chest as he asked us for the millionth time if we were sure about this.

"We'll be fine. I'm not using my powers so it's just a physical fight between the two of us. Plus we won't really hurt each other and I'm interested to see how well you can fight, Berto." I said and he smiled at me.

"I have some moves." He commented and I smiled back. "Whenever you're ready." As soon as he finished speaking I ran at him and he managed to dodge, surprising me.

"Whoa I've never seen you move like that." I said staring at him and he shrugged. This time he ran after me and I dodged the punch he aimed at my face, only to realize it was a bluff when he kicked my legs out from under me. "Ow!" I yelped as I ended up on my back and he grinned down at me.

"I'm just full of surprises." He told me as I jumped to my feet. Embarrassed at being caught off-guard I kicked out at him but he dodged and we ended up trading blows. I tried to use my arms to knock him down but Berto blocked every blow I aimed at him, leaving me wide open. Grabbing my arm he threw me and I righted myself in midair, landing on my feet.

"You really are." I had to agree before I changed tactics. This time I circled around and he did the same. Then as he went to charge in I stepped to one side and, holding my arm out he ran right into it. Ending up on the floor he stared up at me, slightly winded.

"Where'd you learn that move?" He gasped as he climbed to his feet.

"Wrestling." I replied and he chuckled. "I did have moves before I became a Turbo user. Use to watch it when I was a kid."

"Impressive." Berto answered. For the next half an hour we kept trying to knock each other down but every time I thought I could Berto would dodge. He had the same trouble and eventually we were gasping.

"Wow…this is pretty cool." I said as I stood there, trying to get my breath back and Berto gave me a nod. Again we ran at each other and this time I ducked Berto's arm and grabbed his, stopping his attack and then kicking at his chest. He fell backwards and as he did I forgot to let go of his arm. Completely off balance I fell over and landed on top of Berto, winding him. "Umm…this wasn't what I meant to do." I muttered. As I went to stand up he wrapped his legs around both of mine and before I had time to react he rolled and I ended up lying on the ground. With Berto now sitting on top of my chest I couldn't help blushing.

"I bet you weren't expecting that." Berto said and when I didn't answer he laughed. "Didn't think so."

"That…was unexpected." I finally said as I stared up at my boyfriend. "Are you going to let me up or should I just stay where I am?" I asked him and he grinned down at me. When he didn't answer I raised an eyebrow.

"Hang on I'm still thinking." Berto replied and I giggled, only for Shock to fly over and ruin the moment.

"Are you two done or should I leave?" Shock asked and I pretended to consider the question, making Berto laugh. "You're as bad as him."

Sighing Berto stood and helped me to my feet. After dusting myself off I looked at Shock as Berto gave me a grin.

"So how did we do?" I asked my partner.

"Pretty impressive I have to say." Shock told us and I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. Even Berto looked pretty happy. "How did you learn to fight like that?" He asked Berto this time.

"While you were unconscious I asked if Max and Steel could train me." Berto explained and when I stared at him, eyes wide, he shrugged. "That's the same look Max gave me. Anyway I wanted to be able to protect you and that was the best way. But believe me at first I had no idea what I'd gotten myself into. Still it was worth all the bruises and embarrassment to finally be a match for you." He added and I smiled at him.

"So you learned to fight to protect me? Aww that's so sweet." I said and Berto blushed which made me start laughing. Rolling his eye at me, Shock asked what we planned on doing next.

"I'm not sure actually. When Jessie decides to stop laughing at me, I'll ask her." Berto replied as they both stared at me. Within a minute or so I had stopped laughing and I tried to think of something.

"I'm not really sure myself. Any ideas guys?" I said and as I watched on I saw Berto give me a quick smile, making me wonder what he had planned.

"I have an idea." Berto said and when he told us I had grinned. A few hours later we were walking around Copper Canyon and I had to admit that the fresh air felt amazing. Of course Shock made sure I didn't accidentally go outside before changing into my Camo mode.

"It feels awesome being outside." I commented and Berto smiled at me, reaching over and taking my hand. "And that's pretty nice too." I added as I squeezed his hand.

"Making me gag now." Shock said and Berto and I laughed as we headed for the park. Of course he couldn't really throw up so he started making coughing noises instead.

"Very funny Shock." I said as we reached the park. "It's pretty quiet."

"A little too quiet if you ask me." Shock said apparently finished making fun of us. Rolling my eyes I asked how it could be too quiet. "Something might happen." He added as he flew out of my bag.

"Seems pretty safe to me. Quit being a killjoy." I told him and a question mark appeared on his face. "It means that you're spoiling the mood. We're outside and having fun."

"Doesn't mean that something won't happen to us." Shock pointed out and I face palmed.

"If you're that worried about someone attacking us, why don't you take a look around?" Berto suggested and I grinned. Taking his advice Shock flew away and left us to explore the park. Taking my hand I let Berto lead me around the park and as we walked he asked me something. "So how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good actually. Even after our sparring session and testing out my new mode I still feel good. How about you?" I said and he smiled at me before pulling me into his arms. "I'm guessing pretty good."

"Buena suposicion." He replied before he leant down. Knowing what he was doing I smiled briefly before I felt Berto's lips on mine. As we kissed we were completely obvious to anything around us except each other. At the same time Dredd and Naught were working on something that involved Turbo energy, well Naught had been ordered to find out what he could about the missile Agent Claire had created.

"I don't get why it's so important. The missile was destroyed along with that N-Tek agent so why keep looking?" He said out aloud just as Dredd walked in and he cringed.

"It's important because I know she would have left blueprints if something happened to her. So keep looking. If N-Tek does build another missile it could mean the end for the invasion and Lord Makino." Dredd told him and Naught went back to his searching, thankful that he wasn't punished for speaking out. Unknown to them I had a copy of the blueprint stored on my computer; I just didn't know it yet. Back in the park we were still locked in a kiss when Shock zoomed in and almost collided with the both of us. Startled we broke apart and stared at the Ultralink who eyed us for a moment before he spoke.

"I hate to break up your make out session but we have to return to N-Tek. Right now." He said and I frowned.

"What's going on?" I asked him and when he didn't tell me I sighed in frustration. "If its urgent then why aren't you telling us what it's about?"

"It's about Makino and the Turbo missile." Shock finally told me and my eyes went wide. "You okay?"

"Let's go." I replied and Berto nodded. By the time we arrived back at N-Tek, Forge and Kat were already in the Com Room. As soon as the three of us rushed in Forge stared at us.

"Where did you three disappear to?" Forge asked and was more than a little surprised when I frowned at him.

"Makino's an alien isn't he?" I asked, ignoring the question. "Tell me the truth." I growled and both Forge and Kat exchanged a look of disbelief.

"Where did you hear that name?" Forge asked, completely ignoring my question and I glared at him. I wanted to ask again but Berto put a hand on my shoulder and shook his head at me so I kept quiet.

"I decoded the last part of that file at Agent Claire left and I found out that the missile was designed to destroy an alien that's targeted Earth." Shock said as we looked on. "You knew that didn't you?"

"That information's classified and you have no right to…" Forge began, clearly angry with the three of us, before I spoke up.

"I have a right to know why my mom died. And all this time you've kept me in the dark when you knew that an alien from another world was targeting this planet. Why does he or it want Earth? Is it really an invasion or something more?" I said as I stepped forward, my anger growing. But Forge stepped forward until he was face to face with me.

"You don't have clearance to know that information." He growled at me and I shocked everyone when my eyes glowed green briefly.

"I lost my mom and no one will give me a reason other than 'its classified' or 'I don't have clearance'. I'm sick of it! I have a right to know what's going on!" I shouted and everyone stared at me. "I barely remember her and its driving me crazy! My Ultralink doesn't even know where he's from and frankly that's something I bet you know too." When Forge's eyes went wide for a split second something occurred to me. "Is he an alien?"

"You're in over your head." Forge said his voice even though I could sense he was only just keeping his temper in check. "Stand down."

"I won't! I'm part of N-Tek and you're keeping secrets from me. What kind of people keep an amnestic from the truth about herself and her family?" I shouted and to my horror I felt tears well up in my eyes. "It's frustrating enough not knowing who I am but to have people who I thought were my friends keep something so important from me…well I don't know who to trust. That's it…I'm done here." I finished as I felt the first few tears running down my face. Spinning around I stormed out, not even sure where I was going but knowing I didn't want to stay here. The moment I left Berto glared at Forge.

"How could you do this to her? I know she doesn't have clearance but you could have at least told her something. She's desperate to know who she is and I want to help her but I don't know how." Berto said and he saw Kat give him a sad look.

"I know that but it's to protect her. There's a lot she's not ready to know now. I'm not doing this to hurt her. Even if she thinks otherwise." Forge told him and Berto sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Go after her."

"I always do." Berto said. "Let's go find her Shock." He said and the Ultralink gave him a quick nod before they left the room.

"I want to tell her about Makino and her Ultralink but that would put her in more danger." Forge said to Kat who gave him a nod.

"And I think she's been put in harm's way too much lately." Kat said and Forge had to agree with that.

As I walked through the hallway, wiping my eyes with one hand, I silently wondered why everyone was being so cruel to me. _Not Max and Steel, obviously not Berto or Shock and not Molly I thought to myself. Then there's Sydney and Kirby, I thought and managed a sad smile when I realized they had no idea that I was a Turbo user. I guess that leaves Forge, Kat and Jefferson. _Stopping for a moment I crossed Kat and Jefferson off the list too when I knew that Forge was the only one who was completely in charge.

"So I can stay mad at him." I muttered to myself as I continued walking. Soon I was joined by Berto and Shock who asked me to stop. When I did I waited for the both of them to speak as I wiped at my eyes again.

"Before you say anything we're on your side. You have a right to know." Berto said and when I didn't answer he continued. "So we want to do whatever we can to help."

"I don't want anyone to get into trouble. It's my responsibility to find out what I can about Makino and I won't let you or Shock get the blame if anything goes wrong." I said and they both exchanged a look of pity. Before I could react Berto pulled me into his arms and I tried to push him away, still angry at Forge. But he only tightened his grip on me and even though I knew it would be easy to break free I didn't. After a few seconds I retuned the hug and as he held me I began to shake. Soon my legs gave out and I almost fell to the floor only to be lowered gently to the floor. "Can you hear me?" Berto asked as he reached over and stroked my cheek. When I didn't answer he took my hand and helped me to my feet before wordlessly leading me down the corridor as Shock followed, glancing down at his friend. When he finally stopped, still leading me, I glanced slightly upwards as I tried to work out where I was. Then I realized I didn't really care and resumed staring straight ahead as my mind tried to make sense of why everyone was keeping secrets from me. For the third time today I felt Berto take my arm and lead me inside.

"Have a seat." He said and when I just stood there he sighed and gently helped me onto the bed. Now sitting I continued to feel sorry for myself. "What's wrong?" He asked me and, getting no answer, he walked into my line of sight.

"What do you want from me?" I asked as Berto sat beside me.

"We want to help you." Shock told me as Berto wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Just tell us what you want us to do." Sitting there for a full minute I finally came up with an answer.

"I want to know who 'Makino' is and what he plans to do with Earth." I told them, more determined than ever to find out what Commander Forge was keeping from me. "I want the truth and I'm not going to take no for an answer."


	67. Chapter 67

"I might have a way for you to find out what you want to know. There's just one slight problem." Shock told me.

"And what's the 'slight problem'?" I asked, afraid I already knew and Shock soon confirmed my fears.

"It involves going behind Forge's back." Shock told me.

"Then we won't get caught. Guys I'll take the blame if we get caught." I said and Berto smiled at me.

"Hey I said I'd help in any way I can and I meant it." Berto told me and that made me stare at him. "Why do you look so surprised?" He asked.

"I just didn't want anyone to risk getting into trouble for me." I answered unable to help smiling. "So what's our first move?" I asked.

"School." Shock said and I stared at him. "You do remember that before your…accident you had a test coming up." He told me and I groaned.

"You just had to remind me about that. Hang on I missed it so that means…I failed." I sighed as I wondered how much trouble I was in. "I was unconscious so I couldn't exactly take a test." I pointed out.

"Actually Molly called your school and told them you were in an accident. She didn't go into detail for obvious reasons but when they heard you were hurt they made the decision to let you come back and retake it. When you were well enough of course." Berto explained and I was actually glad.

"That's good news. Wait I'm actually glad I get to take a test? I must have really hit my head." I commented making Berto laugh. "So when do I retake it?"

"In two days. In the meantime what should we do about Makino?" Berto asked me and before I could answer Shock crossed his arms. "Hmm or maybe you should study for that test?" He added and I cringed.

"Fine I'll study if it'll make you happy, Shock." I grumbled and he rolled his eye at me. "So I guess we'll put off looking for Makino until after I sit the test. Fun."

"Will you stop looking so down? It's just a test." Shock said.

"Do you even know what a test is?" I asked my Ultralink who shrugged. "Then be glad you don't."

"What subject is it for anyway?" Berto asked me. When I told him he smiled at me. "Math? That's easy."

"For you, yeah but I've never been that great at it." I replied crossing my arms. "Still I have more time to study so who knows?"

"You'll do fine." Berto said patting me on the shoulder. "In the meantime I'll find out what I can on Makino."

"Just be careful, okay? If anyone gets into trouble I want it to be me." I told him and he nudged me in the arm, a grin on his face. "Hey what was that for?" I asked him.

"You keep going on about getting into trouble. I thought we agreed we'd all take the blame if we get caught." Berto answered as I rubbed my arm.

"Alright already. Then we all get into trouble together. Now that we've settled that problem what should we do in the meantime?" I said and to my horror I soon found myself sitting with one of my school books on the desk in front of me. As I stared at the book like it was going to attack me I heard Berto laugh in the background and I swiveled my chair around to glare at him.

"Hey don't look at me like that. It was Shock's idea not mine." He said and I raised an eyebrow.

"You two planned this, didn't you?" I asked as I spun around again to focus my frustration on the book. Chuckling at the expression on my face Berto stepped over and stood next to me.

"What do you need help with?" He asked and I looked up at him, grateful. During the next two hours Berto tutored me until I found I could understand everything. When we took a break I still couldn't believe it.

"Thanks for helping me. I'd never have been able to figure it out on my own." I told Berto as I set down my book. "Now I know I'll pass."

"De nada. Though I'm sure you would have figured it out. Maybe." Berto replied and I frowned.

"That's…not very encouraging. You didn't have to add that 'maybe'." I told him and he smiled at me.

"Just messing with you, Jess. You don't give yourself enough credit." Berto said to me as I stood. "Vaya estoy en problemas?"

"You should worry Berto." I said as I stood in front of him, arms crossed as I eyed him. Then I grinned suddenly and he grinned back at me, looking relieved. "Just kidding."

"What did I miss?" Shock asked as he returned to the room. Noticing that Berto and I were standing next to each other the Ultralink sighed as he flew over.

"Before you say anything Berto was helping me study for my test. So how did you do?" I asked him and he sighed again. "Not so good huh?"

"Nope. I managed to get access to Claire's computer again but I couldn't find anything new on this 'Makino. Sorry guys." Shock answered looking a bit down.

"Don't worry about it. We'll find out something." I replied and he nodded.

"So how did your studying for the test go anyway?" Shock asked me and I grinned, giving him a thumbs up. "That good huh?"

"Yep Berto tutored me and I know I'll have no trouble passing. As soon as the test's over I'll come back here and we can start looking for anything on Makino. I know the info's out there somewhere." I told them.

Thinking back I should have known it wouldn't be that easy to solve our mystery but I was feeling pretty good about my Math test and I didn't even consider that something could go wrong. When I sat the test two days later I was pleasantly surprised when I breezed through it and as soon as I was finished I handed it off to Mr Thornhill and hurried outside, eager to get back to N-Tek and start searching for any info on Makino.

"You're sure in a hurry." Shock commented as I ran through the hallways of Copper Canyon High, glad to be out of there.

"The test's done and now I'm free. Plus now we can go looking for Makino." I answered as I stepped outside and headed for the alleyway entrance. With no one but us around Shock flew out of my bag and I sent a blast of Turbo energy at the brick wall which called the car that took me into the entrance. But just as we arrived inside the building I received a call from Berto.

"Where are you now?" He asked me and when I told him that I was inside N-Tek he told me to hurry to the Com Room. Puzzled we hurried there and found Forge, Max, Steel and Berto waiting for us.

"What's going on?" I asked as Shock looked on. And that's when I found out that Extroyer had managed to escape. "What! I thought he was safely locked away for good." I said and Forge ran a hand through his hair, looking a little embarrassed.

"He was until last night." Berto said as I walked over to him. "We were making some upgrades for the stasis cells and there was a power surge. For a few seconds the stasis cells shut down and he managed to escape using his morphs. Now we don't know where he is." He explained as I stood next to him.

"So now he's loose? Great." I complained and then I realized something. "Does that also mean…?"

"The Ultimate Elementor escaped in the confusion too." Forge added and I sighed.

"So now we're back at square one. This keeps getting better and better." I said arms crossed against my chest. " So what do we do?"

"We go looking for them. Well Max and Steel will go looking for the Ultimate Elementor. Kat and Jefferson are already searching for any sign of Extroyer. You, however, will be staying back and helping Berto." Forge told me and I blinked, confused. "And before you say anything its only because you need to make sure you're completely healed after your accident." He added before he left me standing there.

"Is that what we're calling it now? An accident?" I commented and it was Berto's turn to sigh.

"Look he said that because he worries about you." Berto told me and I rolled my eyes. "We all do."

"He's not my dad and he has no right to act like it. Frankly I don't even know where my dad is but that's beside the point. Okay now I'm getting off topic. Anyway I want to go looking for Extroyer." I said and Berto shook his head at me. "Why not?"

"Because last time you went off on your own you got hurt. Besides you heard Commander Forge and he told you to stay here and help. So help me look for Extroyer and then we can find Makino." Berto asked and I eventually agreed to do what I could.

Of course I was really considering going after Extroyer despite what I had told Berto. As he used the computer in the Com Room to search for Extroyer I stood by, watching him work while I thought about bringing in the villain with Shock's help. It took some time and I was getting pretty bored standing around doing nothing. Before I could even begin to complain Berto grinned suddenly.

"Found him. He's in…the Arctic?" He said puzzled and I grinned. "Not far from the other base too." He added, his hand under his chin as he tried to figure out what Extroyer would be doing out there. "Of course! For new animals to morph into." Lost in thought he didn't hear me rush out of the room and by the time he turned around I was already outside and on my way to catch our villain. "Oh no…Jessie." He groaned. Leaving the room he hurried to his lab. The moment he entered the room he started to type something into his computer and within seconds he called me.

"Before you say anything I wanted to catch him this time. Last time you and Max Steel got to have all the fun while I had to sit on the sidelines." I told him as Shock and I flew towards the Arctic, courtesy of Flight Mode.

"If you recall you got knocked into the water and ended up sick with a fever." Berto answered and I sighed in frustration. "Look if you're going to go after him…please be careful okay?" He asked me.

"I promise I'll be careful. If anything starts to go wrong I'll come back to N-Tek safe. Okay?" I told him and there was silence for a few seconds. "Berto?"

"Okay. Keep in radio contact and don't do anything reckless." Berto said and I grinned. After agreeing to come back safe I continued towards my destination. When we did arrive the first thing I discovered was how cold it was when I changed back to Base Mode.

"It's freezing!" I complained and I heard Shock laugh as I shivered.

"It is the Arctic. What did you expect? Sunshine?" He said to me and I rolled my eyes before I started walking only to come to a halt when I realized I had no clue where Extroyer was. When I asked Shock he sighed and detached before bringing up a map of the area. "Let's see he's…Jessie look out!" He yelled suddenly but just as I spun around something slammed into me and I ended up with a mouthful of snow.

"Thanks for the heads up, Shock." I grumbled as I climbed to my feet. Shrugging he linked with me and together we faced Extroyer. In black tiger form he stared at me for a moment.

"How did you figure out where I was?" He asked me and I shrugged. Frankly I had no clue myself because Steel never told me that he had planted a tracker device on Extroyer after the first time they'd fought. And apparently he'd never realized himself. "N-Tek." He growled and I grinned beneath my helmet. "You must think you're so clever, following me all the way out here but you walked right into the lion's den. Or should I say polar bear's den?"

"You call that a comeback?" I commented as I stood there. Unfortunately I had no clue that this was one fight I'd soon wish I never picked. With a roar Extroyer began to change forms and as I watched on, black claws sprouted from the ends of his hands. Before our eyes Extroyer morphed into a full sized polar bear. Fearlessly I stood my ground and he laughed at me before he charged. Knowing next to nothing about this animal I was taken by surprise when he slammed into me and I was sent flying for the second time today. Of course this time it hurt more than my dignity as I ended up hitting the ground and rolling. Struggling to my feet I called out to Shock. "Let's rock, Strength mode!" The moment I changed modes I rushed at Extroyer who just stood there. "You're making this too easy!" I yelled only for Extroyer to plant his feet and grab me. Before I could get over my shock he head-butted me and I saw stars. Off balance he grabbed me and threw me and I ended up landing in a snowdrift instantly finding myself back in Base Mode. Aching all over I attempted to stand, only to cry out and fall over as my leg buckled.

"What's wrong?" Shock asked, worried. As I made another attempt at standing I saw Extroyer watching us and when he saw that I was wincing and not putting any weight on my left leg he laughed.

"You're wounded. This is perfect. Now I can finish you off once and for all." He laughed as he began to walk towards me. Realizing I couldn't stand properly, let alone run, I tried to figure out what to do. Then I got an idea and I began to build up as much Turbo energy as I could.

"You're going to use Turbo Flare? But that'll use up most of your energy and leave us defenseless if it doesn't work." Shock said, speaking into my head so Extroyer wouldn't hear. Nodding and leaving Extroyer guessing my hands began to glow green and soon my eyes did as well. Confused Extroyer stopped and watched me as I grunted, the sudden power surge taking a lot out of me.

"What are you doing?" He growled and I didn't answer, my attention completely focused on my Turbo power alone. Getting angry at being ignored he ran at me but before he could even register what I was planning I let out a yell and unleashed Turbo Flare on him just before he hit me. This time he was the one sent flying as the energy ripped through the snow and ice, instantly creating a fog that covered the ground. Even though I had more control on my power and I stayed conscious the instant energy burst wore me out and I found myself with barely any Turbo energy left.

"That was…wow." Shock commented as we watched Extroyer change back to his human form. Or what passes for human now after his attempt at double-crossing Miles Dredd.

"What was that?" He asked now standing and looking more than a little shocked.

"That would be Turbo Flare Mode." I replied, grinning. Thinking I had won I went to change modes only to find I didn't have enough energy to and I cringed. "Oh no." I whispered and noticing I wasn't coming after him Extroyer began to laugh.

"So you're out of Turbo power? Too bad since I don't need it to be a force to reckon with." He growled as he changed to his Gorilla mode. As he charged me Shock asked what we were going to do now.

"I have no clue. Any ideas?" I whispered as I stood my ground. Just as I was getting ready to be slammed into the ground all over again the wind began to pick up and that stopped Extroyer in his tracks. Confused I watched on as he looked up at the sky. Suddenly he seemed to realize something and changed to his black tiger form.

"I don't need to finish you off. The blizzard that's coming will save me the trouble." Extroyer said and as I stared at him he ran away. I had no idea that he'd come prepared and was hurrying towards his jet that had brought him all the way out here. Returned to his human form he sat down in the cockpit and laughed as the jet took to the sky. "I got what I came here for and got rid of J-Shock as a bonus." He said to his henchmen Dwayne and Vin who sat, shivering, in the back of the jet. Laughing he left the Arctic far behind and headed back to Copper Canyon. Puzzled his two henchmen looked at one another, both wondering why he was suddenly so cheerful but not being brave enough to ask. Still standing in the snow I asked Shock if he knew what Extroyer had been talking about.

"I've scanned the area and he's right. There's a blizzard rolling in fast. We'd better find somewhere to shelter first before we get caught in it." He told me and I quickly nodded. Having no clue where shelter was I decided to just keep heading forward and hope for the best. With my left leg hurting I could only manage a slow pace and soon I found myself caught in the middle of the blizzard, unable to see more than an inch or two in front of my face. Unfazed I keep going and as I stumbled along in the cold wind and snow I wished I listened to Commander Forge and stayed back at N-Tek.


	68. Chapter 68

It had been several hours since Jessie and Shock had left Copper Canyon after deciding to chase after Extroyer. Within a few minutes of landing there they had been attacked and had lost radio contact. As the hours went by and with no word from either, all of N-Tek was looking for them. But when they couldn't get through Berto found himself getting ready to go after them, only to be stopped by Commander Forge just as he was leaving his lab.

"Where are you going, Martinez?" He asked the young scientist who couldn't help glaring. "I know you're worried about Jessie and Shock but rushing after them isn't going to help. We have no idea where they are or even if they're still in the Arctic." Forge told him.

"I know I can find her. She was still wearing my ring when she left." Berto said and Forge raised an eyebrow. "It has a built in tracking device. I never got to tell her that but as long as she has it I can find her."

"Then where is she?" Forge asked and Berto turned to his computer. His hands flying over the keyboard he soon brought up an image of the base and the surrounding area. Onscreen a dark green dot appeared some distance away from the base. "But that's miles from the base."

"I don't know how they ended up there but we need to get there now. If they're out there for too long…" Berto said and Forge nodded. He already knew; any longer and they'll freeze. Within minutes Max and Steel were in the air in the Turbo Jet. Berto had wondered why Kat and Jefferson hadn't gone with them in their Jump Jets until he realized that the Turbo Jet could get there in minutes, rather than hours. _I should know I designed and built it myself, he thought as he silently urged Jessie and Shock to hold on just a little longer._

Meanwhile some distance away from the Arctic base I was limping through the snow. Linked with Shock and for the moment in Base mode, I could hear his voice in my head as I staggered through the snow. Even now and then I tripped, not seeing a branch or putting my foot in a snowdrift and having to climb to my feet again. Shivering I knew I had to get out of the wind and cold but with my Turbo energy running on empty I didn't see how.

"We have to find shelter." Shock told me and I knew he was right. Even in my Base suit I couldn't stop myself from shaking and it was getting harder and harder to keep moving.

"I…need to…rest." I coughed as I took another step. "Just…for a few…minutes."

"No Jessie. If you do we'll freeze. You can do this." Shock said and I sighed, continuing through the snow. "There's a building just up ahead. You're almost there." Stumbling along I stared straight ahead but I couldn't see anything except more snow.

"There's nothing…whoa!" I yelled suddenly when I almost slammed face first into a wall. Confused I put my hands out in front of me and as I walked I found that Shock was right; it was a building. Hurrying I soon came across the door and reached for the doorknob, only to find the door was jammed. Freezing and in pain from a possible twisted ankle I shoved the door as hard as I could and managed to push the door open. Relieved I hurried inside and shoved the door closed again. Finally inside and sheltered from the cold I sat heavily on the floor and Shock detached as I shivered. Removing my helmet I sighed, thankful to be able to rest. Unfortunately for me Shock had other ideas as he flew into my face.

"Hey you need to stay awake!" Shock yelled at me and my eyes shot open. "You need to keep warm so light a fire." He told me as I glared at him, standing and rubbing my arms.

"How exactly? I forgot to bring matches." I grumbled as I moved around the room. Ignoring my sarcasm Shock grabbed some boxes and dropped them in the middle of the room. "What are those for?"

"Use your Turbo powers on them." Shock asked and when I stared at him, confused, he rolled his eye. "To start a fire." He added and I nodded. Walking over I called up the last of my Turbo energy and as my hands glowed green I launched it at the boxes. The second the energy hit the boxes I knocked most of them away and I groaned in frustration, only to see a spark and within a few more seconds it began to burn. Surprised I watched on as Shock grabbed some more boxes and added to the pile and soon I joined in, trying to help and keep myself awake. Soon the boxes were ablaze and I stood back watching the fire until Shock flew over to me. "You should sit down. You look ready to drop." He told me and that's when I noticed that the room was going blurry. Sitting in front of the fire I held my hands close to the fire and tried to warm myself. As I sat there I wondered if anyone knew where we were and hopefully they had sent help.

"Do you think anyone's coming to rescue us?" I said as I found myself unable to believe we were stranded. I had originally hoped that the N-Tek base here in the Arctic would come looking for us once Commander Forge had contacted them but considering the blizzard outside I wasn't too surprised that at the moment we were on our own.

"Of course. I'll bet that Max Steel's on his way now." Shock answered though even he wasn't sure that they would get here in time. "Hey I sent out a distress signal ages ago so they'll probably show up in the next few minutes." He added as he watched me. When I didn't answer right away he began to worry. "How are you holding up?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"Still freezing if that's what you're asking." I muttered as I felt my eyelids drooping and I shook my head, fighting the urge to sleep. "And my ankle hurts. I can't remember how I injured it too."

"Probably when you got knocked flying by Extroyer." Shock answered and I shuddered, remembering instantly the moment he came after me in polar bear form. Getting slammed by twelve hundred pounds of bear hurts, especially one who can change shape at will. When I heard Extroyer had travelled all the way out to the Arctic I had rushed away before anyone could stop me and that proved to be a major mistake. After getting my head handed to me I somehow managed to get away when the blizzard had rolled in from nowhere. It didn't help that I'd hurt my leg somewhere along the way but that was a small price to pay after fighting a polar bear and walking away.

"Man that was humiliating. I can't believe I lost." I groaned as I shivered again and I moved a little closer, trying to get warm.

"Actually we lost. But it doesn't matter now." Shock said as he hovered beside me and I sighed. "The important thing is to get back home. I'm sure Berto's worried about you."

"I'm sure he's worried about both of us and not just me." I replied and he nodded. For the next few minutes we sat in silence, both lost in our own world, as the wind howled outside. Sitting on the cold floor I felt myself once again dozing off and as I went to close my eyes I heard something. I listened closely but the wind outside made it near impossible to hear anything. Giving up I started to doze when I was woken by something outside the building and I struggled to my feet. Linking with me, Shock urged me to be careful and after nodding I limped towards the door. Knowing I was too weak to change to modes I put my arms out in front, fists out though I wondered what good that would do. To my shock I heard the door bang open and as I got ready to fight I took a step back when Max Steel greeted me.

"There you two are. We've wondered where you got to." Max said standing in a new mode I'd never seen before. "Hey are you okay?" He asked as my arms dropped to my sides. Still unable to keep from shivering I was somehow able to glare at him.

"I…t..thought...y.. you…were...Ex…troyer." I stammered, shaking so bad that I couldn't help slurring my words. "You…sc...cared me. And the f...fire's gone ou…t because o..ff you." I managed before I stumbled and almost hit the floor. Somehow I caught myself in time and managed to stay standing.

"We'd better get you back." Max said as he quickly switched back to Base Mode. Wrapping his arm around my shoulders he helped me towards the door. As he helped me outside I saw the Turbo Jet sitting just beside the building and I sighed with relief. Climbing inside I sat behind Max while he closed the lid. T.J, the Turbo Jet's artificial intelligence, eyed me for a moment.

"Why did you go off on your own?" She asked me as I made another attempt to stay awake. Before I could answer my head fell forward against my chest and I closed my eyes. "Hello? Well that was rude."

"Jessie?" I heard someone say and that roused me enough to finally open my eyes, wondering why whoever it was wouldn't let me sleep.

"Huh? Wha?" I mumbled, yawning to find Berto standing nearby, looking worried. Beside the bed I was lying on I found Kat. "What's…going on?" I asked as I felt myself shaking again. Sitting I noticed at Forge, Max, Steel and Shock were standing nearby watching on.

"Hmm." She muttered to herself. Holding a thermometer in my ear she knelt beside me until we heard a beep and she removed it. "It's 30.0 degrees. She has hypothermia." She told everyone and as she stepped back Berto moved forward.

"Hey." I muttered and he frowned at me. "What's wrong?" I asked and he stared at me.

"Her lips are blue. What do we do?" He asked as I wondered why he looked so scared. Within a few minutes I found myself literally buried in blankets. Still confused I sat there as Berto sat beside me. Wordlessly he grabbed one of the blankets and began rubbing my shoulders with it. Still shivering I managed to speak.

"Wha…what are you…doing?" I stammered as he continued rubbing my shoulders.

"I'm trying to warm you up. Your body temperature's too low from being outside in the snow so I'm doing what I can to help you. At least now I can help you." He told me and even in my half-frozen state I could hear the worry in his voice.

"You…di..did help me." I managed and he looked at me for a moment. "I…k..know about the tracking device. S…Shock found it." When Berto heard that he sighed and stopped what he was doing for a moment.

"I didn't make the tracking device to keep tabs on you. It was in case of an emergency. " He explained and I gave him a slight smile. "I didn't think I'd have to use it so soon."

"Heck…of a field…test." I replied feeling a little warmer and I heard Berto chuckle. Returning to rubbing my shoulders and now also my back I sat there in silence. After a few minutes more Berto reached over and stroked my cheek.

"You're still ice cold." He muttered and I turned slightly. "How long were you two outside?"

"Counting the battle with Extroyer and wandering around in the blizzard…about four hours. Give or take." Shock told Berto whose eyes went wide for a moment. "What's wrong with you?" He asked Berto who stood and wrapped the blanket around my shoulders. When he rushed away I stared at his retreating back then at Shock who shrugged. A few minutes later Berto returned with a cup that had steam rising from it. As he gently pushed it into my hands I blinked at him confused.

"Its hot chocolate." He explained me as I went to take a sip, only to burn the tip of my tongue. "You might want to blow on it first." He added trying not to laugh when I frowned slightly. Still shaking from being cold I took another sip of the chocolate and sighed, feeling better. Noticing the smile on my face Berto did laugh this time. "Feeling better?" He asked and I nodded.

"Thanks…Berto." I said as I took another sip of the hot chocolate. Drinking the chocolate warmed me up and I soon stopped shivering. "Much better." I sighed as Berto resumed rubbing my shoulders. After a while, between the warmth of the chocolate and Berto rubbing my shoulders I began to feel sleepy and as I felt my eyelids start to close the cup slipped out of my fingers. Thankfully it was empty when it hit the ground but the sound of it hitting the floor startled Berto who stopped what he was doing for a moment. Looking down at the fallen cup and then back at me Berto smiled, noticing that I had started to doze off. Retrieving the empty cup and setting it down on the table he asked how I was feeling now, reaching over to touch my cheek. To his relief I was a lot warmer.

"Sleepy." I mumbled as my head drifted towards my chest. "Not cold…now." I added as I attempted to stay awake. Seeing how tired I was Berto suggested I lie down and I tried to protest. "No…I'm okay." I muttered before I almost slipped off the bed and Berto had to grab my shoulders to keep me upright. Again he told me to rest and when Shock detached and stared at me I rolled my eyes. "Two against…one. No fair…alright I'll…lie down." I grumbled as I lay back. Standing next to the bed Berto made sure I was going to stay put. Closing my eyes I began to doze.

"Man she's impossible." Shock commented and when I didn't reply Berto smiled. " At least she's finally asleep."

"Is she going to be alright?" Berto asked Shock who watched his partner for a moment. When Berto reached down and gently stroked my cheek I sighed and he smiled at me.

"I think she's going to be fine." The Ultralink replied as Berto covered me until just my head was visible and together they left the Medical Bay. Between the trip to and from the Arctic, the battle with Extroyer and the long trek through the blizzard I was pretty exhausted and I didn't wake up until hours later. And then I only stayed awake for a few minutes when Berto returned to make sure I was okay. Looking down at me he reached over and went to adjust the blankets covering me when I stirred.

"Lo siento Jessie." He said as I opened my eyes and blinked up at him. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's…okay." I muttered as I lay there, still half asleep. "What's…going on?" I asked him and he sighed. "Nothing good huh?"

"Yeah Extroyer's still loose and the Ultimate Elementor's nowhere to be found." Berto told me and it was my turn to sigh. "But we'll catch them." He added as I yawned. " You still look pretty tired. Maybe you should rest a little longer." He suggested as I attempted to sit up, only to wince. "What's wrong?" He asked me and I eventually told him that I hurt my ankle fighting Extroyer. I shifted over and Berto sat next to me as I told him that I'd hurt the ankle on my left leg. After lifting my leg onto the bed Berto reached over and moved his hand along it until I winced. When he found the spot where I'd injured it he began to massage my ankle and after a few minutes it felt better.

"Thanks…Berto." I mumbled as I again fought the urge to sleep. "It doesn't hurt so much now." Grinning at me Berto continued rubbing my ankle with his hands then he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. When I turned my head towards him we stared at each other for a few seconds before he moved next to me and leaned over. As I felt his lips on mine I reached over and wrapped my arms around his neck and as I did Berto did the same to me. Holding each other we kissed until my arms slipped from his neck as I felt exhaustion start to take its toll on me. Sensing something was wrong Berto broke apart and asked if I was alright.

"You don't look so good. Maybe you should…" Berto began to say before I snuggled against him and closed my eyes. "Umm…Jessie?" He said and when he realized I had fallen asleep he chuckled. Knowing he couldn't move without waking me he reached over and pulled me closer. Wrapping the blankets around us he leaned against me and closed his eyes. Seconds later he had fallen asleep, his head resting on my shoulder.


	69. Chapter 69

"Hey Max have you seen Berto?" Shock asked when he found Max and Steel in the training room. Stopping in the middle of the simulation Max walked over.

"No I haven't seen him in a couple of hours." Max replied as Steel detached from his chest. "Why is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong I was just wondering where he'd disappeared to. Thanks anyway." Shock replied, not wanting them to know about their search for Makino. Before he could leave the room Steel spoke.

"I last time I remember seeing him, he was heading in the direction of the Medical Bay." He told Shock who brightened and nodded. Quickly thanking him Shock rushed out of the room leaving Max and Steel wondering why he was in such a hurry. With a shrug Max and Steel resumed their training. As Shock flew through the hallways of N-Tek he tried to work out why Berto still hadn't returned and that's when he rolled his eye.

"Of course he'd be hanging out with Jessie. Though I suppose I shouldn't really pick on them since we did go through a lot after the Arctic incident." Shock said out aloud as he picked up the pace. After he finally arrived at the Medical Bay he took a moment to roll his eye again once he found his partner and the young scientist now snuggled up together and fast asleep. "Well this is a problem. Should I wake them or leave them alone?" Shock muttered. Flying over to them he prodded Berto's shoulder but he just made a noise in his throat and snuggled closer to me. Shrugging he flew over to my side and prodded my shoulder this time and I mumbled something that Shock didn't get. "Huh? What did you say Jessie?" He asked and with a yawn I opened one eye.

"I said…what's going on?" I asked him as Shock hovered in front of me.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to try searching for Makino again." Shock told me and I sat up, a little more alert.

"Sounds like a plan." I answered rubbing at my eyes. When I reached over to shake Berto's shoulder we both heard him speak.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled and I laughed, waking him. "Huh…what's so…funny?" He asked as he opened his eyes.

"That's my line." I joked and he managed a smile. "Shock wanted to know if we wanted to go snooping around N-Tek and see what we can find out about Makino."

"I didn't actually use the word 'snooping' but ,yeah, that's the general idea." Shock replied as I stood. Once in the hallway I asked where we should search first.

"I was thinking about using Forge's computer but that's a problem for obvious reasons." Berto said as we walked beside each other with Shock flying around our heads. "What to do?"

"If only there was something that would get him away from N-Tek." I replied. "But what?" For some reason luck was on my side and a short time later we found ourselves in the Com Room.

"I called you here because I have something to tell you two." Forge told the three of us who stared at him. "Mainly you and Shock, Jessie." He added and I looked at Berto.

"Berto stays as well." I told him and Berto gave me a grateful smile. "Or no deal." Running a hand through his hair Forge shrugged.

"First I know you're curious about who Makino is and how he's connected to your mother and the Tachyon missile she was working on. But there's a good reason I didn't tell you. Despite what you might think I didn't want to put you two in danger. After you two proved yourselves that you're capable Turbo users I realized that this is something that I can't keep hiding. So where should I begin? Maybe who Makino is? Or where Shock originally came from?" Forge said and I blinked.

"Isn't Shock from Earth?" I asked as Shock flew over and hovered in front of Forge, curious. "Then where is he from?"

"Or where you got your powers from?" He added and I stared at him, puzzled. But before he could answer anything alarms started ringing throughout the building and I groaned. Giving me a sympathetic look Berto asked the commander what was going on.

"It's the defense grid. It's gone down." Forge answered before he raced away and I stared at Berto this time.

"What's the defense grid?" I asked him and he motioned me and Shock to follow him to the Com Room. As we hurried through the hallway I complained about not getting any answers.

"Don't let it get to you. It's just bad timing." Berto said and I sighed as we reached the room. Hurrying inside we found Forge, Max, Steel, Kat and Jefferson already waiting for us. As Berto moved over to the computer I asked why the alarms had gone off. When no one answered I crossed my arms in frustration.

"Do you think Dredd's behind this?" Kat asked and Forge scratched his chin, thinking.

"Its most likely him. With the grid down we're in danger of them attacking." Forge answered and as one Max and I spoke up.

"Them?" We said and I resisted the urge to giggle, still fuming about getting no answers. Apparently Max was being kept out of the loop as well but at least he didn't have amnesia.

"So the invasion's started? After all this time?" Kat said and when I glared at Forge he frowned back at me.

"Is this because of Makino?" I asked but he didn't answer me. Before I had time to ask anything else, everyone but Berto, Shock and I left. "Okay now that is just mean. He promised to tell me something and now…" I sighed and Berto walked over to me.

"If it makes you feel any better he does this a lot." Berto told me squeezing my shoulder.

"Not really but thanks. What should we do now?" I asked him and Shock. "Because I want to know what this defense grid is." When Berto hesitated I crossed my arms and lowered my eyebrows at him. "Now you're keeping secrets from me? Great." I grumbled.

"The truth is…I don't know myself. I want to help but I'm in the dark as much as you two are." Berto explained and after studying his face for a few moments I realized he was telling the truth.

"Sorry Berto. I just want to know so badly. Come on, let's go help." I replied and together we went after our friends. By the time we reached the hangar we found the place deserted and that put me on edge. Looking around I tried to figure out where everyone had gone. As I did Shock hovered nearby and, noticing the anxious look on my face, asked if I was alright.

"Something's really wrong. Not here but in Copper Canyon." I said and both Shock and Berto stared at me, confused.

"What do you mean?" Berto asked me and I shrugged. Using his wrist computer he attempted to get into contact with anyone outside N-Tek. After several failed attempts Max finally picked up.

"A little busy at the moment." He said the second he answered.

"What's going on?" I asked suddenly and that's when I heard the sounds of a battle being waged.

"The invasion's started. We need every available N-Tek agent to help so that's means you and Shock, Jessie." I heard Forge say and I frowned. "And before you say anything now's not the time to argue."

"Fine we're on our way." I said before the call ended. Turning to Shock I asked if he was ready to kick some alien butt.

"As always. " He answered. "Let's rock, Flight!" He called out as he linked with me.

"Copycat." I replied but before we switched modes Berto hurried over to me. "What's up, Berto?" I asked my boyfriend.

"Are you sure you want to fight?" He asked me and I sighed, knowing what was coming. "I'm not going to stop you or anything, because that's not even possible" I had to laugh at that "I just want you to make sure that you come back to me safe." When Shock coughed he managed a smile. "You as well Shock." He added and I heard Shock laugh in my head.

"I'll give you two a moment. Just hurry." Shock said and detached from me. Flying a few feet away he waited.

"It's kinda hard to promise to be careful when we're trying to prevent an alien invasion." I pointed out and Berto raised an eyebrow at me. "But I can promise that we'll stop Makino and come back safe. Will that be enough?" I asked him and for the longest time he didn't answer. Then he stepped forward until he was almost nose to nose with me and I blinked up at him.

"Okay I'll hold you to your promise." He grinned before he leaned down and kissed me. A little surprised I still kissed him back and for the next few seconds I completely forgot about the invasion. Until Shock flew over and coughed. Reluctantly we broke apart and I couldn't help the silly grin on my face. Linking again we changed to Flight mode and as we took to the air I waved to Berto. Even though I promised that we'd come back I wasn't sure if I'd be able to keep it when I caught up to my friends and saw the alien ship that we were facing.

Back at N-Tek Berto was still standing in the hangar. Having watched his girlfriend and her partner leave to fight against an alien invasion he wondered if he'd done the right thing by letting them go. Eventually he shook his head when he realized that he couldn't have stopped them if he tried.

"Just come back safe." He said out aloud before he ran to his lab. Once inside the room he hurried over to his computer and got in radio contact with his friends. "Commander Forge, what's the situation?" He asked.

"It's bad. Our ground forces are being decimated and the Ultralinks are taking over our weapons and vehicles, turning them against us." He explained.

"Any word on Max Steel or J-Shock?" Berto asked but before Forge could answer I called out from the battlefield.

"Hey what did I miss?" I said and inside the lab Berto grinned relieved. A short distance away Max Steel flew towards me and waved.

"What kept you two?" Steel asked and I blushed slightly. "Actually I can guess. Just as long as you're ready to kick some alien butt."

"Heh that's what Jessie said earlier." Shock commented and I giggled. "To answer your question definitely." Flying towards the ground I could see what he meant by 'decimated' when I saw a dozen monsters trashing the few tanks that were still fighting what was beginning to look like a losing battle. Then I stopped in midair when I saw a huge purple ship hovering in the sky and as I watched on I saw it fire several objects into the air. When I realized they were Ultralinks I could only stare in amazement as they went after the tanks below us.

"Those are Ultralinks?" I said as I saw several of the tanks suddenly turn into monsters. "Are you one of them?" I asked Shock and I heard him growl in my head.

"I'm nothing like them." He answered. With a shrug I flew towards the Ultralinks. Landing we changed modes and I went after the nearest tank monster in Strength mode. Before it had time to open fire I slammed into it, knocking it over.

"Coming through!" I yelled as I ran through a group of Ultralinked monsters, knocking them left and right. When I stopped I saw three Jump Jets in the air and to my horror I saw Forge falling from one. Before I could go and rescue him I saw Max Steel catch him and together they flew towards the purple ship before disappearing into it. "That was pretty surprising." I commented and when Shock didn't answer I sighed. "Is something wrong?" Detaching he watched the ship for a few minutes.

"If they're Ultralinks like me then…does that mean that I'm from outer space? If so then I'm part of an invading force. I'm a bad guy." He said and I frowned at him.

"You're my friend and partner. You may look like them but that doesn't make you one of them. Well it does but you're not the same as them. Okay that made no sense." I replied and I heard him chuckle.

"I think I know what you're trying to say. I may be an Ultralink but I'm one of the good guys." Shock said and I nodded. "Thanks Jess." Linking with me again we changed to Speed mode and went after the evil Ultralinks. As we fought to stop the impending invasion Max, Steel and Forge were trying to bring down the alien ship. Of course I wouldn't find out until later what happened as I was fighting for my life and the fate of Earth. As we ran through the Canyon I saw the remaining two Jump Jets under heavy fire and changing modes I took to the skies to help, only to run into the Ultimate Elementor. Surprised I almost smacked into him and he laughed at me.

"Miss me?" He said and I growled at him. Instead of answering I flew at him only to get hit by a blast of water that slammed me into the ground. Before I had time to recover he sent a tornado my way and I was sucked into it. Then he threw me into the canyon wall and I tumbled to the ground, changing to Base Mode. As I lay there groaning the Ultimate Elementor landed and began to laugh at me. Still groaning I stumbled to my feet just as the ground opened up and trapped me.

"Let's rock…uh…Strength mode." I managed, still dizzy and once I changed modes I broke free. "Let's try that again." I said shaking my head and rushed the Elementor again.

"This is a bad idea." Shock commented and he was right as the Elementor combined two of his powers and I was struck by a gust of wind combined with lightning. Letting out a cry I was again thrown and ended up hitting the ground instantly going back to Base Mode. "Well that was shocking." Shock commented and when I didn't answer he sighed. "It was a joke." Again I didn't comment and he panicked when he discovered I was unconscious. "Hey Jessie!" He yelled into my head and his voice woke me.

"Uhhh…Shock?" I mumbled and he sighed, relieved, as I slowly sat up. "What happened?" Seconds later I saw the Ultimate Elementor towering over me and I groaned. "Oh no…not you again." This time I rolled and then jumped to my feet, dodging the incoming blow.

"A little backup would be nice." Shock said as I continued to dodge the Ultimate Elementor.

"Backup coming up." Berto suddenly spoke and to my amazement I saw three C.Y.T.R.O's fly towards the monster. "Heads up!" He yelled and I moved back a few feet as all three robots opened fire. At the same time I saw a compartment open up on the original C.Y.T.R.O and my Turbo sword shot toward me. Jumping into the air I grabbed it and grinned. Rushing the Elementor I leapt at its face and swung the sword at its head, aiming for the four Ultralink cores. Roaring in pain when the Turbo sword connected it managed to stay upright and whirled around, letting out a roar.

"Now you went and made it mad." Shock said as I dodged its claws and leapt onto its outstretched paw. Confused it didn't react for a few seconds and I used the time to take another swing at its head. Dodging at the last second it used its other claw to swipe at me. I managed to dodge but not without losing my sword in the process. Instead of freezing up like I did against Dredd I dodged an oncoming blow and leapt back a few feet.

"Let's rock, Shock mode!" I called out and I changed modes. Confused the Ultimate Elementor looked on as the green Turbo energy engulfed me and Shock. Once it faded the Elementor took one look at me and laughed.

"That's your big plan?" It growled and I grinned as I charged up the mode. When I didn't run it narrowed its eyes. "Fine then I'll make this quick." Rushing me it didn't notice the two cartridges on my arms light up until I unleashed a blast of Turbo energy that stopped the Elementor in its tracks. Again it let out a roar that shook the ground and it fell to its knees.

"Did you get a charge out of that?" I asked and I heard Shock groan. "What? It was funny."

"That wasn't funny." Shock told me and I frowned. Before we could argue Berto interrupted.

"Um guys?" He said and we both shouted "What?". Wincing from the loud reply he rolled his eyes. "The Elementor's charging." He told us and I only just managed to move in time.

"Fight now, argue later?" I asked Shock before we quickly changed to Speed Mode. Rushing past the Elementor I retrieved my sword then I began striking it again and again, hitting it around the legs and soon it toppled to its knees. Grinning I leapt upwards and slammed the blade into its face. This time it toppled forward with a grunt and lay dazed. "Huh not so smug now are you?" I taunted it as I spun the sword around. Caught up in my win I didn't see several Ultralinked monsters advance on me until they opened fire and I again lost my sword when one of the blasts knocked it out of my hands. "Oh man!" I complained as I glared at the monsters.

"Move it Jessie!" Shock shouted and I sighed. Racing around them I moved a short distance away and changed to Strength mode.

"You didn't have to yell." I sulked as I grabbed one Ultralinked monster and used it to clobber the other monsters until they were all in pieces on the ground. When I stopped to catch my breath I heard Berto's voice on the other end.

"Never mind the sword, Kat and Jefferson could use some backup." Berto told me and I changed modes. Taking off I went after the ships attacking two of my friends. Still sulking a little I almost didn't realize that Shock said something. If I hadn't looked up in time I would've slammed face first into an alien ship.

"Whoa!" I yelped as it opened fire and I ducked, making the ship collided with another coming from the opposite direction. "That was awesome!" I yelled as they exploded in midair, raining debris on the canyon floor. Laughing now I went after any remaining ships still pursuing my friends. Soon we had them on the run and I thought the invasion was over…until I saw the Elementor come after us. "Not him again." When I saw all three C.Y.T.R.O's flying towards him I grinned but then the Elementor did something unexpected. Raising his hands he somehow called up a fire tornado that sucked all three robots into its vortex. I rushed to help but several ships emerged from the alien ship and I found myself on the run. Thinking on my feet, figuratively, I took a chance and rushed at the ground far below. As we were about to hit the ground I slowed my descent and grabbed the Turbo sword before I took to the air again, causing two alien ships to slam into the ground and burst into flame on impact. Turning around I went after the ships chasing me and as I dodged I found myself right in the firing line. When the ship in front of me fired I held up the Turbo sword on instinct.

"Jessie!" Berto yelled , thinking I was done for. But then he stared as I hovered, unhurt and he laughed. To my surprise, and relief, the sword's blade had blocked the energy blast. In the seconds leading up to the blast Shock had detached and linked with the sword, making the blade longer and causing it to glow a light green.

"Nice timing Shock." I said. "Let's rock and roll!" I yelled rushing after the ships. As Berto looked on, impressed, I took down the remaining ships by either deflecting their blasts back at them or slashing right through their hulls. Pretty soon all the ships that had chased me were destroyed and I hovered in midair, taking a breather for a moment. "That…was fun." I gasped before I went after the Elementor, only to find a third ship in the air. "Who's that?" I asked and I got a call from Kat.

"It's Molly. She just took the Ultimate Elementor down." She told me and I smiled.

"Yeah but I softened him up first. Still that means he's out of the fight. What about Max Steel and Forge? Any word from them yet?" I replied and when she told me that no one had heard from them since they entered the ship I couldn't help worrying about them. Soon I saw someone falling through the air and when I saw it was Max I grinned. In Flight Mode he flew down towards a ledge and I joined him, happy that my friends were safe as I watched Kat and Jefferson fired at the ship. As separate explosions ripped through it I cheered and even Shock joined in when he detached.

But when I saw Max and Steel giving the ship a depressed look I stopped and stared at them. Within a few minutes we were joined by Molly, Kat and Jefferson. Even Berto, who told me later that he'd shown up in the ROCC vehicles that N-Tek brought in to retrieve the Ultimate Elementor. He told me that they needed him to help retrieve the monster but I knew that he secretly dropped in to check on me. And I soon discovered I was correct when he gave me a quick hug.

"Thanks for keeping your promise." He said and I nodded, trying not to grin.

"I'm glad we're all safe." Molly said and when I heard Max sigh I knew that something was very wrong.

"We're not all okay. Forge…didn't make it." Max told us and I gasped, suddenly feeling terrible that I'd been so horrible to Commander Forge. In the silence that followed I could feel tears threatening and I felt Berto wrap his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry I said anything bad about him." I sniffed as we stood there, silently mourning our friend. Then I heard someone speak behind us and as we all turned around I saw Forge lying on his side, clutching his shoulder and I stared.

"I am not cleaning that up." He said and I grinned, wiping my eyes as Steel shot over and hugged him.

"I guess we're on speaking terms again." Forge said as we all hurried over. Thinking he was fine Max went to help his uncle up, only for Forge to cringe. Confused I watched on as Forge lifted his left arm and we all gasped. Instead of seeing his arm there was…nothing. As I stood there, feeling a little woozy, Berto spoke up.

"Umm where's your arm?" He asked and I just managed not to giggle at that comment. _I guess we all react differently, I thought to myself._ Then we all heard a thud and when we turned this time I couldn't stop myself from giggling when I realized that Jefferson had passed out.

A while later we were all standing around the Medical Bay as Forge tested out his new cybernetic arm. As I watched, Berto asked Forge what he thought of his new arm. Then to my amusement it went all face hugger on him and he had to use his other arm to pull it off his face.

"Uh your new hand might take a while to learn how to communicate with your brain." Berto told him as everyone else laughed, including me of course. Then I found out something unsettling when Max was talking about taking out Makino and his mother ship.

"That wasn't the mother ship. It was an advanced ship to start the invasion." Kat and Jefferson explained and Max suddenly said he needed to sit down. Overwhelmed I sat heavily on the floor and Shock joined me moments later, equally as shaken up by that piece of news.

"So it's not over?" I asked and Berto gave me a pat on the shoulder.

"It's only just beginning." Forge told us and I groaned. What I didn't know was that Dredd was working for Makino and that we would eventually face the alien in the future.


	70. Chapter 70

It had been several months since the first advanced ship had attacked Earth, only to be driven off by a combination of N-Tek, Max Steel and yours truly. And as the city went about repairing the damage caused by the ships and Ultralinks Shock and I spent our time either training at N-Tek, attending school or hanging out with our friends. One Saturday morning I had shown up earlier than usual at N-Tek and that surprised Shock.

"Why are we here so early?" He asked me and I shrugged as we headed for the Training room.

"I just decided to get some practice in." I told him and he studied me for a moment before he figured it out.

"Huh you just want to hang out with your boyfriend." He replied. "Admit it."

"I wanted to train more in case Makino shows up and" I began and as Shock stared at me I caved "…oh alright! Fine then. I wanted to hang out with Berto." I grumbled and he crossed his arms against his chest. "So sue me." I added and he laughed as we walked. When we did arrive at the Training Room I found Max and Steel already in the middle of a simulation. As I watched on I noticed that they were fighting what looked like an invading force and even though it had been months ago I still felt a chill when I remembered the battle that we had fought in. Standing by the keyboard I saw Berto and noticing he wasn't looking in my direction, I grinned and started to sneak towards him. Curious Shock watched on in silence as I stepped behind my boyfriend and when he didn't turn around I stifled a laugh as I reached across. When he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist he yelped. The moment he turned his head and realized it was me he laughed, turning around.

"Hey." He said as he hugged and I giggled. To my left I heard Shock making a gagging noise and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Months later and that's still not funny Shock." I said, still wrapped in my boyfriend's arms. Of course Max and Steel had to interrupt by beating the simulation. After Berto let go of me to walk into the central room I sighed as I followed him, a little disappointed.

"Now that was a piece of cake. We stopped the invasion." Max commented and I heard Berto point out that it was on the easiest setting.

"And the round goes to Berto." I said and Berto grinned at me as Max stared at me.

"Why are you being a smart-aleck?" Max asked as I joined them.

"That's because you interrupted her alone time with Berto." Shock answered before I did and I glared at him. Even Berto stopped looking at his computer for a moment to raise an eyebrow at the Ultralink. "Hey it's true."

"Not sure I want to know. " Steel said and I rolled my eyes. Before an argument could break out I heard someone call out.

"Not this again." It was Commander Forge, who walked in carrying a clipboard in his right arm while he flexed the fist on his cybernetic arm. Even after all this time I was still amazed by the skill it must have taken to design and build it. Knowing it was my boyfriend who designed it made me respect the creator even more. Motioning all five of us to follow him, we followed Forge through N-Tek and as I watched on I saw Forge's cyber arm suddenly slap him and I suppressed a giggle, putting a hand over my mouth. Hovering beside me I saw Shock roll his eye at me, apparently not finding that very funny. Walking to his left I saw Berto apologize for not having all the 'bugs' worked out yet and I had to clamp both hands over my mouth to keep from laughing out loud. I did manage to stop myself from cracking up but the expression on both Berto and Forge's face was hysterical.

"So what did you need us for, Commander?" I asked as I walked next to Berto and Max.

"I need you and Max to take your training more seriously." Forge told us and I blinked up at him, puzzled.

"Huh? But I've been using the training rooms more lately and I've practiced using my Turbo modes." I protested and he sighed.

"The problem is that Makino is someone you've never faced before and frankly I'm not sure that you're ready to face him." Forge explained and I stared at him. "Makino doesn't just take over worlds, he consumes them. We bought ourselves some time but we don't know when he'll strike so we have to be ready for anything." Hearing that put me on edge and I chose to go back to the training room. Apparently sensing something was wrong Berto and Shock exchanged a look and followed me.

"What's wrong Jessie?" Shock asked me as I stood near the keyboard and when I didn't answer he flew over to me. "Jessie?" He repeated and I jumped.

"Are you alright? You look a little pale." Berto as he joined us and I sighed. "If you're worried about Makino…" He started to say and that's when Shock interrupted.

"You should be. I've found out what I can about him from Kat and Jefferson and he's dangerous." He told me and I cringed, making Berto frown at him. "Hey it is the truth."

"Well this just perfect. I still have a lot of questions about my missing memories and now I have to face an alien who wants to eat our planet." I replied. "I don't even know why I have Turbo powers and my memories of my mom are still fuzzy."

"I may not be able to help you with why you gained Turbo powers but I might be able to shed some light on your missing memories of your mom." Berto said. "Follow me. There's something I should have shown you months ago." Surprised both Shock and I followed him to his lab and when we got there I saw something sitting on the table.

"What is that?" I asked pointing to the object and as I got closer I discovered it was a phone. Picking it up Berto looked at me for a few seconds before he handed the phone to me.

"I should have given it to you ages ago." Berto told me as I examined the phone and slowly it dawned on me. When I looked up at him he winced when he saw the pained expression on my face.

"Is this my mom's?" I asked him and when he nodded I glared at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Before you get mad at me it took weeks to fix the phone after what happened to it." Berto told me and as I continued to stare at him, he sighed and told me to check the screen. Doing so I found a video file and after hesitating I tapped my thumb on the icon. The moment it started my mom's face appeared.

"Jessie if you're hearing this then I'm sorry but I won't be coming back. I realize that I haven't been completely truthful about my work and what it is I really do so I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you. First I work for the secret organization called N-Tek who, on the surface, fight global warming and search for alternative fuel sources but really they protect the Earth from the threat of an alien invasion. An alien called Makino who wants to conquer our planet with his army of evil Ultralinks and absorb it as he has most likely done to countless other worlds. To prevent this we fight with everything we have and that's why I'm working on a Tachyon missile that may hold the key to destroying the threat once and for all. If my plan doesn't work and I don't come home then I am so sorry for leaving you all alone. All I can hope for is that N-Tek will look after you and maybe one day you can learn to forgive me. The one regret I have is that I never told you the truth about your father since you were only small when he passed but I could never bring myself to tell you. I mean you probably wouldn't have believed me anyway. I just hope you never have to face Makino and his fleet of ships. That's all I can hope for. Goodbye and never forget that I'm proud of you no matter what you do."

Then the video clip ended and I stood there in disbelief as Berto and Shock looked at me and each other.

"The truth about my father? What did she mean?" I whispered staring at the phone. Then before their eyes Berto and Shock saw my shoulders begin to shake. As Berto stepped towards me I lifted my head and to his surprise he saw anger in my eyes as well as tears welling. "How could she keep secrets from me and then leave me behind like this? I thought she cared about me." Sighing Berto tried to give me a hug and I backed away.

"Jessie?" Shock said and as he watched on I dropped the phone. Then I whirled around and started for the door. "Hey where are you going?" He called out but I ignored him and kept going. Retrieving the phone Berto set it down on the table and raced after his girlfriend with Shock in hot pursuit. I had only run a short distance when my vision became blurry and I stopped, trying to wipe my eyes.

"How could she do this to me?" I sobbed leaning against a wall just as Berto and Shock caught up with me. Trying again to comfort me Berto was shocked when I pushed him away from me. "And you! You had that phone and you never even told me! I thought you cared about me. After everything I've been through, after the battle with Makino and everything else you kept this from me? What kind of person keeps the last words of someone's mom from them?" I shouted at him and when he didn't answer I growled and turned to Shock. "I want to go home." I told him and he gave Berto a quick glance before he linked with me. Wordlessly we changed to Flight mode.

"Hey don't go rushing off." Berto said but I paid no attention to him and left N-Tek. Having heard the commotion Max and Steel came running and found Berto looking lost in the corridor.

"Okay what was that about?" Max asked and when the scientist didn't answer he asked where Jessie went. "Hello?"

"I messed up bad." Berto said looking down at his hand and the black and silver ring that was lying in the middle of it. Without another word he walked away leaving Max and Steel confused.

"Well that was odd." Steel said and Max nodded. "Maybe they had a fight." As they decided to go after Berto and ask him what had happened, I was on my way back to my apartment. Still crying I was unable to see where I was going and eventually Shock took control so we didn't slam into something. By the time we landed on the roof I was still reeling from the phone message and it was only when Shock detached and spoke to me, asking if I was alright, that I shook my head.

"No." Was the only answer I gave him and when I didn't say another word he sighed. After I was back in Camouflage mode I climbed in through the window, holding it open for my friend before I locked it. The moment I was inside I wandered over to my bedroom door. As I reached for the doorknob Shock asked me something but I ignored him and opened the door. Once inside I slid down so I was sitting on the bedroom floor and leaned my back against the door. Confused Shock entered the room and found me quietly sobbing. Hovering over to me he placed an arm on my shoulder and tried to think of something to make me feel better.

"I'm sorry about your mom, Jessie." He finally said and I looked up at him, sniffing. Without warning I pulled him into my arms and hugged him. A little annoyed at being held he immediately softened seeing how upset I was and ended up hugging me back as I sobbed. After a while my tears dried up and I let go of Shock who shook himself and watched on as I stood and slumped onto my bed. "Do you need anything?" He asked me and I shook my head. Even though it was the middle of the day I suddenly felt like staying inside and I lay back.

"What do I do now?" I said and Shock looked at me. "Two people I thought I could trust have kept secrets from me. Now I don't know what to believe." Depressed I watched Shock cross his arms for a few moments before he spoke.

"I know your mom loved you and she was trying to keep you safe by destroying Makino. That I know is the truth. I also know that I'm your partner and friend and I'll always fight alongside you. That's never going to change." I managed a smile when he said that. "Maybe we can find out who your dad was together." He suggested and I nodded. "Oh and before I forget…maybe you shouldn't give up on Berto. He made a mistake and he knows it."

"I don't know if I can forgive him." I muttered as I turned over so I was facing the wall. "Maybe I shouldn't." I added and Shock flew over to hover directly above me. He stared at me until I grabbed my pillow and held it over my face.

"You know that's very mature." Shock commented and I uncovered my face to glare at him. "Look just think about it…okay?" He asked. Knowing he wasn't going to let it go I mumbled something. "Pardon?"

"Alright! I'll think about it. Geeze you're stubborn." I replied and he smiled.

"Where do you think I learned it from?" Shock answered and I actually laughed. "What do you wanna do now?" He asked as I stretched on the bed and put the pillow behind my head. For some reason I was really tired and in less than a minute I fell asleep. "Or you could do that." Shock said. While I slept Shock decided to access my computer again and as he did he went through the file he found on Agent Claire. It wasn't until several hours passed before I moved, mumbling something and Shock stopped what he was doing to stare at me. "Did you say something?" After I didn't answer he shrugged and went back to using the computer and I turned over. The next time Shock heard me mumble he paused and looked over. As I turned over again I whimpered and that's when he frowned, leaving the computer to check on me. The moment he did I shivered and Shock reached over to nudge my shoulder. Not getting a reaction he tried again and this time he heard me gasp. Concerned he called out to me and I finally woke. For a few seconds I stared at him, confused, until I realized that it was Shock.

"What…happened?" I yawned as I sat up. "Okay why are you looking at me like that?" I asked as he hovered in front of me, his arms crossed as he eyed me. "Seriously what's going on?"

"You wouldn't wake up and I was worried." Shock told me as I rubbed my eyes with one hand.

"I…have no idea what to tell you. Maybe I just had a bad dream." I replied and he stared at me for a few more seconds before he shrugged.

"Before I forget I found something on that computer file I downloaded. Come and have a look." Shock told me and I stood, wandering over to the computer. Sitting in the chair I watched as Shock used the mouse to bring up the file and when the image of my mom appeared I frowned.

"This is the same file that you showed me before." I pointed out but then something caught my eye and before I could ask Shock clicked on a file that I hadn't noticed before. "That's new."

"It was hidden in this file." He told me and as I stared at the computer an image of a young man appeared and for a full minute I continued to stare at the image until Shock spoke. "He looks like you." He said to me and I nodded as I tried to work out who he was.

"Could that be…my dad?" I asked as I took hold of the mouse and clicked on the picture. "But it doesn't say who he is. Why doesn't it?" I said turning and looking at Shock and a question mark appeared on his face.

"I already checked but apart from the image of him, there isn't anything else that could tell us who he is. All his details, even his name's been erased for some reason. At least on this file." Shock explained and just then we both got the same idea.

"Hey if we use the computers at N-Tek maybe we can find out who he is. It's our best bet." I suggested until I realized that it would mean going back and maybe having to see my boyfriend. "I can't go back there." I grumbled and stood before slumping on the bed. Rolling his eye Shock flew over and told me that the only way to find out the identity of our mystery man was to go back to N-Tek and I growled something. Not sure what I had just said he asked me and I crossed my arms against my chest as I repeated that N-Tek was not somewhere that I wanted to be now. Shock was about to argue but when he saw that I was still upset he decided to ask when I felt better. "You've been doing pretty well on the training simulations lately." He told me, changing the subject and that made me grin.

"You and me both. Thank you though. After that advanced ship attacked it took everything we had to stop it and that made me realize that I needed to be ready for anything. So I decided to spend some of my spare time training." I explained. "It's a little strange that we haven't heard anything from Makino since the first attack though. I wonder why."

"That concerns me too. Still at least it's been pretty peaceful." Shock answered and I nodded. As I sat there thinking about my next move I heard my phone ringing. Taking it from my pocket I glanced at the number and frowned, making Shock hover over my shoulder. "Aren't you going to answer it?" He asked me and when I hesitated he knew who was calling me. "Give the guy a chance to explain." He said and after a long moment I sighed and answered it.

"Hello Berto." I said into the phone and there was a long pause before he finally spoke.

"Will you come back to N-Tek?" He asked me and as I had a mental debate with myself he waited patiently on the other end. Eventually I decided to go return to N-Tek and let him explain himself. After telling him I'd be there in the next hour I hung up.

"I think that's pretty nice of you to give Berto another chance." Shock told me as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"I just hope I don't regret it. Come on, let's go back." I replied before I stood. Deciding to walk to the alleyway entrance and maybe clear my head at the same time I told Shock my plan. Once he was linked with me I left my apartment and walked the short distance to the secret entrance, only to find Max there.

"Where'd you go before?" He asked me and I just said that I'd gone home. Before he could ask anything more Steel asked if we were going inside or playing a game of twenty questions and he shrugged. "Ladies first." He said with a grin and I managed a smile before sitting in the chair. Once all four of us were inside Max and Steel headed for the Training Room while Shock and I went looking for Berto. We didn't get far when he walked out of his lab and almost bumped into me.

"Oh geeze sorry Jessie." He apologized and I put a hand up. "I was just looking for you." He added and when he motioned me to follow him I did and soon we found ourselves inside the Medical Bay. Not completely sure why we were here of all places I just stood inside the door. "In case you're wondering it's because it's the quietest place now. " He explained and with a shrug I sat on one of the beds. Then Shock surprised me when he told us that he was going to watch Max and Steel's training.

"And I want you two to settle this argument between yourselves." He told me before he left us.

"Okay. Well where do I begin?" Berto said as he began to pace the room and I sighed. Tapping the bed with my hand I asked if he wanted to sit and explain himself. Confused he raised an eyebrow at me until I pointed out that he was making me dizzy. Chuckling he sat next to me on the bed and took a deep breath before he spoke. "The first thing I want to say is I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to keep secrets from you but I didn't know how to tell you about this recording. After seeing how happy you were this morning I didn't want to ruin your good mood by showing this to you and making you upset." He began quickly glancing at me. When I motioned for him to continue talking he did so. "I really, really care about you and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you. I promise I won't do something that again and I'll make it up to you somehow." He told me and I stared at him.

"I'm not totally convinced. It'll take a bit more than words to make me forgive you." I answered and turned so my back was facing him. For a long minute he didn't speak and I thought he'd given up, that we were officially broken up when he suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. Puzzled I sat there in silence until he kissed my neck and I almost giggled until I remembered that I was mad at him and stopped myself. "Still not convinced." I muttered. Then Berto started nibbling my neck and ears and I fought the urge to forgive him right there and then. "It's a pretty convincing argument but I'll need some more persuasion." I told him as I sat there and he tightened his grip on my waist. And as I sat there he began licking my earlobe and I couldn't help a groan. "Okay you've convinced me. I forgive you." I managed to say but he didn't stop and frankly I was enjoying myself too much anyway. As he continued licking my ear I leant back until my head was resting against his shoulder as I sighed, feeling a lot better I have to admit. With my head resting against his shoulder I set my hand down on the bed and he placed his hand over mine as he kissed my neck again. Then he lifted his head and leaned over to kiss me. Lifting my head I looked him in the eyes for a moment before I leaned over and we started to kiss. Unfortunately the kiss didn't last long enough as far as I was concerned when Berto's phone beeped and we broke apart.

"Is it wrong to want to break it?" I said indicating his phone and he chuckled. Sighing I watched as he answered it and before my eyes his chocolate-brown eyes went wide. "What is it?" I asked suddenly alert and he quickly told me one name.

"Makino."


	71. Chapter 71

"What?" I almost shouted, jumping off the bed. "He's here?"

"Calmese. Not Makino yet but several of his Ultralinks were sighted in the middle of downtown Copper Canyon." He explained as I followed him out the door and towards his lab. "Max and Steel are already on their way and I'm sending C.Y.T.R.O to aid."

"Then I'll go and backup the backup." I commented and he laughed at that. "Once I find Shock of course." I added but he'd already heard the news and had gone looking for me. The second he did we linked and I found myself in Base Mode. "So what's the plan?" I asked Berto who quickly brought up an image of the battle and I stared when I saw three new Ultralink monsters currently attacking everyone and everything in sight. "Three Ultralinks huh? Oh well someone new to beat up. Let's go Shock." I said until Berto took me aside for a moment. "What's up? If it's about before I already said I forgave you. I mean I couldn't exactly say no to **that** level of persuasion." I added giggling when he blushed.

"Actually I have something to return to you." Berto explained and he reached into his pocket and produced something very familiar.

"My ring." I said as he handed it to me. To my surprise he'd added a chain to it and as I stood there he offered to fasten it around my neck. As he did I felt more than a little guilty about leaving it behind. "Thanks."

"De nada. This way you can't lose it." He told me and I raised an eyebrow. "Heh just kidding. Good luck out there." He told me and I grinned before I rushed out. Only to run back inside, remove my helmet and give him a quick kiss on the cheek before I raced away. Leaving him blushing for the second time. Meanwhile in Copper Canyon Max Steel was fighting off three new Ultralinks; Blast Link, Chomp Link and Prism Link who had been unleashed by Dredd. As soon as we appeared the three Ultralinks stared at us and I overheard a conversation between the three.

"I thought Earth only had Max Steel. Dredd lied to us." Prism Link said as Chomp and Blast glanced at us.

"Grrr…it must be an N-Tek trick." Blast growled and I started to get annoyed that they were talking about me behind my back.

"It looks different from their fighter though." Chomp commented and they all looked back at me only to realize I wasn't there anymore. "Huh where did it go?" He asked just as I slammed into all three using Strength Mode. As they lay on the ground I glared down at them, my hands on my hips.

"One; I'm J-Shock. Two; I'm Copper Canyon's second defender and a woman so of course I look different from Max Steel. And three; it's rude to talk about someone behind their back and call someone an 'it'." I told them as they climbed to their feet. A short distance away Max Steel laughed while C.Y.T.R.O watched on.

"They do realize we're supposed to be fighting the Ultralinks and not having an argument with them." Berto said as he watched his girlfriend grab Chomp Link and use him to knock the other two around. "Never mind." He replied. Having so much fun I didn't notice that Blast Link had managed to stand and was aiming his gun at me. Before Max Steel had time to call out a warning a blast from his weapon struck me, making me change back to Base Mode and smashing me into a brick wall. Not giving me time to stand Chomp sent several vines at me, wrapping around my leg and pulling me into the air. Hanging upside down he dangled me in front of his face and let out a roar.

"Hey say it don't spray it!" I shouted. "Let's rock, Strength Mode!" The second the changed Modes I broke free and grabbed the vines. Apparently knowing what was coming Chomp stared at me.

"Uh oh." He muttered and I grinned before I spun him around and then let go just as Prism and Blast were exchanging fire with C.Y.T.R.O and sending them flying.

"Nice shot!" Shock commented and I bowed before hurrying after Max Steel. As I ran past I saw him holding a new weapon and I had to admit that it was pretty cool.

"Wonder what that weapon is?" I asked as we went after the three Ultralinks, only to stop suddenly when we heard a very familiar laugh. "Tell me that isn't who I think it is." I groaned as I whirled around to find myself face to face with Miles Dredd.

"Then I won't Jessie." Shock said as I stared at the villain. When two Jump Jets showed up at the same time I knew that Kat and Jefferson had arrived as back up.

"Dredd?" Max said and I could understand why he sounded so surprised. The last time he'd faced Dredd the villain had fallen to his death.

"For a supposed dead guy he looks pretty healthy to me." I commented as he walked towards us.

"Very impressive Max Steel and J-Shock. You've managed to hold your own against three of Makino's Ultralinks but that ends now." He said as he attacked us suddenly. Unleashing a bolt of energy at me I managed to dodge by rolling and ducked behind a car. Watching on I saw him come after Max next and before my eyes he grabbed my friend and started syphoning his energy before throwing him into a car. Then he sent another blast of energy at Max who seemed to have been instantly destroyed and I called out.

"Max!' I yelled and I heard Dredd laugh before he turned his attention to me and I had to change modes as I ran. Using Speed Mode I dodged as he tried to do the same to me. In the meantime I wondered what had happened to Max and Steel. What I didn't know is that Max Steel had been saved by an unlikely source but I wouldn't know that until hours later. In the meantime I continued to dodge Dredd's attacks as Shock and I thought up a counterattack. Thankfully Jefferson and Kat began firing at Dredd and the three Ultralinks who now chose to retreat and not stay and fight. Confused I went after them but they managed to escape. Frustrated I turned my attention back to finding Max and Steel. Helping C.Y.T.R.O we soon found them gone without a trace and that worried everyone. By the time Berto received a distress call from Steel and followed it Max was on his own and that's when I found out that Steel had been captured by someone named Ven Ghan. Once back at N-Tek I asked who Ven Ghan was and Max explained that he was some of hunter who wanted Steel so he could be 'brought to justice'. Now seriously confused I waited for him to explain further but that was all he knew.

"We have to get Steel back." Max said and I understood. Not just because of the eight-hour limit but also because they were friends.

"I'm with Max. We need to go after this Ven Ghan and get Steel back." I replied and Max gave me a nod.

"How about this? Berto and Max can track down Ven Ghan and Steel. Jessie and Shock, you two go after Dredd and Naught. With us as backup of course." Forge told us and after Max and C.Y.T.R.O left I turned to the Commander scratching my head.

"How can we find Dredd?" I asked him and that's when I saw the Ultralink. "Hey when did you get that?" As I moved closer I noticed it was still inactive but that didn't stop me from being a bit creeped out by it.

"While you and Shock were fighting those three Ultralinks this one was lying on the ground. So we brought it here and once we linked it with our network we found out where Dredd's base is." Berto explained as he brought up a map. "So that's where you're heading."

"Okay then I'm all set." Shock said as I eyed the Ultralink sitting silently there. "Are you alright Jessie?"

"Uh sure." I said and he gave me a look for a second. "That thing creeps me out, okay? It all seems a bit too easy catching an Ultralink like that." With a shrug we linked and changed to Flight Mode. Staying behind Berto monitored our progress as well as providing backup for Max who was stuck in Flight Mode. As we reached Dredd's hideout I still couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't completely right. At the same time Max and C.Y.T.R.O had managed to track down Ven Ghan but Steel wasn't with him and as they searched Max's Turbo powers started to overload as he got closer and closer to his eight-hour limit. This also meant that Steel was running dangerously low on energy as well. If Berto hadn't managed to find Steel in time and bring him back to Max…well I'm just glad that they're safe and that they caught up in time to help us stop Dredd.

"It's over Dredd. We're here and you're going down." I said as Max Steel broke through his front door and when Dredd began to laugh I discovered that my earlier fears were justified.

"Oh you have no idea what I've set in motion." He said and that's when it clicked. Before anyone could stop me I quickly took off and flew at top speed back to N-Tek. The second I got there I changed to Base Mode and ran down the corridor looking for Berto, only to find him hiding behind a desk in the Com Room.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" I said as he climbed to his feet. "Oh no…where's the Ultralink?" I muttered as I discovered that it was gone.

"It linked with our whole network and took off a few minutes ago." Berto explained as he hurried over to the computer and contacted Forge. "Commander we have a problem. The Ultralink's gone."

"Dredd had this all planned. Does this mean he has full control now?" I asked him and he gave me a nod looking really worried. "I'd better get back out there. Will you be alright?" I asked him and he quickly nodded as he resumed controlling C.Y.T.R.O. Back in Flight Mode I went racing after Dredd and soon found that all their vehicles, including their Jump Jets were now in Dredd's control as the Ultralink returned to him. Having shown up the best possible time I fought alongside my friends while Steel and Max spilt up to take down the Ultralink and Dredd. But for some reason Ven Ghan showed up and stopped Dredd for us as well as taking the Ultralink hostage, returning complete control back to N-Tek once again. And Max then prevented Ven Ghan from capturing Steel as well before we went after Dredd. Sadly we didn't manage to bring him to justice when he, Naught and the three Ultralinks escaped in three alien ships that made us retreat for now anyway.

After the events of the past day I was looking forward to taking a break but no such luck as I had school so I got as much rest as I could and showed up early to class on the Monday. And for the next few days life was pretty eventful. Ven Ghan showed up again and tried, once again to capture Steel only for the Ultimate Elementor to capture him at the same time. He did manage to get Steel back and escape with the help of Ven Ghan who decided that Steel was an ally and stopped trying to capture him. While this happened I was stuck at school trying not to fall asleep after sending hours practicing my battle skills against the three Ultralinks I'd faced in the flesh, so to speak. Of course I was only using the training room but the constant fighting took its toll and I almost got caught sleeping in class. Thankfully the bell rang before Mr Thornhill noticed and that instantly woke me up so I quickly hurried away. As I left Sydney and Kirby joined me in the hallway as I let out a yawn.

"Yeah Mr Thornhill's class makes me want to fall asleep too." Kirby said and I nodded.

"It was lucky you didn't get caught though. Maybe you should head home." Sydney told me and I grinned telling them that that's what I was planning to do anyway. Waving goodbye I yawned again.

I was all set to head home when I got a call from Berto who asked if I could come to N-Tek.

"I'll be right there." I told him. After hanging up I fought off the urge to yawn once again and Shock spoke into my head.

"You sure you don't want to head home first? You look like you're about to keel over." He suggested but I told him I gave Berto my word that I'd be there. "Your word? Huh whatever you say Jessie." He replied and I was so tired I missed the sarcasm in his voice. Shrugging I went looking for a place to change to Flight Mode. The second I did I shot into the air and started for N-Tek. As we flew I found myself falling asleep again and as I did I started to drop out of the sky. "Hey!" Shock yelled and I snapped awake before I crashed into a building. Blinking beneath my helmet I started again for N-Tek. By the time I got there I somehow managed to land in the hangar and change back to Base Mode before I headed for the Com Room. Once inside I found Forge and Berto going over something and so I leaned against the wall. Detaching from me Shock flew over and asked what we were needed for as my eyes began to close again. When everyone heard a thud they looked over to find me now fast asleep on the floor.

A while later I stirred and when I opened my eyes I saw Berto looking down at me, an amused smile on his face.

"Good evening." He said as I rubbed at my eyes.

"Why am I sitting on the floor?" I asked as he helped me up and I stretched. "And where is everyone?"

"They were here hours ago. We were installing our new network and needing to protect it against Dredd and Makino." He told me and I raised an eyebrow at that. "You slept right through the entire battle."

"Really? I don't remember anything other than you calling me after school and getting back here." I answered and he chuckled. "So I slept through all that? Wow."

"It might have been a bad idea to expect you to fight after all the training you and Shock have done. Plus school as well now that I think of it." Berto said and I sighed. "Don't worry about."

"Alright. So other than the battle what else have I missed?" I asked him just as something barreled into me, knocking me onto my rear. "Ow! Hey!" I yelped and that's when I found a small robot dog sitting on my lap. Wagging its tail it barked at me and started licking my face. Giggling I picked it up. "Where did you come from?" I asked it as I set it down on the floor and stood up. Barking it ran circles around me and I laughed.

"Furbo!" I heard Steel call out and the dog's ears pricked up before it ran after the Ultralink. After it disappeared I looked at Berto.

"Okay how long have I been asleep?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"A couple of hours. Long story short Steel really wanted a pet so I built Furbo for him." Berto explained as we headed for his lab. "He's kind of a handful isn't he?"

"I love animals so its fine. Plus Furbo is pretty cute for a cybernetic dog." I told him as we walked through the hallway. Racing along Furbo soon found Steel who threw a wrench for him to fetch. When we did get back to his lab I found Max waiting there and as soon as he saw me he grinned.

"It's about time." He said looking directly at me and I frowned. "We couldn't wake you up and everyone had to step over you because you fell asleep in the doorway."

"Is that really true?" I asked Berto who gave me a nod and I face palmed. "Man that's humiliating." I added my voice muffled by my palm. Trying not to laugh at me Berto put his hand on my shoulder.

"It was actually kind of cute. At least you don't snore." Berto told me and I brightened only for Max to point out that I do sometimes talk in my sleep and I wanted to disappear right there and then. "Max!" Berto growled and Max held his hands up.

"What? It was funny." He replied and I shook my head, refusing to look up and Berto glared at Max who just laughed before going to find Steel. Once he left I finally looked up.

"Where's Shock?" I asked and Berto explained that he was playing with Furbo as well.

"Since it was so quiet around here I thought they could use a break." Berto finished and I smiled happy that everything was peaceful. For the time being anyway.

"At least it's peaceful around here." I commented as we headed for his lab. "That's a relief." For the next hour Berto told me that after upgrading N-Tek's network they hadn't heard anything from Makino or Dredd but they did run into a new Ultralink called Metal Elementor. "That's not good." I muttered and he shrugged as we entered his lab.

"Well it can't be all good news. Still at least everything's…"He started to say before we got an urgent call from Forge.

"And now it starts." I grumbled as Berto hurried to his computer and Forge's face appeared on screen.

"What's going on?" Berto asked and Forge told me that Metal Elementor had shown up in Copper Canyon probably looking for Max Steel. "Not him again. Then I guess they'll have to stop him."

"I'll go as well." I said and he looked at me for a moment. "I never got to battle this new Elementor so now's my chance." I added and Forge told me to go with Max and Steel. With a nod I went looking for them and Shock. Leaving Furbo at N-Tek we hurried for downtown Copper Canyon. But just as we found Metal Elementor something teleported me away and Max Steel could only look on as I vanished with a yell.

"Whoa!" I yelled as I suddenly slammed into a bunch of wooden boxes. "Okay that hurt." I grumbled as I climbed to my feet only to find myself face to face with Ven Ghan. Climbing to my feet I stared at him and when he didn't speak I fixed him with a glare. "What do you want?" I asked and he surprised me when he pointed a finger at Shock who detached from me.

"Why do you want me?" Shock asked as Ven Ghan stepped forward and Shock hid behind my shoulder. Not that I could blame him.

"I want your Ultralink." Ven Ghan told me and I growled at him. "He needs to be brought to justice for helping Makino." Angry that this person was trying to take Shock away from me, I stepped forward until I was almost nose to nose with the hunter.

"No way are you taking my friend. He stays with me and that's final." I growled and Ven Ghan seemed to consider this. Thinking maybe he'd leave us alone I made the mistake of turning my back on him. In an instant he was in front of me. Shocked that he could move so fast I didn't react when he aimed some sort of high tech gun at Shock and fired. In the split second before the shot could hit Shock I shoved him out of the way and that left me wide open. "Argghh!" I screamed as I was thrown backwards, pain ripping through my body from the blast and I smashed into the wall behind. Worried about me Shock flew over and tried to help me up as I lay groaning.

"That is your only warning. Stand in my way again and you will regret it." Ven Ghan said as he started for me and Shock. Determined not to lose Shock I struggled to my feet and again stood in front of the hunter. Without speaking he aimed his gun at me this time and told me to move. But I shook my head and he fired. Already in pain from the first shot I screamed a second time and fell to one knee gasping. "You were warned." Ven Ghan said as he looked down at me.

"There's…no way…you're…taking Shock from me." I gasped. "He's …the only…family I have…left. And…I'm not…losing him…too. So…back off!" I shouted at him and the hunter paused.

"He's family?" He asked me and even Shock seemed surprised by my words. Somehow climbing to my feet I swayed in front of him. "But he isn't human. How can he be your family?"

"Because he saved me and he's my best friend. It doesn't matter if he's exactly like me or not, he's still family and I'll protect him no matter what. Even if it costs me my life." I told him before I fell to my knees again. Standing in front of me Ven Ghan watched on as Shock flew over to me and grabbed my arm, trying to help me to my feet.

"So family is important to you?" Ven Ghan asked and I nodded still unable to stand up. Then he started walking towards me again. "I don't believe you."

"Stay behind me Shock." I said as I put myself between my friend and my enemy. But before he could attack me a third time Max Steel finally showed up.

"Where did you guys go? We could really use your help with…um what's going on?" Max asked as he finally noticed that Ven Ghan had his sword out and just touching my chin.

"Max he's trying to take Shock from me." I shouted and Max sighed before walking over.

"That's J-Shock. She's one of Copper Canyon's heroes and my friend so could you take your sword away from her head?" Max asked and even when Ven Ghan complied he still continued to watch me and Shock. "Shock's on our side too." He added.

"Nice…timing." I groaned as I stood. "Could have been better." I added feeling more than a little dizzy.

"You can vouch for these two? What about the Ultralink? Isn't he one of Makino's soldier's?" Ven Ghan asked and Max quickly explained that he'd never once served the alien.

"He's actually been inactive until J-Shock needed his help so she didn't explode. He saved her life." Max finished explaining and Ven Ghan nodded.

"My apologizes." He said to me and I glared at him again before I had to sit down. After he left I have to say I was pretty relieved as I didn't think I could stand up anymore, let alone fight him.

"Need a hand?" Max asked me and I gave a slight nod. Reaching down he grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. Letting go off me he told me he was going after the Metal Elementor and I followed him out of the warehouse. After returning to the battle I changed to Strength Mode and ran after the new villain who was a little surprised to see another Turbo user.

"The other traitor." He yelled and Shock detached for a moment confused.

"What is he talking about?" He asked me and I shrugged, still woozy from the last fight I was in. Linking again we went after Metal Elementor who threw a huge spiked ball at us, knocking me backwards.

"That…was painful." I groaned as I stood. I was about to attack again but before I could Metal Elementor slammed into me and I hit a lamppost, bending it in half and sending me into the pavement where I lay groaning and back in Base Mode from the impact. Seeing stars I saw the spiked ball shoot towards me and I shut my eyes. Thankfully Max Steel grabbed it in Strength Mode and threw it, sending the Metal Elementor with it. Enjoying the fight he didn't notice me still sitting there, unable to stand. Detaching Shock asked if I was okay as he hovered near my face. "Where'd…the stars…come from?" I mumbled and he shook his head. Even dizzy I saw out the corner of my eye the spiked metal ball coming towards us. Realizing it was about to hit Shock I shoved him to the side and it instead collided with me.

"That was rude. A little warning would have been nice." Shock said shaking himself and glaring at me. "Jessie?" When I didn't answer he flew over to me. "Hey! Jessie!" He yelled in my face but I didn't respond and he called for help.


	72. Chapter 72

The battle between Max Steel and Metal Elementor ended with the newest villain almost being melted down and so that was a win for us though I was completely unaware of the outcome being unconscious of course. Not like it's the first time it's happened.

"Is she going to be okay?" Berto asked Kat who was kneeling beside Jessie. Still unresponsive since Metal Elementor had struck her with his mace she now lay on a bed in the Medical Bay. After spending a few minutes examining me, checking my pulse and looking for any injuries, (though with my Base suit on 24/7 it must have been difficult) she stood and turned to Berto.

"I really don't know. I wouldn't be surprised if she has a concussion though we won't know until she wakes up." Kat told him and he sighed.

"I hope she's okay. She took the blow meant for me." Shock said hovering over his friend. As they watched over their friend Max Steel went looking for Metal Elementor and the other three Ultralinks. Spending the next three hours outside they looked in the city and the surrounding canyon but eventually they returned home when there was no sign of any of them. Once they got home they gave Berto a call to see how Jessie was. Walking outside the room Berto answered his phone.

"She's still unconscious. We don't know when she'll wake up." He told Max and Steel as soon as they asked. "I hope she's okay. She did get attacked by Ven Ghan then Metal Elementor."

"I should've protected her better." Shock said suddenly as he appeared in the hallway. "And after she told me I was her family too. I never knew she cared that much about me."

"It's not your fault Shock. She always wants to be the hero and we all know firsthand how stubborn she is." Berto said and everyone laughed at that. "She'll be alright." The moment the call ended Berto leaned against the wall, not really believing his own words. Sighing he returned to the room and his friend. As he did he saw Kat on her way out and he asked if he could stay.

"Of course Berto. Call me if there's any change." Kat said and once she left Berto pulled up a seat and sat beside her. As Shock hovered nearby Berto leaned over and stroked his friend's hair as she lay on her back but she didn't even respond and he sighed.

Why do you have to be so reckless, he thought to himself as he sat looking at her. After a little while Shock offered to keep an eye on Jessie and Berto thanked him, not wanting to admit that he was really tired. As he walked the short distance from the Medical Bay to his dorm he silently hoped Jessie would be okay. The next morning he was up early and as he was about to check up on her again when he almost walked into Commander Forge.

"Sorry Commander. I wasn't looking where I was going." He apologized looking embarrassed.

"No problem Berto. I was actually on my way to get you." He replied. Curious Berto followed Forge to the Com Room and there he found Kat, Jefferson, Max and Steel. "Now that we're all here…except for Jessie and Shock of course…I wanted to talk about these new Ultralinks. So far they've managed to escape every time and so I called this meeting to see if anyone has any ideas about capturing at least one of them."

"Maybe we should set a trap for them." Steel suggested and Max nodded.

"Okay what sort of trap should we set and what's the bait?" Forge asked and everyone brainstormed ideas. Soon they agreed that Copper Canyon was the best place to set a trap with no civilians being put in danger and a wide open space. The bait ended up being Max Steel as they knew that the Ultralinks wouldn't be able to resist a battle against their greatest enemy. As they went over the details of their plan Shock kept watch over his partner for any sign of recovery but so far she remained unresponsive and that worried him. When he brought up a visual of her vitals he couldn't find anything physically wrong with her and that stumped him. As the image vanished he thought he heard a noise and after hovering closer Shock realized that it was coming from Jessie.

"Jessie?" He said and as he watched her head moved slightly to the right as she groaned. Thinking she might wake up he kept watch but she only groaned again and then she went quiet. "Must be dreaming." Shock said to himself. As he continued to keep his eye on her, his friends were getting ready to set their trap. In the middle of nowhere Max Steel was walking around waiting for any sign of Makino's troops. But so far nothing was happening and he was complaining about being bored.

"Would you stop going on and on? You're giving me a headache." Steel said and Max pointed out that this is boring. "I know. You've said that for the last five minutes."

"Hey it is." Max shot back and they started to argue. Of course Prism, Blast and Chomp showed up and that shut them up. "Great! I was getting bored." Max said as he changed to Strength Mode and came after them.

"It's a trap!" Chomp said but his two comrades ignored him and started firing their weapons at Max Steel. Annoyed he went after Max Steel as well, sending his vines through the earth and wrapping them around his enemy. This proved to be a mistake when Max grabbed the vines and spun the Ultralink around and around before he let go. With a yell the Ultralink slammed into the other two and knocked them into the ground. As they went to stand up they found themselves surrounded by N-Tek agents. "Told you it was a trap." Chomp grumbled as they wondered what to do. Unfortunately backup arrived for them in the form of Metal Elementor and he immediately started knocking the agents left and right with his mace.

"Oh that's just great." Berto grumbled as he unleashed C.Y.T.R.O on him. Using a new weapon he'd created he knocked the Mega Elementor flying and it stood and let out an ear shattering roar. Furious it charged and they clashed. "This is for Jessie!" He shouted as he whaled on the creature and succeeded in stunning it as Max Steel looked on.

"Now that is impressive. Never knew he was that good." Steel commented as they watched on. "I guess we can't let him make us look bad. Come one." Together they went after the retreating Ultralinks as C.Y.T.R.O went toe to toe with the Metal Elementor. But as his friends looked on the Ultralink managed to slam Berto's robot into the ground and transforming his hand into a mace he ended the battle in seconds. Frustrated Berto let out a yell as he watched the battle from the sidelines again. In the end all four Ultralinks managed to escape when one of the alien ships appeared and used its tracking beam to suck them back into the ship before it speed away. "Oh man!"

"I second that. I can't believe they got away. I guess it's back to base." Max said as he changed to Flight mode. Arriving back at N-Tek Max and Steel rejoined Forge, Kat and Jefferson who looked angry that they're enemies had somehow escape again.

"It's my fault. I thought I had the Metal Elementor cornered and I got careless." Berto suddenly spoke up and everyone looked at him.

"It's not your fault Berto." Steel said. "I should have done more to stop them."

"It isn't anyone's fault. Let's just take a few minutes and think of something else to do." Forge said and they all nodded.

Deciding to go and check on his friend Berto walked towards the Medical Bay. As he did he wondered how she was and soon he received his answer when he walked in and found her still out cold on the bed.

"Any luck catching an Ultralink?" Shock asked as the scientist walked over and joined him beside the bed.

"No. I thought maybe we had a chance but that Metal Elementor's so powerful." Berto told him and they both looked a bit down. "Has Jessie spoken?" He asked and Shock told him that she'd moved a little and groaned but that was it.

"Maybe she was dreaming." Shock suggested and Berto nodded. As they watched Jessie she suddenly moved her head to the left this time and groaned, her eye flickering under her eyelids.

"Jessie can you hear us?" Berto asked but she went quiet again and he sighed to himself. "I wonder what she's dreaming about?" Watching closely Jessie moved her head from one side to the other as she started to mumble something. Curious Berto leaned over listening closely and, as he did, he heard her say something.

"Mmm…mom?" Jessie mumbled and Berto reached over to stroke her forehead.

"She's calling out for her mom. Poor girl." He said and Shock hovered over her looking down at her face. As they watched on she called out for her mom again and then Berto saw a tear run down her cheek. "She's crying." He said as Jessie's face crumpled. Feeling awful for her, they continued to watch over her until she started mumbling something.

"Dad…where are you?" Jessie said next and that confused both her friends. Staring at each other than her they waited for her to say something else but she went quiet again.

"Do you know who her dad is?" Shock asked Berto who shrugged and the Ultralink sighed. "All we know is that her mom was an agent and she worked at N-Tek. In the video file I remember that her mom said she never told Jessie who her father was and that he'd died when she was pretty young. I wish I knew more but my memories aren't clear either."

"Then we'll just have to keep searching. You know I've thought about something. If my suspicions are correct maybe her dad wasn't from Earth." Berto said and Shock stared at him. "Hey her mom did say she'd never believe who her father was so it's possible." He added as they both watched Jessie. As they did she started whimpering and as Berto leaned over her eyelids started to flicker before she slowly opened her eyes. "Jessie?" He whispered and she blinked confused until it finally dawned on her that it was her boyfriend looking down at her and she gave him a weak smile.

"Hey." I whispered and Shock flew over and hugged me. "Hi guys." I added wondering why my Ultralink had just hugged me. When he let go of me he hovered beside the bed as Berto stroked my forehead. "What happened?" I asked as Berto sat back on a chair.

"Metal Elementor's mace hit you instead of me. You've been out cold for hours and we were worried about you." Shock told me as I attempted to sit. Which I soon discovered was a huge mistake when I almost toppled off the bed. Grabbing my shoulders Berto helped back onto the bed.

"Take it easy. You're hurt." He said as I put my hand on my head feeling dizzy. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got punched by the Ultimate Elementor." I groaned and Berto actually chuckled. "Other than that I'm good." Sitting beside me Berto explained that while I was knocked out the rest of N-Tek tried, and failed, to capture an Ultralink. "Maybe next time we'll get them." I said and Berto raised an eyebrow at me. "Okay why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm curious about something. Why were you dreaming about your mom and dad?" Shock asked suddenly and I stared at him, wide eyed. "You were talking in your sleep." He explained but I continued to stare at him and he rolled his eye.

"I'm not really sure what you mean. Did I really say something?" I asked and Berto nodded. Racking my brain I soon remembered something. "I do remember…a man with brown eyes like mine."

"Maybe that's your dad but how do you have memories when you were only young?" Berto asked me and I shrugged, just as puzzled as he was. "Do you remember anything else?" He said and I tried but that's all I knew. Noticing the sad expression on my face he reached over and squeezed my shoulder. "Don't let it get to you. You know we'll help in any way we can."

"Thanks guys. I really want to know who my dad was and maybe then I can find out why I have Turbo energy." I said as I put my hand over Berto's. Rolling his eye at us Shock hovered overhead.

"Are you sure you're okay? You did get hit pretty hard by Metal Elementor and shot twice by Ven Ghan." Shock pointed out and Berto's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"You never told me he attacked you." Berto said and I sighed and asked Shock if he could explain.

"Before we got to battle Metal Elementor we were teleported away by Ven Ghan. He kept going on and on about me being Makino's soldier and that I needed to be 'brought to justice for helping Makino'. Jessie tried to explain that we were the good guys but he wouldn't listen and he tried to shoot me. Jessie ended up getting shot twice when she tried to convince him otherwise and if Max hadn't shown up…he might have succeeded in capturing me." Shock told Berto as I shook my head trying to clear it and finding that it only made the ache in my head worse. When I groaned, holding my head with both hands and closing my eyes against the pain, Berto looked at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked and I mumbled that my head hurt and he chuckled. Annoyed I opened an eye and stared at him. "Calm down. I'm not laughing at you."

"Then why'd you laugh? If you got shot and clobbered in a day you wouldn't be laughing." I grumbled as I opened my other eye and rubbed my forehead. "Owww." I added and even Shock chuckled. "And I saved you so you be quiet." Unable to help it they both cracked up laughing and I glared at them for a few seconds before I began to feel sleepy and I lied down. By the time they had stopped laughing at me I had already fallen asleep. Fortunately I didn't have any more dreams and nothing disturbed me so I slept peacefully for the next couple of hours. Okay I wish that's what happened but instead I was woken a very short time later by an alarm and I sat up so fast that I toppled off the bed. With a frustrated growl I stood and wandered into the hallway only to be almost knocked over by Max who didn't even noticed I was there and I frowned in his direction. Still pretty woozy I went looking for the cause of the alarm and found Forge, Kat and Jefferson in the Com Room. Curious I walked in and everyone turned when they heard my footsteps.

"When did you wake up?" Kat asked as they stared at me for a moment.

"A little while ago. Why's an alarm going off?" I asked as I walked over. As I did I heard Berto and as I turned around he came racing in. Giving me a quick glance, probably surprised I was awake, he hurried to the computer.

"There's a problem outside. One of the Ultralink's we tried to capture ended up being captured by Extroyer. And I think I know why. He's trying to create a new morph." Berto said as he typed away at the keyboard.

"Then we have to stop him. I already sent Max and Steel after him." Forge said and as I waited for him to ask Shock and I to help him my vision started to go blurry. As I put a hand on my forehead I saw Forge turn to me and start speaking but I couldn't understand because the alarm was making my head pound.

"Hey are you okay?" Berto asked me as I put my other hand against my head, gritting my teeth against the pain.

"Shut…it off." I growled as the alarm made my ears ring and the pain in my head grew worse with every ring. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. "Shut!It!Off!" I shouted suddenly as my eyes glowed green and I threw a blast of Turbo energy at the alarm above the computer. Everyone ducked as the alarm exploded, showering them with debris and when the noise died suddenly they all stared at me. "That's…much better." I sighed giving them a grin before my legs gave out and I hit the floor. As my vision faded I heard footsteps and I caught a glimpse of a set of black and white sneakers before I fainted.


	73. Chapter 73

After rushing their friend to the Medical Bay everyone waited in the hallway, anxious to find out what was wrong with her. As some of the best N-Tek doctors examined her, outside the ones who were taking it the hardest were Shock and Berto.

"Why are they taking so long?" Shock asked as he watched Berto pace the floor completely oblivious to everyone else. As the minutes dragged on Berto continued to pace, every so often looking towards the door and wanting to go inside but he knew he had to stay where he was. So he paced as his friends looked on, everyone feeling helpless. After what seemed like an eternity one of the doctors finally emerged and everyone looked up.

"Is she going to be okay?" Berto asked the moment the doctor walked into the hallway.

"Jessie has a linear fracture in her skull." Doctor Alexander told them and they looked on shocked.

"How did it happen?" Berto asked and the doctor sighed before he answered the young scientist.

"From what we can tell it was caused by a heavy blow to her forehead. We're still not sure how though." He told them and Berto frowned at him.

"It must have been from her battle with Metal Elementor. Then why didn't anyone notice she was hurt until now? If she had a fracture from that battle why wasn't she in pain?" He asked but then he realized something. "She did complain about her head hurting and I didn't take any notice."

"Plus she did break the alarm because it was causing her pain. That was a while after the battle though." Shock pointed out as Berto looked on, feeling awful that he laughed at his friend when she was hurt. In the silence that followed Doctor Alexander looked at each of Jessie's friends, noticing that they all looked worried. When Berto finally looked up from staring at the floor he spoke directly to the doctor.

"Can I see her?" He asked and Doctor Alexander frowned, getting ready to say no until he took a good look at Berto's face and saw the pain etched into his face and he softened. When he gave Berto a nod the scientist gave him a grateful smile. After entering the room Berto was shaken to find Jessie lying still on a bed, an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth and as he walked over he noticed that he couldn't hear her breathing. For a moment he panicked as he rushed to her side until he saw the mask fog up and he had to sit on a bed opposite to keep from falling over. Taking a deep breath to calm himself Berto stared at his friend as she lay there and as he sat there he was soon joined by Shock who had gotten tired of waiting outside and had snuck past the doctor.

"How is she?" Shock asked and Berto jumped as the Ultralink flew over. "It's just me." He added as Berto stared at him.

"She's unconscious." Berto said and Shock resisted the urge the roll his eye. Well obviously, he thought to himself but decided not to say anything. "I know that's pretty obvious." He said as he fiddled with his wrist computer and Shock sighed before hovering between Jessie's bed and the one now occupied by Berto.

"Look I know you're worried about her but you need to calm down. Right now there isn't anything we can do except wait for her to get better but I know she'll be alright." Shock told him and Berto closed his eyes for a moment. "Are you okay?' He asked Berto who lifted his head and when he opened his eyes Shock could see the pain there. Sighing he looked at Jessie who remained motionless. Together they stayed by her side.

Hours went by and soon Berto began to doze off only to wake up when his chin bumped his chest. Rubbing his eyes he sat straighter and looked over at his friend, hoping that maybe she was awake. But when he found her in the same condition he frowned before sitting back and wondering what he could do to help her and, as he did, he noticed that she didn't have the black and silver ring he'd made for her. Puzzled he looked around the room until his eyes settled on the table a few feet away that had something shining on it. With a smile he jumped down and walked over to it, instantly finding the ring. Walking back to his friend he knelt and gently fastened the chain around her neck so that the ring lay between her collarbone and her chest. As he stood Shock flew over and watched his two friends, both as silent as each other. Finally Berto spoke and Shock could hear the sadness in his voice.

"I should have listened to Jessie when she said that she was in pain but I laughed. How could I do something so cruel?" He said and Shock placed his arm on his friend's shoulder who looked up at him.

"Once again will you stop putting all the blame on yourself? I laughed at her too. Besides we didn't know she had a head fracture then. I'm an Ultralink and you're the chief scientist. We're not doctors okay?" Shock pointed out and eventually Berto nodded. "Besides when she wakes up we can apologize then for not taking her seriously. Maybe you can take her out on a date or something to make it up to her." He suggested and Berto brightened at that idea.

"Okay but you have to help." Berto said and Shock stared at him.

"Hey it was my suggestion so you need to figure out the details." Shock shot back and Berto raised an eyebrow at the Ultralink who stared right on back. Without warning Berto started to laugh and after a moment Shock joined in too. As their laughter subsided Shock asked what they should do and Berto shrugged before he put a hand to his forehead suddenly feeling dizzy. The moment Shock noticed the change in his face he began to push Berto's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Berto asked as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Alright I'm a little dizzy." He finally admitted and after a little more pushing from the Ultralink he walked over and sat on the bed opposite Jessie. "Maybe I should rest. But what if Jessie wakes up?" He yawned and Shock agreed to wake him if there was any change in her condition. Thanking him Berto lay down on the bed and moved his hand behind his head as he got comfortable. Pretty soon his eyes closed and his breathing became shallow as he dozed off. More tired than he'd let Shock think Berto didn't wake up until sometime later the next morning and that was only because he could hear someone mumbling.

"Could you be quiet? I'm trying to sleep." Berto muttered turning over but when the noise persisted he grumbled something under his breath and sat up. "Can't a guy get a moment's rest?" He grumbled and that's when he found the source of the noise. On the bed beside him he realized that Jessie's head moved and as he focused his attention on her, she muttered something. Not sure what she was attempting to say he jumped down and moved so that he was standing beside her. Again he couldn't understand until he almost kicked himself when he figured out that her voice was muffled by the oxygen mask. Reaching over he carefully removed it from her mouth and leaned in. "Did you say something Jessie?" He whispered and was taken by complete surprise when her eyes opened and he found myself being stared at by a set of chocolate-brown eyes.

"You…woke me…up." I muttered and as he continued at stare at me I frowned slightly. "I'm not…the only who…talks in their sleep." I told him and a long moment passed before he finally smiled down at me. Then he surprised me by leaning down and hugging me. "Not that…I mind but…you're cutting off…my air supply." I coughed and he relaxed his grip enough so I could breathe properly again. "That's better." I told him.

"Oh right sorry." Berto replied and I managed a laugh. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad. My head still hurts but I'll live." I told him and he tried to grin but I could see something was wrong. "Is something bothering you? You look kind of sad."

"I'm sorry I didn't take you seriously before. You were in pain and I laughed at you." Berto answered and I gave him a look before I wrapped an arm around his neck and attempted to pull him into a hug. Apparently too weak I groaned in frustration and Berto grinned before leaning down, having worked out what I wanted.

"That's better." I said as I hugged him and I heard him chuckle. "So what's wrong with me exactly?" Eventually standing Berto took my hand as he explained what I'd missed since I passed out.

"You collapsed and we rushed you to the Medical Bay. Several of the doctors here examined you and then Doctor Alexander told us that you had a Linear fracture to your skull." Berto told me and when I raised an eyebrow in confusion he chuckled. "It's basically a small fracture. Nothing serious but you did pass out so you're in here to rest until the fracture heals on its own."

"That's a relief. You had me worried when you said 'fracture'. How did it happen?" I asked him and as he mentioned the battle with Metal Elementor I groaned and he instantly asked if I was okay. "I'm fine. I just remembered that fight and I did get hit by his mace so that explains a lot. Thanks for taking care of me."

"I really didn't do anything." Berto said and I squeezed his hand. "Well maybe a little. I'm glad you're okay."

"You and me both. Oh and sorry I blew up the alarm." I told him and it took him a few seconds to work out what I meant before he laughed. "I really don't know why I did that."

"I think the alarm was making your headache worse because you kept wincing and you had your hands pressed against your head." Berto replied and I smiled at him. "I really should have realized something was off." Sighing I sat up and Berto's eyes went wide. Noting the worried expression on his face I raised an eyebrow.

"Chill babe. I'm fine though I'm not going to be fighting anyone until my head heals. That's for sure." I told him as I rubbed the side of my aching head avoiding my forehead where it hurt the most. "Oh and for the record you didn't injure me, Metal Elementor did so stop acting like this fracture's your fault okay?" When he didn't answer I continued to stare at him until he finally nodded. "Great so now what?" I asked him and he gave me a puzzled look. "Do I have to stay here or what?"

"You have to stay here." Berto told me and he laughed after I sulked, not wanting to just sit around and do nothing. "Don't give me that look. You're still recovering and you need time to heal."

"Yeah but what do I do in the meantime? It's so boring in here." I complained and he smiled at me before he ducked into the hallway for a moment. As I sat there, thinking he had left me on my own, I heard the sounds of running footsteps and that's when Furbo came racing in. Laughing I watched as he flew over to me and landed on the bed before jumping up and licking my face. Seconds later I was joined by Steel and Shock who exchanged a look of shock at seeing me awake.

"You're alright!" Shock shouted as Furbo proceeded to fly around the room and I cringed as my headache flared up. "Oh geeze. Sorry Jessie." He added and I managed to plant a smile on my face despite the constant pain in my head.

"It's fine Shock. I just need to wait until the injury heals itself then we'll be back kicking bad guy butt." I grinned and he laughed as he flew over to me. "As soon as I get the all clear." I added as Berto returned to my side. As I moved over Berto sat beside me on the bed and I smiled as he took my hand.

"Maybe we should give you two a few minutes." Shock suggested and as he went to leave Steel asked why before he suddenly nodded and they followed Furbo outside. Once they were gone I stared after them puzzled why they left.

"That was strange. Why did they leave like that?" I asked before I felt Berto wrap his arms around my waist and I giggled. "Okay now I understand." I smiled as I leaned back and rested my head on his chest. As I did I felt him kiss my check and I sighed, feeling better. Soon my eyes began to close and as I started falling asleep I heard him laugh as he held me tighter.

Sometime later I stirred awake and as I opened my eyes, still half asleep, I found myself face to face with Berto. For some reason he was now lying next to me, fast asleep and as I watched him I couldn't help noting how peaceful he looked. As I continued to stare at him, he moved closer to me until our noses were almost touching. Trying not to giggle at him I lay there and after a few short minutes I began to fall asleep again. As my eyes closed I didn't see Berto reach over and take my hand.

"You were right. They look pretty cute together." I heard someone say and even with my eyes closed I figured out that it was Max's mom Molly. Suddenly there was a flash of light and I groaned before I moved closer to Berto, not wanting to wake up and I heard someone laugh. "Aww now that is even cuter." Probably Molly again I thought to myself as I lay there refusing to budge. Of course then someone started prodding my shoulder and with an annoyed sigh I opened my eyes to find Molly and Shock looking down at us.

"Hello." I mumbled as I lay there. As Shock flew over to hover in front of me, Berto snuggled closer and ended up almost burying his head in my chest. "And hello to you too." I added as I couldn't help blushing. It didn't help that Molly and Shock saw the funny side of it and started laughing.

"Now that is pretty funny." Shock said and I stared at him until he shrugged. "You should see the photo we took." The second I heard that my eyes went wide and I tried to sit up before Berto made a noise in his throat and I was torn between staying put and moving, which would wake him. In the end I chose to glare at Shock. "What's wrong now?" He asked me and I finally gave up, rubbing my eyes.

"How's your head?" Molly asked me as Shock hovered just out of reach of me.

"It still aches but it doesn't hurt as much now." I replied as I looked at Berto currently using me as a pillow. Wouldn't be the first time, I thought to myself as I lay there. Thankfully he soon moved enough so I could sit up without waking him and as I did I heard footsteps. "Company's coming." I said and we all looked towards the door as Max and Steel walked in.

"Look who's up." Max said as he joined his mom and Shock beside the bed. "And who isn't." He added grinning as he looked at Berto still completely obvious to everything.

"So how's the head?" Steel asked me and I told him what I said before to Molly and Shock. "That's good to know. You did get slammed pretty hard though you do have a pretty hard head."

"Maybe but I'd appreciate it if people didn't use it like it was a punching bag." I replied as I stretched my limbs. "Because ending up in the Medical Bay's becoming a habit of me." Sitting there I heard Berto mumble something unintelligible and I took a moment or two to stare down at him. "Huh?"

"Callate." He muttered and I giggled as he tried unsuccessfully to bury his face in the bed. Eventually he raised his head and sighed before sitting up. "Since I'm not going to get any peace now I might as well make myself useful."

"Oh quit complaining." I told him as I playfully nudged him in the arm. "I was up before you and I have a head injury."

"Usted es hilarante." Berto said and I giggled as he climbed off the bed. "And when did we gain an audience?" He asked and that was all it took to make me burst out laughing. Blinking he stared at me as I laughed and then looked at our friends. "Is she okay?" Once my laughter had subsided I had the hiccups and Berto couldn't help grinning at me, apparently happy he had the last laugh on me.

"Its…hic...not funny." I complained after Molly, Max and Steel had left. Now with Berto and Shock for company I was sorely regretting being nice and not waking him earlier. "I was nice…hic... to you and…hic…everything." Still grinning at me Berto chuckled when I crossed my arms against my chest and sat back, annoyed at him. Of course it was all an act but it seemed to fool him because he sighed before moving closer. "Could have…hic…woken you up…hic…but I didn't." I added as he sat beside me and I rested my head on his shoulder. Wrapping an arm around my shoulders he smiled down at me as I smiled, still hiccupping but I was enjoying being so close to him so I soon forgot about how annoying my hiccups were. "Maybe…hic…I can forgive you." I said after a few minutes and he chuckled as Shock rolled his eye at the both of us. When my eyelids started to close before I started awake Berto asked if I wanted to rest and I shook my head. Unconvinced Berto used his free hand to massage my shoulder and I frowned knowing what he was trying to do. Resisting I stayed awake until he sat up and started rubbing my neck with both his hands. Soon my eyes began to close again but I refused to sleep, determined to have the upper hand, and he sighed clearly not sure what to do next. Unfortunately for me Shock decided to help as he could see that I needed more time to rest and recover from my injuries because he grabbed my phone from the table. After a couple of seconds of fiddling with it he pressed a button and music started to play. I raised an eyebrow at the Ultralink, puzzled, until I heard the song and I realized that it was a slow song that I liked. How he knew I liked that song was a mystery. As I listened Berto resumed rubbing my neck and the music combined with his massage made me drowsy.

"You two…are ganging…up…on me." I mumbled as I fought to stay awake. "Not…fair." I added as my head began to drop towards my chest. Seeing this Berto increased the pace of his fingers and eventually my eyes closed and I fell forward. Catching me in time Berto was amused to find me sound asleep and he carefully lay me down on the bed. Completely unaware I shifted slightly getting comfortable as Shock and Berto looked on amused.

"That is one stubborn woman I'm dating." Berto remarked after they left me to get some more rest. "Not that I'm complaining mind you."

"Uh huh. Before I forget I heard that C.Y.T.R.O was almost a match for Metal Elementor." Shock said and Berto raised an eyebrow at him. "The almost part came from Max." He added as Berto eyed him for a moment. With a nod they headed for his lab and as Berto explained that he'd only managed to beat up the Ultralink because he was ticked at it for hurting his friend. "But you did beat him up for a while anyway. That is pretty impressive."

"Okay I'll admit that it was something I didn't think I could do. I mean I did design him to serve as backup for Max Steel and because I can't exactly go toe to toe with an Elementor. Or even Extroyer or Dredd for that matter." For the next few minutes Berto was lost in thought and Shock watched the young scientist as they entered the lab before he broke into a smile. "Maybe I can help Jessie a bit more." He told the Ultralink who wondered how exactly before Berto reached his computer and brought up a set of blueprints. As Shock stared at the plans he realized that they were for some sort of new weapon and he smiled to himself.

"Need any help?" Shock asked and Berto gave him a nod before they set to work. It took them the better part of the day before they were happy with the weapon they'd created from scratch.

"There finished." Berto announced as he and Shock gave Jessie's new Turbo weapon the once over.

"That Turbo touch problem was pretty annoying to work around." Shock said as Berto set their newest creation on the table opposite. "Still it's done and it looks pretty amazing. Where did you came up with this idea?"

"Well Max and Steel have the Turbo blaster and so I thought why not make one for Jessie? A long range weapon seemed the perfect choice for her too. Speaking of Jessie I wonder if she's still sleeping?" Knowing this was coming Shock suggested going and checking on her and they left, walking the short distance between rooms. Once they did reach the Medical Bay, however, Jessie wasn't lying where they'd left her and they stood there in surprise. It was at that moment that they heard a familiar voice and when they turned Jessie was standing behind them, a glass held in one hand and a confused expression on her face.

"Why are you guys giving me that look?" I asked and after getting over his surprise Berto frowned at me.

"Why aren't you resting?" He asked me and I pointed out that I woke up thirsty. "You should have asked someone to bring you water." He told me and I frowned back at him.

"I'm more than capable of getting a glass of water. I have a fracture not a loss of brain function." I replied as I brushed past and sat back on the bed. Ignoring him for a moment I took a sip of the water and then I stared at him. "Besides there wasn't anyone here except me and I'm not a telepath." I added giving Berto a grin as Shock laughed. But apparently Berto wasn't convinced I was fine as he walked over and, taking the glass from me and setting it down on the table nearby, stared into my eyes.

"Would you stop that? I appreciate that you care about me but I'm fine." I told him and he stood back crossing his arms against his chest and I fought the urge to hit him in the arm. "You're being stubborn." I pointed out and after a moment of staring at me I noticed the side of his mouth twitch as he tried not to laugh.

"Takes one to know one." He said and I giggled before he uncrossed his arms. "Fine you win. I'm just being overprotective of you." He admitted and I smiled at him. Before I could speak Shock made his usual gagging noise and that made me forget what I wanted to say. Not really wanting to admit it however now that I had gone for a short walk and had a drink of water I rubbed my eyes with a hand as I began to feel sleepy again and without warning I yawned. "Knew it." Berto said with a chuckle and I opened my mouth to protest, as stubborn as ever, but I yawned again and the retort I had come up with died on my lips. This time when Berto stood beside my bed and asked that I lay down I didn't fight. Once I was lying on my back my eyes started to close and I placed a hand behind my head. "Hopefully she'll stay put this time." I heard Berto say as I fell asleep. Because no one entered the Medical Bay for a long while I was able to rest for hours and I found out later that from time to time N-Tek's doctors checked on me and my fracture. Probably still needing to recover from the pain in my head and the obvious injury I received from Metal Elementor I didn't wake even once. Even Steel and Shock were pretty impressed by the fact that I was completely oblivious to everything around me. After going with Berto to check on me Max decided to have some fun with me and somehow convinced Steel to set off a loud beeping noise into my ear. Thinking I'd most likely jump, or better yet fall off the bed, he was shocked when I merely shifted slightly on the bed and stayed asleep. As Berto watched on, bemused, Max tried again and he couldn't believe it when I didn't react. After a few minutes of trying to wake me he gave up and left, probably wondering how someone could sleep through all the noise, and so he didn't see Berto grin. Leaning over he gently brushed his fingers against his friend's cheek and she sighed.

"Now that's how to get a reaction." He told Steel who chuckled. "It works for me anyway." He added before leaving his friend in peace.


	74. Chapter 74

The next morning came and went as I stayed inside the Medical Bay waiting for my injury to heal itself so I could return to school and the front line. Though it would take another few days before I would be well enough to leave. That fact was completely lost on me because I was still sound asleep and so far all attempts to wake me had proved unsuccessful.

"Man she's a sound sleeper." Shock commented as Berto tried, for the fourth time in the last hour, to wake me. Instead the only response he got from me was something between a snort and a sigh before I turned over. "What now?" He asked the young scientist who seemed to be wondering what to do about his girlfriend.

"Hmm…wait I know." He said and as Shock watched on Berto leaned over and began tickling my chin. Semi-conscious I groaned and tried to bury my head in my arm but Berto didn't give up. Soon I shifted and attempted to push his hand away and as I did he caught my hand in his. When I found that my hand wasn't in my control anymore I finally opened my eyes and blinked up at him, still half asleep.

"Can't a woman sleep in peace?" I complained and together Berto and Shock shook their heads at me. Knowing I wasn't going to get any rest with them there I finally sat up and Berto removed his hand from mine.

"Good morning. Or should I say midday?" Berto said and I blinked at him confused. "It's lunchtime." He added and I rubbed my eyes with one hand as he chuckled. "Hungry?" He asked me and I didn't have time to answer when my stomach growled. Trying to hide the growing blush that was spreading across my face, and failing, Berto offered to go and get me something. "And before you argue you're still recovering." He said before he left me with Shock.

"Okay…that was interesting. Now I'm apparently helpless as well as injured." I commented giving my limbs a stretch as I waited for my boyfriend to return. "Though it is kind of nice to be looked after too so I guess I can live with that."

"Just let him take care of you without complaining. You have gotten hurt a lot lately come to think of it." Shock said as I rubbed my forehead only to grimace and my Ultralink hovered level with my face, a question mark on his face.

"My head still hurts." I told him and he sighed before reaching over and patting me on the shoulder. "Owww." I whimpered as my head throbbed and Shock rolled his eye at me. "A little sympathy would be nice you know?" I pouted and he chuckled. By the time Berto returned he took one look at me with my arms crossed against my chest and a pout on my face and fought off the laugh that he knew would upset me further.

"How are you feeling?" Berto asked as he walked over and stood next to my bed. As soon as he set a tray out in front of me I grinned as I saw the two burgers sitting there. "Since I haven't had lunch yet either I thought it might be nice to have lunch together." He added and I smiled at him as Shock looked on. Reaching over I went to pick up one of the burgers when Berto's hand brushed against mine and I blushed slightly before picking up my burger and avoiding his eyes as I ate. This confused Berto who glanced at Shock who shrugged just as puzzled by my odd behavior as he was. As I ate I was wondering why I'd blushed as he was my boyfriend. By the time I'd finished eating I was still confused and after a few minutes of an awkward silence Shock made an excuse and left before either of us could ask why. Not sure what to say I remained silent until finally Berto spoke.

"Why would Shock just leave like that?" He said and I shrugged. "Is something wrong?" He asked me and when I didn't answer he frowned slightly. "Did I do something wrong?" He added and I shook my head at him. Picking up the tray he placed it on the bed opposite and after I moved over he sat beside me.

"I really don't know why I'm acting…funny. Maybe it's because of my head injury. It's not like we haven't held hands before." I replied and he gave me a smile before he reached over and took my hand. This time I didn't blush as I gave his hand a squeeze and after a few minutes of looking at me he moved closer. After he did he leaned forward and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. This time I blushed and as I did he chuckled then he kissed me again and within seconds I pressed my lips against his. To my complete shock I suddenly felt his tongue move against mine and after the shock passed I began moving my tongue against his. "Mmm." I mumbled as he increased the movement of his tongue. Before I knew what was happening he began nibbling my bottom lip as he kissed me and I yelped when his teeth suddenly bit down. Instantly I gasped from the sharp pain but soon I groaned when he began licking the spot and I reached up, grabbing the back of his head with my free hand before pushing his face against mine. As we kissed we ran our hands through each other's hair and I soon forgot about the pain in my head right up until I heard someone's footsteps and we broke apart to find Max, Steel and Shock standing in the doorway. A blush spread across my face as we blinked up at our friends and I managed to frown slightly, a little annoyed at being interrupted.

"If you two are done Forge wants to see us in the Com Room." Max told me and I noticed that he had a grin on his face. Ignoring him I stood and that's when Berto asked if I was alright to walk the distance.

"I'm pretty sure I'm okay." I replied as he stood and when he looked a little worried I smiled at him. "But if you want to walk me there that's fine." I added and he took my arm. As we walked Max and Steel exchanged a look of amusement and before we arrived at the Com Room I asked Max what he found so funny.

"You two obviously. Every time you and Berto are alone for a while you two start making out." He commented. Knowing it was true apparently I saw Berto blush as we walked and I raised an eyebrow at Max who just chuckled thinking he'd won.

"What? Are you jealous or something?" I said and the surprised look on his face was priceless. Even Shock thought it was funny as he laughed and soon Steel joined in. As we reached the room I heard Max mutter "Hah hah very funny." and I smiled knowing I'd won that round. Once inside the room I noticed Forge was already waiting for us though I was surprised that Kat and Jefferson were nowhere to be found.

"In case you're wonder why Kat and Jefferson aren't here it's because I wanted to see you and Shock. As well as Max and Steel." He told me and I looked at Berto, not really wanting him to go. Giving me a quick smile he said he'd be in his lab before he walked away. "Anyway after our last failed attempt at capturing an Ultralink I've realized that we need two Turbo users. And that's where you and Shock come in."

"Okay so what do you want us to do?" I asked him and for the next few minutes he went over the plan. "So you want me to be backup for Max and Steel? I guess that's okay though we could take down any of the Ultralinks without a problem. Well maybe not the Metal Elementor after what happened last time." I replied as I rubbed my forehead which still ached from time to time.

"The only problem is; are you well enough to fight?" Shock said and I sighed.

"My head does hurt a little now that you mention it but other than that I'm fine." I replied and when he stared at me, unsure, I rolled my eyes. "I'm definitely up for a fight." I added and that seemed to convince him. "So when do we leave?"

About an hour later we were on our way to a specific spot in Copper Canyon. Instead of using Flight Mode Forge had a couple of N-Tek agents drive us in a couple of R.O.C.C vehicles and after I questioned that plan he explained that it would save us the Turbo energy we needed to catch the Ultralinks. As I sat back on the seat I again rubbed at my forehead as the headache I had flared up and I considered whether I should tell anyone. Then I decided not to say anything because I wanted to fight and prove I wasn't weak. But as we arrived I flinched when my head throbbed and although I tried to hide it Shock asked if I was okay, having caught me.

"No I'm good. Let's go catch us a Ultralink." I said, acting cheerful to hide the fact that I felt like lying down and going to sleep. Walking outside the vehicle we soon found ourselves set upon by Blast, Chomp and Prism Link. To my relief Metal Elementor was nowhere to be seen and inwardly I sighed with relief as I got ready for a battle.

"Let's rock, Strength!" I called out and the second we changed modes I rushed headlong into the fight as Max Steel did the same, switching from Base Mode into Turbo Cannon Mode. As I dodged an oncoming blow from Blast Max charged his mode than suddenly shot forward, slamming into all three and knocking them down. Not giving them even a second to recover I changed to Speed Mode and was about to charge in when I heard Berto called out to me. As C.Y.T.R.O flew towards me something shot out of a compartment on his back and I caught it, taking a moment to find that it was a new weapon.

"It's awesome!" I said as I examined the weapon and found it was a cool looking gun. "Thanks Berto." I called out and from his lab he grinned. Detaching from me Shock linked with it and it took on a bright green glow. With a grin on my face I aimed for Blast Link who was on his feet and getting ready to fire. The moment I fired the new Turbo Gun at him the blast of Turbo energy knocked him backwards and into the other two. As they lay in a heap I grinned and ran towards them before taking aim again. But before I could Chomp's vines suddenly shot towards and wrapped around my legs, making me drop the gun and fall over. Unable to move I was stuck as he lifted me up off the ground and threw me, sending me into the canyon floor. I gave a pained yell as I collided with the ground and instantly changed to Base Mode again. Quickly detaching from the fallen weapon Shock raced towards me, only for Prism to shoot several sharp crystals at him with knocked him out of the air. Ignoring the pain in my head I raced after Shock and managed to get to him before the three Ultralinks did.

"Are you okay?" I asked him and he shook himself before linking with me again.

"Yeah but that hurt. Time for some payback." He said and I nodded before going after Prism first. As we ran we changed to Speed mode again and I raced towards them. Faster than I had ever run before I used my feet and fists to knock them over again. Max Steel was all set to help out when he saw me stop suddenly and giving him thumbs up I waited for him to take them down. Giving me a nod he used Turbo Cannon Mode again and that's all it took before we had ourselves three Ultralinks. As they were led in handcuffs to a waiting R.O.C.C vehicle Shock detached from me. Standing there, still feeling pretty good about our plan coming together, I noticed that my head was throbbing again and I put a hand to my forehead. As I did I saw C.Y.T.R.O join me and even without seeing my face I think Berto knew something was wrong because the robot took my arm suddenly.

"You feeling okay?" He asked me as my helmet vanished and that's when he got a good look at my face. I wanted to tell him that I was fine but as I opened my mouth I suddenly felt queasy. Quickly clamping a hand over my mouth I raced away tapping into my Speed mode as I got as far away from my friends as I could. When I was out of range of my friends I doubled over and I ended up throwing up my lunch. After I finished being sick I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I managed to walk a short distance before I ended up falling on my rear end. My head still throbbing from my not quite healed fracture and my stomach hurting I just sat where I was until C.Y.T.R.O showed up and I ended up being carried in his arms as he walked back to our friends.

"Are you okay?" Berto asked me as his robot carried me and I wanted to answer but as I lay in his arms I began to feel really tired suddenly. I didn't even manage to say one word before I got comfortable and closed my eyes. "Hello?" He said to me but I was already asleep. Apparently having figured out that I wasn't going to wake anytime soon he flew me back to N-Tek. Now in his lab Berto tried to wake me again and when I didn't respond he started to get worried. "Can you hear me, Jessie?" He asked and this time I moved slightly. "Gracias a dios." He muttered as he reached over and shook my shoulder until I groaned and opened my eyes.

"Huh? Can a woman sleep?" I muttered as I finally sat up. "Hmm...how did I get here?" I added and Berto shook his head at me. As I went to jump down I almost fell and Berto only just caught me in time. "Whoa…that was dumb." I said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"You're still not healed. I'm taking you back to the Medical Bay and no arguments." Berto told me and I didn't even utter a word, my head throbbing so bad that I couldn't see straight. By the time we reached the room I could barely stay on my feet and had to be helped to the bed. Even then Berto had to put a hand on my shoulder to keep me there. "How's your head?" He asked me and I put my hand on my head as I grimaced. "I'm going to get a doctor." He told me and hurried away. As he did Shock detached and I jumped slightly having forgotten he was there and he eyed me.

"Calm down it's just me. What's going on?" He asked me and I moved back trying to get comfortable and not fall off if I felt faint.

"Still feeling woozy. My head hurts." I mumbled before the room spun. Gripping the bed I took a few deep breaths as I fought to stay conscious. As I waited for Berto and the doctor to get back I thought I was okay as the throbbing in my head subsided a little but just as they returned I felt a sharp pain flash through my head and I cried out before I fainted.

"Jessie!" Berto called out. As he watched on Doctor Alexander examined me and after a few minutes he looked up. "Is she going to be alright?"

"She's just fainted. Her head hasn't healed yet and the strain of fighting's exhausted her. Just let her rest and she'll be alright." Doctor Alexander told him and Berto sighed, relieved that his friend was going to be okay. Once he left Berto stood beside the bed and touched Jessie's forehead as she lay there, out cold.

"I knew you shouldn't have fought. I hope you're okay." He said and Shock hovered over his partner.

"If you want I can check her vitals." He asked the young scientist and when he nodded Shock brought up an image of Jessie's heart and brain waves. After a moment or two of studying the information he told Berto that she was fine. "The doctor's right. She needs to rest for a while." As the image vanished he turned to Berto who seemed to be lost in thought. "Is something bothering you?"

"Oh…no I was just wondering what made her run away like that?" Berto replied and Shock sighed.

"You don't want to know." Came the Ultralink's reply and Berto just stared at him. "Okay well she basically threw up." He added and Berto grimaced this time. "I did tell you that it wasn't something you wanted to know."

"It's not that. I didn't know she wasn't feeling well." Berto replied and he left for a few minutes, returning with a slightly damp cloth. Curious Shock watched on as Berto gently ran the cloth over his friend's face. Still deeply unconscious she didn't react and he sighed as he continued doing the best he could to help her get better. For a while she didn't react and finally Berto was all set to leave when he heard her mumble something. Leaning in he listened as she groaned and then he heard her say something.

"Head…hurts." I mumbled and Berto smiled before he resumed carefully washing my face with the cloth. "Thanks…Berto." I mumbled after a few minutes before I fell back asleep. Thankful she was a bit better he went to get her some water, asking Shock to keep an eye on her while he was gone. After he left the room Shock rolled his eye and hovered near his partner's head as he waited for Berto to return.

"What does he think I'd leave you alone when you're not well?" He said to Jessie who moved onto her side, sighing in her sleep. "You did pretty well fighting those Ultralinks even when you weren't well. I'm pretty impressed by that." Reaching over he brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face before he continued watching over her. Soon Berto returned with a glass and he asked if Jessie had shown any signs of recovery. "It's only been a few minutes." Shock replied and Berto's face fell. With a sigh Shock added "though she did respond to you so I might be wrong."

"Sorry Shock I'm just a little on edge." Berto replied and the Ultralink nodded. Together they watched as Jessie moved again and mumbled something. "What's that?"

"Thirsty." I mumbled as I opened my eyes, blinking and soon I found a glass being gently pressed into my hands. I went to take the glass and as I did I almost dropped it. Thankfully Berto had the sense to hold the glass tightly and he lifted it to my mouth. Grateful I took a few sips and that made me feel better. When I began to feel sleepy again I told him so and I lay down as he set the glass down. Before he had even turned around to check on me I had fallen asleep and he raised an eyebrow at me before he leaned over. Planting a kiss on my forehead he left the room and Shock followed him after a moment as the scientist walked back to his lab.

"Where did they take the Ultralinks?" He asked Berto who stopped walking and turned to the Ultralink curious.

"To the stasis chambers. Why?" Berto asked and Shock tried to think up an excuse. Before he could Berto frowned. "You want to know more about yourself don't you?" Not able to give him a reasonable answer Shock finally admitted what he planned.

"I do want to know what I am and where I came from and the Ultralinks know something I don't. Plus Metal Elementor called me a 'traitor' so maybe I used to be on their side. I hope not." Shock told him and after a moment Berto nodded. "You won't tell Commander Forge?"

"No and I'll even go one better. I'll help you find out what you need to know. Plus they might know something about Jessie's dad and that helps everyone if it works. When do you want to ask?" Berto said and a smiley face appeared on Shock's face. Together they decided to work out what to ask before sneaking into the stasis chamber and confronting the Ultralinks inside.


	75. Chapter 75

Almost an hour later Berto and Shock had worked out what to ask the Ultralinks. The only flaw in their plan was that they had in sneak into the Stasis Chambers and back before anyone noticed. Thinking that it was impossible Berto was all set to give up when Shock had an idea.

"Stealth mode." He said and Berto thought about this for a moment before he nodded.

"Yeah. But wait I don't really want to ask Max and Steel since we decided to only involve the three of us." Berto replied and Shock stared at him for a second. "I totally forgot about Jessie's Stealth Mode. But are you sure she's well enough to help?"

"All she needs to do is sneak in and out. And that's pretty much it." Shock explained and when Berto finally nodded the Ultralink went back to the Medical Bay for his partner, returning a few minutes later with Jessie who appeared still half asleep.

"Are you alright?" Berto asked as his friend swayed on her feet. Not getting an answer he tried again and she finally blinked at him. "She doesn't look well. Maybe we should attempt this another day."

"I'm…okay." I mumbled rubbing at my eyes. "What do you…need me to do?" Still not totally convinced Berto took my arm and told me the plan. "Stealth Mode? Okay." I answered and Shock linked with me. "Let's rock…Stealth." I muttered and once we changed Modes I just stood there. Leading me towards the Stasis Chambers Berto told me to sneak towards the doors and get Shock to unlock them. With a nod that I forgot he couldn't see we moved towards each door and as Shock unlocked the doors I leaned against the wall, fighting the urge to sit and fall asleep. Once it was done we went back to Berto and changed to Base Mode again. Now with my face covered by a helmet we all walked towards the Ultralinks. When we showed up they were a little puzzled but soon became annoyed at us for being locked up.

"What do you three want?" Blast asked as Prism and Chomp looked in. "If it's about Makino we're not telling you anything."

"Yeah. You're the last people we'd tell our plans to." Prism agreed and then Chomp spoke.

"Oh you mean about taking over Earth? We're not telling you anything about our fleets or the millions of Ultralinks that are gonna invade your planet." He said and the other two glared at him. "What?"

"So there are millions of Ultralinks huh? Interesting but that's not what we wanted to know. Where does Turbo energy come from?" Berto said and all three Ultralinks exchanged a look before Blast stepped forward.

"Why do you want to know that?" He asked and that's when I stepped forward.

"Because I can generate it and its obviously not from Earth. So where did it come from?" I asked as I stood face to face with him. "And why did Ultimate Elementor attack Agent Claire?" I added and Berto gave me a look of surprise.

"Who's Agent Claire? Oh yeah that N-Tek stooge that got taken out by Ultimate Elementor. Well Mega Elementor now after his failed assignment." Prism answered this time and underneath my helmet I glared at them. "She was trying to prevent the invasion from Lord Makino so she needed to be…dealt with."

Noticing my increased heart rate Shock told me to calm down and he spoke instead.

"Interesting. So Ultralinks are from outer space and apparently so is Turbo energy. But what planet did it originate from?" Shock asked and that's when Chomp accidently let slip the answer.

"Wasn't it from that planet we invaded years ago? Tachyon?" He said and Prism and Blast groaned as I grinned beneath my helmet.

"Okay so it's from Tachyon. Now the other question I want to know is…" Berto began to ask before they all heard alarms. Quickly they hurried out of the chamber leaving the three Ultralinks scratching their heads in confusion.

"What was that about?" Chomp asked the moment they left. As we raced back to Berto's lab I began feeling woozy again and I stopped mid-step, removing my helmet. Leaning against a wall I felt my head throbbing again and I rubbed at my eyes. Realizing that I wasn't with him Berto stopped and turned around before he went back for me. Unfortunately we didn't make it back before Forge caught us. Within a short space of time we were standing in his office as he paced back and forth.

"What were you three doing in a restricted area? Wait you were questioning the Ultralinks we captured weren't you?" He asked and Berto and I exchanged a look. "I thought so. Do have any idea what could have happened if they got out?"

"But they didn't." I spoke, exhausted but trying not to show it. "I take full responsibility for what happened back there. Berto and Shock were dragged into this by me because I wanted to know where my powers came from. And who my dad was." By the time I finished talking I felt really tired and Berto ended up holding onto my arm.

"Turbo energy?" Forge asked and I nodded. "Fine it's not from Earth."

"I already know that. It's from a planet called Tachyon right?" I asked and when he frowned I knew the Ultralinks were telling the truth. "I thought so. So was my dad from that planet? Is that why I have these powers? Did he have them too?" I asked getting more and more worked up by the second.

"Your dad? So you're mother never told you? Alright you do have a right to know. You see your father was…" He began to tell me but before he had time to finish my vision started going blurry.

"Not…again." I mumbled before my legs gave out and I fainted. I would have hit the floor had Berto not been holding onto me at the time. Gently lowering me to the ground he started trying to wake me but I was out cold before I had even touched the floor. Now once again in the Medical Bay Berto was sitting in a chair beside my bed as I lay unconscious. After all attempts at waking me had failed everyone decided that the best idea would be to let me get some rest. Know that my school would probably wonder why I had been absent Forge left to make some calls and that left Shock and Berto to watch over me.

"We shouldn't have asked for her help. She's still hasn't healed and now we've made things worse." Berto said as he reached across and stroked her forehead.

"Look all three of us wanted answers. Especially Jessie. And at least she knows something more now than she did months ago." Shock pointed out and Berto finally nodded.

"You're right. Turbo energy comes from Tachyon and her father is from that planet. Or was anyway." Berto said as he looked down at Jessie's sleeping face. "Now that we've found that much out maybe she'll be happier. We just need to find out the identity of her father. "As he finished speaking Jessie groaned in her sleep and moved her head. "I wonder what she's dreaming about."

"_So you won't be back until late?" I asked as my mom, Claire, picked up her phone. _

"_I know but its really important work." She told me and when I pouted she laughed. Walking over she gave me a quick kiss on my head. "But you're even more important. Look I'll make it up to you. If you want to call me I'll keep my phone on. See you later." Mom said and I waved goodbye, not knowing that it would be the last time I'd see her again. Late that night I tried calling her for the fifth time but all I got was some weird buzzing noise so, my mind made up, I decided to go looking for her. Even though she couldn't really tell me everything she worked on, N-Tek being a secret organization and all, she did tell me that her work would 'save the planet'. That made me laugh but if it was important to her than its fine. Remembering that she said she'd be working in Copper Canyon I rode my bike there and soon reached the outskirts of town. As I climbed off my bike I wandered around, wishing I'd brought a flashlight because it was almost pitch black. Then I thought I saw something on the ground and I hurried towards it. As I did I heard a noise and I spun around, finding myself alone. _

"_You're being paranoid." I said out aloud and continued towards what I soon discovered was a huge scorch mark in the ground. "Did something explode?" I said and that's when I heard it again and straining my ears I heard what sounded like a growl. "Who's out there?" I yelled and instantly regretted it when something came charging out of the darkness. Even in the fading light it was huge and it suddenly spoke to me. _

"_What are you doing here?" It asked and instead of answering I decided to run away. Thinking it would chase me I ran as fast as I could but it didn't. Thinking I was safe I made the mistake of stopping and that's when something struck me. I don't know what it was but I felt something heavy strike me in the temple and I fell to the canyon floor. I must have blacked for a moment because the next thing I knew the monster, or whatever it was, was towering over me. Fighting the urge to scream I leapt instead to my feet and ran for my life, ignoring the flaring pain in my head and something warm dripping down my forehead possibly blood. Eventually I managed to give whatever it was the slip and I started walking only to suddenly feel woozy and before I could stop myself I passed out. When I came to I had no idea where I was, how I'd gotten there or anything. Except for my name._

"Is she okay?" Shock asked suddenly and that's when they noticed that she was gasping, her head moving from side to side. Suddenly she sat up, covered in sweat and Berto reached out an arm to steady her. As he did I moved back suddenly, confused, and he locked eyes with me.

"Shhh its okay." Berto whispered and I calmed down a little when I realized that it was only him and Shock. "Did you have a nightmare?" He asked me and I nodded shaking like a leaf. Walking over to me he sat beside me on the bed and put an arm around my shoulders. "What was it about?" He said as I leant my head against his shoulder. Feeling a little better I took a deep breath before I told them about my nightmare. Before I had even finished telling them about searching for my missing mom I could feel tears threatening. Probably sensing how I was feeling Berto held me tighter and for that I was grateful. Sitting there I managed to finish my story and as I did I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. As the floodgates opened I started to sob and that's when Berto pulled me into a hug. Burying my face in his chest I sobbed as he held me. "It's okay. We're right here." He whispered as he stroked my hair trying his best to comfort me as I cried. Eventually my tears dried up and I sat back rubbing at my eyes as Berto and Shock looked on.

"Dumb question I know but are you going to be okay?" Shock asked and when I nodded he and Berto both looked shocked. "You're not just saying that?"

"Maybe not fine but at least I remember how I ended up in Copper Canyon in the first place. And if I hadn't I wouldn't have met Berto. Plus if my father wasn't from Earth then that means he's from outer space. At least it explains why I have Turbo powers and if I didn't I wouldn't have met you Shock and made a new friend. At least that's what I think." I told them and they grinned when I did. "And now I remember my mom again." I added unable to hold back a smile. "Hey I just realized that my dad's an alien. I wonder what he looked like." For the next few minutes I tried to work out what my dad may or may not have looked like. "You know I do remember he had brown eyes like mine. Plus I do have his Turbo powers." As I said that I made my hand glow green for a brief moment. "I wonder what else?" As I thought hard about this I found myself beginning to nod off. Spotting this Berto put his arm around my shoulder.

"Maybe you should sleep for a while. You look beat." He said as I rubbed the bridge of my nose. He was right and he knew it as I yawned. As I lay back and got comfortable he leaned over and stroked my hair. Even shaken up I managed to give him a smile, grateful that he would be so comforting.

"I appreciate you and Shock looking after me." I told them and he smiled down at me. "Thank you both." I added as I felt my eyes close though I did stay awake long enough to hear something.

"Do you think we should question the Ultralinks again about her dad?" Shock asked and Berto placed his hand under his chin as he considered this. After a few long minutes he shook his head and that puzzled Shock who asked why not. "Because we'd need Stealth Mode to sneak in again and I don't want to put Jessie through that. Besides would you want to explain to Forge what we were doing?"

"Yeah good point on both fronts there. Okay then we'll just have to hack into the computer's restricted files and find out what we can." Shock told him and Berto gave him a confused look. "Hey if we can't ask for information we'll have to get it somehow."

"Yeah you're right. Then let's go. I should've known that it wouldn't be easy." Berto replied as they walked into the corridor. "So where to first?" The first place they tried was Claire's old workstation but it didn't take more than half an hour of searching to find absolutely nothing useful.

"Well that was a bust. I wonder where else N-Tek might keep classified files." Shock said as Berto sat staring at the computer.

"Maybe Forge's office but that's not really an option." Berto replied and when he saw Shock apparently considering that option he stood up suddenly. "Oh no. There's no way we're hacking into Forge's computer." Berto told him, waving his hands in front of himself.

"I have a plan to let you gain entry into Forge's computer and not get caught. It involves me creating a diversion that makes it look like I tried to speak to the Ultralinks again. While N-Tek's distracted they won't notice you going through Forge's computer." Shock explained and Berto had to admit that it sounded possible. "We just need to time this right and we can be in and out of the files in, say, half an hour."

"It's possible. Alright let's give this a shot. I just hope it works." Berto said as they headed for his lab. During the next hour they went over the plan and even though it sounded like an easy job Berto wasn't so sure that it would be as simple as Shock had made it seem. But he reminded himself that they were going through with this to help a friend and to find answers so it was worth doing. Or that's what Berto told himself as he waited for Shock to sneak into the Stasis Chambers to 'question' the Ultralinks. As he saw Shock disengage the first two locks and move closer to where the Ultralinks were being held Berto made his move. Quickly walking by Forge's office he glanced inside the room and found that Forge wasn't present for the time being, which would make his part of the plan a little easier. Glancing around to make sure no one was watching he hurried inside and stopped just in front of the computer. Then on queue he heard an alarm sound in the hallway and he took a deep breath before he hunched over the keyboard. His fingers flying over the keyboard he hacked into one encrypted file after another as he searched for the information he needed. Soon Berto noticed that his half hour was almost up and as he went to log out his eyes noticed something out of the ordinary, a file that had been marked 'Classified'

"That might be it." He whispered as he reached inside his lab coat and pulled out a USB. Inserting it into the computer he hurriedly made a copy of everything in the file. Quickly glancing up at the door he worried that Forge would walk in and catch him red handed but his fears were put to rest when the computer finished making the copy and he carefully dropped the USB into his pocket before logging out without leaving a trace. Rushing into the corridor he almost collided with Shock who went flying past and as he stared at the Ultralink he heard Forge yelling. "Glad I'm not Shock right now." He said to himself as he checked that he hadn't dropped the USB. Deciding to go back to the lab he then collided with Max and Steel.

"Whoa where's the fire?" Max asked as Berto dusted himself off. As Steel eyed the scientist he noticed something lying on the ground and before Berto could stop him he picked up the USB. Holding it in his arms Steel stared at it for a few seconds. "Hey what's that for?" Max asked at he looked at it and then Berto.

"It's Jessie's and I was returning it to her. She lost it the other day so could you give me that back?" Berto asked and Ma x crossed his arms against his chest.

"I can tell when you're lying. What's on it?" Steel asked and Berto fiddled with his wrist computer, not sure what to tell them. "We can keep a secret." With a sigh Berto asked them to follow him to his lab. Once they were inside he told them the truth.

"It has a copy of a classified file on it that might hold the key to figuring out who Jessie's father was. And you can't tell anyone else about this." Berto told them and Max raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Did you get this from Forge's computer?" Steel asked and Berto nodded. "How?"

"Shock created a diversion and I hacked into Forge's computer and made a copy of what I hope is the information we need." Berto said and Max seemed impressed by this.

"We'll keep it a secret. On one condition; you have to let us in on whatever you found." Max said and Berto raised both eyebrows at that in surprise.

"It might help our search too. Besides Jessie's our friend too. But you can ask her first if that makes you feel better." Steel added and he agreed. "Okay then you'd better rescue Shock from Forge." He added and Berto laughed. When he finally found Shock the Ultralink had retreated to the Medical Bay and was currently hiding in a medical cupboard. Fighting the urge to laugh Berto opened the door slightly and told him that the coast was clear.

"Did the plan work?" Shock asked as he careful flew out of the cupboard and Berto held up the USB with a smile.

"Mission accomplished." He replied.


	76. Chapter 76

"So what's on it?" I asked a few hours later in Berto's lab and he grinned.

"It'll take a few more minutes to decode it but so far it has a video file on it." He told me as I sat in his desk chair. "I'm not completely sure what's on the video yet but do you want to watch it?"

"Of course. Let's see what's on it." Shock said and I nodded as Max and Steel looked in, just as curious as me. Once the video file started Berto came and stood beside me as I waited, reaching over and taking my hand. When it started I saw my mom standing in what I realized was N-Tek and as I watched I saw a little girl walking across the floor before being scooped up by a black-haired man with bright green eyes.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked and that's when I knew that the girl was me and that was my dad. As he held me I giggled before he hugged me than handed me to my mom. Still giggling I watched as my dad planted a kiss on my forehead. Then alarms began to sound in the building and as we watched I saw several N-Tek agents in armor and helmets race past.

"Go to your lab and take cover. I need to make sure nothing gets into this building." He said and before he could rush away Claire grabbed his arm, fear in her chocolate-brown eyes.

"I'll be fine and I promise I'll come back. Just get to safety okay?" He told my mom who stared at him for a moment before she nodded. Leaning down he kissed my mom and then gave me a kiss on the top of my head before he hurried to get his armor. Before he left I saw him turn and wave to me and my mom. And I saw myself give him a wave, still too young to really understand what was going on. Just as the video file ended I saw something pop up on the screen and I realized that it was another video. Berto looked at me for a moment and when I gave him a nod he played the file.

This time it was just my dad in this file and as I watched I saw that he was hurt. Blood running down his face and a hand pressed to his side he grimaced as he glanced at something off to his left before reaching towards the camera.

"If you're watching this recording then you know about the Makino war that's being waged in Copper Canyon now. Their numbers are in their millions, much more than we originally imagined and even though we have James McGrath on our side I'm not sure if we can…" Before he could finish an explosion made the camera fall and the video became fuzzy. Within the next few seconds I saw the camera clear and my dad's face appeared again. "I don't know if we can win this. If…If I don't come back tell my wife, Claire and my little girl…Jessie I'm sorry that I won't see you grow up but I only fought to keep you and your mom safe. To think that I have these powers and even they're not enough. Maybe if I use all the Turbo energy I have left to stop the ship…maybe my death won't be in vain and we can turn the tide of this fight. I can only hope so anyway. To anyone who finds this please stop Makino. We can't let him do what he did to so many worlds…to so many innocent people." And that's when the video ended as another explosion rocked the building and the camera must have fallen over because the video went fuzzy and then blacked out completely.

For the longest time I sat in the chair my mind reeling and Berto looked down at me, not sure what to say or do for me. Even Max and Steel seemed dumbfounded as I sat in silence. Soon Shock finally spoke but before he could ask what we all wanted to know I felt the first tears running down my cheeks. In minutes I began to sob and that's when Berto knelt in front of me and I leapt out of my seat, burying my face in Berto's chest. Even with my sobs muffled everyone could hear me as I cried out for my lost family and as I did I felt Berto hug me tightly. As he tried to comfort me, probably telling me that it was okay and that he was here for me, I was completely obvious as I shook. I have no clue how long I knelt on the floor but I remember someone, Berto most likely, helping me back into the chair as I wiped at my eyes.

"Should we go?" Max asked suddenly and I shook my head. "Are you sure?" Again I shook my head.

"It's okay if you want to leave but I just feel like having everyone here." I told them and Shock flew over to hover beside me.

"So that was your mom and dad huh?" Steel asked and I nodded as I used the back of my hand to wipe at my now red eyes. "They were pretty brave people."

Sniffing I thanked him and he nodded. "What do I do now? I still don't even know my dad's name." I said as I sat there miserable and that's when I heard someone speak.

"Henry." Forge said as he walked in and I managed to glare at him before rubbing at my eyes again. "I should have told you sooner."

"Yeah you should have." I growled standing and everyone stared at me. "They were my parents!" I shouted, furious, and as everyone continued to stare at me I rubbed at my forehead fighting off a growing headache. "I'm getting sick and tired of being kept in the dark about my missing memories. So start talking. What exactly happened the day the invasion started? How did my dad die? Did his power overload?" I asked as I grew increasingly agitated. Finally I had to take a breath or risk passing out and as I did Berto reached over and took my hand. "Just tell me." I said my voice barely above a whisper.

"When the first invasion happened, sixteen years ago, N-Tek fought against Makino to save Earth from being invaded and then absorbed. Your father Henry was one of two Turbo users who fought alongside us. We thought we were holding our own until the four Elementors showed up and we soon found ourselves outgunned. Then both Turbo users unleashed their Turbo energy on our enemies and I thought that maybe we might have a fighting chance to save our planet. But then the Ultralinks showed up and began taking over our weapons and vehicles, turning them against us. Just as it looked bad for us your father stood up and unleashed a tremendous burst of Turbo energy that obliterated most of the Ultralinks and one of their ships. That turned the tide of battle and we were able to prevent them from enslaving us. But it cost your father his life. We looked but we never found his body. So we promised that we'd take care of you and your mom. Then your mom designed the Tachyon missile and I had hoped that she would be careful. But I should have realized that she was still hurting after your father's death and that she'd do everything she could to keep you safe. I didn't know that Dredd would find out about it and that he was working for Makino. If I'd known I would have warned your mother to be careful and now it's too late. I'm sorry Jessie." Forge told us and as I stood there I didn't know how to react. At first I was furious at him for keeping me in the dark for so long then I was sad at my father giving up his life to save everyone. Then to my surprise I actually managed to smile and that shocked everyone in the vicinity.

"I know what you're all thinking but I'm okay. Well maybe not quite okay. At least now I know I bit more about my parents and who they were." I told my friends before I needed to sit down. Sitting heavily I rubbed at the bridge of my nose as I heard someone leave the room. As I glanced up I noticed that Forge was gone and I sighed heavily, worn out mentally and physically by everything. Sensing my mood change Berto knelt beside me and put his hand on my shoulder as he tried to cheer me up. Even Max and Steel walked over and attempted to cheer me up. But that proved impossible when I looked down at the floor and eventually Max and Steel excused themselves, leaving me with Shock and Berto.

"I know this must be getting repetitive and everything but…well are you okay?" Berto asked me and when I didn't answer he ran a hand through my hair. Finally I spoke and he looked at me.

"I don't know what to do. I've lost my whole family and I don't know where to go from there." I said and he sighed before he put his arm around my shoulder. When I didn't react he pulled me into a hug and after a few seconds of silence I returned the hug. As he held me in his arms I thought I was all cried out until I felt the first few tears begin to fall and as I started to sob I felt Berto grip me tighter. As he did I heard Shock speak into my head, trying to help me.

"We're here for you, Jess." He told me and I sniffled as I fought back my tears. As I soon discovered I was stronger than I realized when I managed to stop crying a few minutes later. When I did I gently pushed back from Berto until I was at arm's length, rubbing at my eyes as both my friends looked on.

"Thank you both." I sniffed and they gave me a reassuring smile. "Can you guys take me home?" I asked them. "I just feel like resting there for a while."

"Of course Jessie but are you sure you'll be alright?" Berto asked me and I asked if he could take me home. "Yeah sure. I'll just tell Commander Forge where we're going." He added as I frowned slightly before I sighed and gave him a nod. Following him to Forge's office I waited outside with Shock and as we waited Shock looked me in the face.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked and he sighed as I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Look I'm as okay as I'm going to get." As soon as Berto returned he told me that he just needed to change clothes and then we'd get going. I gave him a nod and he hurried away before returning a few minutes later wearing his black hoodie and a red shirt.

"Ready to go?" He asked and I gave him a nod. As we walked through N-Tek he hesitated for a moment before he reached over to take my hand and when I didn't react he gave my hand a gentle squeeze. After a long moment I squeezed his hand back and that seemed to make him think I was alright. By the time we reached my apartment it was getting dark and as I reached over to open the door I found myself not wanting him to leave. Once inside he closed the door behind him and when he turned he noticed that I was standing in the middle of the room, looking lost. "What's wrong?" He asked me as he walked over and Shock detached from me, just as confused.

"I don't know. I think I need to sit down." I muttered and he took me by the arm, leading me to my bedroom door. The second I entered the room I stumbled and Berto had to hold me up. Without a word he helped me to my bed and I sat heavily. After a moment he sat beside me and I felt him gently run his hand through my hair.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked me and I looked him straight in his eyes, completely silent. "Um…Jessie?" He said and when I continued to stare at him Berto started to worry. "If there's anything bothering you, you know that…" He didn't even get to finish the sentence when I suddenly lunged forward. Taking him by complete surprise I knocked him on his back and sat on his chest, pinning his arms down with my hands. His eyes going wide he stared at me, shock in his chocolate-brown eyes, as I stared right on back at him. Then as he opened his mouth to probably ask if I was okay or even to ask what I was doing when I leaned down and pressed my lips against his, abruptly cutting off whatever he wanted to say. For a moment he just stared at me, confused, then his eyes closed as he started kissing me back and we ended up wrapping our arms around each other as our kiss deepened. Before I knew what was happening Berto wrapped his legs around mine and before I knew what he was doing he rolled and I found myself lying on my back. As I stared up at him, a bit confused, he smiled down at me before he leant down and began nibbling my earlobe. At first I didn't react but as he began to tongue my ear I groaned. Not putting up any resistance I let him and he alternated between kissing my ear and neck until I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. This time he nibbled my lips and then I felt his tongue touch mine and I opened my mouth wider and moved my tongue against his. After a few minutes I reached up and slipped a hand under his shirt and began stroking my fingernails gently across his chest. For a few seconds he seemed to enjoy it, making a noise in his throat, until his eyes shot open and he sat up suddenly breathing hard. He stared at me as I sat back, confused and hurt, until he managed to speak.

"What are we doing?" Berto asked and I blinked at him. "We shouldn't be doing this. Its not right." As soon as he saw tears welling up in my eyes he cringed and reached across to hug me but I pushed him away. Then before his eyes I began to sob before I buried my face in my hands. "I'm sorry Jessie. I didn't mean it like that." Berto said as I sobbed and after waiting for almost a minute he tried again to hug me and this time I let him. As he held me I sobbed and he sighed as he rubbed my hair, trying to apologize for upsetting me. I finally calmed down enough to look up at him, my face wet from my tears and he attempted to again tell me why he'd stopped kissing me. "You're upset and I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that."

Sniffing a little I managed a slight smile. "I was the one taking advantage of you if you remember. Look I was…upset and I just wanted someone to be here with me. If I made you uncomfortable…sorry Berto."

"Hey it's okay. It's not like I wasn't enjoying myself." Berto said and I giggled surprising myself. "I mean…um…I really don't know what I'm saying now." And that's when Shock finally flew into the room and looked from me to Berto.

"Is something wrong?" He asked and I fought the urge to burst out laughing. Instead I found myself yawning. "Maybe you should get some rest. It hasn't exactly been an easy day." He said and I nodded. Then he glanced at Berto for a moment before giving him a nod and then leaving the room. Puzzled he looked at me, an eyebrow raised and I shrugged as I yawned again. After he offered to leave me in peace I surprised him, and me, by asking him to stay. Berto hesitated until I asked him again and this time I gave him my best puppy dog eyes and he finally caved. After I lay down on my side he lay behind me and I felt his arms wrap around my middle. Putting my hands over his I closed my eyes and after a very short time I dozed off. It wasn't until the late into the next morning that I heard a voice speaking to me and I buried my face into the blanket, still half asleep, and I heard someone chuckle.

"She's a sound sleeper." I heard another voice say and despite the fact I was trying to sleep I couldn't help a slight smile. "Hey she's just pretending." Before I had time to respond someone reached over and started tickling me and I began to giggle.

"Hah! You can't hide from us!" Berto said as he continued to tickle me. Finally I burst out laughing and he grinned as he tickled me under my ribs and I finally sat up. Letting go of me he smiled as I rubbed at my eyes with one hand and I returned his smile.

"Okay I'm awake." I gasped and Shock rolled his eye at me. "What's up?" I asked as I yawned and Berto shifted over so I could sit on the edge of the bed.

"It's late morning and I thought I'd wake you up before you slept through the afternoon too. " Berto told me and I gave him an embarrassed grin. "Want to go out for breakfast?" He asked me and I nodded. A short time later we went for a walk outside in the bright sunshine and I had to admit that the nice weather was making me feel a little better though I couldn't help thinking about yesterday and just for a moment I frowned. My expression changed back to a smile but Berto noticed this and he decided to try and cheer me up, remembering exactly what had happened. Unfortunately for him this proved a lot more difficult than he first thought as even when we were sitting together eating breakfast I kept staring into space and I only noticed him speaking to me when he touched my hand. Apologizing I tried to remember what he'd just said and when I couldn't I sighed.

"Sorry Berto. I don't know where my mind is today." I told him and he reached over to squeeze my hand.

"You don't need to apologize to me. I know it hasn't been easy for you for the last few days." He said and I gave him a smile though I really didn't feel like smiling at the moment. "Hey it's okay." He said suddenly and I wondered why until I realized that I was crying. Hurriedly I wiped at my eyes with one hand, feeling self-conscious. After we finished breakfast Berto took us for a walk in the park, hoping it might cheer me up a bit. Noticing the park was pretty much empty, which was unusual for such a nice sunny day, Shock detached and stretched his arms.

"Man it feels pretty good to be outside for a change." He said as he looked at us. I was still feeling a little down and thinking quickly Shock had an idea. When he linked with me again I stared down at him for a moment, puzzled, before there was a flash of green light. Seconds later he detached as I stared down at myself. To my surprise I was wearing an emerald-green dress and lime green shoes.

"Oh wow." I whispered as I admired the dress. "It's so pretty. Thanks Shock." I said not noticing Berto staring wide-eyed at me.

"You're welcome. You looked like you needed cheering up and that's when I had this idea." Shock said and I smiled at him. "And it seems to have worked."

"You do seem a lot happier. Great idea Shock." Berto agreed and I swear Shock actually blushed at the compliment. "By the way it suits you." He added and I smiled at him this time. Feeling a lot better now I asked if we could continue our walk. With a nod Berto reached over and took my hand in his and we started to head for the pond. But we didn't get far when I thought I heard something and I stopped.

"Do you guys hear something?" I asked them and Berto raised an eyebrow. "Never mind. I just thought that…" Before I could finish I suddenly found myself on the ground and as Berto knelt and helped me to my feet Shock asked if I was okay. "First; Owww! Second; what was that?" As we watched on my eyes went wide when I saw the Mega Elementor land nearby and start stomping towards us. And as he did I wonder why this was happening to me and just as everything was starting to turn around for me too. "Berto contact N-Tek. We're going to need all the help we can get." I told my boyfriend who nodded and starting running for the trees. Unfortunately Mega Elementor noticed him and went after him, forcing me to run towards the Megalink and hope he switched targets. When he kept following Berto I reached down and, grabbing a rock, I hurled it aiming for the creature's face. My shot was right on target and I grinned when the creature roared and glared down at me. "Yeah it worked. Oh wait." I muttered before Mega Elementor growled at me.

"How dare you strike me?" It growled and as he stomped towards me I wondered what I should do next. "Maybe you should run?" Shock suggested as I dodged its claws and took off running. "Hey wait up!" He called out but I was a bit preoccupied by the Mega Elementor trying to stomp me into the ground.


	77. Chapter 77

Running as fast as humanly possible away from the Megalink I wanted to change into J-Shock but I knew I couldn't for two reasons; Shock was trying to catch up and I didn't want Mega Elementor to find out my identity. So I kept right on running and crossing my fingers that Max Steel, C.Y.T.R.O or N-Tek turned up and saved me. Having to be saved did annoy me a bit but it did beat being stomped into the ground so I continued to stay just out of its reach, wishing I could tap into my Turbo powers.

"With Speed Mode I'd easily get away from you but no." I muttered to myself as I dodged a swipe of its claws by rolling. Leaping back to my feet I took off again and I heard Mega Elementor yell something.

"Would you stop running?" And I rolled my eyes as I ran and that's when it stopped running after me. Thinking maybe it had given up on catching me I made the mistake of stopping and turning around. Instantly something struck me and I hit the ground hard. Seeing stars I didn't notice it reach down and pick me up by one foot until I was dangling in its face. "I still don't see why Dredd thinks you're an obstacle to Lord Makino's conquest of this pathetic planet." He commented as I groaned, dizzy and the blood rushing to my head didn't help.

"So many stars." I mumbled and he growled at me before he lifted off the ground. Dazed I heard Berto call out to me but without Shock I couldn't change to any of my modes and that left me completely helpless. Without any backup I wondered where he was taking me but before he could leave the park something slammed into him and suddenly I was falling. Still dazed I closed my eyes waiting to get slammed into the ground and after a few seconds I discovered that I wasn't falling anymore I worked up the courage to open my eyes. To my shock I realized that someone had managed to catch me even though I had fallen and when I laid eyes on my rescuer I wasn't pleased. "You can let go of me." I said and he instantly let go, causing me to fall on my rear end with a yelp. Annoyed I stood and glared at Ven Ghan who was staring at me. Or at least I think he was because I can't see his face under that helmet thing he wears anyway.

"Max Steel asked if I could save you and I owed him." Ven Ghan told me as I continued to glare at him. Before I could think up a witty comeback, something about me not being helpless he shoved me suddenly and I sprawled. Furious now I was about to hit him when I realized that the Mega Elementor had just landed exactly where I had been seconds ago. Climbing to my feet I moved away as Ven Ghan attacked with his sword and I had to admit that he was an okay fighter.

"You alright?" Berto asked as he headed towards me and I grinned at him. "Maybe you should team up with him and…why are you looking at me like that?" He said as I crossed my arms.

"After what he did to me and after trying to take Shock away? No way." I growled and he rolled his eyes as Shock finally caught up with me. "Hey what kept you?" I asked and Shock rolled his eye at me before linking. Taking cover for a moment we changed to Strength Mode and I begrudgingly decided to help Ven Ghan. "I suppose he did save me but then we're even."

"Yeah yeah. Let's just stop Mega Elementor." Shock commented and I gave a quick nod before calling out to Ven Ghan.

"Heads up Ven!" I yelled and he jumped clear as I slammed my fist into the Megalink. As he was sent flying I changed modes and now in Flight Mode I grabbed him in midair before throwing him into the ground. Then I changed modes for the third time and before he could get up I hit him with my sword and shield in quick succession before taking a moment to charge up my sword with Turbo energy. Of course he dodged the blast with seconds to spare and followed up with a swipe of his metal claws. Having to dodge I didn't realize that it was a feint until he hit me with his mace and I was thrown into the ground with a thud. For the second time I was left dazed and helpless, instantly transforming into Base Mode. Berto, having seen the fight from a few feet away, yelled at me to get up but I couldn't focus enough with a ringing in my ears. Shock detached and began firing his Turbo energy at the Megalink but all it did was make him angry and he swung his fist at the Ultralink. Not moving quick enough he got sent flying and ended up at Berto's feet. Picking him up Berto asked if he was okay.

"Bad idea…really bad idea." The Ultralink mumbled as he tried to go after the Megalink again but too dizzy he fell to the ground instead and Berto had to pick him up again.

"Game over J-Shock." Mega Elementor laughed before he sent three metal spiked discs at me and I tried to dodge but even standing was impossible and as my boyfriend looked on it horror the discs kept coming. Closing my eyes I waited for the pain to start…but when it didn't I opened one eye to find that I was unhurt. Confused I wondered why until I saw Ven Ghan's sword still in front of me and that's when it clicked that he had saved me by deflecting all three discs. Wordlessly he reached down and, grabbing my arm, yanked me to my feet.

"Um…thanks?" I muttered and he nodded as Mega Elementor glared at us. Before I could say anything more Mega Elementor charged and I back flipped as Ven Ghan dodged before leaping and taking a swing at our enemy. Even in Base Mode I fought back and kicked out as Mega Elementor attacked me, striking his arm and as I watched Ven Ghan suddenly vanished. Confused I almost didn't dodge an incoming blow and at the last second I just moved in time, mentally telling myself to find Shock. As I raced away Ven Ghan appeared right beside Mega Elementor and taken off guard the villain hit the dirt. When I reached Berto and Shock I heard a familiar voice and when I looked up Max Steel waved to me.

"It's about time!" I called out and he yelled he had a test to finish before he could join. As he rushed towards Mega Elementor, currently battling Ven Ghan, I rolled my eyes and asked Shock if he wanted to help. With a quick nod he linked and together we shouted "Let's rock, Speed!" before we shot toward the monster and knocked him down. Finally enjoying having the upper hand I didn't figure out that he had backup and I was again knocked off my feet when Dredd and Naught showed up. Before I had time to dodge I was knocked flying by a blast of his Turbo energy and thrown several feet before ending up facedown barely conscious on the ground. Dimly I heard Berto call out to me and that's when I saw two Jump Jets fly overhead and begin firing at Dredd, Naught and the Dredd Naughts that they'd brought as backup. Then I felt someone take my arm and gently this time, pull me to my feet.

"You should really take better care of yourself." Berto suggested as C.Y.T.R.O looked down at me. Shaking my head I went after Dredd this time and Berto shook his head. "Just saying." He muttered to no one. Rushing headlong into battle I changed to Stealth Mode and made my way over to Naught first. Tapping him on the shoulder I managed not to laugh as he spun around and when he couldn't see anyone he scratched his head. This is going to be good, I thought to myself as I stepped in front of him. Before his eyes I reappeared and shouted "Boo!" in his face. The second he jumped I shoved him and he fell on his rear. Laughing I went after Dredd who proved a lot tougher though that was fine with me. Still furious about my mom's fate and his role in it I didn't concentrate enough. The second he saw me he charged and as I tried to attack I forgot about his syphon and he ripped my Turbo energy from me. As I screamed in pain he laughed at me then blasted me into a tree. But he didn't let up and flying over he grabbed me around my neck and, lifting me off the ground, began draining all the energy I had left. Grunting in pain I fell to my knees as I cried out and he laughed again.

"So pitiful and yet Mega Elementor couldn't defeat you?" Dredd said as I knelt there, gasping. With no energy to change modes I was helpless and then he said something to me. "Just like Claire and Henry. Both N-Tek who died trying to stop Makino. Too bad their deaths were in vain. I wonder what happened to their daughter. I guess she's an orphan now and all because of her parents' stupidity." He mocked and that's when my eyes glowed bright green under my helmet. As I managed to stagger to my feet I opened my mouth and let out a scream that caused everyone to stop and stare at me.

"Calm down Jessie!" Shock shouted into my head and normally that would have made me wince in pain from the volume. But not this time. So angry at Dredd for mocking my parents and for leaving me alone in this world something broke in me and I lunged towards him. Dodging he tried to syphon my energy but I grabbed him and punched his as hard as I could across his face. Ending up on the ground several feet away he watched as I stomped towards him. More than a little surprised at my anger he still managed to stop me in midstep. Not even caring I was thrown into the ground but I shot to my feet, ignoring the pain and lunged for him again. This time however Mega Elementor hit me with his mace and I hit the ground. This time I didn't get up and he kicked me, making me cry out before I blacked out. Rushing to my aid Max Steel used Turbo Cannon to knock Dredd and Mega Elementor flying and as they climbed to their feet he picked me up and carried me to safety. Once we were out of range Jefferson and Kat opened fire making Dredd, Naught and Mega Elementor retreat as their Dredd Naughts were decimated. Once the smoke cleared Berto rushed over to me and paused when he saw that I wasn't moving.

"Jessie?" He said and I moved my head, letting out a groan. "Oh thank goodness." As he stayed at my side Ven Ghan walked over, sheathing his sword. Once he was standing next to me he asked why I'd lost so badly and Berto actually whirled on him. "Don't you dare talk about her like that! " He shouted and Max Steel stepped in worried that Berto might actually attack Ven Ghan.

"Dude just chill okay?" Max said and Berto crossed his arms, still angry but more concerned about me for the moment. Turning back to me I felt him reach over and take me hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Barely conscious I still felt it and managed a weak squeeze in return before I completely blacked out. While I was passed out I missed what happened next but after I came to I found myself in a very familiar place.

"Uhhh."I groaned and when I opened my eyes I saw someone standing nearby and instantly my eyes narrowed. "What is he doing here?" I asked as I struggled to sit which caused my head to throb and I grimaced.

"Is this what all you people are like on this planet?" Ven Ghan asked his arms folded against his chest.

"No that's just Jessie's personality." Max said now in Base Mode and wearing his helmet. And that's when I found, to my disbelief, that I wasn't wearing my helmet as well.

"What happened to…?" I began to ask until Berto stepped forward and I stared at him, wondering why I wasn't in disguise. "Oh man. Now you know what I look like? Well there goes my secret identity." I muttered holding my head and my boyfriend laughed. I would have made a smart-alecky comeback if my head didn't hurt so much.

"Before you get mad he helped save you. Oh and by the way you made your helmet disappear in front of him so quit complaining." Shock told me as I groaned. "Are you okay?" He asked me as I lay back and rubbed my forehead.

"If my fracture hasn't healed yet I'm not. Besides I think my brain's going to come out my ears." I groaned as I lay there and Berto managed a laugh.

"You are injured and you fought your enemies still? That is impressive." Ven Ghan said and I grinned despite my pain. "Foolish but impressive." He added and I glared at him.

"Did you have to say 'foolish'? That just spoiled the complement." I grumbled and Max burst out laughing. "Yeah you keep laughing funny boy. I was fighting before you showed up."

"Like I told you before I had a test so I had to finish that before I rushed to help." Max told me and I rolled my eyes making my head hurt worse.

"I was running away from Mega Elementor in a dress. Beat that." I replied as I tried to stand and almost toppled to the ground. Sighing Berto took hold of my shoulders and gently pushed me back onto the bed.

"You're really accident prone aren't you?" He asked as I squeezed my eyes shut. Opening one eye I stared at him and he chuckled. "Don't give me that look. You know you let your anger get the best of you again." He pointed out and my other eye opened then.

"So you're saying that I getting hurt was my fault?" I asked him and he could sense the barely controlled anger in my voice. When he reached over trying to hug me I moved away. "Makino's to blame for both my parents' deaths and Dredd had a hand in my mom's death when he sent Ultimate Elementor after her. They're both dead because…just forget it." I growled suddenly and jumped onto the floor. Ignoring the pain in my forehead I stumbled out of the room obvious to Berto calling out to me. Once I was in the hallway I placed a hand onto my forehead and kept walking for the alleyway entrance. Flying after me Shock hovered next to me and asked why I'd run away from Berto.

"I don't want to talk about it." I grumbled and he shook his head before linking with me. "I feel like going home." Changing modes we left through the hangar entrance before Berto had time to catch up. A short time later I landed on the roof, changed to Camo Mode and climbed in via one of side windows. Once inside the apartment I ended up sitting on the floor my headache getting worse and when I groaned in pain Shock shook his head. Quickly closing the window he reached down and tried to pull me to my feet but obviously that didn't work since I weigh a lot more than him so he finally asked if I could stand. Groaning I climbed to my feet and staggered to the bedroom door before I found myself unable to open the door and Shock, really worried about me, reached over and opened it for me. With a bemused grin on my face I wandered inside and walked into the bed before falling it. Pulling my legs onto the bed I reached for my pillow but I didn't even manage to put it under my head before I fell asleep. When I finally woke up I discovered someone standing over me and when I opened my eyes I found Berto looking down at me.

"When did you get here?" I mumbled and he chuckled before sitting on the edge of the bed. Managing to sit up I rubbed my eyes as he watched me. "Huh? Why are you looking at me like that?" I added as I tried to figure out where I was.

"You left in a hurry yesterday and it's because I upset you." He told me and I tilted my head to one side, puzzled.

"Hmm…I don't really remember. Did we have a fight or a something?" I said as I yawned and he blinked before he spoke.

"Never mind. Are you feeling alright? You did get hurt and you still haven't had any tests done." He said to me as he reached over and brushed my fringe out of my face. As he did I watched his chocolate-brown eyes stare into mine and before I knew what I was doing I moved closer and kissed him on the lips. Hesitating for a few seconds he reached up and held my chin as he returned the kiss and for a few minutes we forgot about fighting to protect Earth, Makino or anything except each other. Then we broke part he smiled at me before he leaned over and began kissing my throat and I sighed, tilting my head back as he moved his mouth across my throat and neck. Then he began nibbling my throat and I groaned and he reached over and intertwined his hand in mine. Within a few moments he lifted his head and began nibbling my earlobe and I groaned again and I swear I heard him chuckle before he tongued my ear and I shuddered as he continued and I ended up lying on my back. Looking down at me he smiled then leaned down and nuzzled my neck and nibbled my ears until I closed my eyes. "Feeling better?" He asked me and when he saw the smile on my face he chuckled before he kissed me on the cheek and I opened my eyes.

"Aww that's it?" I pouted and he smiled at me. "Get a girl's hopes up why don't you?" I complained and it took him a moment to understand why I was annoyed.

"You thought that we were going to…oh boy." Berto said as he blushed and I gave him a grin. "I…uh…why did you think that?" He stammered and I giggled.

"We were making out weren't we?" I pointed out and he looked pretty embarrassed. "Maybe next time we could." I said and he coughed before I laughed. "Of course we can't. I mean I can't exactly remove my Base Suit so it's out of the question." I added tugging on a sleeve to emphasis my point and that's when I noticed that he actually looked disappointed. "I thought so. You do want to huh?" I laughed and he blushed. Still laughing at him I moved closer intentionally making him uncomfortable and he frowned at me before I rolled my eyes at him and stood. "I suppose we'd better get back to N-Tek." But when Berto pointed out that I should be going to school instead I frowned at him and he stood crossing his arms against his chest.

"Don't give me that look. You know what'll happen if anyone worked out why you've missed class." He told me and I winced before sighing. Finally agreeing to go to school I asked what he was going to do while I was 'bored out of my skull' as I put it and he grinned. "Believe it or not I'm working with Ven Ghan." The second he told me that I growled and he nudged my arm. "He's on our side so calm down. Besides he's an enemy of Makino and we need all the help we can get."

"You didn't get shot, twice, by him. Okay then have fun." I grumbled and he grinned before Shock flew in.

"Did she agree to go to school?" He asked and I stared at the both of them before I walked out. "She's really not a morning person is she?" He said as they heard a thud and I growled before I finally found what I was looking for. An hour later I found myself in the hallway of Copper Canyon High School and I sighed, still not completely convinced that I should be here. "You'll be fine. Besides if you miss any more classes they might make you repeat." Shock told me and I cringed at that.

"Thanks for that Shock. Class hasn't even started and I'm already bummed out." I grumbled before I went looking for Sydney and Kirby. Thankfully I didn't have to look further than my locker. As I walked over they were standing there and as I got closer Sydney waved me over.

"There you are." She said and I noticed that they both looked relieved at finding me here.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as I opened my locker and they exchanged a look of surprise before Kirby spoke.

"Well yeah. You got hurt helping Max Steel a few days ago and we were worried." He told me and I managed not to blink. Shock quickly spoke into my head and told me what to say so I didn't end up staring.

"Oh yeah. I'm completely fine now though. Still thanks for worrying about me." I said to them as I closed my locker. "So what's our first class?" I asked and a short time later I found myself in Math class. Trying hard not to worry about my test results I sat there listening to Mr Thornhill until class finally ended. But as I went to follow my friends into the hallway he asked if he could speak to me about the test I'd taken a few days ago. Now really worried I walked over to his desk and that's when he produced the test sheet and I was shocked to see my mark.

"Yes I'm as shocked as you are. But you did pass and actually surprised me by studying. Good work." Mr Thornhill said as he handed me the paper. "Keep this up, and actually attend class, and there's hope for you yet. Now hurry to your next class." Thanking him I hurried into the hallway unable to stop grinning. When lunchtime finally arrived I met up with Kirby and Sydney.

"So how'd you do?" Kirby asked and I wordlessly showed them my paper. "Whoa!" He said looking as surprised as I was.

"96 out of 100? Impressive. How did you manage to get that score?" Sydney asked and I sat down before I explained that Berto helped tutor me. "Oh that explains it." She added as they both grinned at me and I blushed slightly at them.

"Hey he offered to help me. Not because he's my boyfriend." I replied though I could tell they weren't totally convinced but I didn't have to explain further when I received a call on my phone. "I'll be right back." I said as I went to walk away and that's when Kirby called out to me.

"Say hello to your boyfriend for us!" And I tried not to blush furiously as I took the call.


	78. Chapter 78

Once I was out of earshot I answered my phone and was a little surprised to find out it was Berto.

"Hello?" I said and after a moment Berto answered. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you were free after school today." He asked me and I grinned knowing exactly why he wanted to know.

"Yeah I am. Why do you ask?" I replied and it took him a moment before he answered, probably working up the courage to ask me out again. _But we've gone out a few times so why would he be nervous, I thought to myself._ Once he finally spoke into the phone I was little shocked to hear what he asked next.

"You've probably already figured why I called you. It's to ask you out on a date of course and…well…"For a few seconds he was silent and then he came back on the phone. "Look I'll tell you after school okay?" He added sounding nervous for some reason and that puzzled me. After I agreed to meet him outside the school after, well school, he hung up and as I walked back to Sydney and Kirby I was lost in thought.

"What did he want to talk to you about?" Shock asked and I shrugged as I rejoined my friends.

"So who was it?" Sydney asked and they weren't too surprised when I told them that Berto had asked me out on a date again. "So where are you two going?"

"He said he'd meet me outside school after class and that's all I know." I replied and noticing the confused look on my face Kirby asked why I looked so worried. "I think Berto wanted to tell me something else but then he ended up hanging up. He said he'd tell me during our date."

"It might be good news so why do you look so worried?" Sydney asked as I chewed my lower lip.

"It's just…he sounded kinda nervous and that's what worries me." I answered and before I could say any more the bell rung and I sighed. As we walked to class I began to worry that he might be breaking up with me and that caused me to almost walk into Butch.

"Where are you going Jessie?" He asked as he stood in the doorway of my next class and I frowned at him, worrying about Berto and what he wanted. "To class" I muttered and he grinned at me before shocking me with what he said next. "Not until you agree to go on a date with me." And I stared at him in shock.

"If you remember I have a boyfriend. Now could you please move?" I asked trying to fight the urge to pick him up and throw him. Then I noticed him giving me a smile and I wasn't ready to hear what he said next to me.

"From what I heard it might be your ex-boyfriend soon. Sounds like he's gotten tired of you." Butch commented as he moved aside and I wandered in, shocked that he knew exactly what I feared most. "Give me a call when you're single again." He added before taking a seat with his two cronies and I didn't hear them laughing still freaking out over what he had just said. Seeing the lost look on my face Sydney and Kirby exchanged a look, clearly angry at Butch for being so cruel, but they didn't get a chance to help me when our French teacher walked in. Trying to focus on what our teacher was saying and attempting to ignore the thoughts running through my head proved pretty difficult and I was almost ready to run from class until Shock spoke into my head.

"He cares about you and he'd never do something like that. Butch is just jealous that Berto has someone as amazing as you and he doesn't." He said and I managed a small smile. By the time class was over I told Sydney and Kirby that I'd see them tomorrow before I hurried away. Even after Shock's encouragement I had my doubts that what Berto had to tell me was positive though I wouldn't find out until I actually got to talk to him. As soon as I stepped outside I saw Berto waiting and he waved to me. Waving back I walked towards him still nervous about what he had to tell me and as soon as I joined him he smiled at me. Then he saw the worried expression on my face and he frowned slightly.

"What's wrong?" He asked and that's when he figured it out and gave me a smile. "Oh I know. It's about the call from earlier isn't it?" He said and I gave him a quick nod. "It's nothing bad I promise." As we started walking towards central Copper Canyon Berto asked how I went on the Math test and I managed to grin before I told him the mark I received. "A 96? That's pretty impressive. Congrats."

"Thanks but I couldn't have done it without your help." I replied and he grinned at me. "So where are we going?" I asked him and I pouted a little when he told me it was a secret. "Okay fine then I guess I have to wait." But I didn't have long to wait before I found myself outside a movie theater and as I followed Berto inside I wondered what was going on.

"Where are we?" Shock asked and I told him the movie theater and that puzzled him. "I wonder what movie?" He said and I shrugged getting a strange look from a group of people nearby. Ignoring their stares I went looking for Berto and I soon found him holding two tickets. Before I could ask what movie we were seeing he grinned at me and hid the title under his palm.

"Alright I get it. So how long until the movie starts?" I asked with a sigh and Berto told me we had about twenty minutes to go so we went to get popcorn and drinks. By the time we found our seats and sat I checked and I found that we only had about five minutes until the movie started. Since it was pretty dark Shock flew out of my bag and hovered above the seat beside me, curious about what movie we were going to see together and after a moment Berto finally spoke.

"You don't know what today is do you?" He said as he turned to me and I shook my head. "It's your birthday." He told me and when I stared at him, puzzled he chuckled. "You really can't remember your own birthday?"

"Not really. I still have some trouble with my memory." I replied and he smiled at me. "So I'm really another year older today?"

"Yeah. I only just found out today that you turn 17 though I really don't know the exact time so your guess is as good as mine." Berto explained and I gave him a grateful smile. "So for now how about 5pm?"

"Sounds perfect. Thanks for taking me actually us out." I told him as I reached over and gave his hand a squeeze. After the movie we were on our way back to the Vista View Apartments and as we walked we talked about The Avengers movie we'd just watched. "That's was an awesome movie. Thanks again."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you had fun today. Besides you two have fought a lot against Makino and Dredd lately and I thought you could both use a break." Berto said as we reached my apartment and as he got ready to call for a lift back I surprised him this time by asking if he wanted to come in for a while and after seeing the shocked look on his face I giggled.

"I meant while you wait for your lift. Don't look so worried." I said and he finally laughed. Once inside the kitchen/living room he closed the door behind him as I walked over and opened the fridge door. Intending to get myself a drink I was caught by surprise when Berto wrapped his arms around my middle and I almost bumped into the fridge door when I jumped. "Whoa!" I yelped and he chuckled as I stood up straight intending to turn around but then Berto pulled me against him and as I stood there, very confused, he moved his face within centimeters of my neck before he spoke.

"How are you liking your second birthday present?" He asked me and I shivered as I felt his warm breath on my neck. Before I could think of an answer he brushed my hair out of the way and kissed my neck.

"I definitely like it." I answered before I turned around and leaned in. His lips brushed mine than he moved closer and as he did Berto reached up and put his hand behind my neck. Then he started kissing me and I wondered why I had thought we were breaking up in the first place. As he nibbled my lips I felt better than I'd ever had in months but of course we were interrupted yet again and I sighed as Berto's phone beeped suddenly. With his arms still wrapped around my middle I raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief as he took one hand off me to answer his phone.

"Sorry." He said as he checked his message and I stared at him. "Looks like my ride's here. I have to go." He told me and I sulked a bit. Before I had time to move away he wrapped his arms around my middle. I was about to let him know how mad I was but my anger soon vanished when he kissed me. When we broke apart I had a silly grin on my face and he chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow at N-Tek." He told me and I said 'okay' still smiling at him. After he left Shock rolled his eye at me in amusement before asking how long I was going to stand there.

"Oh right. Heh I guess I got a little distracted." I replied. "I'm pretty tired so I guess its bed time." I said as I yawned. Stumbling to my bedroom I sprawled on the bed the same silly smile on my face. Flying over to me Shock rolled his eye at me again. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked as I sat and he shrugged.

"Well when you're with Berto all common sense flies out the window." He commented and I shook my head. "You were mad at him until he kissed you and now you have that weird grin on your face."

"Okay then I'll admit that I do go a little silly when he kisses me. But he is my boyfriend and I lo…oh boy." I answered suddenly blushing. Now interested Shock flew around me eyeing me curiously.

"Did you almost say that you love him?" He asked me and I tried to shake my head as I sat heavily on the bed. "It's just me asking and I can keep a secret."

"Alright. I can't believe that I'm admitting this to you but…yeah I do love him." I told him and I sighed as I lay on the bed. "But you have to promise not to tell anyone else okay?" I added and he nodded though I wasn't totally convinced he wouldn't tell someone. And the next day he proved me right. We had only just arrived at N-Tek having gotten a call about a possible sighting of Dredd and Naught early that morning and as Berto walked over to greet us, Shock changed me into my Camo mode. Then before I could stop him he told Berto exactly what he promised not to.

"Jessie has something to tell you." He said and I stared at him angry. Noticing the look on my face he suddenly flew away and I put my head in my hands. Not sure what was going on Berto looked towards me and then Shock before walking over to stand next to me.

"Is something the matter?" He asked and when I didn't uncover my face he sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. "You know you can tell me and I won't tell anyone."

"That's what Shock said and he lied." I said as I looked up. "I told him something and he blurts it out to the one person I didn't want him to." When Berto looked hurt I cringed.

"Then you don't have to tell me. I just thought…don't worry about it." He replied and as he went to leave I quickly grabbed his arm and stopped him. When he turned back and stared at me I managed to tell him what I didn't want to admit.

"I…uh…how do I say this?" I stammered and his expression softened. "I…um…geeze. Why can't I say it to you?" I muttered as I felt tears threatening. Suddenly Berto pulled me into a hug and after a moment I buried my head in his shoulder.

"Todo ira bien." He said as he held me and it wasn't until we heard Max call out that he let go off me and stepped back. "Ready to bring back Dredd and Naught?" He asked and I nodded. Though as we ran towards the Com Room I still had my doubts that I'd be able to tell him how I really felt about him. By the time we ran into the room we found Forge, Kat and Jefferson already waiting for us.

"Where's the fire?" I asked and Max rolled his eyes at me. As I walked over Berto studied the computer before his fingers raced over to the keyboard and then I saw a map of Copper Canyon appear.

"They're in the canyon though we don't know why exactly." Forge told us and I nodded.

"Whatever it is it can't be good so let's stop them before they can cause any more trouble." Jefferson said and I gave him a nod. "So what's the plan Commander?"

"We bring our big guns and take them down?" Shock said and I laughed at that.

"Not a bad idea. Let's move out. Jessie, you and Max team up and focus on Dredd." Forge told me and I nodded, more determined than ever to bring him to justice. "Oh and focus on the battle and not whatever Dredd says about your parents. We need you to focus." He added before he raced for the hangar and I stood there in silence.

"I should focus? What's he mean by that?" I asked and Max shrugged before changing to Flight Mode and leaving me. Knowing exactly why Forge had said what he said Berto walked over and gave my hand a quick squeeze.

"He doesn't want anyone to get hurt. And especially not you after losing your parents." He said and I gave him a nod before hurrying after Max and Steel. "Just keep her safe." He said to Shock who nodded and flew after his partner. Once he caught up with me we changed to Flight Mode in midstep and I flew out of the roof entrance and shot after Max Steel. By the time I caught up with him he gave me a thumbs up.

"Let's take them down!" He called out and I returned the thumbs up before overtaking him and he had to catch up with me. As we flew over the canyon we kept our eyes out for Dredd and Naught. Then I saw something and I flew a little closer which proved to be a big mistake when someone fired at me and I only just dodged in time.

"Whoa!" I yelled as Naught laughed and took aim at me again. But this time I was ready and dodging I flew after him, picking him up. Then I gave him an evil grin and threw him at Dredd who stepped aside and Naught hit the ground with a thud. "Bet he felt that." Shock commented as I laughed before charging after Dredd. Without landing I yelled "Let's rock Strength Mode!" and in seconds I charged at Dredd taking out any Dredd Naught dumb enough to try and stop me. "Take this!" I yelled before I threw a punch and it connected throwing him backwards where he landed and we clashed.

"What part of 'team up' did she not understand?" Forge grumbled as he watched me trade blows with Dredd. "Forget it. Let's just bring them back." He added before running towards the Dredd Naughts with several agents backing him up. As he did two Jump Jets flew overhead piloted by Jefferson and Kat who began firing on the army of Dredd Naughts who fired back. Meanwhile Max Steel had come to back me up but he instantly found his way blocked when Mega Elementor finally showed up and threw his mace at my friend. Ducking just in time Max Steel stared at the Megalink as it laughed at him.

"Miss me Max Steel?" It growled before charging and Max Steel realized he'd have to take him down before helping me.

"I guess Jessie's on her own for now." Steel said as they changed to Strength Mode and attacked. "I just hope she doesn't let her anger get the better of her again."

But I was as I fought Dredd and he quickly noticed my lack of focus and used that to his advantage. Suddenly grabbing me he drained my Turbo energy and I cried out. As I hunched over he laughed then his armor glowed red. Grabbing me by the shoulders he threw me and I crashed to the ground. Really mad I attacked with a yell and Shock tried to calm me down but it didn't work as I kept running. Then someone suddenly jumped in my way and I stopped with a growl.

"What do you think you're doing?" I growled at C.Y.T.R.O who just shook his head at me. "I have to beat Dredd."

"Beat or destroy?" Berto asked me and I blinked at him. "You're letting yourself lose control again. Calm down and focus on the plan." Taking a deep breath I managed to control myself enough to realize he was right. "Now are you okay?" He asked and I nodded.

"I'll just kick his butt!" I yelled before I went after Dredd. Using a combination of Speed and Strength mode I managed to dodge his energy blasts and then use the Turbo sword to knock him flying. Then I changed to Flight mode and went after him, raining multiple blows on the villain with the sword before he hit the ground. I landed and switched to Stasis Mode and began to use my Turbo energy to charge the canisters. As I did Dredd climbed to his feet and sent a blast at me. Having no time to dodge I braced for the blow but C.Y.T.R.O took the blow meant for me instead and I looked up still focusing my Turbo energy. Giving me a thumbs up I nodded at the robot and then the canisters flashed green. Grinning I let Dredd have it and I laughed as he let out a pained yell before falling to one knee. "And Dredd goes down!" I called out and to my surprise he began to laugh and I just stared at him. "And apparently he's lost his mind." I added as I watched him get to his feet and that's when I felt a chill.

"Why do I get the feeling that he planned this?" Shock said to me and I didn't answer as a shadow started to cover the battlefield. "Okay what is that?" He asked as I slowly turned around. And that's when I saw a huge spaceship appear that dwarfed the other ships that accompanied it. "Actually I suddenly don't want to know." He added as I swallowed. Before I could do anything it opened fire and I ran for my life.

"Oh man!" I yelled as I quickly changed to Speed mode and shot towards Max Steel. Even he had stopped fighting Mega Elementor to stare at the spaceship that was opening fire on everything N-Tek, including us and Forge gave the order to retreat. But Mega Elementor wouldn't let us go and he threw his mace at Max Steel. I rushed forward and shoved him clear which left me wide open and the mace clipped my helmet knocking me several feet away. I didn't even realize that I was back in Base Mode as I tried to stand and fight back. Pulling back his mace Mega Elementor swung it at me and I heard Shock yell at me to move. Confused I was about to be hit for the second time when someone dived at me and we both tumbled and rolled to a stop on the ground. "Owww. Why did you…Ven Ghan?" I said as he stood and offered me his hand. Wordlessly I took it and he pulled me to my feet before going after Mega Elementor who glared at him.

"Ven Ghan! This time you won't get away!" It yelled at him before they clashed and I hurried over to Max Steel. "Thank you!" I yelled as he side stepped a blow and slammed his sword into the Megalink's face. Roaring in pain and anger it charged at him and I completely forgot about taking cover as I watched the fight.

"I really think we should retreat." Shock said and I was about to but I realized I couldn't let Ven Ghan fight alone. So before Max Steel could stop me I rushed forward. "Oh no." He muttered sensing what I was going to do and as I called out "Let's rock Strength Mode!" we rushed Mega Elementor who wasn't expecting a team up.

"When did the Ultralink hunter gain allies?" It asked as it dodged my punch. "I thought you worked alone?"

"When we work towards the same goal, namely stopping Makino." I replied as Ven Ghan kicked out and knocked the Mega Elementor over. "And anyone who sides with him." I added as I threw a punch at its face. "So there." I finished and Shock detached for a moment.

"Nice comeback." He told me as I grinned. Unfortunately our little victory didn't last long when I heard a new voice that seemed to be coming from everywhere at once. "Okay who was that?" Shock asked and when we looked over I stared. Walking towards us was another alien and even from a distance something about him made me start to shake. Quickly I clenched my fists trying to fight my fear and the being began to laugh at me. Even Shock linked with me and I could sense his fear too. I didn't blame him.

"Makino." I heard Ven Ghan growl before he suddenly charged forward and that's when two of his Ultralink monsters blocked his attack and knocked him back. "The destroyer of worlds." He muttered and my eyes went wide.

"So you're one of Earth's protectors? To think that you and Max Steel have constantly prevented my soldiers from taking this world." He said and behind me I noticed Mega Elementor on one knee. "I once tried to take this planet by force but that proved…unsuccessful. So I bided my time and for the last sixteen years I have raised an army. Though it does interest me to find two of my soldiers now fighting on the humans' side. Steel the traitor who sided with a human and now Shock. Who betrayed me and my army so now I am here to finish what I started sixteen years ago by conquering this planet. " Makino then narrow his eyes at Ven Ghan. "Starting with the last of his kind, the Ultralink Hunter." He growled and he gave the order to attack. Quickly changing to Knight Mode I blocked their attacks and called to Max Steel for backup. Preoccupied with trying to stop the many ships attacking I found myself teaming up with Ven Ghan. Thanking the fact he was an amazing fighter I joined forces and grabbed his arm before throwing him up and over the two Ultralinks. Swinging his sword at them he took them both down before running at Makino. To my shock he was thrown back and I rushed towards my ally to help him up but he jumped to his feet and attacked again. This time Makino knocked his sword aside and grabbed him around the throat before laughing in his face. "Ven!" I called out as I ran to help but Mega Elementor blocked my path and attacked me, forcing me to dodge. As Ven Ghan struggled to free himself I could see that Makino was slowly choking him and as I dodged the Megalink Ven Ghan began to struggle less and less. Thinking fast I pulled Shock off my chest and focused my Turbo energy through him before I launched him at Makino. As Shock slammed into Makino's arm he let go and Ven Ghan dropped to the ground gasping. Dizzy Shock managed to return to me as I hurried over and pulled Ven Ghan to his feet. Shaking his head he gave me a nod as a silent thank you then stood beside me as Mega Elementor attacked us. Tag teaming him we rushed and rained blow after blow on him, knocking him over and that's when Ven Ghan threw me at it. Linking with me we changed to Strength Mode and I slammed both fists into its face aiming for the five Ultralinks in its forehead. It was a direct hit and with a roar the monster fell onto its back, knocked out cold. Then I turned and glared at Makino who glared back at me. "And now for you."

"Pathetic human. I've conquered countless worlds before I arrived here and they all resisted. Soon this planet will fall just as they did." He said as he started for me. With a growl I ran at him and that's when he suddenly attacked me and I was thrown several feet slamming into the ground with a thud. Crying out in pain I heard Shock tell me to move but I couldn't stand. Thankfully someone picked me up and flew me to safety. As I shook my head, trying to clear it, I found that Berto had saved me.

"Are you okay?" He asked as I jumped down and almost fell to my knees. "Maybe you should rest for a moment." He said but I stepped forward.

"I have to help Ven Ghan and Max Steel…frankly everyone. If Makino wins we're through. Earth's gone." I said as I started walking and that's when C.Y.T.R.O stopped me with his arm. "What are you doing?" I asked him and I was shocked when I saw a Jump Jet land and Berto rushed down the ramp. Standing there I stared at him as he quickly stood beside me. "What are you doing here? It's not safe!" I pointed out but he shook his head. Then he reached over and put his hands in mine.

"I'll go but not until I hear what you wanted to say to me before." He told me and I made my helmet vanish so I could look him straight in the eyes. Looking into his chocolate-brown eyes I finally sighed and spoke.

"I wanted to say that…I love you. I couldn't say it before but now…I might not have another chance. If I don't make it…at least you know." I said and his eyes went wide for a few seconds before he smiled at me.

"Ques has tardado tanto?" He asked and I didn't have time to ask what he'd said before he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me closer. "I love you too." He said before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against. Stunned it took me a couple of seconds before I began to kiss him back and as I did I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. I closed my eyes as we kissed and I forgot about the battle raging around us as we held each other and as he nibbled my lips I made a noise in my throat. It wasn't until Shock spoke that we finally let go of each other and he sighed.

"We have to go." I said and Berto nodded. Giving my hand a quick squeeze he told me to be careful then hurried for the Jump Jet. As he did he looked back as I linked with Shock and flew back using Flight Mode.

"Please come back." He said before the Jump Jet took off and began to fire at the Ultralinks. While Jefferson and Kat fired from the sky Forge attacked the Ultralinks from the ground. Rejoining my friends I rushed to help Ven Ghan who was finding Makino to be a powerful being.

"Need some help?" I called out and without looking away he gave me a quick nod and I rushed forward dodging several shots fired in my direction and threw myself into the battle. Not knowing how to beat Makino I had to think on my feet and as I dodged Shock tried to think up a plan.

"What should we do?" I asked as I ran towards Ven Ghan only for Dredd to suddenly appear and rip my Turbo energy from me. "Agghh!" I screamed as I fell to my knees and he chuckled before stepping aside and Makino walked towards me. Weak I felt Makino reached down and grab me around the throat and as I suddenly found my air supply being cut off I panicked. Kicking out as I struggled to free myself I found my efforts were in vain and slowly I began to black out. Quickly detaching from me Shock fired at Makino again and again but the alien just swatted him aside. As he hit the ground several feet away I thought I was going to die and as I felt my mind start to shutdown I heard Dredd mocking me.

"You failed. Just as everyone does eventually does. Now the Earth belongs to Makino. If he decides not to absorb it and everyone on it of course." He laughed and that's when I remembered what my parents did to protect me and this planet. Then I thought about Berto and how much I wanted to see him again and I felt my Turbo energy begin to surge as my fear and anger grew. To Makino and Dredd's surprise I began to glow a bright green and suddenly I had the strength to get free. I kicked out and his grip loosened allowing me to drop and roll to get away from him. Kneeling I gently picked up Shock and asked if he was alright. Linking with me he chuckled.

"Isn't that my line? Are you ready to take this alien down and save Earth?" He asked me and I smiled still glowing green. Giving him a nod I yelled and rushed at Makino who was puzzled that I had managed to prevent him from destroying me.

"Impossible. How did you…?" He asked before I leapt at him and I head-butted him squarely in the face. Now furious that I'd struck him he glared at me before he rushed me.

"Bring it on." I shouted just before we clashed.

**End of part one**


	79. Chapter 79

Rushing at Makino I leapt high into the air and slammed my fist into his face before quickly dodging a blow for my face. Still glowing I stopped running and aiming at Makino I unleashed twin blasts of Turbo energy that knocked Makino to his knees but he got straight back up and came after me.

"Any ideas?" I asked Shock as I ran for my life. Quickly changing to Speed Mode I continued running and that's when I hit a dead-end. "Oh no." I muttered as I turned around and saw Makino gaining on me.

"Keep running." Was Shock suggestion and fighting the urge to roll my eyes at that I instead began firing at Makino. Which to my amazement had absolutely no effect this time, and I was knocked off my feet and sent flying by his fists. Somehow I managed to land on my feet and dodge his next punch and as I did his two Ultralink 'bodyguards' attacked me too. Thankfully Max Steel and Ven Ghan finally showed up.

"Need a hand?" Max said as he used Strength Mode on one of the Ultralink monster while Ven Ghan teleported behind the second one and attacked it with his sword. Watching on for a moment I was grateful for the assist…until I realized that left me with Makino and I cringed slightly.

"Not you again." I muttered before switching to Knight mode and attacking Makino head on. To my surprise he held up his hand and I stopped confused as he spoke to us.

"You are Ultralinked to this human. Why did you choose this?" He asked and I realized that he was speaking to Shock.

"Jessie's my partner, friend and even family and I'd never desert her. We look out for one another and we saved each other from dying countless times. She's taught me that she'd risk her life to protect those she cares about and I value that. Now you want to take that away from me and I won't let you." Shook told him and Makino's eyes narrowed in anger.

"I'll fight you to my last breath. You're a murderer of countless worlds and people who did nothing to you. So I'll make a stand to stop you…even if it costs me my life I'll make sure you never hurt anyone ever again!" I shouted as I remembered my parents and what it cost them to try and keep Earth safe from this monster. "This ends now!" I roared before I rushed forward but I didn't get fair when something hit me and I stumbled in midstep.

"Jessie!" Shock yelled into my head as I whimpered in pain, my mode instantly changing back to my Base Suit. "Keep fighting!" As I lifted my head I realized that Dredd had fired the shot and my eyes narrowed. With a growl I shot forward and rushed after him, furious at him for shooting me and that's when I made a mistake. Coming seemingly out of nowhere I was blindsided by Naught who slammed his arm into my side and I toppled over. My head slamming into the ground at high speed made me see stars even with my helmet and I groaned as I felt someone grab my arm and throw me, my head connecting with the canyon floor with a sickening crack. Dazed I felt unconsciousness threatening and it took all the willpower I had to stay awake though I couldn't stand for some reason. Soon it became clear why when I saw one of the many Ultralinked monsters standing on my legs preventing me from getting to my feet. As I lay there helpless Makino approached and stood over me, his shadow covering my body as I struggled.

"To think that you are one of Earth's saviors and yet you're now completely helpless in a manner of minutes. Pitiful." He said as he looked down at me for a few seconds before he turned to the monster holding me down. "Destroy her. Then get rid of Max Steel and Ven Ghan." He told it as he went to walk away and the Ultralink monster grinned down at me before lifting its claw to strike down. Seconds before he could C.Y.T.R.O slammed into it and knocked it into the ground. Quickly helping me to my feet C.Y.T.R.O the proceeded to pummel it into the ground. Now standing, and swaying a little, I went after Makino who turned and stared at me.

"Why aren't you…?" He began to say before I slammed my leg into his and he grimaced though he stayed on his feet. "How did you get free? What are you?" He asked as I grinned at him.

"I'm the one who's going to kick your butt. That's who." I answered as I heard Shock speak into my head. "Huh? Okay then let's try that. Let's rock Stealth." I said and before everyone's eyes I vanished. To my amusement Makino's eyes went wide for a moment before he ordered his Ultralink soldiers to track me down and destroy me. If you can catch me of course, I thought to myself. Taking off in a sprint I knocked down several Ultralink monsters by leaping and either kicking out or punching them. As one toppled over I was already knocking down the next and Berto watched on from the safety of Jefferson's Jump Jet, silently cheering me on.

"That is one amazing girlfriend you have there." Jefferson commented as he opened fire on the Ultralinks I'd stunned. Grinning Berto decided to help out as well and sent C.Y.T.R.O into several Ultralink monsters who were standing, shocked that someone was in their midst undetected. Before they had time to react they were knocked flying by the robot and then C.Y.T.R.O fired a series of missiles at them to finish them off.

"That's for sure." He commented as he watched me attack Makino again who had no clue where I was. As I moved within striking range I began to charge up my Turbo energy and that's when Shock called out a warning. In my hurry to finish off Makino as fast as possible I forgot for a moment that my Turbo energy would give away my location and I was right when I felt and not saw a fist slam into my face and I hit the ground, Stealth mode instantly becoming Base Mode the second I landed on the canyon floor.

"Brute force isn't going to work. We need a new plan." Shock said as I managed to stand and I glared at Makino.

"I'm open to a suggestion." I replied as Makino got closer and that's when Max Steel called out. "What did he say?" I then figured it out and just moved quickly out of his path as Max used Turbo Cannon to slam into Makino. Seeing him go flying was pretty amusing and I stood there for until Ven Ghan teleported next to me and I jumped. "Whoa! Please don't that again." I gasped and he eyed me for a moment.

"We need to defeat Makino. Otherwise this planet is done for." He told me before vanishing again and I rolled my eyes before running after him and Max.

"He's just a bright ray of sunshine isn't he?" I remarked as he appeared behind Makino and leapt into the air, kicking out as he fired his gun at the alien. "Still I guess he is right. How should we beat him? Strength or maybe Knight Mode again?" I asked him and Shock detached thinking.

"Or maybe something we haven't tried yet. I've been working with Berto on a new mode but it hasn't been tested yet." Shock told me and I asked what it did. "Well…it might be the key to beating Makino but like I said its untested. And it could be dangerous."

"Just how dangerous?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow and he explained that it could prove fatal for the user even if it worked. "No offence but what good is a mode that destroys the user?"

"Like I said it could be dangerous. We really don't know though it could stop Makino. So the decision's up to you and you alone. You know I'll go with you no matter what you decide." Shock told me and I sighed. Taking a deep breath and letting it out I grinned.

"Let's rock," I said and he laughed as he linked with me again and after a moment's hesitation I ran at Makino. Along the way I called out my new Mode and as I ran a brilliant green light surrounded me and when I emerged I was in a whole new Turbo mode. "Valkyrie Mode!"

This time I found myself wearing a helmet with a set of wings attached, a long green and white dress and I was carrying a small sword with a shield that had Shock's outline dead center. Grinning I kept running and as I caught up with my three friends they stopped and stared.

"Is that…Jessie?" Steel asked and Max couldn't believe that I was running as fast as my Speed Mode. As I reached Makino I lunged forward and slammed my sword into his face quickly followed by my shield. No matter how powerful he is I knew he needed to be stopped or we were finished so I didn't give him a second to fight back.

"You!" He yelled before he attacked and I was shocked to discover just how powerful he was when he unleashed a wave of energy that threw me into the air. But I wasn't about to go down without a fight and I twisted in midair before landed and rushing him again. As I did he growled and raised his arms which caused several Ultralinks to attack us and I had to divide my attention to them or risk them taking over me. Detaching quickly Shock linked with my sword and the blade glowed with my Turbo energy before I leapt high into the air and attack each Ultralink as it tried to take control of us. In less than a minute they were all destroyed but Makino launched wave after wave of them on us and within a few minutes of fighting I began to tire and as I stood panting two Ultralinks shot towards me. Breathing hard I didn't see them in time and as they were about to collide with me…they suddenly vanished. Seconds before they hit Ven Ghan threw a containment capsule at them and they disappeared, reappearing in front of the Ultralink hunter who cut them down. Calling out a thank you I turned to Makino who was glaring at me in fury and that's when he attacked me. Throwing everything I had at him I still found myself lacking in power when he grabbed me and threw me. I managed to land on my feet but I lost my sword in the process and Shock detached as it was sent flying and as he headed for me I was stuck in Valkyrie mode. With only my shield as a weapon I ended up having to go on the defensive which didn't suit me at all and soon even that was knocked out of my hands before he threw a punch that knocked me to my knees. Off balance I was kicked and I let out a cry of pain before hunching over and he laughed as he kicked me again and again. Furious Max Steel raced to my rescue as I now lay on the ground covering my head with my hands to protect it as best I could. But even that proved futile when he stomped on my helmet and it vanished leaving me in Base Mode. Pain radiating through me I somehow managed to roll away from him and stumble to my feet as Max Steel used Turbo Cannon Mode to knock Makino away from me and as he did Ven Ghan teleported over to me. Grabbing my arm he teleported us a safe distance away as Max Steel and Makino clashed. Trying not to cry I saw Shock flew over and quickly link with me.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I gasped barely able to stay on my feet. Disconnecting he eyed me worried before bringing up an image of my vitals and after a moment he stared at me. "You have a head injury and possible internal bleeding. You have to stop fighting now." He told me and he blinked when I shook my head and started to walk towards Max Steel. Flying into my line of sight he put his arms out and rested them on my shoulders. "Did you hear what I just said?" He asked me and I shook him off. "If you fight now you might not make it. You need urgent medical treatment so you're out of the fight." He told me and I made my helmet vanished.

"I heard you and I'm still not going to stop fighting. He's the reason I'm an orphan and he's destroyed so many lives so he can't win. Let me go." I said as I frowned at him and Shock looked into my eyes for a long moment before he nodded and linked with me. "So are you with me?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Now and forever." Shock said and I smiled despite the pain flowing through me. As I began to walk towards the battle I didn't let on just how bad I was hurt and along the way I winced with every step. Every time I stumbled I fought the urge to cry out by gritting my teeth and when the pain got bad enough I bit my lip until I ended up making it bleed. But still I kept going as Max Steel was thrown into the canyon wall and back into Base Mode. I hurried then and as I did I saw Ven Ghan vanish from the battlefield before appearing behind Makino ready to launch an attack and that's when I realized Makino was already ready for that when he lashed out, striking Ven Ghan in the face and knocking his sword away. I saw the Ultralink hunter hit the ground several feet away and when he didn't move I felt my anger start to build up inside me. As it did my eyes began to glow green as my Turbo energy began to rage out of control inside me and I heard Shock tell me to stop. Normally I'd listen and attempt to calm myself down but after witnessing Makino start kicking an unconscious Ven Ghan I growled and suddenly rushed for the villain. When he finally looked up he saw me running full pelt towards him and that's when I yelled at him to leave my friends along. Just as I collided with him my Turbo energy suddenly flared out of control and I cried out as it engulfed the three of us. There was a brilliant burst of emerald-green light and then a massive explosion that ripped the ground underneath us to shreds and knocked everyone on the ground off their feet. Then when the dust settled there was an eerie silence as everyone tried to work out exactly what had happened in the last few seconds. Max Steel managed to stand and he quickly hurried over to Ven Ghan and helped him to his feet. Eventually the Ultralink hunter regained consciousness and was able to stand, even if he was a little shaky. As everyone looked on they realized to their relief that Makino had vanished and when no trace of him could be found everyone started to cheer. As they did Jefferson landed his Jump Jet and walked out onto the battlefield and he was soon followed by Berto who couldn't believe that they had finally destroyed Makino.

"I can't believe it. He's gone without a trace. You did it Jessie…Jessie? Shock?" He asked and when he received no answer he began to worry and after running over to Max Steel he asked where she was.

"I dunno. She was here a few minutes ago. Right up until…oh boy. I think she's gone." Max said as Steel detached and when Berto stared at him in confusion he sighed and put a hand on the young scientist's shoulder. "No one could have survived that. You gave her life to stop Makino and save us." Berto just stared at him before his face clouded and he shook off.

"I don't believe you. I'm going to find her." He growled and took off before anyone could stop him. Not giving up he went looking all over for his girlfriend and as he searched he saw his friends cheering and he frowned at them. "How can they be celebrating when Jessie's missing?" He muttered as he kept searching but after several minutes he saw Forge wave him over. Frustrated he still hurried over to see what the Commander wanted and as he got closer he saw Forge had a pained expression on his face and that started to make Berto panic. It wasn't until he reached Forge that he noticed the Commander was holding something in his cybernetic hand. "What's going on? Did you find Jessie?" Berto asked and his commander sighed before opening his hand and Berto's heart skipped a beat when he saw the black and green ring sitting on his open palm.

"This is all we could find. I'm sorry Berto." Forge told him as he went to hand the ring to the scientist only to be caught off guard by the angry look in Berto's eyes who stepped back.

"She's not dead! I'm going to find her and you can't stop me." He yelled and before Forge could react he whirled around and hurried away, fighting to keep the tears out of his eyes. As he hurried away he decided to start searching the area around where his girlfriend had vanished and as he did he saw the scorch marks in the dirt underneath his feet and he cringed. Unsure what to say or do for him his friends stayed behind after everyone else had returned to N-Tek and as the hours went by Berto began to give up hope of finding any trace of his girlfriend. Eventually he stopped searching three hours later and when he did he stared up at the sky, his expression unreadable.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye." He whispered and for a few seconds he was completely silent. Then everyone jumped when he opened his mouth and let out a scream. Instantly his friends came running as he began to sob and after they caught up with him they looked at one another, wanting to help but not sure how. It wasn't until Molly showed up and saw her friend sobbing that she stepped forward and pulled the young scientist into a hug. After a moment he wrapped his arms around Molly and buried his face into her shoulder as he cried out for his lost friend. Standing around his friends silently mourned the loss but Berto took it the hardest and it proved difficult to get him to come back to N-Tek as he refused to believe that Jessie was gone forever. Eventually he stopped crying and seemingly withdrew from everyone around him.

"We should go." Molly said to him and when Berto didn't answer she sighed and tried to get him to talk to his friends. But he'd stopped listening to everyone and wandered away from the group leaving them confused. "Just give him a few minutes then we'll get him to come back with us." Molly said as they watched him wander off.

As they waited Berto wandered aimlessly around the site of Makino's demise and apparently Jessie and Shock's as well and as he began to find no trace of her he felt fresh tears threatening and he wiped at his eyes. Soon he sighed and was almost going to return to the group when he heard something and that made him frown slightly. Listening closely he heard the noise again and it took him a moment or two to figure out where it was coming from. Wandering around for a while he heard it a third time and he suddenly brightened and took off at a full on sprint, leaving his friends to chase after him.

"Where's he going?" Steel asked as he flew beside his friends and Max shrugged, equally as puzzled. Then as they finally caught up with Berto they found him kneeling beside something and that's when they discovered that it was Jessie. Lying motionless on the canyon floor and with Shock hovering over her, Jessie lay beside a relieved Berto. Hurrying over Kat quickly checked her over and was shocked to discover that the Turbo user was alive if very weak.

"We need to get her back to N-Tek as fast as possible." She told her friends and Ven Ghan stepped forward offering to take there. Using one of his containment capsules he lifted Jessie over his shoulder and vanished in an instant. Racing for their vehicles everyone rushed back to N-Tek and within the hour they were waiting outside the Medical Bay as doctors worked on keeping me alive. Feeling helpless Berto paced outside the room as the hours tickled by and it wasn't until several hours had passed when Doctor Alexander finally emerged and Berto almost ran into him in his haste to find out if Jessie was still alive.

"How is she?" Max asked as Berto watched on and after a moment the doctor finally spoke.

"She's alive but it was touch and go for a while. Her heart stopped twice and she had to be put on a ventilator to help her breathe but she's alive and that's the main thing. If there's any improvement I'll call you straight away." He told her friends. Seeing Berto's face go completely pale Max stepped forward and managed to catch the scientist before he hit the floor. In the end he ended up in the Medical Room after he fainted and they left him to rest in the Medical Bay as well. After the battle everyone was exhausted and so Commander Forge 'ordered' them to get some rest and come back in a day's time and after they all left he sighed. "I still can't believe that Makino's finally gone for good. I just wish that Jessie hadn't almost perished in the process. I hope she'll be okay. We've all lost so much in this war." He said out aloud as he glanced down at his cybernetic arm before walking back to his office. Meanwhile back in the Medical Bay Shock flew over to his friend and looked down at her pale face then at the machine keeping her alive. With a sigh he then hovered over Berto who groaned in his sleep, still out cold from the shock of learning his friend had survived.

"That…well I can't believe we're still here. If you hadn't managed to use Turbo Flare at the last possible moment we wouldn't be here. That Turbo energy shield saved us both and destroyed Makino at the same time. But when we landed on the ground…you collapsed and I thought…you had died. For real this time and…I don't know what I would have done. I mean I know I would have eventually shut down but…to lose my friend and the only family I've ever known. But you're still here…heh we're still here and Earth's safe so in the end we stopped him." Shock said before he yawned. "Wow that battle took it out of me. Maybe I'll just rest for a while." He said and linked with Jessie. "Night guys." He mumbled as he closed his eye.


	80. Chapter 80

It wasn't until late the next morning that Berto showed signs of waking up. His head moved slightly as he groaned and that woke Shock who detached from me and flew over to him, stretching.

"Can't an Ultralink get some rest?" Shock complained as he hovered over the scientist who shifted on the bed before slowly opening his eyes. "Oh you're finally awake." He said as Berto stared at Shock then around the room, confused about where he was. "In case you're wondering you're in the Medical Bay. You fainted…yesterday I think."

"I fainted? Why did I…?" Berto asked as he sat up slowly and that's when he caught a glimpse of who was lying on the bed opposite his and his chocolate-brown eyes went wide. Puzzled Shock looked over at where he was staring and he sighed.

"Before you panic she's okay. She just needs to rest for a while." Shock explained as Berto climbed off the bed and wandered over to me. "Doctor Alexander said that she'll recover from her injuries but it'll take time so for now she's confined to this room. I'm not looking forward to telling her when she wakes up." As he watched Berto stood looking down at his friend before gently reaching over and stroking my forehead.

"Gracias a dios. When you both vanished I thought…" Berto began to say and he swallowed suddenly, afraid he might start crying again. "Well I'm just glad you're both safe. I still can't believe that Makino's gone for good." He said and Shock nodded. "Hey what happened to Dredd and the Mega Elementor?"

"The Mega Elementor's is the Stasis cells. As for Dredd and Naught…they up and disappeared before Makino went boom. So you guess is as good as mine." Shock answered as he flew over and hovered beside Berto. "Should we go after them?" He asked and Berto shook his head.

"For the moment I think we should take a break and wait for Jessie to recover. After that we can go looking for him. How are you by the way?" Berto asked the Ultralink who shrugged.

"After a rest I'm pretty good. I'm lucky that Jessie used her Turbo Flare otherwise we probably wouldn't be having this conversation right now. That was some fast thinking by her." Shock told Berto who managed a grin. As they stood there footsteps approached and as they looked up Max and Steel walked in.

"Hey guys." Max said as he walked over and stopped in front of Jessie's bed. "So you're finally awake." He added and Berto raised an eyebrow at him. "You went completely white and passed out. If I hadn't caught you you would've hit the floor."

"I actually don't remember much. I think someone said something about Jessie and then everything's a blur after that." Berto replied and when Max, Shock and Steel exchanged a look. "Okay what's going on?" He asked as his eyes narrowed and after hesitating Steel finally spoke.

"Doctor Alexander told us that Jessie's heart stopped twice while they were working to save her." He told Berto and he stared at them for a few seconds until that sunk in. Then his face went pale again and Max shot forward, worried the scientist would pass out again. Thankfully he was only a bit shaky though he had to be helped onto a bed. Taking a deep breath he managed to calm himself down.

"So she died twice?" He stammered and when Max nodded he closed his eyes for a long moment. Once he opened them he looked at his friends. "Ella va a estar bien?" He asked and when everyone stared at him he cracked a grin. "Is she going to be okay?" He repeated in English this time and Steel nodded at him. Running a hand through his hair he sighed. "That's a relief. I hope she wakes up soon."

"Me too dude. I can't believe she managed to destroy Makino and survive. That is one impressive girlfriend you have." Max said and Berto chuckled. "We're going to check on my mom but call us when Jessie wakes up." He told Berto and Shock before he and Steel left. Turning back to me Berto looked down at me and that's when Shock asked him a question.

"How are you?" He asked and Berto raised an eyebrow at the question. "You kinda freaked out, for lack of a better word, when you couldn't find me and Jessie. I heard you scream."

"Oh yeah." Berto said as he blushed and Shock shook his head. "I did didn't I? I thought I'd lost my friends and when I couldn't find you two…my emotions got the better of me."

"Hey its fine. Personally I thought I'd lost Jessie when she collapsed and that would have made me cry too. If it was possible." Shock told him and Berto smiled at that. "So you're not alone."

"Thanks Shock." Berto said as they looked at their friend who had an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. "What should we do?" He asked and seconds later his stomach growled making Shock laugh. "Okay I guess that answers that question." Deciding to get some breakfast Berto walked into the hallway but not before giving me a kiss on the forehead. After he left Shock hovered over me for a moment before following his friend. Several hours passed before everyone met in the Com Room to discuss their next move.

"So after Makino's defeat we lost Dredd and Naught. Thankfully we managed to capture Mega Elementor in the meantime. The question is where would they have gone." Forge said and Berto leaned forward to use the keyboard.

"From what we can tell just before Makino was destroyed they left the battlefield and so far we've been unable to locate them." Berto said as he brought up a map of Copper Canyon. "They could be hiding anywhere in the canyon or even the surrounding area."

"It's strange that for someone supposedly working for Makino he left without actually trying to save his master. Makes you wonder if Dredd was really working for Makino." Jefferson said.

"Or working for himself all along. I wouldn't put it past him to only have his best interests in mind." Kat put in.

"Maybe he was hoping Makino would perish in battle. Take out the only obstacle in his path and possibly N-Tek at the same time." Max said and Berto nodded in agreement, still angry about his friend getting hurt in the process. "It makes sense."

"I know what you mean. He's twisted enough to let someone else take the fall if his plan failed and maybe that was his plan for the beginning. Which leaves us with this question; why side with Makino? What did he hope to gain?"

"Power." Shock spoke up. "That's what he's after. He wants Turbo energy and maybe by siding with Makino he hoped to gain more power."

"Que es un monstruo." Berto growled as he stopped typing for a moment. "We have to find him." He added and everyone nodded. In the end Forge asked Kat and Jefferson to fly over Copper Canyon and see if they could stop anyone from the air. Seeing as Max had school in an hour he left but made sure to keep in contact in case he and Steel were needed, After they left Forge spoke to Shock and Berto, asking them to stay at N-Tek.

"Why Chief?" Berto asked and Forge sighed before answering.

"I want you two to keep an eye on Jessie. After what happened she needs you two to look after her. Can you two handle that?" He asked and Berto nodded. As soon as he rushed to the hangar Berto leaned back against the keyboard and Shock stared at him.

"He thinks I'm too emotional." Berto said and Shock sighed. "Maybe he's right. I did break down when I thought my friends were…dead. But can you blame me?" He sighed then looking down at the floor.

Flying over Shock tapped him on the shoulder and Berto looked up. "Don't let it get to you. Want to go and check on Jessie? Maybe she's awake." He suggested and after a moment Berto nodded before they walked to the Medical Bay. When he reached my side he found that I was deeply unconscious and even though he knew it would be probably a few days before I woke he still seemed troubled. Noting the look in Berto's eyes Shock pointed out that I needed some time to rest so my injuries could heal. Then I'd be back fighting bad guys again. That actually made Berto chuckle and he started feeling a bit better about the outcome of their battle against Makino. Eventually they left me to rest. A few days passed as I rested and soon my condition improved enough that I didn't need the ventilator anymore so the oxygen mask was removed but it wasn't until another full day later that I showed any signs of waking up. Working on repairing several vehicles and C.Y.T.R.O Berto wasn't able to check up on his friend as often as he liked so Shock decided to stay by her side. Then at 10 am that very morning Shock was hovering around my bed when I groaned suddenly and his eye went wide. Quickly he moved next to my head and gently placed one of his hands on my shoulder, carefully shaking my shoulder to get a response. When I groaned again and moved my head slightly he grinned and quickly shot towards Berto's lab.

"She's waking up." He told Berto who quickly put down his wrench and raced towards the Medical Bay. The second they did I groaned for a third time before I slowly opened my eyes and then quickly closed them again when the bright light of the room made me wince. Walking over Berto looked down at me and asked how I was feeling.

"Where…am I?" I whispered as I put a hand to my forehead. "Why does…my head hurt?"

"You passed out after destroying Makino and you've been unconscious for four days now. How do you feel?" Berto said as he gently stroked my forehead and I managed to smile at him.

"Like I got slammed by a spaceship. Wait a sec…did you say Makino's gone?" I asked and when they both nodded I stared up at the ceiling for a moment. Concerned Berto asked if I was okay and I laughed.

"Yeah…but I can't believe…we won. After everything he's gone forever. We did it!" I shouted before I started coughing.

"Whoa are you okay?" Shock asked and once I stopped coughing I gave them a tired grin.

"Yeah…I'm okay. Just a little tired…after everything that's happened." I muttered as I yawned. Noticing Berto giving me a worried look I reached over and took his hand in mine. "I'll be fine. Just…need to sleep." I mumbled as my eyes began to close and within moments I had fallen asleep. Offering to get a doctor to check on me Shock left me with Berto. As he waited for the Ultralink to return he stared down at me, surprised that I was okay other than being really tired. Once Shock returned with Doctor Alexander he checked me over, making sure I was breathing alright and that my pulse and heart rate were steady before he turned to Berto and Shock.

"This is pretty amazing but she's going to be fine. Her injuries have just about healed up and she needs to rest for a few more days then she should make a full recovery. If you need me just call." Doctor Alexander said and Berto thanked him. After the doctor left the room Berto sighed, relieved that I was going to be fine.

"That's definitely great news. I was really worried when she took so long to wake up." Shock said and Berto smiled. "Now we just have to wait for her to wake up."

Of course I was pretty exhausted and it wasn't until half a day later when Berto and Shock came to check on me that I began to mumble something. Leaning over Berto tried to work out what I was saying and that's when Shock saw me smile. Before Berto had time to react I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck before pulling him down towards my mouth. Suddenly I kissed him full on the mouth and after a moment his eyes closed and he returned the kiss. Forgetting about Shock being in the room we kissed for almost a full minute until he coughed and I gently let go of Berto who blushed.

"Now that's the best way to wake up." I smiled and Berto burst out laughing while Shock rolled his eye at the both of us. "Hi guys. So what did I miss?" I asked them as I rubbed at my eyes.

"Not much really. We did get you checked out and you're going to be fine." Shock told me and I grinned at the good news. "Well there is one slight problem. " He added and I frowned slightly.

"Uh oh." I muttered as Berto gave me a grin. "Do I want to know?"

"It's not bad news. You just need to stay at N-Tek for a while until you recover completely. And you're sort of confined to the Medical Bay as well." Berto explained and I groaned. "It's not that bad." He added as I tried to sit which I failed at. Still pretty weak I lay there and sighed. "Look I'll make it up to you so quit complaining." He added as I fixed him with a stare.

"Alright fine. So how exactly will you make it up to me?" I asked and he grinned at me making me wonder just what he had planned. Of course I didn't get to find out until the next day though it was worth the wait. Early the next morning I was woken by someone walking into the room and as I lay there, pretending to be still fast asleep, I tried to work out just who it was. Because I could hear footsteps I knew it wasn't Steel or Shock though that didn't exactly narrow my choices down. Then I heard a voice and judging from the accent I knew who was speaking.

"Jessie are you awake?" Berto asked and I noticed that he was very close to me. When I didn't answer he chuckled and leaned down towards my face. As he did I felt his lips brush mine and I couldn't help letting out a giggle. "Hey I thought you were asleep." He said as I opened my eyes.

"I've been awake since you walked in." I replied and he grinned at me. Managing to sit I watched as he took something from behind his back. As I looked on I saw him holding a small cake in the palm of his hand and I smiled as I noticed a candle sitting in the middle.

"I wanted to bring you a birthday cake but since that wasn't possible…will this do?" He asked as he lit the candle and I nodded. "Happy 17th birthday Jessie. Even if it is a few days late." He added and I giggled before blowing out the candle. "Did you make a wish?" He asked me and I nodded before he halved the cake and we each took a piece. For a few minutes we ate in silence. "So did you get what you wished for?" He eventually asked and I grinned at him.

"Yep." I answered and when he asked what I wished for I put my hand behind his head and pulled him forward into a kiss. When the kiss ended a few seconds later I blushed slightly as I let go of his head and he sat back. "You of course." I told him as he looked on a bit surprised. Then he smiled before moving closer and leaning in. As we kissed this time he wrapped his arms around my neck and ran his hand through my hair and I smiled as I thought that this was the best birthday present ever. After we both came up for air Berto chuckled at the silly grin I had on my face.

"You look pretty happy." He said as he leaned over and nibbled my neck. When I giggled he gave me a smile as I turned my head slightly and he kissed me, nibbling my lips a little. Once we broke apart even he had a silly grin on his face. "How are you feeling?" He asked me and when I sighed he chuckled. "Pretty good huh?"

"Wonderful." I replied and we both laughed. Wrapping his arms around my waist he sat behind me and I rested my head against his chest. After a few minutes I began to doze and when he noticed me snuggling closer he smiled. As he shifted over getting comfortable I opened my eyes and realized I was using my boyfriend as a pillow. "Oh…sorry Berto. I guess I'm still a little sleepy." I yawned and he stroked my cheek.

"Maybe you should get some rest. I can come and check on you later if you want." Berto suggested as I sat and rubbed my eyes with one hand. When I gave him a nod he grinned and leaned over to kiss me on the forehead. Lying back I soon fell asleep and before Berto left he sighed, relieved that I was alright.

The next day I shifted getting comfortable on the bed before I heard Shock talking to me and I opened one eye to find him staring down at me. "I thought you were awake." He said as I yawned, shutting my eyes again. "Come on. Its morning and you should be up." He told me and I sighed as I finally opened my eyes.

"Hey I'm the one recovering so why can't I sleep?" I complained and that's when I heard someone chuckle and I grinned as Berto joined Shock beside my bed. "On second thought…" I added as I sat up.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked me and when he saw the grin on my face he chuckled.

"First you complain then suddenly you're fine." Shock commented and I blushed slightly. "Anyway are you okay?"

"I feel a lot better and my head doesn't hurt anymore." I replied as I stretched my limbs. "My back aches a bit but that's probably because I've been lying down so much lately. Maybe I should walk around a bit more." Offering to help me to my feet I gave Berto a nod and after carefully climbing off the bed I stood. Still feeling weak Berto wrapped an arm around my shoulders and together we walked into the corridor as Shock flew around us, probably still worried that I was going to collapse or something. With Berto supporting me I managed to make it to the cafeteria without falling over. Though as he helped me into a seat I did feel a bit woozy and when I put a hand on my forehead he frowned, worried and asked how I was.

"A little lightheaded. Probably because I've been unconscious for so long. I probably just need something to eat and drink." I commented as I continued to rub my forehead and he gave me a smile even if he still looked uneasy. Once he left to get me something I sighed and rubbed at my eyes fighting my growing exhaustion.

"You still look pretty tired. Maybe you should rest in the Medical Bay again after you finish eating." Shock suggested and I gave him a nod as we waited for Berto to return. When he did finally return, holding a tray in his hands he found me with my head drifting towards me chest before I suddenly blinked and he sighed. Setting down the tray on the table he gave me a smile.

"You look pretty tired. You should rest after you eat." He said and I gave him a tired laugh.

"Shock suggested pretty much the same time." I told him and he nodded. Thanking him for bring me something to eat I started on the burger and after a few minutes I felt much better. As I sipped my cola I asked what I had missed over the last few days.

"Well so far we haven't found Dredd or Naught. But the good news is that Mega Elementor is safely contained to the Stasis Cells. Plus Prism, Blast and Chomp are still secure too." Berto told me and I smiled as I finished my drink. It was then I began to feel really sleepy and I yawned suddenly. "Maybe we should walk you back. You look like you're about to fall asleep." He said and I yawned again, too tired to argue with him. Carefully taking my arm he led me back to the Medical Bay and the moment we stepped inside the door my legs gave out. Quickly catching me Berto helped me onto the nearest bed and I sighed as I sat heavily. "You okay?" He asked me as I ran a hand through my hair as my vision blurred. When Berto asked me something and I mumbled something he quickly asked Shock to watch me for a few minutes while he went and got a doctor. After he raced away I rubbed at my eyes, wondering why I couldn't see properly as Shock hovered in front of me. By the time Berto returned with Kat I was ready to keel over and she hurried over to me. Taking a penlight from her pocket she knelt in front of me and asked me to look towards the wall in front of me. Not sure why I did as she wanted and she took my pulse as well before putting the light away and standing.

"Jessie has a mild concussion. Just let her get some rest and she'll be fine. If she starts feeling sick come and get me." Kat told them. After they agreed to do just that she left me with Berto and Shock who were watching me as I kept blinking.

"You should rest." Shock said and I shook my head at him, suddenly being really stubborn. "Here we go again." He sighed and I fixed him with a stare.

"I'm not being stubborn." I replied and Berto put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing. "I'm so not." I added and he chuckled. Frowning at the pair of them I crossed my arms. Rolling his eyes at me Berto sat next to me on the bed and I moved over, turning my back on him.

"You figure this out. She's your girlfriend." Shock commented and left the room before Berto could think up a comeback. After the Ultralink was gone Berto focused his attention on me but I still had my back turned to him. Almost instantly he had the answer and after a moment I felt him reach around and wrap his arms around my waist. I turned my head and watched him, my eyebrow raised slightly.

"What's wrong?" He asked me and after a full minute I sighed before I moved closer.

"What happens to me now?" I said to him and it was his turn to look confused. "Now that Makino's gone for good where do I go from there? I finally avenged my parents' deaths so what happens now?"

"So you think that because Makino's gone you have no purpose?" He asked me and when I nodded he smiled. "Just because we managed to stop him doesn't mean there won't be other battles down the road. Besides I want you to stay here at N-Tek. Like your mom wanted you to and…well it's what I want as well." He added blushing a little and I smiled. "So you're here to stay whether you like it or not."

"Thank you." I whispered as I leaned back and rested my head on his chest, closing my eyes. As I sat there I felt Berto tighten his grip on me and within a few short minutes I had fallen asleep in his arms. Exhausted I didn't wake up until a long while afterwards and that was only because Shock showed up. Prodding my arm for a few seconds I finally opened my eyes and he sighed, apparently relieved that I'd woken up.

"We need to link up soon." Shock told me as I sat and stretched, only to see my hands beginning to glow. "Oh right." I added and flew over before linking. The glow vanished in seconds and I heard him sigh.

"That's a relief. How's your head?" He asked me and I grinned as he detached and hovered in front of me.

"I'm not feeling dizzy anymore so that's a plus. Quick question where is everyone?" I asked as I rubbed at my eyes.

"Berto's in his lab, as per usual, Max and Steel are at school and everyone else is looking for Dredd. So it's just us at N-Tek." Shock replied and that's when I heard a bark. As I looked over at the door I heard a bang then Furbo came racing in and after leaping up onto the bed he instantly hid behind me.

"What's wrong Furbo?" I asked as the dog whimpered and that's when Ven Ghan walked into the room. Before I had time to work out just what was going on he aimed his gun at the dog and I glared at him as Furbo cowered behind me. "Ven Ghan? Why are you trying to shoot Furbo?" I asked as I grabbed the dog and hugged him against me, my eyes narrowing at the Ultralink hunter. After a moment he aimed the gun at the floor his eyes never leaving Furbo. At least I think so, I can't really tell with his helmet on.

"He attacked me." Ven Ghan replied and I blinked confused. After a brief explanation I giggled and that confused the hunter. "Why is that humorous?"

"He wasn't attacking you. He does that to everyone he wants to be friends with." I told him and he nodded slightly. "Furbo knocked me over the first time I met him but he's just being friendly." Apparently sensing that Ven Ghan wasn't mad anymore Furbo wagged his tail and barked before jumping down and running over to him. I fought the urge to giggle when Furbo suddenly grabbed Ven Ghan's gun in his mouth and took off with it, leaving the hunter to race after him.

"I think Furbo wants to play fetch." Shock said and that set me off. I was still laughing when Berto walked in and stared at me.

"Okay did something happen?" He asked as I laughed and Shock rolled his eye at me before explaining.

"The short version is Furbo wanted to play with Ven Ghan and when he knocked the hunter over he thought it was an attack. Everything's fine now that he knows Furbo was only playing…except he kinda grabbed Ven's gun." Shock told him and Berto raised an eyebrow.

"That…hic…was pretty…hic…funny." I giggled in between hiccups. "I wonder if…hic…Ven's gotten his gun…hic…back yet." Probably worried about Furbo Shock took off after them and left me with Berto who walked over.

"Going off topic but how are you now? Aside from the hiccups of course." Berto asked me and I gave him a grin. "That's a relief. You didn't seem like yourself earlier so I was kind of worried." He added as he sat beside me. Soon I managed to shake off my hiccups though now my stomach hurt and I grimaced which made him stare at me.

"My stomach hurts now. Dumb hiccups." I complained and he laughed at the face I pulled. "Not helping Berto." Grinning at me he asked if there was anything he could do to help. "Know how to get rid of a sore stomach?" I asked. Before I knew it Berto placed his hand on my stomach and began to rub it. "Hey what are you doing?" I almost yelped and he smiled at me as he continued and after a few seconds my stomach felt a little better so apparently he knew what he was doing. Or maybe it was because it was him. After a few more seconds of this I made a noise in my throat and he stopped as I blushed.

"So you like that huh?" He asked and after thinking about lying I ended up nodding, unable to hide the smile on my face. "You are pretty interesting. You're a powerful Turbo user that can go toe to toe with anyone who's also completely helpless when it comes to me." He said and I tried to disagree but it was hopeless as I soon found out when he reached across and pulled me against his chest. Unable to get away I sat there as he started rubbing my stomach with one hand while he held me against him with the other and I rested my head against his chest, sighing as the pain began to lessen. Eventually the pain vanished and he stopped though I didn't notice as he continued to hold me. "Feeling better?" He asked and I snuggled closer. Leaning down he gave me a kiss on the top of my head and I smiled. For a few minutes we just sat together and then I faced him and tilted my head back. Giving me a smile he leaned down and we started to kiss, his lips brushing mine before he nibbled my lips and, reaching behind my head, he gently ran his hand through my hair before pushing my face against his. Once he did Berto pulled me closer then he leaned down and I sighed as he kissed my throat. I was really beginning to enjoy what he was doing and of course as luck would have it Shock walked in at the exact moment as he nuzzled my neck. I had just laid back and he had started kissing my neck and throat when Shock coughed and I made a frustrated noise as Berto stopped kissing me and turned to look at the Ultralink.

"Way to ruin my fun." I complained before I finally sat up, crossing my arms and Berto chuckled as Shock flew over.

"Sorry to ruin your amorous activities but I have some great news for you. Since you've healed faster than Doctor Alexander said you would, probably because of your Turbo powers, you're allowed to leave the Medical Bay. On one condition." Shock told me and I grinned, happy until I heard the condition and I frowned slightly.

"I have to go back to school? I save the Earth from Makino and I still have to attend school. Figures." I replied though I suppose I should be thankful that we were safe. "Fine whatever. When do I go back?" It wasn't until the next week, three days later that I rejoined Sydney and Kirby back at Copper Canyon High School. Even though I was actually looking forward to studying, and I know that's strange hearing me say that, it was nice not having to worry about fighting to save Earth from an alien invasion. Little did I know that the peace wouldn't last forever. It never does for me.

**The end?**


End file.
